Maybe I'm Amazed
by kissacazador
Summary: AU- Dean & Sam are not related, both are 15 years old and in the 10th grade. Sam has a great life with a loving friends & family and attends a private school, while Dean's life is full of misery, due to physical, sexual and mental abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title****:** Maybe I'm Amazed

**Fandom****:** Supernatural

**Author****:** kissacazador- (_This is my first story_)

**Rating****:** T

**Pairing****:** Dean/Sam

**Summary****:** AU-Dean and Sam are _not_ related, both are 15 years old and in the 10th grade at separate schools. Sam Singer has a great life with loving friends & family and attends a private school, while Dean Winchester's life is full of misery, due to physical, sexual and emotional abuse.

**Warnings****:** This is a Slash Story with Dean/Sam; Main Gay Character; Some Vulgar Language; Mentions of Child Prostitution; Mentions of Sexual Assault/ Rape of a Minor; Parental Sexual Assault of a Minor; Mentions of Narcotics; Underage Sex.

**Disclaimers****:** I Do_ Not_ Own 'Supernatural', it belongs to the Eric Kripke and the CW and I'm _only _using them for the entertainment of this story. The song 'Maybe I'm Amazed' was written and recorded by Paul McCartney; therefore, I Do _Not_ own this either. Also, I Do _Not_ have a beta-reader either, since I'm new to this site and there will be plenty of mistakes…sorry.

**Introduction****:** Dean Winchester is the youngest son of John and Mary Winchester and he had two older brothers, John Jr. and Eric, both who are deceased. He lives on the wrong side of the tracks in Watkins, (Nebraska's poorest/ toughest city). Dean attends Christopher Columbus Public High School, where he is starting Quarterback for their Cavaliers and has a perfect undefeated pre-season.

Robert Samuel Steven Singer III, (Sam), is the oldest son of Robert Singer Jr., (Bobby), and Ellen Harvelle Singer. He has a 13 year old sister Joanna Beth, (Jo), and a brother Adam Robert who is eight. The Singers live in a 3 story, six bedroom house in an upscale neighborhood called "Magnolia Hills" in a sub-burb of Omaha. Sam's father became a self- made millionaire by rebuilding engines with his brother Caleb, for a semi-truck company he used to work for in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Bobby scavenged for parts in junk yards and saved the company so much money that he was eventually able to buy it. Ellen inherited half of the "Harvelle Roadhouse Restaurant & Bar" chain along with her brother Bill and his wife Marilyn, (their children are, Billy and twins Ethan & Emma), from their parents William and Emily Harvelle.

**Chapter One**

The Singer Family was heading to the first football game of the season at their children's school, (a private institution named after the town's founder: The Charles F. Milton Academy, home of the Mavericks). Sam and Jo met up with friends and eventually waved over by Jessica Moore, a cheerleader and Sam's best friend. While chatting with her, Sam immediately noticed the cute blonde Quarterback for the Cavaliers who was getting some water on the sidelines, who smiled and winked at him. Sam shyly smiled back, while Jo and Jess were checking him out and giggling. Dean smiled at them too and walked away, as all three noticed his cute, tight butt.

On the very first play of the game, Dean threw a 60 yard touchdown and by half-time, the Cavaliers were leading 28-0. At the end of the 3rd quarter, the Mavericks Head Coach, Donald Blair, benched their starting Quarterback and put in the back-up, but things only got worse. During the 4th quarter, Chuck Shurley, a defensive player, was injured and in a lot of pain. Dean rushed to his side and told him not to move, while holding him still. The trainers eventually took Chuck off on a stretcher, as Dean walked back over to his team. The crowd was solemn, but whispering about how caring the Cavaliers' Quarterback was by staying with him, when no one else did. Finally, the brutal game ended with the Cavaliers winning 49-10.

The next school day at The Milton Academy, everyone was relieved to hear that Chuck was not injured as bad as first thought, but would be out of school for about two weeks. Plus, there was a lot of buzz about the cute blonde Quarterback who played hero.

Jess sat with Sam at lunch and told him that Coach Blair had her do research on the Cavalier Quarterback during her first period class as the main office assistant. All she found out from the school's website was his name is Dean Winchester, fifteen years old, 6' tall, 145 lbs, blonde hair, green eyes and was a B-/C+ student. He plays football, baseball, basketball and soccer. His family has no phone number on record, except the father's work. Jess overheard the coach calling Mr. Winchester to invite him out to lunch today at a local steakhouse to discuss _"Dean's future"_.

The next morning, Jess was minding the sign-in desk during first period, when John Winchester introduced himself and his son Dean, stating they were to meet with Principal Stan McCormick, Vice-Principal Morton Bell and Coach Blair. She was told to escort them to the Principal's conference room, where they were excitingly waiting for the Winchesters. As Jess closed the door, Dean gave her a weak smile. About thirty minutes later, the door opened and everyone was smiling while shaking hands, except Dean, who looked dazed. The coach returned to the gym and then the principal quietly called Jess over.

John violently grabbed Dean's arm and with a threatening, yet loud whisper, "You better start smiling and show some fucking personality or they will think you are an autistic retard again and will put you back in the nut house or another shitty foster home! Is that what you want, you selfish bastard? Do you want to mess up our family again? Our future? You better man-up or else! Do you understand, bitch?"

Pale and frightened, Dean softly answered, "Yes, Sir."

Although Jess was very scared from what she just overheard, she walked over and quietly introduced herself, "Hi Dean, I'm Jessica and I will show you around this week."

Dean, while smiling at his dad, "Thanks Jessica, it's nice to meet you and uh, show me the way."

John walked toward the exit, while Jess took Dean to his first period and reminded him she'll walk him to each of his classes.

At lunch, Dean had already made friends with the jocks and cheerleaders and was sitting at their table. Even Head Cheerleader Anna was friendly with Dean, since she was hanging all over him and was licking his neck. Jess sat with Sam and told him everything about the Winchesters, especially how mean John was by threatening Dean.

Sam was eating french fries when Dean unexpectedly came over, "Hey Jessica, as you can see, I found the cafeteria all by myself." He proudly announced with a big smirky smile while stealing a fry out of Sam's hand as everyone at the table laughed.

Jess giggled and pointed, "Dean, this is my good friend Sam Singer".

Dean extended his hand to Sam, "Hi ya Sam. I'm Dean Winchester and I am a french fry-aholic". Dean stole another fry from Sam's hand as everyone laughed again, with Jess being the loudest.

Dean sat down, explaining to Jess what his next class was and Sam replied, "I'm in Mr. Chandler's class next period too."

Dean stood up, "Alrighty then, I'll go with Sam…okay Jessica?" She nodded. "Well, I'm all yours...if that is good with you, Sammy?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam grinned, "And it's Sam. Got it?"

Dean returned a big smile back, smacking him on the shoulder, "I got it, Sam. I'll be right back and then like I said, I'm all yours."

Jess and Sam watched him walk slowly away in his tight jeans, both of them licking their lips. Sam was picturing how Dean would look tomorrow when he will be fitted for the school uniform. Not too many people would look sexy in a long-sleeve white shirt, gray vest, black dress pants and a red tie.

"Sam, if you really like him, then I will stop my flirting."

"Jess, you're my best friend, the first person I ever told I was gay, so I think you know me by now, that yes…yes, I really like him, but I can tell he isn't gay. You already told me that his dad ordered him to be nice and smile at everyone. He must have heard that I am gay, so he's faking being nice." Sam paused, "I think if you like him, you should go for it. Jess, you deserve to be happy. I couldn't make you happy as a boyfriend, but I could support you as a friend."

Dean returned and followed Sam to class. As they chatted, Sam realized that they have the last five periods together. At the end of the day, the principal spotted the two guys at Dean's new locker.

"I trust you had a great first day here at our fine establishment, Mr. Winchester?"

While smiling at Sam, Dean politely responded, "Yes, Sir. Thank you again for having me here on an athletic scholarship, so I could attend this academy and meet nice people, like Sam here."

The principal asked Sam if he would spend extra time tutoring Dean, so he could catch up. Sam agreed and the principal decided to change all of Dean's classes to match Sam's. Dean also agreed to meet Sam a half hour early everyday before their first class in a quiet study room next to the library.

The next morning Sam was waiting for Dean to show, but was getting frustrated after fifteen minutes.

Dean finally ran in, out of breath, "Sorry Sammy, I missed one of my buses and had to run to the next."

Sam frowned, "Hey dude, I do not appreciate you wasting my time, just because you overslept and missed your bus! And it's Sam!"

Reaching for some water, Dean sadly looked down, "I didn't oversleep…sorry for being late and I really do appreciate your time. Are we still friends, Sam?"

Sam was embarrassed and nodded. They agreed to meet the same time tomorrow and walked together to the first class. Everything goes well for the next two weeks and Sam noted to himself that Dean was a lot smarter than his grades show.

"Dean, do you want to go with Jess and me to _The Pizza Palace_ at lunch, because Monday's are half off for Milton students?" Sam asked, hoping to spend more time with the hot guy of his dreams.

"Wow, that sounds like fun, but I can't. The principal and coach have meetings scheduled for me every Monday during lunch. I have to meet with board members, alumnus and other donors. I am like a spokesman for the school, so I have to sign footballs, pose for pics and kiss babies." Dean chuckled. "So maybe another time okay."

On Thursday, Dean walked in late to his early morning session with Sam and was very shaky, plus he had a bruise on his forearm and a fat lip. "Sorry I'm late again."

A worried Sam questioned, "Are you feeling okay?"

Dean tried to smile, "Yeah, I just need to get something to eat. I forgot to eat dinner last night and didn't have time for breakfast. I'm going to grab something, okay?"

That was when the student body president, Lilith Gellar, saw Dean before he entered the hallway and demanded he pays $240.00 for his lettermen jacket. With her hands on her hips, "Dean, you have been putting me off for a couple of weeks now. Do you have the money or not?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah." He dug out a bunch of fives and tens from the bottom of his backpack and handed them to her.

"These are filthy! Where did you get these… the gutter?" Lilith counts out $240 and snapped, "Where is the other ten dollars?"

"For what?" Dean angrily replied, while his stomach was growling.

"Do not take that tone with me! You are the one who has been stalling me for a couple of weeks. I am telling you now what I told you then, that there will be a ten dollar late fee. Obviously, you do not remember...figures...a _brainless jock and a dumb blonde...life for you must be a merry-go-round_. Do you want the darn jacket or not? Pay the late fee now or I will cancel the order since today is the deadline!"

_That bitch!_ "Hey, this is my last ten, so can I please pay you the late fee tomorrow? I really need to eat something right now or I'm gonna pass out."

Lilith gave him a look that meant _hell no_, therefore, he handed her the 2 five dollar bills and walked back to his seat near Sam. Dean searched through his backpack looking for an empty water bottle then walked to the drinking fountain and filled it up.

"Dean, you look terrible. Here's a ten, go buy yourself breakfast."

"I don't need charity, Sam! If I drink a lot of water, it keeps me full...I do this all the time."

"I think you will feel better and since I'm your friend, it can't be considered charity. You could just pay me back tomorrow, okay?"

Still shaking, Dean slightly smiled, "Thanks."

He came back with two breakfast sandwiches, hash browns, an apple, king size bag of peanut M&M's and a large OJ. Sam handed him the receipt that Lilith had left for the purchase of the jacket. Dean stared at it and smirked, thinking, _Last night I had to give 3 blow jobs and let a fat cop screw me to make that damn $250. Now I will have to go back out again tonight...money for food and to pay back Sam...ain't life just peachy?  
><em>  
>Sam looked up, smiling, "Dude, what are you thinking about?"<p>

"Nothing. I was uh, just making mental notes on what I have to do tonight."

"Hey Dean, do you want to come over to my house today and start the science project?"

"Well Sammy, I have practice, but I could come over when I'm done."

"Great, here's the address...it's about 12 blocks from here." Sam said, quickly writing down the information and couldn't wait to spend more time with the sexy quarterback.

After school, Sam hurried home to get ready for Dean's visit. He made sure he had plenty of snacks in his room, took a shower, shaved and put cologne on. Dean showed up around 5:30, so Sam showed him around, then said _hi _to Adam and Jo as they walked into Sam's bedroom and closed the door.

Dean rolled on to Sam's bed, on his back, looking up to the ceiling with his hands behind his head, "I'm all yours, Sam, so what's on the agenda?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh...how about a snack, Dean?"

Dean slightly lifted up his sweatshirt, rubbing his stomach, "Sounds great."

Before they could do anything, Sam's father walked in without knocking. Bobby stared at Sam, then Dean and then back at Sam. "Who the hell is this in your bed, Sam?"

Now completely mortified, Sam snapped, "Dad! You can't come into my room without knocking! This is my friend Dean and we are going to start our science project. But since he just got here, he was resting then we were about to have a snack!" Sam pointed at the snacks and juice on the table.

Confused, Bobby just stood there speechless.

Dean stood up and extended his hand to shake, "Hello Mr. Singer, I'm Dean Winchester, a new student at the academy and thanks to Sam's tutoring; I'll be able to get caught up with my school work. Sorry that I am here so late, but I had football practice, so I was just resting before we start the project." He briefly paused, "I will leave now, if you want me to, Sir?"

Bobby shook his hand, "Uh, no need. I will let you get started. Sam, your mother will be home soon and I want you to introduce her to Dean." The tired father added, "Plus, this door will remain open at all times. Understand?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean intercepted, "Yes, Sir."

Sam was utterly embarrassed, but tried to smile at Dean, who shrugged his shoulders, "I guess if I sit on your bed from now on, my feet better be touching the floor." Dean chuckled. "Well, I better have that snack now, so when your father comes back, he will see my tummy full." Dean lifted up his shirt again, rubbing his belly saying, "Feed me. Feed me." Sam laughed as he handed out the snacks.

The project was being started at the desk when Ellen walked in, still wearing her coat. "Hi Dean, I'm Sam's mom, Ellen. Would you like to stay for dinner? I brought home meatloaf from the restaurant...we have plenty."

Sam intercepted Dean this time, "Yes, he will."

"Great. You boys wash up and be down in fifteen minutes." Ellen added, "Sam, you set the table."

The two males walked down the stairs on the way to the dining room, when Bobby asked Dean to join him in the living room, while Sam went to set the table. Dean knew exactly what he needed to do around parents…be extra polite, speak firmly and tell them what they expect to hear.

"So Dean, the Mavericks have won all their games since you became our quarterback. You are quite the athlete and we are very lucky to have you."

"Well Sir, I'm the lucky one. I am here on an athletic scholarship, so it is nice to be able to concentrate on my education. At my old school, it was very overcrowded, the teachers were stressed and I couldn't reach my full potential. And with Sam's help, I'm getting caught up and learning a lot. I may even be able to go to a university on some type of scholarship."

"Dinner is ready." Jo announced.

Everyone gathers around the table, Dean sat next to Sam and there was so much food; plus, he was very hungry. The conversations were brief and polite. Then Bobby started asking Dean personal questions.

"What does your father and mother do for a living?

"Well Sir, my dad is an ex-marine and an ex-police officer, who is now a mechanic. My mom was a nurse until she got sick...with uh, breast cancer." Dean briefly paused, "She has good days and bad days."

"Sorry to her that, sweetie." Ellen added, "Is there anything we could do for her or for you?"

"No, nothing; thanks, Ma'am."

To cut the somber tension, Bobby loudly asked, "So, what are your plans for the future? What do you want to be…a professional football player?"

"Well sir, I don't really like football. Or any sports actually." Dean smirked, "I just play for my dad, since he was very competitive and was an all-star QB in his day, so sometimes I make him happy by playing." The young teen paused, "I really want to be a chef. I thought I could save up enough for culinary school, but that hasn't worked out so well. I think my only option is to keep playing sports. I guess I should just wait to see what the academy can do for me."

Everyone looks at each other and there is an uncomfortable silence, until Sam said, "Culinary school…you want to be a chef?"

"Yeah, Sam, it's kind of dorky, but I want to make _great food at an affordable price_."

"That is great." Ellen states. "Maybe you could run one of our restaurants someday."

"Dean, do you really hate sports?" Adam inquired, "That's too bad, because you are really good at throwing touchdowns. Could you teach me?"

Before Dean could respond, Bobby asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I had two older brothers who died in a house fire trying to save me."

Jo decided to change the subject, "Hey Dean, do you like peach pie, because that's what we're having for dessert? Maybe later we could play scrabble or something."

Dean softly replied, "Thanks Jo, I would like to play scrabble and FYI, I love all desserts, especially pie."

Dishes are cleared, games were played and Dean had 2 pieces of pie, then stated, "It's getting late, so I better leave before the bus line shuts down."

Ellen immediately offered for Bobby to take Dean home.

"That's okay Ma'am, I'll take the bus. It's not safe to be driving in that area, especially at night, plus it would take over two hours to get there and another 2 or so to get back."

"Dean, where in the heck do you live?" Bobby demanded.

"Sir, I live on the outskirts of Watkins and the bus line stops running at 12:30 am in certain areas. It takes three hours, so I have to be able to make all 4 of my buses." He weakly smiled, "But, thanks for offering and thank you for the great meal."

"Dean, you have to take all those buses and it takes 3 hours each way?" Sam concernedly asked. "Is this why you're late for school sometimes?"

"Yeah Sam, but it's okay, because now I get to go to Milton."

Ellen leaned over to Dean, "Sweetie, when do you have time to do your homework? To sleep?"

Looking up at her, "Well Ma'am, I do my homework on the buses and I sleep a few hours a night. No big deal, really…I'm fine."

Dean headed toward the door. "Sweetie, please let us take you home."

"I'm fine; I'll see you tomorrow Sam and thanks again." Dean remarked then walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief as Ellen demanded, "Sam, did you know that Dean lives that far? And what about his parents, are they not concerned?"

"NO MOM! All I know is that is dad is a total dick!" Sam protested, "He shouldn't be out this late! Not in that neighborhood and we should go after him…now!"

"You watch your tone Sam! You are not too old to be punished!" Bobby barked, Obviously, the kid knows what he's doing. And what did you mean about his dad being a dick? Have you met him? Have you been to his house?" Pausing, "Answer me, Son!"

"No Dad, I have not been to his house! I just know that Jess overheard Mr. Winchester threatening Dean to be nice and smile, so he wouldn't end up in another nut house or foster home and stop being a selfish bastard!"

"What on earth does that mean? What do we know about this kid?" Bobby commanded, then looked to his wife. "Ellen, what the heck is going on? Sam, what in the hell are you doing with this kid? Do you hear me, I want some answers…now!"

Ellen rubbed Bobby shoulders, "Sam, your father asked you some questions."

"Mom, Dad, I know as much as you do. I learned a lot about him tonight since he never talks about himself." Sam took a deep breath, "I thought maybe he was a victim of child abuse or something, since he has a lot of unexplained bruises, but I'm not sure. He is not my charity case...he's my friend, so that is what I am doing with him." Sam stood in his father's personal space, "Dad, if you are trying to ask if we are lovers...We are NOT! However, you must think that, because why would you burst into my room! Why would you send mom up, as soon as she got home? She didn't even take off her coat; it was so damn obvious!"

Pacing back and forth, Sam huffed, "Do you really think that _I would invite my boyfriend over to have sex in my parents' house with my brother and sister at home during dinner time_? Do you think I'm that stupid? Ever since I told you last year that I am gay, you are so suspicious of me, especially when I am talking to a guy. And before you ask, yes, I do like him. But, he only likes me as a friend though. Oh and for the record, I would have sex with him, but NOT in this house!"

Bobby, Jo and Ellen all yelled, "SAM!" at the same time.

"No point in yelling, it's not getting us anywhere, so let's just call it a night. We had a great time with Dean; he can be invited over anytime, okay?" Ellen calmly said, "And if we are stating stuff on the record, house rules apply to everyone... the bedroom door _always_ remain open, whenever a guest is over. Sam, we do not have a problem with you being gay, we do trust you, but we feel that you are not ready for a sexual relationship...you are just too young. So for now, just get ready for bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Bobby and Ellen were restlessly lying in bed. "Bobby, we need to find out more about Dean. It's not that he may or may not be Sam's boyfriend, but I think there is something wrong."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I don't trust anyone who is so quick with his answers and that _sir this and ma'am that..._it's too Eddie Haskell for me."

"Bobby, you are silly. I think I will have Sam invite Dean over next week for dinner."

The next morning, Dean met Sam for their early session and hands him a $10 bill. "I got paid again last night, so thanks."

"Dean, where did you get this?"

"From work last night. I got paid again...were you not listening?"

"When did you have time to work?

"Duh, when I got home."

"Where do you work?" Sam quizzed.

"I wash dishes at a 24 hour truck stop."

"When did you sleep?"

"I got a couple." Dean replied, "What's with all the questions?"

"I'm just worried."

"Awe Sammy, you are worried." The blonde mocked, "That's cute, but no need since I am fine." Dean leaned over and gently grabbed Sam into a long, deep kiss. When it's finished, Sam opened his eyes and saw the quarterback smiling at him.

Sam smiled back, "I guess it pays to worry."

Dean chuckled and licked his lips, "Sure does."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jess explained to Sam that Dean was being questioned by the police in the Principal's office. Dean met up with them at lunch and Sam was very curious. "Hey Dean, Jess said you were being questioned by the police. Why?"

"They wanted to know if I had seen my ex-girlfriend, Bela Talbot, lately. It seems she had disappeared and is wanted for the murder of her boss; plus some of his money is missing too. I haven't seen her in awhile, so I don't think they will be back. Thank God, coz I'm carrying."

Sam and Jess looked at each other, obviously confused.

Dean smirked, "coke." Knowing that they are still confused, "I have cocaine in my backpack. So, if I was searched, I would be back in juvy or something. I still don't know why I have it though."

"Do you use cocaine regularly?"

"No Sam, I'm not an addict or something. This couple gave it to me days ago; they like expensive crap and this coke was unlike anything I have ever tried. I'm sure I could sell it for a few thousand dollars, but I don't want that reputation again. I can't bring it home, because my dad would probably want more. Anyway, he's more into heroin; plus he would punch me for putting my scholarship in jeopardy." Dean gave a slight chuckle. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I should just flush it...unless you guys want it?"

"Well, Sam and I don't do drugs and you shouldn't either."

"Awe Jessica, why not?" Dean teased, "I mean, sometimes I feel like I wanna go to get away from it all."

Dean softly sang the beginning of 'Kokomo' by the Beach Boys. Sam and Jess stared at each other in confusement. At first, it was awkward with Dean singing by himself, but then some cheerleaders, Maddie, Sarah and Cassie, joined in. Pretty soon the entire cafeteria was no longer laughing, but singing with him.

_"Aruba, Jamaica ooh I wanna take ya  
>To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama<br>Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
>Jamaica<br>off the Florida Keys  
>There's a place called Kokomo<br>That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand  
>Tropical drink melting in your hand<br>We'll be falling in love  
>To the rhythm of a steel drum band<br>Down in Kokomo..."_

Jess leaned over to Sam, "I think he's on drugs_ now_." Sam rolled his eyes and was memorized by the hot blonde singing and making a fool of himself.

When Dean was finished, the theater/music teacher, Mrs. Alice Blair, (the coach's wife), ran across the cafeteria and gave him a giant hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Dean Winchester, why didn't you tell me you could sing? I want you so bad, I could just eat you!"

"Well, Mrs. Blair, you could eat_ all _of me, just make sure you swallow me whole._ I might be a little sweet and somewhat salty_." Dean smirked, twitching his nose at her.

"Oh my stars, you are incredibly cute!" She stated, pinching his cheeks.

"I think I'm adorable."

Yes, you are_ very _adorable." She gushed, "Can you dance?"

Dean stepped back and began the _Moonwalk_ as everyone cheered. Then he moved like John Travolta in _Saturday Night Fever_ while everyone whistled.

"Oh my stars, you are good-looking; you sing and dance...you're going to be the next superstar on my stage." She replied, giving him another hug. "I am going to see my husband about having you, okey-dokey?"

"Well Ma'am, I don't think he'll want to share you, but I'm all yours, okey-dokey?"

"Okey-dokey, cutie; I'll see you later alligator."

"Not if I see you first." Dean laughed as she walked away.

"Oh. My. God. Dean, that was so inappropriate!" Sam exclaimed. "She should have never hugged and kissed you! And what you said about her swallowing you whole, jeez. I don't think she thought that was sexual though."

"Sammy, lighten up…she's got school spirit. Plus, she knows true talent when she sees it. Mrs. B is not as bad as some people here." Dean looked serious for a moment, then smiled, "I like her...she says okey-dokey."

Jess weighed in, "Dean, are you really going to do theater?"

"Nah, I just said that. I really don't have the time, plus I'm clearly tone deaf."

The three of them sat there and laughed as Dean continued to tell them about his time with Bela and her roommate Ruby.

The next night, the Singer family met up with Dean after football practice and stated that they were going to eat at one of their _Harvelle Restaurants_. On the way there, everyone was discussing what they were going to get. Sam and Adam decided on babyback ribs, Bobby's getting steak, while Jo and Ellen had dibs on chicken wings. The car became silent, until Dean's stomach began to growl. Everyone laughed and Jo giggled, "Dean is going to have ribs, steak and wings". Laughing continued as Dean became somewhat embarrassed since he never seems to have enough time or money to eat and hoped they never found out he whores himself out.

Finally, they arrived and sat near the kitchen, so Ellen could keep an eye on things. Adam asked Dean to sit next to him as the server handed them menus. Dean was shocked and concerned by the prices.

_$12- Burgers/ $14- Wings/ $22-$38-Ribs/ $32- Steaks/ $3.95 Drinks_

Dean was thinking,_ why is everything so expensive?_ Ellen taps Dean's menu, "Sweetie, order anything you want". _Is she crazy? Dean Winchester has done terrible things. He doesn't deserve an expensive meal. He's garbage, so that's what he should be eating._

The server asked Adam what he wanted and then looked at Dean, "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll have the Junior Breakfast Special with a large water, no ice please." It was the cheapest thing on the menu…_2 eggs, 2 pieces of bacon, 2 slices of toast and hash browns with diced ham-for $4.95._

The Singers' each grabbed a pile of cards from the center of the table when they all finished ordering as Adam handed Dean a few index cards.

"Hey Dean, these are trivia cards. We go around and ask each other questions. If you answer correctly, then you get a piece of candy from the bowl in the middle of the table." Adam pointed to it. "When the candy is all gone, you can start taking them from people who have some. Understand?" Dean nodded. "Good, now since I'm the youngest, I go first."

The game went on for awhile and Dean correctly answered five questions in a row. Sam remarked, "Dean, if you get the next one right, then you can steal_ all_ the candy from one person."

Ellen went on to read a baseball question and Dean smirked, "Jackie Robinson." Ellen gave a big smile as Dean grabbed all the candy in front of Jo. "Sorry sister." Everyone laughed, while Jo shook her fist at him.

Dinner arrived and there was a ton of food, making Dean's stomach growl again. When they finished, everyone ordered dessert, except Dean. But Ellen ordered him a cherry pie and he gobbled it up in no time. Ellen also told him to keep all the candy too; plus, she was dying to ask him more questions about his personal life, but the time was never right. They dropped him off at the bus stop, reminding him of next week's dinner invitation.

Days later, Sam explained to the hot quarterback that he's going away this Saturday with his dad, Jo, Uncle Caleb and cousin to visit a professor friend at a university to discuss their college futures. Dean kissed Sam, telling him that he will be missed.

Friday night after the wining the football game, Dean arrived home to find his mother had committed suicide by slashing her wrists in his bed. Dean immediately called 911, then his dad, who was out of town. Dean was desperately holding onto the suicide note, but the police took it as evidence. They brought Dean down to the station and consoled him until John arrived. But his father was extremely disgusted and demanded Dean to_ "get lost for a couple of days__"_. Dean decided to take the buses to Sam's house early Saturday morning.

"Hey Dean." Sam asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I ...I...wanted to say...tell you..."

"You wanted to see me before we leave, that's so nice of you." Sam gushed, "I wish you could go with us."

"I...I...something happened."

Uncle Caleb beeped the SUV's horn, "Sam, shake a leg."

Bobby walked up behind Dean, "Sam, lets get going. Dean will be here when you get back. Nice to see ya Dean, but we are leaving now."

"Yes Sir, but..."

"Sorry son." Bobby interrupted, coming between the duo.

"Bye Dean," Sam said as he was being pulled away by his dad and Jo. Within seconds, they back out of the driveway waving.

Ellen stood next to Dean, waving back. "Hi sweetie, came to see Sam off?"

Dean looked down, mumbling, "Yeah, something like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are coming back late Sunday, so he will see you at school."

Dean nodded and walked slowly up the street, where Adam saw him while riding his bike. "Hey, Dean."

He looked up, teary eyed and doesn't say anything. Adam told his mother moments later that he saw Dean crying and Ellen felt something was probably wrong and wished she had done something.

That Monday at school, Jess runs up to Sam, "Why are you here today?"

"Because I_ go_ here."

"Shouldn't you be with Dean?" She questioned, "He really needs you."

"Jess, what happened to Dean?"

"Sam, you don't know?"

"What?" Sam asked, scared as hell. "What happened to Dean?"

"Dean's mom died Friday night after the game. He told the coach Saturday afternoon that he was staying with you."

"Oh no! What did I do? I blew him off, Jess" Sam exclaimed, "He came to see me early Saturday and I blew him off!"

The coach stopped to see Sam and Jess talking, "Hey Sam, how's Dean? I couldn't go to the funeral today, but Stan and other faculty went." He paused, noticing the teen's frightened look, "Why aren't you there?"

Sam gave Jess his books and ran to the restroom to throw up. The coach then brought him to the nurse's office and stayed there until Ellen picked him up. Sam cried the whole way home, "Oh Mom, Dean needed me and I failed him!"

The next morning, Dean arrived to meet Sam for their early session. With warning, Sam hugged him and started crying.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam confusingly looked at him, "What's wrong? What's wrong? Your mother died of cancer and I blew you off when you came to see me. I was extremely selfish! That is what's_ wrong, _Dean!"

"Awe Sammy, lighten up. It's okay...you were busy, so I handled it. Don't be hard on yourself." Dean stated, gently rubbing Sam's back. "Wanna go splash some water on your face?"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, giving his sad puppy eyes look.

"Sammy, are you high?" Dean chuckled, "Do you need a few more minutes or are you ready to start?"

"Dean, you need to let out your feelings."

"Sam, is this a chick flick moment?" Dean teased, "Because it's awkward."

Sam tried to hug Dean again, but the quarterback wormed out of Sam's arms. "Jeez Sam, if you want to_ do me_, at least put a condom on." Dean snorted and then does some type of karate chop while smiling at Sam.

"Are_ you_ high, Dean, because you're scaring me?"

"Listen Sam, my mom is in a better place now. I don't wanna talk about it. But when I am ready, I'll come to you since I know you will be there for me." He added, "But, I need to move on; keep busy or I'll go crazy. So, please let's just have a regular day, can you do that for me?"

Dean gave Sam a quick kiss, but then aggressively grabbed him by the neck and shoved his tongue into Sam's mouth. That sensual kiss lasts until the bell rang, making Sam smile for the rest of the day.

A couple of days later, Dean arrived early to his weekly dinner at the Singer house as Jo answered the door, "Hi ya Dean. You're early, but glad to see you, so c'mon in."

Sam instantly noticed how pale Dean was, "Are you okay?"

Dean whispered, "I'm okay, just a little cold. Coach told me to uh, leave, so I came here. But, I think I better go now."

"Dean, sit down and here is a blanket." Sam sat next to Dean on the couch until Ellen got home. "Mom, Dean's sick."

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Feeling his forehead, she stated, "You're clammy."

"I'm okay, just cold...really cold."

"Jo, go make him some soup and hot tea; Adam grab another blanket and Sam get him a clean sweat shirt and help him put it on."

Dean changed in the guest bathroom by himself, then headed to the dining room with Sam's help. Dean ate most of the soup and drank all the tea.

Soon afterward, Dean started to shake so bad that his teeth were chattering, thus, Ellen decided to put Dean in the hot tub sauna.

"Sam, you and your father bring Dean out to the pool area and undress him. Jo, bring out more towels from the linen closet." The worried mother ordered. "Adam, there is a Macy's box in the bottom of my closet on the left and it has a blue robe in it. I bought it for your father's upcoming birthday, but we need it now."

Bobby told Dean to take off all of his clothes, but his underwear. When Dean refused, Ellen stepped between them, "Sweetie, you can leave them on, but you will feel warmer if you take them off."

She took off Dean's jacket and all the layers underneath, while he unbuttoned his jeans...then everyone is startled by his undershirt coming off. He was real pale, skinny and had bruises everywhere. There were old burn marks on his shoulder blades and neck.

And two huge scars that had the words- _WHORE_ - _SEXTOY _- carved into his back by some type of knife.

Since Dean's chattering had gotten louder, Bobby told Sam to help him sit down. It was incredibly hot, that Dean tried to get out. Sam sat him down slowly as Adam started weeping, then Bobby gently led him and Jo back inside, where they briefly talked about Dean's back and soon were sent to bed.

Sam looked extremely scared and gave his mom a somber stare, who then asked, "Sweetie, who did this to your back?" The blonde male just sat there, dazed. "Dean, I asked who did this to you."

Dean recognized her voice, "No one; it uh, was an accident."

Sam rolled his eyes at Ellen, who said in a calm voice, "Sweetie, no one accidentally carves whore and sextoy into their back. Who did this?"

Dean moved to the other side of the hot tub. "I was in an abusive relationship with my ex and it's over now. But he left behind some reminders. No big deal and I uh, learned my lesson."

"Dean, who was this boy? Did you tell the authorities? Did you get help?

"No, I never told anyone. It's over; been over for a while."

Sam reached out for him, "its okay, coz you're safe now."

"Yeah Dean, we could go with you to the police to have this boy arrested." Ellen added, "You would be safe, now that you don't go to that school anymore."

"You people think that I'm an innocent punching bag. Well, you aren't going to like the truth. My ex, Rod McLeod, was a 38 year old drug dealer who I lived with for almost two years and we had a lot of kinky sex; plus, he liked using razor blades." Dean sneered, "So there...I hope knowing the truth will stop your damn interrogation. Like I said, no big deal, it's over and I learned my lesson."

Ellen's mouth opened, but nothing came out. They just sat there in silence for about thirty minutes when Dean unexpectedly jumped up, "I think I'm good now, thanks." Sam tried to help him, but Dean pulled away, grabbing a towel and sat down, drying himself off. Then he put on his clothes on and walked inside to snatch his backpack. "Thanks everyone, dinner was good, uh, bye Sam." And with that said, Dean was on his way.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam sat at the kitchen table, when Sam's eyes filled up with tears, "Mom, who would let their boyfriend do that to themselves?"

"I don't know honey, I just don't know."

Bobby quietly confessed, "I went through Dean's backpack." Sam and Ellen looked at him curiously. "I found some kind of journal, with drawings in it. I took pictures of some." Bobby passed his phone to Ellen and with Sam by her side, they looked at each picture. Then, Sam handed the phone back.

"He draws pretty good and I think most are of his family." Bobby added, "Anyway, on the first page of the journal was a _Wish List_ and this is what it said." Bobby handed Ellen his phone again.

MY WISH LIST: By Dean Winchester  
>1. I wish to be safe... always.<br>2. I wish to be loved.  
>3. I wish for a plastic surgeon to fix my ugly back.<br>4. I wish to be able to buy my parents a nice house and to be a normal family.  
>5. I wish to save money for culinary school.<p>

"Oh Bobby, this is heartbreaking."

"Dad, we have to do something."

"Wait, unfortunately there's more. I found several tubes of lubricant, about fifty unused condoms and a dozen of motel samples of mouthwash and toothpaste. Plus, there were a bunch of fives, tens and twenty's. Also, several prescription drugs with other men's name on it, tons of chapstick, cocaine and a couple of knives." Bobby took a deep breath, "I hate to say it out loud, but I think Dean is a prostitute."

Sam jumped up, "No Dad, you don't understand. He was in an abusive relationship, not a whore!"

"Sam, we don't know anything yet." Ellen held her son, "But you are right, we need to do something. And I know what…I am going to call my father's private investigator, Parker Wells, and have him research everything on Dean, his family, everyone. I don't care how much it costs, but I want answers by tomorrow, so excuse me while I call him now. Sam do not mention this to Dean or your siblings…understand?"

Sam nodded to Ellen and immediately looked at Bobby. "Dad, do you really think Dean sells himself?"

"I hope not, Son, but we'll know more tomorrow." Bobby paused, "And Sam, I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sorry that I yelled at you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning at school, Dean mentioned that it was a head cold that he had and was better now. Nothing else was said about the incident from the hot tub.

That night the Mavericks won again and when Bobby and the kids arrived home, they saw Ellen sitting with Parker having coffee and cheesecake. After everyone finished eating, Ellen asked Jo to take Adam into the media room for a few hours to watch a movie, so they could talk in private with Parker.

Parker Wells was a 69 year old retired ATF agent who does free-lance investigations for wealthy clients. He's a tall man with light features, but very intimidating. Parker had a great reputation for being fast, accurate and discrete. As he's standing up organizing his folders, "Okay, let's get started," Parker softly replied. "I have a lot of information to discuss, so I will start at the beginning. My associates and I used a lot of Benjamin's to get people to talk or look up information and boy, do we have it. Don't be afraid to ask questions either."

Sam sighed, making Ellen hold his hands as Bobby sat next to her.

Parker began speaking, "Dean Campbell Winchester was born on January 24 in Lawrence, Kansas to John Eric Winchester and Mary Anne Campbell. However, they were divorced by then. He had two older brothers, John Jr. and Eric, both who died in a house fire in Muncie, Indiana when Dean was four. Dean was burned on his back, shoulder and neck and remained in the hospital for weeks. The cause was listed as an accidental grease fire.  
>The family moved around 29 times before Dean was eight. Winchester went to prison for a year on police corruption charges. Dean was considered to be a brightupbeat child until he was eight. Then he changed, literally overnight. He became withdrawn, didn't speak or interact with anyone. His grades slipped and he was diagnosed by a county school doctor as being autistic. Dean spent months in a special needs foster home and eventually transferred to a mental hospital. During a session, he said that he was cured. Doctors believed that John somehow threatened Dean, but since they had no proof, he was sent home to his parents. From my experience, I think that John had raped his son one day and Dean just shut himself down." Parker sipped his coffee and began again.

"About two years later, John was re-arrested for those previous corruption charges when new evidence was discovered and new ones filed and was sent back to prison for another couple of years."

Parker handed them mug shots of John and Mary. "When Dean was ten, Mary was arrested several times for prostitution, drug possession and check fraud. She was in and out of rehabs and was being investigated by CPS." Parker sighed.

"Then she _sold _him to a dealer named Roderick McLeod. And wha..." Parker paused, sipping his coffee again, "Uh, this is where it gets very graphic. I went through all the Roderick McLeod trial evidence, transcripts, everything and it is painfully graphic. Dean testified at the trial and his words were heart-breaking. The jury saw videos and pictures of Rod McLeod and several other men, large men, doing horrific things...fisting him, triple penetration, deep throat...just ripping him apart. Dean was pleading with them to _stop_ and kept sobbing _no_. The men kept laughing and taking turns...I mean he was only ten!"

Parker paused, clearing his throat, "I have been to wars, undercover for the mob and seen people killed right in front of me, but these videos were brutally sickening. I could never understand why someone would make these horrible videos, but what kind of monster would buy and watch these. They sold thousand of copies with Dean starring in these disgusting videos. I have a couple of copies if you want to see, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest not to. It will give you nightmares."

Sam sobbed, while Bobby and Ellen negatively nod. Parker put that folder away and took another. "Sorry, but you wanted everything. The only good news was that Roderick McLeod was killed in prison and his co-defendants were sentenced to 25 years each. Mary was also charged, but her lawyer got her off, because she was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia by one doctor and bipolar disorder by another, so she was sentence to a year in a mental hospital, while Dean was sent into foster care.

Jim and Alice Miller along with their three year old son Max became Dean's first long-term foster family. About six months later, Alice was arrested for kidnapping while living in her car under a freeway with Dean and Max. Dean told his social worker and the police that Jim beats Alice and him, so they took Max and left.

Dean was then taken to an orphanage until his next foster family, The Benders. A social worker stopped by three months later for an unscheduled in-home visit and discovered Dean chained in the shed."

Sam sobbed louder, but Ellen motions for Parker to continue. "Dean was sent to the nearest hospital, where he was taken care of by a nurse named Debby Smith and they bonded immediately. Debby explained to him that she has inoperable stage III breast cancer and was volunteering her remaining days to hospitals in need. Debby was a fierce NYC stockbroker before she got sick then became a nurse. Her brother Dan and his wife Deanna moved with her to the small town ofSerenity Falls, Nebraska to enjoy life without the _hustle/bustle_ of the big apple. Both Dan and Deanna were top Manhattan chefs and they decided to open a restaurant _to make great food at an affordable price_. Debby introduced Dean to them and it was decided that they belonged together..._after all Dean's name was already in their names..._Debby stated to Dean's social worker. The Smiths petitioned the state to terminate John and Mary's parentalship, so they could legally adopt him. Debby soon died and her only wish was for _Dean to be safe...always_. Dean helped run the restaurant, plus he taught basic art a local Amish community and made friends. Everyone knew him as Dean Smith and he excelled in school and sports.  
>Every year on their wedding anniversary, The Smiths would parachute to celebrate. Their small plane had mechanical problems moments from take off and it crashed minutes later...Dean watched his parents burn to death."<p>

He paused again, "Since the adoption was never finalized, Mary retained full custody, while John was still in prison. The courts decided that since Mary was out of the hospital and now married to a police officer, Dean would be returned to her. Soon afterwards, Dean was arrested for drug dealing and prostitution and spent time in a juvenile facility. One night, several months later, Dean shot and killed his step-father, Colt Azazel, while he was beating Mary. Dean was sent back to the juvenile facility until a lawyer, Mara Daniels, took his case, because she felt sorry for John, someone she had met while working at the prison. Mara was able to get John released early and they begged the judge to let Dean go. John got full custody of Dean while he was put on parole and they moved in with Mary."

Parker continued, "Neighbors noted that John began training his son to excel in sports at all hours of the night and the beatings came regularly. Cops were called, but always let John off with a warning. When Dean was fourteen, he eventually moved in with his 20 year old girlfriend Bela Talbot and her roommate Ruby. He worked at their strip club as a dishwasher for cash, while going to Columbus High."

Sam mumbled something, making Parker pause. "Sam if you have a question, please feel free to ask."

"It's not really a question. Dean told Jessica and me that while he was with Bela, he slept with Ruby, so Bela then kicked both of them out, then he moved back home. But a few months later, Bela told Dean that she was pregnant and wanted him to join her at the abortion clinic. He told her that he would help raise the baby, even if he wasn't the father; ultimately, it was decided not to keep the baby. I think this upset him, but he really did not love Bela and said they were only together because they were _both lost and damaged souls looking to be loved_."

"Well Sam, I interviewed Ruby and she regretted sleeping with Dean, since Bela really did love and needed him. Bela Talbot is still wanted by the police for the murder of the strip club owner, Luke Hellman, street name Lucifer and $500,000 in cash was missing too. However, the police and I think she is probably dead."

"Why?" Sam quietly asked.

"Well, she stole a 1/2 million bucks from the mob; plus, Lucifer's soldiers put a price on her head."

"Do you think they will come after Dean?" Ellen inquired.

"No Ellen, my sources say everyone believed Bela acted alone and was not premeditated." Parker grabbed another folder. "I am going to continue with Dean joining Milton. Everything looks good on paper, but I have discovered some discrepancies about his athletic scholarships. Sam, did you know that Dean leaves the school every Monday during lunch?"

"Yes, Sir. Dean said that the Principal and coach make him meet with board members and donors to be a spokesman for the school."

Parker sighed, "I thought you might say something like that. I have proof that Dean meets different people at a posh hotel...uh, in a hotel suite. I saw security videos of Dean being led into rooms by men, women and even couples. One of his regulars is a jet setting married couple, Patrick and Lydia Hutton, who are board members at Milton. According to the staff, all the Hutton's want are the 4 C's..._ champagne, caviar, cocaine and cocks."_

Bobby let out a huge grunt as everyone looked at him. "What exactly are you trying to say, Parker?"

"Bobby, I think Principal Stanley McCormick and Coach Donald Blair are pimping Dean out. I do not have any proof, but it's strange that he is the only one with a scholarship who has to leave school during lunch to meet people in a hotel suite."

"That's bullshit, you idjit! We have known both of them for many years and we all attend the same church. Hell, I even went to school with Don and Ellen's brother, Bill, is the god-father to Stan's daughter." Bobby shouted. "If they were_ so-called_ pimps, wouldn't we know it…you stupid jackass!"

"Shut up Bobby! Parker is only telling us what he knows and I don't think he is done yet. Let the man talk, because that is what we are paying him for!"

"No Ellen! We're paying him for facts!" Bobby barked, "I think we are done here!"

"Be quiet! Both of you just be quiet." Sam pleaded, "Please don't fight anymore."

Both Bobby and Ellen hold Sam's hands.

"Sam, I am sorry that I made your parents angry, but I have another theory. It could have been John who made Dean whore himself out. However, I'm not sure how John would know who to send him too. Maybe McCormick really did send Dean on legitimate meet and greets and it was John's idea. The only person who really knows is Dean and I don't think he would tell because he would be afraid to lose his scholarships, plus, get a helluva beating from John too."

"Now that makes more sense, so is that finally it?" Bobby demanded.

"Sorry Bobby, but I got more."

"Balls! Of course you do! How much_ more _can there possibly be? This kid's life is like a damn horror story!" The weary father exclaimed. "I'm getting myself a beer or two."

Sam looked at Ellen, while Bobby went into the kitchen. "Mom, I can't believe there is more. My stomach and head hurts. My...my...my..."

"Honey, I know...my heart is breaking too. I am so proud of you. You are a smart, loving, strong young man who is a great friend. We will do everything to help Dean, but we must listen to Parker finish."

Bobby returned with a six pack and a frown. "Well, go on Parker."

"Thanks, Bobby. I found evidence that Dean spends a great deal of time late a night at a truckstop by the highway and I think that is where he sells himself. I have shown his picture around and people recognized him right away, since he is the only tall, blonde young white male who hangs out there."

Parker then glanced at Bobby, "Lastly, I have this note that was found by Dean at his mother's suicide."

Sam and Ellen eerily look at each other, then Sam mentioned, "I don't think she killed herself."

"Son, I read the police report and she definitely slashed her wrists."

Ellen gently caressed Sam's cheek, "Honey, I think her breast cancer may have been too much for her to bear, so she probably decided to end it and to finally have peace."

Parker rubbed his head slowly and let out a huge sigh, "Oh boy, you are not going to like this, but Mary never had cancer. It was her mental illness that made her commit suicide...uh, in Dean's bed."

"Oh God! Oh my God!" Ellen and Sam both cried out at the same time.

"Here is a copy of the suicide note and the ramblings of a mentally ill woman." Parker said while giving them the copy. Ellen started reading it out loud:

_"Dean Winchester,_

_I am ending my life here in your bedroom, in your bed. I hope you can live with the pain you have caused me to have._

_I hate the fact that John Winchester, my former husband and friend, forced himself on me and I became pregnant with you._

_I hate the fact that I found out too late to abort you._

_I hate the fact that that your brothers died while trying to save you._

_I hate the fact that you killed my husband and you are not in prison._

_I hate the fact that John would rather fuck you than me._

_I hate the fact that John loves you more than me._

_I hate the fact that you are alive. Since you are here, I must go elsewhere._

_Please note that I am dead because of you-_  
><em>I always hated you! I still hate you! I never want to see you again!<em>

_All my dying love to John,_  
><em>Mary Anne Campbell"<em>

Ellen put down the paper and cried into Sam's chest, "Oh Lord, that poor boy!"

"Mom, Mommy..." Sam cannot continue due to his crying. Bobby sat down on the other side of him, "Its okay, Sam."

The hugging and crying goes on, making Parker to enter the kitchen for more coffee. When he returned moments later, everyone's faces were red with watery eyes. "I do not have anything to add right now, but I have several sources that I need to contact tomorrow."

Parker sat down, "Dean has been through a lot and if you are going to help him, you have to start by getting him away from his father. I'm afraid this could be dangerous, since you know how frightening John is. It is going to take time, money and patience. Plus, you have to get Dean to go along, but remember he loves his dad and John is used to getting his way. You know the kid better than me…just remembered he thinks no one can be trusted. The only people who ever showed him love were the Smiths and he lost all three of them. You really need to think long and hard about what needs to be done. I will be in touch soon."

Bobby walked Parker out, while Ellen held Sam. The Singers agreed not to talk about it and just have a quiet evening.

The next morning, Ellen explained everything to her daughter, leaving them both in tears. Bobby talked with Adam, but chose his words carefully. Adam cried a little, thus, Bobby took him out for ice cream. Ellen asked Sam and Jo what they think about becoming Dean's foster family and they all agree that was what needed to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Thanks to everyone, your encouragement is awesome!*****_

**Chapter Four**

It had been decided that on Monday, Sam will invite Dean over for dinner, which he immediately accepted. Sam tried to find Dean at lunch but forgot it was Monday, so he was out_ serving himself up_ at the hotel. After school Sam and Dean were walking home, "Sam, are you okay? You have been real quiet all day."

"I'm fine. How about you?" Sam softly answered, "How was your lunch, you know, out?"

"The same…nothing new."

"That's good."

They arrive to find Bobby and Ellen waiting for them in the living room. "Hi boys, are you hungry?" Ellen tried to sound cheery, but found her voice was cracking.

"Okay. That sounds good, right Dean?"

"Yeah, sure."

All went into the dining room where Bobby assisted Ellen with the cookies and juice, "So boys, how was school?"

"Good, Dad."

"Dean?"

"My day was also good, Sir."

Everyone kept looking awkwardly at one another, propting Ellen to ask, "More cookies and juice, Dean?"

"Sure, these are really good."

"Dean, how was your lunch today?" Bobby blurted out, startling his wife and son.

"Well Sir, it was okay. Ironically, Sam asked me that same question too." Dean remarked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Dean, we want to talk to you." Ellen stated, "We all want to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you _all_ want to talk about?"

"Uh sweetie, about you and you know..."

Sam's heart felt tight, so he decided to change the subject. "What are you going to do for Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

"Oh...kay…awkward." Dean replied, "Well, we don't celebrate holidays, birthdays or anything. I usually just work, because everyone is with their families, so I get more tips if I am, um, by myself...working at the, uh, diner...washing dishes. I used to live near an Amish community, so I'm not very materialistic. I usually buy something useful like new pencils and sketchpads."

Bobby swallowed, "Oh, so you sketch?"

"Yes Sir, mostly people. Nothing good though."

"Sweetie, maybe we could see something." Ellen mentioned. "What about Christmas?"

"Sure. As for Christmas, I usually walk around. I would take a bus into a nice neighborhood like this one and watch families. Sometimes, I would play with kids and their new stuff. When I was nine, there was this kid who was about six and he got a new football. His father and grandpa were teaching him how to throw and catch and they invited me to play. We were just tossing it around when the mom came out with hot cocoa and she asked me if I want marshmallows in it. I never had them before, so I tried and liked it. Then, the grandma came out to say it was time for dinner, they invited me, but I told them I had to leave. The mom told me to keep the mug, so that was my very first and only present that I have ever gotten and I still use it to this day." Dean chuckled. "Yep, those are sweet memories."

All of a sudden, Sam started weeping, causing his mother to hold him. Dean was really confused, "What just happened? Did I say something wrong?"

Bobby sat next to Dean, "Son, we know the truth...about you. Your parents; your foster homes; your Monday lunches…uh, everything and we want to help you."

"Yeah Dean, we really want to help you."

"With what, Sam? What the heck are you trying to say? Is this about my back, because I already told you, that man is out of my life?"

"No Dean! What my parents are trying to say is that we know EVERYTHING! We hired a P. I. and he told us about your abusive parents, how your mom sold you and how the academy is pimping you out! We know every damn thing! Oh God Dean, we want to help you...I want to help you...I love you!"

Dean sat there quietly, trying to absorb everything. "I think I better go now. Thanks for the snacks. Bye Sam."

"Dean, don't leave. Stay and talk to me and my parents." Sam desperately pleaded, "Please stay?"

"No, Sam."

"Please."

"Just butt out and leave me alone!"

"No, Dean! No!"

"Go to hell, Sam!"

"No, Dean!"

Sam then reached for Dean, who instantly shoved him to the ground.

"Now wait a damn minute, son!" Bobby barked, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not your damn son, old man!" The quarterback shouted, "Go to hell...all of you! Sam, I can't believe you ambushed me like that. Go to hell, Sam and don't speak to me again...ever!"

Dean ran out and Sam went after him, but he was too fast. Sam stayed in his room the rest of the night, while Bobby and Ellen decided what to do next.

Sam showed up early the next morning at school, but Dean never appeared. Then half way through first period, Dean handed the teacher a note and sat down next to Sam. He didn't look at Sam or say a word. Sam tried to talk, but Dean ignored him. In fact, they do not speak for the rest of the week.

During Friday's football game, Dean was very distracted. He threw 5 touchdowns, but had three interceptions and was sacked twice. After winning the game, when the crowd started to thin out, Dean slowly walked to the bleachers where his dad was pissed. Dean looked down the entire time and repeatedly apologized.

The Singers now know that _the crap is about to hit the fan_. Bobby told Ellen to bring the kids home in her car, but Sam refused. Bobby and Sam walked toward the Winchesters, "Hey Dean, great game and another win."

Bobby looked at John, "I'm Bobby Singer, this is my son Sam and we like having Dean here at Milton. You must be real proud?"

Sarcastically John replied, "Well, I hope Milton likes a quarterback who throws three interceptions and got sacked twice? What a stupid little shit…if he didn't have his good looks, we would be screwed. Obviously, someone forgot to give him talent. Oh, but wait, he draw pictures...yeah like that will pay the damn bills. His mother and I are so very proud...at least she's not here to see this little bitch fuck-up...again!"

"Mr. Winchester, you are the fuck-up! You are a sorry excuse for a father...for a human being!"

"Stop it, Sam!" Bobby hollered while pushing him out of John's face.

"Hey Dean, you should take some pointers from princess here. At least he's not afraid to get into someone's face." John mocked. "Maybe he should be the new quarterback, since he has the balls to stand up to me."

"Now Winchester, shut your trap!" Bobby growled, "I think Dean should come with me tonight."

"Yeah, sure…for $2,000 cash." Dean had a tear running down his cheek, but never said a word.

"Are you pimping out your son to me? How much for me to buy him from you?" Bobby demanded, "You will leave him and never come back, so how much?"

"Damn Singer, _don't get your panties in a twist_." He chuckled, "$50,000 cash and the little prick is all yours."

"Fine, I will have it in a couple of hours."

"Sure, but he stays with me til then. Dean give me 200 push-ups and then start running the bleachers." Dean looked at Bobby. "Now, bitch!" John barked at him and then made a fist, so Dean began his push-ups.

"Dad, we can't leave him here!" Sam cried.

"Sam, get your butt in the car now!" Bobby screamed but his voice hits a high note. He was incredibly mad, that he's shaking while trying to use his cell. "Parker, its Bobby and I just confronted John Winchester and he wants $50,000 cash tonight. Can you help me?"

_"Bobby, I already have an unarmed associate on the way to tail him tonight. Are you safe?"_

"Yeah, Sam and I are in the parking lot."

_"Stay there! I am on my way."_

Parker ended his call and immediately got in touch with two detectives that he had been anonymously working with to nail John and help Dean.

Bobby and Sam were impatiently waiting and they could here John yelling, "Move your ass! Don't stop or you're going to start over, so get moving! Faster, bitch!"

In the parking lot, Bobby and Sam are just pacing and then they hear Dean cry out, "I'm sorry!" Then John started punching Dean in the stomach and face repeatedly_. _They could see this because it was happening at the top of the stadium. Then John kicked Dean down the stairs and Sam started running.

"No Sam! No!" Bobby grabbed him before they reached the bleachers. "Sam, we can't go up there coz John probably has a gun."

"But Dad, he's going to kill Dean!"

Bobby dialed his phone again, while holding onto Sam. "Where in the hell are you, Parker?"

_"Bobby, just stay in the parking lot and I will be there in five minutes!"_

Bobby hung up, looked into Sam's teary eyes, "Don't say anything, just stay ten feet behind me, okay, son?"

"Okay, Dad."

Bobby started to creep up to the bleachers with Sam behind him and immediately they found a blood trail and followed it behind the bleachers. Along the way, Bobby picked up a wooden sign, breaking it in half. He handed Sam half and armed himself with the other. Then they hear grunting noises and a calm voice, "Oh yeah, that's it." More loud grunting as they get closer. "That feels good…take uh, that bitch!"

Bobby slowly peeked around the corner, dropping his piece of wood completely stunned at what he was seeing. John Winchester's pants were down around his ankles as his arms were holding down his son over a trash can...raping him.

"Dean!" Sam screamed while lunging toward him. After being briefly paralyzed, Bobby snapped out of it and violently grabbed his son. "Winchester, stop!"

John smirked, looking up and started the horrendous grunting while slamming his huge cock into his limp son. Dean cried out, "Dad...stop...please. Please!"

Bobby took the board out of Sam's hand and ran toward John. "I said stop it…you son of a bitch!"

Out of no where, Parker yelled, "Bobby, Sam move!" Both turned around and see Parker with two other men, (one white, the other black), and all have their guns pointed to John.

"John Winchester, you are under arrest! Put your hands up and take three steps back! Now!" One of the men screamed. The white man moved in closer, "Now!"

John pulled out of Dean, (who was painfully wincing), slowly zipped his jeans and put his hands up, laughing the whole time. Dean fell to the ground sobbing, while blood was everywhere and he tried to hide his face in it.

Sam slightly moved, making Bobby grab him again. Sam closely watched as the two armed men handcuffed John and Parker ran to Dean. Sam heard sirens getting closer and got away from Bobby. "Dean! I need to see Dean!" Parker had his coat over Dean, then someone came running behind Sam, "Move it! Get out of the way!"

Bobby, Sam and Parker move, letting the EMT's work on Dean. Ellen sneaked her way through the crowd of cops, "Oh my Lord! Where's Dean?"

Sam and Bobby rushed toward her and all hug. "Mom, he's hurt real bad." Bobby asked her where Adam and Jo are, thus, she explained that they are spending the night with their neighbors.

Dean was taken away on a stretcher, when a policewoman said she will take them to the hospital and get their statements then.

Bobby, Ellen and Sam has been at the hospital for over seven hours and they had talked to the detectives, Parker, doctors, nurses and drank a lot of coffee. Dean just got out of surgery and they were waiting to talk to his surgeon.

"Mr. and Mrs. Singer, I am Dr. Garrison and Dean is doing great. I had to operate on his broken left hand, stop the internal bleeding, mostly due to his collapsed lung and the anal tearing. There are broken ribs and cuts that required stitches. I feel that everything will heal in the matter of weeks and he will be in physical therapy for months to get his hand working again. However, the mental state, will take months, years."

Quietly Sam asked, "When can he come home with us?"

"Well son, as far as the hospital stay, I think he could be released in a few weeks, depending on infections and how fast his body heals. Now going home with you, I am not sure. I just know that the police have temporarily listed you as his emergency contact." He paused, looking at a chart, "There is a social worker in the conference room with the detectives, and that is where I am going next to give an update on Dean. Do you want to come along, since everyone is concerned and should be working together?"

They all walk into the conference room and Sam saw those two detectives, 2 male doctors, a brunette female doctor, a dark haired man and Parker, who stood up, "How's Dean?"

Dr. Garrison answered, "As I just explained to the Singers, his surgery went great and with no complications or setbacks, Dean should be released in a few weeks."

Parker sighed, "That is good news, thanks doc. This is Dean's new social worker, Mr. Castiel and this is Dr. Erica Cartwright, psychiatrist. Both have been updated on Dean's history and all of us feel that Dean needs all of you now, so full access for the entire Singer family. I am going to head out now, so I will talk to you real soon." Parker picked up his brief case and left with the detectives.

Mr. Castiel walked over to Sam. "Hi there, I am glad to meet you. How are you holding up, Sam?"

"Better now, thanks for asking, Mr. Castiel."

"Please call me Cas. I am not only Dean's case worker, but his friend too. Dean has gotten lost too many times in the system, so I have been assigned full time to Dean's case. That means I am available 24/7." He paused, "Are you interested in fostering Dean or is it too soon?"

Ellen, who was holding both Bobby and Sam's hands, softly replied, "We love Dean and we want is best for him. Dean is always welcome in our home, but it is up to him, right?"

The doctors tell the Singers and Cas to come back later, since Dean should be awake by then. Ellen and Sam sat by Dean's bed and wanted to be there when he woke up. Sam could not believe how bad Dean looked…both eyes were black and swollen, nose broken, stitches on his lip, chin and forehead. His left arm was in a cast and tubes were coming out of his body everywhere. There was a loud, annoying beeping noise and it smelled funny. With tears in his eyes, Sam leaned down and gently kissed the top of Dean's head and sat beside him, holding his right hand, which was very warm.

About four hours later, a groggy Dean woke up, "S-S-Sam? S-Sam?"

"Dean! I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"Uh..." Dean coughing. "T-thrsy...thirsty."

"Here sweetie, drink slowly." Ellen commanded, "Sam, get the nurse."

Sam immediately returned with a petite nurse who had short blond hair. "Hi ya, Dean. I'm Meg, a nurse who is very glad to see your beautiful eyes and smile."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Dean, do you know where you are?" Meg inquired while shining a light into his eyes.

"Hospit...tal." Ellen gave him more water, then cleared his throat, "I'm in a hospital."

"Very good." The nurse said, "Do you remember my name and profession?"

"Meg, a very sexy, but naughty nurse."

Everyone quietly laughed.

"Dean, you do realize that this is a real hospital, not a porn set?" Meg informed him with a grinning smile.

"Well that sucks." Dean teased, "Can I still get a sponge bath from a naughty nurse?"

"Oh, okay. That's how you are going to be, huh?" Meg, kidded, "Well, I know this naughty nurse who will give you the nastiest sponge bath that you have ever thought of."

"What's um, what's her name? Can she come by today?"

Her name is Mildred, a nurse from the Korean War, and she only comes here twice a week. But I'll let her know that you want her to stop by." Meg paused. "Maybe you could watch her polish her walker...I heard that is a turn-on for some guys."

"Dude, she really got you!"

"Yeah, Sam, I realize that now." Dean sarcastically replied. "Thanks for pointing it out!"

"Alright, boys." Ellen stated in a maternal tone, "Meg is a professional, so let her work."

Meg smiled, "Dean, besides being horny, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any pain?" she questioned.

"Sore. In my chest."

"That's good. We thought you might be, so we are going to give you more pain medication. Anywhere else?"

"My nose and eyes."

"You have swollen black eyes, broken nose, broken left wrist and stitches on your lip, chin and forehead. Basically, you look like a _blonde Rocky Balboa_. But good news, it's all going to heal soon...no scars. I'm going to let you rest now."

Before reaching the door, she added, "Oh by the way, the evening nurse, Ms. Glockner, her nickname is _Nurse Ratched_. So keep your horny mouth shut or she'll clamp it!"

For the next few days, Dean was very groggy and didn't say or do much. With Sam still by his side, Meg entered the room, "Hi ya, Sam. How is everything?"

"Dean is still the same, which makes me worried."

"Sam, I'm afraid that this is entirely my fault. I should have never let Dean do so much talking just after having major surgery. I was just relieved that he wasn't traumatized, you know, by the sexual assault that I let him babble. I'm sorry."

"No Meg, it's not your fault. That is just how Dean is, uh...hiding his pain through humorous babbling."

Both just softly chuckle. Meg _finally_ gives Dean a sponge bath, which, unfortunately, he sleeps through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Dean had been in the hospital for seventeen days now and his injuries were healing much better than the doctors expected, therefore, he should be released in about a week, just in time for Christmas and New Years.

Cas met with Dean in his hospital room for the tenth time this week to discuss his future." Good afternoon, Dean. Do you feel like talking?"

"I guess."

"I know that we have been talking about your father's upcoming trial, but today I need to ask you again if you want to live with the Singer Family."

Dean just shrugged.

"Does that me no?" Cas questioned. "Dean, you have to tell me what you want."

"What if...um...they...uh change their minds?"

"Well, then you will go back into the foster care system, until we find another family."

"Yeah, that's what I figured…it sucks. Why can't I just be on my own?" The teen huffed, "I mean, I have been on my own, basically my whole life. I couldn't mess it up more than_ the system _has done to me over and over."

"I understand your frustration, but being on your own is not an option." Cas replied, "Dean, you need to be with a stable, caring, normal family."

"Are you saying that I'm unstable, uncaring and not normal?"

"No! No, of course not! I am here to protect you, so a family will have to meet both of our standards." The social worker tried to make clear. "Dean, do you understand?"

"I'm getting tired, please go now."

"I am sorry that I upset you, but I will need an answer by tomorrow." He walked to the door. "Bye."

It was finally decided that Dean will live with the Singer Family for a four month trial. He'll be home schooled by a substitute teacher from Milton and will have to return to the hospital four times a week, (two days for physical therapy, the other 2 for mandatory psychiatric sessions by the court).

Dean spent his first day at the Singer's house sleeping almost sixteen hours. The next day, everyone was on _pins and needles _around him. After a big dinner, Bobby and Ellen invited Dean to sit in the family room to tell him in private what they now expect from him.

Bobby was starting, what he called _a toasty fire_, while Ellen sat next to Dean on a large leather sofa. She put her hand on his knee, "Dean, I think you know what we are going to tell you, right?"

Bobby sat on the other side of Dean and put his hand on top of Ellen's, which are still on his knee, "Son, it's time to tell you what we now expect from you."

Suddenly Dean was very uncomfortable, "Wh...what?" Dean stuttered, slightly squirming, "You want what?" His mind was racing_, I can't believe it! I thought they were different. What the hell is going on?"  
><em>  
>Ellen and Bobby looked at him as Dean tried not to make eye contact. Ellen moved her hand around his knee, "Well sweetie, do you have anything to say before we start?"<p>

Dean started to tremble and quietly said, "If I'm going to live here, I uh, need to uh..." Tears filling his green eyes,_ "I need to service you."_

Dean glided his right hand on Ellen's thigh, then immediately put his left on Bobby's thigh. At the same time both scream, "Dean!"

Bobby suddenly jumped up, "What on earth are you doing, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dean sobbing, covering his eyes.

"Get him out of here! He's unstable and…"

"Bobby, stop it!" Ellen barked, "Sweetie, why did you think we want that? Look at me Dean, why?"

Bobby sneered, "Yeah, why you little…?"

"Bobby, shut up!"

"Uh...you brought me in here...alone…_t__oasty fire_...hands on my knee. What you expect from me...I uh, thought...I need to _service you_...um sexually." The teen replied, "I'm so stupid and sorry."

Ellen looked at Bobby with horror in her eyes, "Oh my...we are the ones who are sorry. I now understand how you could have thought that, sweetie."

"Yeah Dean, she's right." Bobby admitted. "I'm sorry for calling you names."

"How could I be so stupid? I'm so damaged that I don't even know what's normal. I'm going to call Cas, then you won't have to look at me anymore." He paused, "I'm disgusting! I'll leave tonight. I'm very sorry."

"Sweetie, don't leave. We want you to stay. Please." Ellen stated, gently rubbing circles on his back. "Let's just talk about this in the morning, okay."

Dean slowly got up and left the room, then he saw Sam in the hallway near his bedroom. "Dean! What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Sammy, I messed up...just leave me alone." Dean closed his bedroom door, locking it.

Sam barged into the family room, "What did you guys say to Dean?"

"Sam, watch your damn tone!"

"No, Dad!"

"Sam, your father and I had a misunderstanding with Dean, but everything will be better in the morning." Ellen calmly replied, "Now go to your room and let Dean rest in peace."

Sam knocked on Dean's door, but nothing.

The next morning Dean was silent during breakfast, then Bobby and Ellen asked him to stay when everyone was finished eating. However, Sam insisted on staying too.

"Dean, first Bobby and I want to apologize for the misunderstanding. We are very sorry and you will never, _**never**_ be expected to perform sexual favors on us or anyone else. You are very safe here, since this is _your_ home too." She gave him a warm motherly smile. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I know that now and I'm sorry too."

"Son,_ you_ have nothing to be sorry for…no more apologizing, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, that sounds too formal, please call us Ellen and Bobby." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Now here is _what_ we were trying to tell you. Here are the rules of our house." Bobby handed him a three page booklet. Dean stared at it, then with everyone looking, he slowly opened it.

"Now Dean, Rule #1- NO DRUGS!" Rule #2- NO ALCOHOL! Rule..."

Dean started to tune out Bobby. _Are they really gonna let me stay...why?_ He glanced over at Sam, who had a big silly grin on his face. _Is everything really okay?_

Bobby was still talking, "Rule # 9..." _I guess everything is okay now. Boy, did I luck out._

Bobby's babbling, "Rule # 14..."

_How many stupid rules are there?_ Dean skipped to the last page of the booklet… _92 freakin' rules of the house!_ It contained everything Dean had already figured... curfew, no television after 11:00 pm, specific chores, and no computer after 10:30 pm, etc.

Sam then handed him an iPhone, "This is yours, take it."

"Thanks Sammy, but I don't need one."

Bobby grabbed the phone, handing it back to Dean, "It's a house rule and we need to be in touch with you at all times."

Ellen's phone rang, "Oh, its Grammy."

Sam leaned over, "Oh yeah Dean, I forgot to tell you that my Grandparents are coming in from South Dakota to meet you. It will be okay, they are really cool. Grammy cooks all the time and Grampy has a classic car collection. My Dad's brother and his son are coming too." He added, "They are normal, not like my Mom's family who are really stuck up."

Ellen hung up, "Well, they will all be here tomorrow at noon, so I better get the guest rooms ready."

"But Mom, Dean is in one."

"Yes Sam, I know. That is why you are moving in with Adam and your Uncle Caleb and Charlie will take your room."

"But Mom, that's not fair, because Adam snores."

"Tough, Sam." The frustrated mother remarked.

"Dad, do something!"

"Uh, Bobby and Ellen, why can't you use my room and I will sleep somewhere else, maybe the couch." Dean announced.

"That's okay sweetie, but Sam's room will do just fine."

"Sam can have my room and I will sleep in Adam's bunk bed."

"No Dean, my Mom is right, I will bunk with Adam."

The next day, the Singers arrived from South Dakota. Everyone met them outside and they were hugging and kissing while unloading the SUV.

Dean was standing on the front porch when Sam walked over to him, "Hey Dean, these are my Grandparents, Bob and Beth Singer, my Uncle Caleb Singer and his son Charlie. Everyone, this is my friend Dean Winchester."

Beth gave Dean a huge hug and squeezed his cheeks, "Oh you are beautiful. Look Bob, only God could create such a beautiful creature."

"Yes my darlin', but he isn't as beautiful as you are." Bob leaned in for a quick kiss from his wife.

Sam laughed and pushed Dean inside, "Sorry dude, they are crazy love birds. Oh and she will squeeze your cheeks all the time, but they are harmless though."

They all sat down for an early Christmas Eve dinner and Beth gave Dean a present, "Here, this is for you."

"For me?" Dean embarrassingly asked, "Why?"

"Because you're a member of the family now." She affectionately stated, "Just open it. It's nothing fancy, just a little sumthun to make you feel at home."

Sam smirked, "_Sumthun_" and everyone let out a little chuckle, even Dean.

Dean opened his present, revealing it to be a _**Singer Family Photo Album**_. It had baby pictures of everyone and Dean was laughing while flipping through the pages, "Oh my god, I shouldn't have seen that one."

Sam leaned over, it was a baby picture of Bobby when he was six months old, lying on a bed in his_ birthday suit_. "Oh man, that's Dad naked." Jo and Adam ran over and laughed hysterically. But the laughter immediately ended when Sam, Jo and Adam found their naked photos inside. Sam screamed, "Grammy, what the heck?" Everyone laughed more.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Singer, these pictures are neat…great for blackmailing too."

For the next couple of weeks, Dean enjoyed his time with Bobby's family and was actually looking for to meet Ellen's.

With Dean 16th birthday approaching, the Singers wanted to throw him a party, but Dean rejected the idea. After more badgering, Dean finally gave in, but only to a small gathering among a few people, so Ellen rented out a private party room at the_ Pizza Palace's_ bowling area. She invited a couple of Dean's former teammates, Chuck Shurley and Ronald Reznick, as well as some of the cheerleaders, Anna, Cassie, Maddie and Sarah, (since they were the only ones who visited Dean). Plus, a couple friends of Adam, Jo and Sam and of course, Jess, Grammy, Grampy, Uncle Caleb and Charlie. Also, to Sam's dismay, Dean insisted on inviting Becky Rosen, the girl who had a major crush on Sammy and he found it awfully amusing watching Sam squirm to her advances.

The private bowling party room was called_ The Rock n' Roll Stage_, because it had a light show, stage, karaoke and glow-in-the-dark bowling balls. They ordered 14 different kinds of pizza, including Sam's favorite, _The Crazy Hawaiian_. Sam begged Dean to try it and to shut Sam up; he stuffed a whole slice in his mouth. Sam laughed, then leaned in and licked the sauce off of his face, which Dean liked, until he saw Bobby watching them. Then he pulled Sam off of him and continued to have another slice.

Dean and Jo sang_ 'Can't Fight This Feeling_.' and then Sam, Dean, Adam and Charlie sang _'Dude Looks Like a Lady'_. Becky serenade Sam with the love song_ 'I will Always Love You' _and of course Sam was nervously uncomfortable_._ Everyone was laughing and taking turns, and then the guests started chanting for Dean to start singing _'Kokomo'_, which he did.

Finally, the waitress, Frannie, (a gorgeous brunette who Dean always flirted with whenever they go there), wheeled in a large serving cart with 6 different pies with lighted candles on them. Everyone gathered around and sang_ "Happy Birthday"_, which made Dean blush. Ellen instructed him to make a wish, so he looked at Sam, then blew out all the candles.

Dean had six pieces of pie, bowled a little, watched Bobby and Ellen sing, '_I Got You Babe'_, which amused everyone. Then Ellen noticed that Dean was looking uncomfortably tired and was gently holding his cast, probably due to the fact that he hasn't had any pain medication in hours. Since it was a school night anyway, the party was officially over around 9:00 pm. Sam held Dean's right hand all the way home, while Dean was thinking about his first and only birthday party and wished it wasn't over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Dean kept the house clean and did all the cooking. Ellen had tried to get him to rest, but he simply refused.

Every Sunday afternoon after church, the Singer Family ate brunch at Ellen's parent's house. In the beginning, they would have a nurse or a friend watch Dean, but now that he was better, they decided to bring him along. Dean was not interested in church, but liked the pastor. Dean was very amused when Pastor Jim Murphy was giving an emotional sermon about heaven and hell that he accidentally let an f-bomb fly. Everyone laughed and the sermon was stopped when Pastor Jim turned red and frantically apologized. Afterward while greeting everyone outside, Pastor Jim was finally introduced to Dean, the boy who the Singer family had been talking to him about in private sessions.

Ellen put her arm around Dean, "Sweetie, this is Pastor Jim Murphy".

Jim extended his hand, "It is very nice to meet you Dean and welcome to our community."

Dean shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too and that sermon was fucking awesome."

Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Jo and Adam all scream, "Dean!" at the same time.

Pastor Jim chuckled, "Glad I was here to amuse you." Then whispered in Dean's ear, "_smart ass_." The blonde teen smiled back at him.

Sam immediately explained, "Sorry Pastor Jim, but Dean has never been to church before."

"No need to explain. I will see everyone next week, right Dean?"

Dean gave two thumbs up, "That's fu..." Dean was pulled away by Jo and Sam before he could finish.

Dean can't believe his eyes, the Harvelle House was a mansion. Probably bigger than the White House. When they walked into the foyer, the maid, Theresa, asked for his jacket and all were escorted into a small formal room with rare paintings and vases. Dean thought he was in a museum and was staring at everything, when a woman with a loud voice comes in behind him, "No touching!" Dean turned around to see an older version of Ellen staring at him. She had a very elegant dress on with pearls, but was wearing a frown.

"Grandmother, this is my friend Dean Winchester." Sam loudly said, introducing the hot quarterback.

"Good afternoon, Dean Winchester, I am Emily Harvelle and there is_ no _touching of items in this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good afternoon everyone." William stated as he kissed Jo and ran his fingers through Adam's hair. "And this must be Dean, we finally meet." William extended his hand to shake.

Dean shook his hand, "It is nice to meet you too and that sermon was fucking awesome."

Everyone froze in disbelief and Dean suddenly realized that this was not a place to joke around at.

Ellen instantly stepped in front of Dean, "Father, Mother...uh, Dean was not being disrespectful, just funny. Something happened during a sermon today and he was copying it...I mean, he was..."

"That was not humorous, therefore, stop making excuses for him!" Emily interrupted, Dean is an adult and he should present himself as one."

"Sir, I'm sorry for my rude behavior and Ma'am, I apologize to you as well."

"Emily, can we just forget this and move on?" Bobby added, "Dean said_ he's sorry_."

"Fine." Emily sneered, "Let's eat now."

Sam looked at Dean with a sigh of relief as both cracked a small smile.

During the meal, Ellen and Sam kept telling them how well Dean was doing and that he excelled in sports.

At one point, Emily slammed down her silverware, startling everyone. "I cannot take this anymore! If Dean is so great, then why in the hell did he sell his body to men?"

"Mother, what is wrong with you?" Ellen demanded, "You are totally out of line!"

"Ellen, do not speak to me that way!" Emily angrily stated, "He makes me sick looking at him...thinking about all the sinful things he has done!"

Sam threw down his napkin, violently pushing his plate away, "Grandmother, you're very rude! Dean is a victim, not a sinner! Mom's right…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sam, you will apologize to your grandmother right now!" William demanded with a stern look.

"No Grandfather, she's being rude bitch!"

"Watch your language, young man!" William shouted. "Ellen, is this how things are going to be, with your son yelling profanity at his elders?"

Ellen and Bobby began bickering with William and Emily, while Sam was yelling and Jo trying to shut him up. Meanwhile, Adam sat there, looking terrified.

Finally, Dean stood up, "Stop it! Stop yelling now! I'm going to the car, so you can enjoy the rest of the meal without me."

"Why did you bring him here? Why did you let him into your lives?" Emily questioned, "He's trouble…damaged goods and will hurt all of you!"

"Just shut up you old witch! He's my friend!" Sam screamed as he was walking toward Dean.

"I said stop it!" Dean yelled, looking at Sam, "Dude,_ you_ do owe your grandmother an apology…now, Sam!"

"No Dean, I won't!"

"Sammy, you're wrong. This is _her_ house and it's a free country. If they don't want me here, then fine, I'll leave." Dean turned to Emily, "Umm, Ma'am to answer your questions...I became a whore, because I was told too. I was raised to follow orders, so that's what I did, but I hated every second of it. When I look into a mirror, I see a disgusting, filthy whore. I hate what I did, but I can't take it back." Dean paused for a moment, "They brought me here to include me into their perfect, normal family, but you are right...I'm damaged goods and I will probably hurt them. Sorry that I ruined this meal, but please don't be mad at Sam. He's a protective friend, who just happened to lose his cool. Please everyone, stop fighting and finish this meal, while I wait outside. I'm uh, truly sorry."

"No Dean, we all are leaving…now!" Ellen grabbed Adam and Jo's hands. The Singers and Dean left without another word spoken. In the car, Ellen apologized to Dean.

"Ellen, you need to apologize to your parents, not me. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Dean moved his head to look out the window.

The next day after his therapy session, Dean took the bus to the Harvelle House and rang the doorbell. Theresa, the maid, answered it. "Hi Ma'am, my name is Dean Winchester and I was here yesterday with the Singer family. I was wondering if I can have a quick word with Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle."

"Yes, I remember you." She replied, "Please wait in the foyer while I get Mrs. Harvelle."

A few minutes later, Emily rushed in. "What do you want?"

Dean extended his hand, "Ma'am, I want to apologize for everything that happened yesterday. It was entirely my fault and I'm sincerely sorry. You were totally disgusted having someone like me in your house, as you should be. Ellen should have not taken me out of the house, but she always tries to include me. I'm an embarrassment to the whole family; hopefully she will see that soon. Please don't be mad at them. I'm the one who made the mistakes and I am truly sorry for everything that happened."

Emily weakly shook his hand, "Apology accepted."

Dean walked toward the door, when Emily was about to speak, but his phone rang.

Dean glanced at the Caller I D, "Sorry, I have to take this. It's Ellen and she's probably worried."

"Hi Ellen. I'm fine. I know I shouldn't have left the hospital, but I just had to see Emily." Dean laughed. "Your mother Emily." Dean laughed again. "I went to your mother's house to apologize and we had a long conversation, so she asked me to stay for lunch and to call her Emily."

Dean handed Emily the phone, "Ellen wants to speak to you, so just tell her we are good…that we're friends, then she will get off our backs…okay?"

Emily nodded. "Good afternoon, Ellen." Emily paused while her daughter was speaking. "Ellen, honestly everything is fine now. Dean is a charming young man and it has been a delight to chat with him. And yes, he ate plenty and we are about to start another game of chess. Sure."

Emily handed Dean back his phone. "Ellen, I'm really fine. Yeah, I'm full too. I'll leave here after the game." Dean paused, rolling his eyes, "Uh, I took the bus." The teen paused again. "Okay, okay I'll call you for a ride home later. Bye." Dean ended his call. "Sorry about that. I thought it would ease her mind if she thought that we were good with each other, you know, so we could make excuses for me not coming over here anymore." Dean glimpsed at Emily while smacking his lips, "_Boy, I'm freakin' velvety smooth_." He then turned toward the door, "I'll get out of your hair now."

"Oh no you don't, young man!" The older woman loudly expressed. "You made me lie to my daughter, as a result, you are staying for lunch and we will play chess."

"Huh?" Dean chuckled, _"Whatcha talkin' bout Willis"_

Emily stared at him for a moment. "Theresa will make us lunch, what would you like?"

"Anything, I guess."

"Are you on a post surgery diet or special needs dietary program?"

"No."

"What are your favorite foods then?"

"Pie."

"Dean, you are not having pie for lunch, Ellen would be disappointed." Emily remarked "How about a turkey sandwich, vegetable soup and a Caesar salad?"

"That sounds great, but only if it's not too much trouble. Ellen calls me all the time to see if I ate. The doctors told her that I'm underweight and now she thinks I am anorexic or something." Dean softly replied. "I never used to eat, because I didn't have any money or any time. I'm fine now, but she still worries."

"Is that why you sold yourself, so you could eat?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Dean, before you answered your phone, I wanted to apologize to you. I am truly sorry. Sam was right; you are the victim, not a sinner." Emily held her head down, "I should have welcomed you to our home, but I did not. However, now I am. I'll tell Theresa to set lunch for two."

After Dean has _three_ sandwiches, salad, soup and 2 pieces of pie, Emily showed him the library.

"Wow, this is cool. It's almost as big as the one at Milton and I bet Sam loves this room, the geek boy he is."

"Oh sure Sam spends a lot of time in here reading, so does Jo. Adam, however, would rather be outside with the guard dogs, especially Rumsfeld."

"I could spend all day in here." The quarterback said in awe, "You have books on art, culinary, museums…I wouldn't know where to start."

"Are you interested in those subjects?"

"Yeah, I also do some sketching and want to enroll in a culinary school some day."

"Would you like to take some home?"

"Nah, I can't. I probably would ruin them somehow."

"Nonsense, they are here to be used." She cheerfully stated, "Plus, we have at least 600 or more books in the attic."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is no room for them anywhere."

"Anytime you need someone to clean out your attic, I'll do it for free."

They were in the middle of their chess game when Ellen called again, stating she will be there in thirty minutes. Later Theresa showed Ellen into the library. "Hey Dean, it's time to leave." Glancing over, "Hello Mother, how are you?"

"Can't I stay a little longer?" Dean pouted.

"What? No!"

"Ellen, I apologized to Dean earlier, now I want to tell you that I am very sorry." Emily said, facing her daughter. "I should have welcomed Dean and I failed."

"Thanks." Ellen unenthusiastically said, "Let's go, Dean."

"Bye, Emily and thanks for lunch and chess."

"Thank you, Dean for stopping by and I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

Both Dean and Ellen looked at each other, confused.

"Oh by the way Ellen, Dean will be coming over tomorrow to clean out the attic." Emily stated while giving a grinning smile.

"What?" Ellen quizzed," I don't think so Mother, he is still recovering."

"I know, hence, that is why I am going to help him. I will pick him up at the hospital, come back here for a healthy lunch and start on organizing the books in the attic." She firmly said, "Plus, he will have time to sketch and read. We have a verbal contract, right Dean?"

"I will talk to Bobby and let you know in the morning." Ellen replied, moving toward the door. "Goodnight, Mother."

Dean spent the day with Emily and William, mostly talking about art and cooking. They ate, laughed and even did a little organizing.

The next day, Ellen informed Dean that she will be home early to take him shopping for new clothes and accessories. Dean explained he would rather do it by himself and to leave cash instead of credit cards. Ellen reluctantly agreed, but only if some of the cash went toward cab rides. While Dean was getting ready, Ellen leaves $2400.00 in cash on the table. "WTF." Dean mumbled as he took $400, leaving the rest and was on his way to the bus stop. He returned about an hour later, putting his bags in his room and headed back out, this time to _Target_.

After purchasing his items, Dean was standing in the snack bar at _Target_, when he saw a flyer on a table that said, "**AMATEUR ARTISTS WANTED**". As he was reading the flyer, an employee came behind him and sat at the table. "Sorry man, I didn't know anyone was sitting here."

The employee, a tall good-looking guy with dark brown hair wearing a _Target_ uniform, smiled at him. "It's all good. My name's Matt and this is my flier that I'm handing out. I'm a model and we are looking for local artists…are you interested?"

"Yeah, possibly. I'm Dean." They shook hands and Matt gave him the flyer. "Thanks, maybe I will see ya around."

When Ellen arrived home and saw Dean setting the table. "So, how did it go today at the mall?"

"Fine."

"May I see what you bought?"

"Sure, everything is on my bed, washed and ready to be used."

Ellen walked into Dean's room, noticing about 20 shirts, 7 pairs of jeans, 2 nice dress pants, a jacket, socks, briefs, towels, gloves and a winter coat all nicely folded on the bed. There were shoes on floor, as well as, snow boots. On a nearby table were several bottles of deodorants, shampoo, toothpaste, bars of soap, pencils, paper, protein bars and Gatorade; plus, the receipts and over $2,000 cash.

Ellen started to cry when Jo saw her, but immediately turned away. Jo headed down to the kitchen to tell Dean.

Dean walked into his bedroom, "What's wrong? Uh…did I do something that is not of your approval?"

"No Dean, everything is fine."

"Then why are you crying, Ellen?"

"It's extremely sad that you…you went to a thrift store instead of the mall. The state gives us money, so we could take care of you." Ellen softly said, "Dean, you didn't have to do this. And we have a weekly list for food, drinks, shampoo, etc."

"I'm sorry. I just…I could buy more at a thrift store, than a trendy mall. That money needs to go toward the electric, gas and waters bills. Having an extra person in this house is another added expense."

No Dean, that money goes toward _your _needs!"

Bobby came rushing in, "Good God _woman_, why in the heck are you yelling?"

"Look at what Dean bought today!"

Bobby looked around the room and gently grabbed Dean by the neck, "Good job, son. It looks like you have everything you need. So, what is the darn problem?"

"Bobby, you ass, he bought everything at a damn thrift store!" Ellen huffed.

"Well, _this ass,_ still doesn't know what is wrong?"

"Sir, she thinks I should have bought my clothes at the mall, which is pretty stupid if you ask me. I'm the one wearing them, so why is it wrong?"

"Dean, women like to _shop til they drop_ and the mall is their _holy grail_. You didn't do anything wrong, in fact, this stuff is great."

Ellen picked up the receipts and cash then stormed out of the room. Dean and Bobby just shrugged their shoulders. "Well Dean, what's for dinner?"

The conversations during dinner were quiet, until Dean started talking about his day. "Hey Ellen, I know you are still mad, but I was wondering if I could use some of that money for this?" Dean stood up and took the flyer out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

Ellen read it out loud and glanced at Bobby, who positively nodded_._ "So sweetie, you want to take an art class at the community center on Saturdays? Well, Bobby and I think this is a great idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

For the next couple of weeks, Dean was home schooled; goes to the hospital for his therapy; then to William and Emily's house and to art class on Saturday afternoons.

One morning, when Jo was reading a magazine in the family room, Dean entered, asking, "Um Jo, if it's not a bother, can I please watch tv?"

"Sure. Do you know how to use the remote?"

"Yeah, thanks," responded Dean, who immediately retrieved his journal and a pen. He was totally glued to a cooking show with Emeril Lagasse and taking detailed notes, making Jo feel good. Half way through the show at commercial, she asked him if he wants a milkshake and he nodded_ no_.

While Jo was in the kitchen cleaning the blender, Dean passed her on his way out to the pool area. "So, how did the lamb roast turn out?"

Dean quietly replied, "I don't know. It's uh, a stupid show anyway."

Jo walked back to the family room, where Adam was now flipping the channels on the television. "Adam, what did you do to Dean?"

"Nothing'."

"Dean was watching that show, so why didn't you let him finish?"

"He said he didn't care how it ended."

"Seriously Adam, use your head!" She huffed, "Dean was taking notes, so what does that tell you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Adam, you're being selfish and you have to remember that Dean was never allowed to have a television, phone or friends. Sometimes, he even didn't have a roof over his head. He was denied food, clothing and freedom. He would never say no to anyone, especially you. Jo briefly paused when she saw tears building in her brother's eyes. "He never watches television or use his phone or computer, because he doesn't want to waste money on electricity, batteries or other stuff that we take for granted."

"Jo, I'm really, really, really sorry." Adam sorrowfully pleaded, "How can I make it up to him?"

Jo hugged her little brother, "Well first, lets TiVo that show, so Dean could see the ending. Next, show some interest in stuff he likes and watch it with him. Finally, even if he says things like- _I'm okay/ doesn't matter/ whatever_. He's not good with it, so just be aware."

"I will…I promise."

Dean talked all the time about his new friends at the community center. There was Jean-Pierre is the director; Jamie, another artist, who also loved classic rock and Jamie's brother, Matt, the male model who works at _Target_. Dean hung out at Jamie's house a lot mostly listening to vinyl's, while Sam was very jealous of Jamie, but never told Dean.

One Saturday afternoon, Dean came home looking for Sam, who was out at the mall with Ellen, Jess and Jo. Bobby and Adam were watching college basketball and asked Dean to join them, so he put down his sketchpad on the coffee table.

"Is that what you were working on today?" Adam asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah, some of it."

"Can I look?"

"Sure, but some of it is not done yet. And I got big, big news that I'm going to share during dinner too. It's freakin' awesome!" Dean paused, "Sorry, but I just can't wait to tell you guys."

Bobby and Adam were going through the sketchpad, when suddenly Bobby pushed Adam aside and jumped up. "What the hell is this? You are drawing naked people! What kind of porn crap is going down there?"

Being caught off guard by Bobby's frightening tone, Dean answers softly. "Uh Sir…its nudes…_The Study of the Nude Human Body_._"_

"Son, don't play stupid with me!"

"Sir, I'm not." Dean truthfully stated, despite being considered a pervert.

"You are banned from that pornographic class and no more tainted drawings! Damnit Dean, Adam saw this perverted crap. Have some respect, will ya." Bobby tossed the sketchpad to Dean, who quietly went upstairs.

Four hours later, Sam, Jo, Ellen and Jess arrived home. Ellen asked Adam why Dean hasn't started dinner and tears started to run slowly down his little cheeks. Adam began to tell her how Dean drew bad, perverted pictures and that Bobby yelled at him. Ellen ordered pizza, while Jo took Adam upstairs to clean his face.

Sam knocked on Dean's door several times until he heard, "Go away!" But Sam kept knocking anyway. Dean opened it, "I said go away!"

"No Dean! I heard what happened and I'm sorry." Dean then locked himself into his bathroom, while Sam tried to get him to open it…but nothing.

Several weeks went by with the air still tensed from Bobby and Dean's refusal to speak to one another. Finally Ellen asked what could be done to make Dean happy and he explained to them that Jamie and Matt are moving away in a few weeks and wants them to come over for dinner. And to show Jamie the house because of its architectural features as Ellen happily agreed.

"Great. I'll make Mexican food, because its Jamie's favorite." Sam frowned while Dean was planning the menu with Ellen.

Three days later, Dean was putting the final touches on the Mexican dinner, when Sam turned to Jo and Ellen, quietly saying, "I can't believe he's going all out for this Jamie…she must be really hot."

Jo smiled, "Sam, I think Jamie's a boy."

"No, I think Jamie's a girl too," Ellen stated.

All look confused, so Bobby walked over with Adam. "What's the matter with you three?"

Sam whispered, "Dad, Adam, do you think Jamie is a girl or boy?"

Adam and Bobby answered at the same time. "Boy." "Girl."

"What?" Bobby looked down at Adam, "Did you say boy?"

"Yeah, Dad." Adam replied. "Why did you say girl?"

"Because, Jamie's a freakin' girl, right?"

"Uh, oh." Adam replied with a grinning smirk.

Dean walked in, "What's the matter?"

Ellen smiled, "Nothing, uh, need our help?"

"Yeah, could you just watch everything, while I wrap Jamie's present?"

Trying to be a sneaky detective, Bobby inquired, "So, what did you get Jamie?"

"I found an old Woodstock poster and a 45 of Johnny Cash at a yard sale."

Bobby cursed himself as Dean went upstairs.

"Well, that didn't help to identify Jamie's sex?" Sam declared.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Sam…you're a damn genius!" Bobby barked as the timer went off.

The doorbell rang as Dean was coming down the stairs, making him yell, "I got it!"

Nervously, the Singer family entered the foyer and heard Dean. "Hi. Welcome, come on in. Bobby, Ellen, Sam, Jo and Adam these are my friends." He paused and pointed, "This is Jamie, his brother Matt and their mother Nancy."

Bobby looked at Ellen, who looked at Sam, who looked at Jo, who looked at Adam. All have relieved smiles on their faces. Ellen walked towards Jamie, who was about the same height she was with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ellen smile got bigger, because Jamie has Down-Syndrome and for some reason that made her very happy.

"Hi Jamie, it is nice to finally meet you." Ellen stated as she put her hand out to shake, but Jamie's right hand had his sketchpad bag, so he put out his left. Ellen slightly giggled and switched hands. Dean came in between them, "C'mon in and let me show you around. Can I please take Jamie and Matt up to my room now? I promise to leave the door open."

Bobby and Ellen looked at each other, noticing how young and innocent Dean appeared to them right now. "Sure sweetie, we'll take Nancy into the dining room, so don't be too long."

Nancy sat down with the entire Singer family. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks. Ellen found it for us eighteen years ago."

Nancy chuckled, "I have to say, you are not what I had pictured."

_"_What?" Ellen asked, looking confused.

"It's just…I thought you would be meaner looking, you know like _Cruella DeVille and Hannibal Lecter_." Nancy replied, "Sorry, that was rude."

"Why do you think that?" Ellen questioned.

"Well Ellen, you guys told Dean that he couldn't sketch and go to class anymore. And it was so important to him to go, you know, to the banquet and I think he's still a little sad about it."

Still confused, Ellen asked, "What are you talking about Nancy?"

"Dean said that he couldn't sketch anymore because it was too pornographic, so when he won the award, but then had to cancel. I think he still is a little upset, because he wanted to surprise you all with the trip."

"Nancy what award? What banquet? What trip?" Bobby growled. "Just tell us already!"

"Dean won a trip to the _Willshire Award Ceremony_ and won the main award for his sketching of _The Study of the Nude Human Body_. The Governor threw a black tie banquet at the Governor's Mansion for all the winners and their families. He was so excited and couldn't wait to tell you." She paused, laughing, "He kept telling me to drive faster after I had picked them all up at class that afternoon. I guess Stevie Wonder performed, Emeril Lagasse made the meal and Buzz Aldrin and Leonardo DiCaprio handed out the awards. You guys knew, right?"

Ellen grabbed Sam and Jo's hands.

Shocked, Nancy fiercely apologized.

Ellen looked at her, "No Nancy, we are the ones who are sorry. I wish he would have told us this and we are very proud."

Bobby cleared his throat, "I'm the one who messed this up. That day I blew up at him, he wanted to tell big news that he was going to share during dinner. Balls! I'm an asshole! That poor kid, I treated him the same way Winchester would. He'll never forgive me."

Jamie came running in, "Mama, mama, look what Dean gave me!"

"Those are cool." Nancy replied, looking at the items. "Did you tell Dean thank you?"

"Sure did!"

Dean glanced at everyone, "Is there something wrong?"

Bobby stood right in front of him, "Son, I blew it! You won that award and should have been at the banquet to pick it up. I will try to make up to you someday, but for now, I'm very sorry."

Dean had a confused look on his face, "Okay."

"No son, I'm very sorry."

"Dude, its forgotten. It's just a stupid plague. I have others and will probably get more. I'll just have to get a bigger closet then." Dean chuckled, but stopped when no one else was laughing.

Jo sadly looked at him, "Your plaque is in the closet?"

_"_Son, we need to put that in the trophy case!"

"Huh…have you guys been smoking something?"

"No Dean! We just found out, we are sorry and we love you." Sam cried.

"Jeez Sammy, lighten up. It's fine." Dean comically remarked, "Man this family is _cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs_."

"Dean stop making jokes, this is serious. And it's Sam."

"Okay, okay. You guys got me by the balls. I'll give you the damn plaque, but first we eat this amazing Mexican meal that I created."

Dean walked out of the dining room and returned with delicious smelling food that he was pushing in a service cart saying something, then started to laugh hysterically.

However, no one understood what he had said. Sam glanced around at everyone, "Dean, I think you spoke in Spanish, French and Latin at the same time, so it didn't make sense. What are you trying to say?"

"Oh sorry, I thought I said it in Spanish only. I said, _here comes the tacos, here comes the tamales, and then there they go down the toiley._" Dean laughed again as everyone rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.

"Dude, that didn't make any sense at all."

"Awe Sammy, you just don't get toilet jokes," Dean snorted. Then Adam started giggling, "Toiley."

When the amazing meal was finished, Dean handed Bobby his plaque where he placed it right in the middle of the trophy case. Everyone said their goodbyes and it ended up being a great night…until one of the toilets overflowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

Dean had his cast off for three weeks now, since the physical therapist decided that he could return to school. Dr. Erica also agreed, stating he would benefit returning to a normal routine. So it was decided that Dean would start on Wednesday, the beginning of the last school quarter. On Monday after one of his weekly sessions with Dr. Erica, Dean met with Chuck and Ron at the _Pizza Palace_ for a quick lunch. However, it was rudely interrupted by their teammates. Those guys were heckling Dean, calling him "_Slut, Whore, Blow Job Queen"._ Chuck tried to get them to stop, but they just pushed him aside.

One of them gets into Dean's face, "Hey pretty boy, who's a better fuck McCormick or your dad?"

The team laughed hysterically, while Chuck and Ron were scared to even move. Dean just stood there, trying not to show any emotions.

Then another yelled, "Dean, now that McCormick is no longer principal, does that mean you _do_ Principal Bell instead?"

The group loudly chanted, "_Whore! Whore! Whore_!" Finally, the new team captain, Michael stood on a chair, "C'mon you guys stop it. Dean doesn't have to_ do_ Principal Bell, because he gets to go home and screw that faggot Sam Singer everyday!" Laughing from the crowd continued, as Michael walked over and wrote _Cum Slut_ on Dean's forehead with a Sharpie. Then he looked at Dean, "If I were you slut, I would bang that cute blonde sister of your boyfriend's. I bet she tastes real sweet from head to toe and everywhere in-between!"

Dean was so pissed that he punched Michael and fought two other guys, before most of the group jumped him. After almost ten minutes, security guards finally broke them up, kicking them_ all_ out.

Dean was incredibly livid, that he forgot to call Emily for his ride and kept up a frantic walk. Two hours later, he arrived at the Harvelle House, looking sweaty, pale and out of breath.

"Where on earth have you been, young man?" Emily demanded. "I have been calling you for over two hours!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"What is that on your forehead?"

"N-n-nothing." Dean stuttered. "I uh, think I need a shower or something."

"That is all you have to say for yourself?" she questioned.

Dean was fidgeting and slurring his words, "I uh…ummm, g-got uh…"

"Are you on drugs, Dean?" The irated woman huffed, "I want the truth!"

"I was…" Dean tried to catch his breath. "I was uh, hit…"

"You were late because you got in a fight?"

"I…really uh, need to go home." Breathing rapidly and stumbling to the front door, where he collapsed.

"William! William!"

"What is it Emily?" he yelled from another room.

"William, help me!" She shrieked, "Dean has collapsed!"

William ran from his study and kneeled by Dean, while Emily held his head.

"Dean, honey can you hear me?" Emily cried.

"Uh…uh…I need to get home."

"Emily, what happened?" William questioned, "What does that say on his forehead?"

Emily was trembling, "He was in a fight earlier and now he just collapsed."

"No... I…was uh, hit…by a car."

William and Emily shockingly stare at each other as she leaned down over Dean, "You were late today because you got hit by a car?"

"Yeah…sorry." He softly replied, with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"Because…" Dean moaned in pain. "Because, they would have called Bobby and Ellen. They have been, uh…fighting about me lately, you know about my foster care, it ends soon and uh, Ellen wants to adopt me, but Bobby doesn't." He sadly stated with tears flowing down his cheeks. "I just…want to be invisible."

Emily suddenly sees a scared, hurt little boy and desperately wanted to assist him. "Where are you hurt?"

"M-m-my s-side." Dean cleared his throat, "It hurts like hell!"

William gently lifted up his slightly torn shirt where there was a huge, ugly bruise covering his left side of his stomach, plus small cuts that were bleeding. Emily shrieked, "Oh my goodness, I'm calling 911!" As she tried to get up, Dean grabbed her arm, "No!"

"I'm calling now, you have eternal bleeding!"

"No!" The injured teen yelled again, "Promise me. No hospital, please."

"Dean, I have too. My daughter will not hate you because you are hurt and you should never think that you have to be invisible. They love you." Emily replied, then looked at her husband, "William, hold him, while I call 911."

Dean started to cry, causing William hold him closer. Emily came back, kneeling down, "The ambulance will be here soon and Bobby and Ellen will meet us at the hospital."

Dean wiped his tears away, "You guys were right. I'm damaged goods. I'm bad luck. I wish…I was…" with his tears flowing again, "I wish I was normal."

Emily was now crying too and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Dean, I am so sorry that I called you all of those names and said horrible stuff about you. I am also sorry that I did not see that you were hurt when you got here today."

The paramedics soon arrived, taking him away as Bobby, Ellen and Sam were waiting at the hospital for the ambulance to arrive. Dean had emergency surgery to remove his spleen, plus he re-broke his left hand and has a couple of cracked ribs. Doctors stated he could be released in about three weeks and that they will put another cast on his hand for twelve weeks and then decide if another surgery was necessary. Bobby and Ellen apologized for the constant fighting and Dean said that he understood why Bobby doesn't want to adopt him.

Traffic cameras later identified the vehicle that hit Dean was actually a stolen minivan from a gas station hold-up. The suspect was a sixteen year old high school dropout with an extensive record.

Ellen, Bobby, Emily and William all went to see Principal Bell at Milton and demanded action taken against the boys who attacked Dean.

Ellen argued, "I don't understand why they hate him all of a sudden. Dean is the one who led this team to an undefeated season that took them to the state playoffs, where he won those games too. All this damn team had to do without Dean while he was in the hospital was to win the state superbowl and they almost blew that. The only reason why the Mavericks won was because the other team fumbled on the last play of the game. The whole offence looked like crap and you know it."

Bobby quickly added, "Dean was also this academy's MVP, as well as the league's MVP. That stupid football team even brought his trophies to us while Dean was in the hospital. So, why is this crap happening now?"

Principal Bell explained that it didn't happen at school and the surveillance videos show Dean throwing the first punch. William interrupted, "Wouldn't you throw a punch if someone wrote _Cum Slut_ on your forehead, you jackass!" Principal Bell said he would talk to the boys and promised that Dean would _never_ be bullied at Milton. "I will try to make up for our past mistakes, so Dean can get a proper, free education here. He is a great kid and I really want him back here soon."

William and Emily also demanded that the bleachers be torn down, so Dean wouldn't be reminded of his dad assaulting him there. The Harvelle's said that they could pay for everything and it would be _state of the art_, plus they decided to re-name it to _The Morton Bell Stadium_.

Dean had to be home schooled again for the rest of the year. Plus he had to testify at his father's trial for three agonizing days. It was really rough on all, especially when Dean was done talking about the rape. With tears in his eyes, he glanced at his dad and quietly stated to the courtroom, "He's my dad and I still love him." However, John just sat there and gave him the finger. As the trial ended, Dean insisted on giving John's attorney a letter and begged him to give it to his dad.

Several days had passed since the trial and Dean stayed quietly by himself in his bedroom most of the time. One night after eating a very filling supper, Dean and the Singer family were playing a long, intense game of _Monopoly_ and Dean became annoyed with Adam's _do-over's_ and obvious cheating.

"Why is he even playing if he is going to cheat all the time?"

"Now Dean, Adam is too young to know how to play by the rules, so we just let him do unauthorized changes in the game to keep him interested." Bobby commented, "Okay, so it's your turn."

"No, it's not okay!" Dean barked.

"Son, it's just a silly family game, so you need to lighten up." Bobby suggested, somewhat irritated.

"No, I will not! He's cheating and it's not fair to the other players, especially me! I love him so much and he won't see or talk to me. I gave him a letter to tell him how much I love him and that I'm finally happy and safe, but he just sat there with no emotion and he flipped me off too! I wanna know why he hates me! Why did my mom hate me too? Why?" Dean screamed as he pushed the game board off of the table, making everyone jump and then with uncontrollable crying, he put his head in his hands. Ellen immediately jumped up to hold and comfort him, while Bobby escorted the kids into the living room.

"Dean, I promise everything will be okay. I think that your father is a very selfish, yet confused man and maybe he will realize that in his time behind bars." Ellen replied, "You are a terrific young man with a bright future, so if you be patient, someday you might receive the information to your questions that you are looking for. But for now, just concentrate on getting healthier and attending school to get a higher education. Okay sweetie?"

"I just wanted to see him and I think that you are mad about that, right?" The confused teen questioned.

"Oh gosh no, I understand that you love your father and I think that is great." She cheerfully remarked, although she didn't completely believe her own words. "But, for now, it's just going to take time."

"I think I ruined family night, again."

"No sweetie, you did not." Ellen warmly smiled, "Besides, Bobby was winning, so at least I don't have to hear him brag."

Both slightly chuckle and hugged each other. After a few more minutes, Ellen escorted Dean to the living room, where the family was still sitting quietly.

"I'm sorry that I ruined game night again and I will make it up to all of you." Dean quietly stated, "Adam, I'm sorry that I called you a cheater and yelled. I was uh, mad at my dad, not you. But Ellen talked me through it and I'm better now. So do you guys want to play some more?"

Adam proudly said, "I accept your apology and I would love to play some more, however, I wasn't cheating."

Everyone sneered and Adam questioned them, "What? I wasn't cheating, okay?"

Jo suggested that they play the game of _LIFE_ instead, but then Bobby won that too, so he bragged all during dessert.

The next day, Dean spent hours at the hospital talking with Dr. Erica and getting updates on his latest injuries. Ellen picked him up and they talked more about his dad. Deep down she was disgusted, that such a wonderful boy still wanted approval from the monster who he called dad. But Ellen had to be supportive and that's what she did for the next several weeks anytime that Dean wanted to talk.

In fact, Sam was getting jealous of his mom and Dean's relationship, since he was the one who wanted to help Dean through this difficult time. While watching a movie one night, Sam put his hand on Dean's cheek and began to caress it. Dean just melted into the hand and was suddenly at ease. Sam moved in closer to kiss the soft, warm cheek, but were abruptly interrupted by Bobby. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing Dad, we're just watching the movie." Sam replied, pointing to the screen.

"Don't mind if I join ya."

Sam moved away from Dean and continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye, while staring at the movie.

In fact, the only time Sam was able to get intimate with Dean, was through stolen looks or touches here and there. (And of course, a kiss once in a blue moon). Sam often took several cold showers a day and wrote about his love for Dean in his online journal.

Sam had a huge _Sweet Sixteen_ birthday blowout over at William and Emily's house. There was tons of food, presents, decorations, live bands and six different birthday cakes, which took him several minutes to blow out. Emily outdid herself with everything, mostly trying to make up for missing Dean's 16th birthday party. Grammy told Emily not be so tough on herself and all Dean wanted was a family who loved him.

Dean felt out of place, with everyone introducing him around, knowing that most people saw him as a whore. He tried to sit by himself, but someone was always there. He also got embarrassed when Emily gave him a present too. It was material for sketching, plus a one year unlimited pass to the bowling area at the _Pizza Palace_ for him and guests.

Finally, after everyone was done eating and swimming, Emily invited all out front for a minute to view Sam's present from them. Everyone watched as William drove around a brand new white custom-made Cadillac Escalade with a big blue bow on it. Sam's eyes bugged out and then started jumping up and down. Ellen thought it was too extravagant for a young teen and they should not have done that, while Bobby even commented that he wanted it.

Emily ignored her daughter and explained, "Sam, we are so proud of you. But, this vehicle will be used for the whole family. Meaning that if Jo, Adam or Dean needs to be somewhere, then you will take them and his way your parents will have more time to do other things. But…" Emily looked at Jo and Adam. "But Sam will NOT be your personal driver, understand?" Both nod, then she turned her attention back to the birthday boy, "Sam, we want you to enjoy this and know we love you very much."

Sam hugged his grandparents, then jumped into the amazing vehicle and cannot believe what features it has.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews, suggestions and the PM's...it's really appreciated!**

Chapter Nine

Around the end of June, Dean's cast was finally removed as it had completely healed. To celebrate, the Singer family, along with Ethan and Emma, decided to spend the 4th of July in South Dakota with Bobby's family. The kids set off tons of fireworks, swam in a private lake, went boating and gained a lot of weight from Grammy's cooking. Dean also helped Grampy fix up a used 1967 Chevy Impala that he had bought for his classic car collection. It was nice to get away, but home was where Dean felt most comfortable.

A few days later, as Dean was finishing the dishes, Ellen remarked, "Sweetie, come and sit down with us in the living room for a family meeting."

Everyone was seated, as Ellen began, "Dean, we are going on a family vacation for two weeks at the beginning of August, and wanted to know if that is good for you?"

"Yeah, sure. I have a lot of things that need to be done. I really need to clean out that dusty garage, so that will keep me busy for a couple of days, then I will paint the laundry room and the pantry." Dean stated, "Plus, I will get an early start on my assign reading and catch up on some much needed zzzzz's."

Everyone blankly stared at him while Ellen gently grabbed his hand. "Uh sweetie, we are going on a _family_ vacation, so that means you too."

Dean sadly glanced at everyone, "I don't understand?"

"Dean, we want you to come on a vacation with us and you get to choose the place." Sam announced, "You wanted to visit the Grand Canyon, right? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No Sam, I don't wanna go." Dean wined, "It should be fun and I have never been on one, so I'll ruin it for everyone."

"Oh sweetie, that's not true." Ellen gently squeezed his hand, "We had a great time in South Dakota right?"

"Well, if Dean doesn't go, than none of us goes!" Bobby stated.

"No, Dad!" Adam shouted.

"Shut up, Adam!" Bobby declared, "I…we are not going to leave a teenager home by himself. Your mother and I don't neglect any of our kids."

Adam desperately turned to Dean and begged, "Please come on vacation with us, please!" I gotta get away, you know the stress of…you know being a kid. All the walls are closing in on me now."

There was a silent pause and then suddenly everyone busted out laughing, including Dean.

"What's_ so_ funny?" Adam demanded.

"You are squirt." Sam chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm no squirt!"

"Alright, now everyone stop picking on my baby." Ellen replied.

"I'm no baby either!"

"Okay honey, just calm down." Ellen insisted, waving her finger.

"Yes, Mom." The young boy begged, " So Dean, will ya come with us? Will ya, huh?"

Dean took a deep breath, "Adam, I can't say no to you. You're very persistent."

"Yeah, I am." He agreed, "So can we go to Disneyland?"

"No!" Sam shouted. "He always picks Disneyland!"

"You idjits shut up, since Dean is picking…so where are we going?" Bobby asked.

"Well, can't we just go up to your hunting cabin that you told me about?" Dean quietly replied, knowing everyone was watching him. "We can catch and make our own food."

"Sweetie, I think you really don't want to go there." Ellen remarked, "You probably think that it is cheaper and money is not an issue. So, where else?"

"I don't know, you guys chose."

"How about Vegas?" Bobby asked.

Sam and Adam yell in unison, "No!"

"Bobby, I don't think we should take Dean to Vegas for his first family vacation." Ellen said in a motherly tone.

Dean smirked, "Yeah Bobby. Dean would be bored with showgirls, gambling, showgirls, drinking, showgirls, hookers, showgirls, lights, showgirls, and oh yeah showgirls."

Everyone loudly laughed but Adam, "Why do you want to see showgirls over and over? I don't get it."

"Little dude, showgirls have long legs and big…" Ellen interrupted, "Dean!"

"Sorry Ellen, but I have serious fantasies about showgirls."

"I still don't get it." Adam wined. "And I thought you were gay, like Sam."

"Adam! Shut up!" The tired father shouted.

"No Bobby, its okay. I'm not sure what I am. I do know that I don't enjoy checking out guys. But I really love looking at hot chicks, like showgirls, especially ones with long legs and big…" Dean got cut off again by Ellen waving her hand _no._ "I was going to say ones with long legs and big smiles."

Everyone laughed again. Even Adam, who still didn't get it.

"Why can't we go to the Grand Canyon, Disneyland and Vegas?" Jo calmly said, "We have two weeks."

Everyone agreed that this was a great idea.

"Yippy! We're going to Disneyland!" Adam shouted. "I'm going upstairs to get my laptop so I can show Dean the _Happiest Place on Earth." _Adam jumped up and tripped going up the stairs, "I'mmm ohhh kay!" Everyone chuckled at him. Then when he was coming down the stairs, he tripped again, "I'm still okay."

"Balls, Adam, you're going to break your neck and then none of us will be going on vacation!"

"Sorry Dad, I'm just jazzed."

"Well, jazz yourself onto the couch and don't move!" Bobby barked as Adam then showed Dean the _Disney_ website.

"You know what Ellen?" Bobby asked, giving her a wicked smile. "Caleb loves Disneyland, so how about we invite him along. He can take the kids and Charlie to Disneyland and we'll stay in Vegas. I'll let you shop, get massages and see that 'Donny & Marie' show you have been talking about."

"Oh Bobby, _you'll let me_?"

"Now dear, you know what I meant. Plus, the kids and I will be out of your hair, so you can have that done too." The confident husband questioned his wife, "Are you really going to be happy watching kids puke after each ride?"

"Well, you better go call your brother and see if he is available then." She suggested.

Bobby then leaped up and returned with good news.

Sam and Jo had it all figured out- they will fly into Arizona, stay for three days, then off to Vegas for 2 days. Then Uncle Caleb and the kids will be in California for seven days and then they will be back in Vegas for the last two days of the trip.

The vacation turned out to be a hit and the only problem was at the beginning of the trip at the airport. First, Dean was thoroughly searched by security at screening. The TSA worker rubbed his hands all over Dean's body and made him feel very uncomfortable that he frequently squirmed, so a supervisor made him go behind the screen for a more thorough search. Ellen tried to explain that he was an abused child, but they pulled rank on her.

During the search, both men touched him everywhere and attempted to take off his shirt, while Dean tried to stop them. They pushed him against the wall and took off his shirt, where they saw his back. Both men stood there, just staring and let him put his shirt back on. They called Ellen over and she saw Dean with tears in his eyes. They profusely apologized, but she just gave them the evil eye.

Seconds later, Sam appeared and demanded to know if Dean had been raped again. The men protested that they were only doing their jobs and that no rape had occurred. Bobby tried to punch them, when another guard stepped in. He calmed everyone down and even drove them in a cart to the gate, so they wouldn't miss their flight. He explained to Dean, that their job was to search, and stay real still then it will be over in seconds. Dean slightly smiled at the nice gentleman as Ellen shook his hand.

The first class seats were nice and the flight had a little turbulence, which freaked out Dean, who hummed _Metallica_ most of the way. Bobby felt bad for him, so he snuck him a bottle of beer and a shot of whisky to calm him down. Dean chugged them down like _a dying man in the desert who just found water_.

While staying at the _Disneyland Hotel_, Sam and Dean shared a suite with everyone. There were two bedrooms, which Caleb took one, while Jo in the other. Upstairs was an open loft with two double beds. Sam and Charlie were in one with Dean and Adam in the other. And everyone was right about Adam…he snores, kicks and hogs all the covers.

The third night, Dean was in serious pain after being kicked _you know where_…twice! He finally managed to make it to the sofa and was doubled over, moaning in pain. Sam heard his plight and tried to help. In between deep breaths Dean told him that he would be fine, but was sleeping here tonight. Sam then kissed him, but Dean pulled away when Caleb was standing near them.

"Sam, what's going on and why are you kissing him?"

"Uncle Caleb, I was just comforting him because he got kicked in the…" Sam pointed to Dean's crotch. "Twice."

"How did that happen?"

"He's sharing a bed with Adam."

"Oh, enough said. Dean, are you going to be okay?" Caleb questioned, "Do you need something?"

Dean slightly smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Uncle Caleb, Dean said that he is sleeping on the couch tonight too." Sam inquired. "Can we please get our own room tomorrow?"

"We'll see Sam, but for now let's turn in and leave the poor guy alone."

The next day, Caleb had bunk-beds set up in the loft; this way Sam and Dean could each have a double bed, but the kids would be in there too, so nothing could happen between the two lovebirds.

While going through the haunted house, the ride broke down and everyone on them was told to stay still until they could get moving again. Sam and Dean took advantage of the total darkness and made-out for the entire thirty-five minutes, thus making it their favorite ride. Plus, there were several other rides that they kissed on, until Caleb figured it out and made Jo ride with one of them, while he took the other one or even worse they got stuck with Charlie, who was a screamer.

Finally, the vacation adventure was over and boy did they need a vacation to rest up from their vacation. Dean had no idea that having that much fun would be totally exhausting.

One night at the end of the summer, Dean was preparing dinner, when Bobby walked in looking for his thermos. He explained to the teen that he was going on a hunting trip on Labor Day with Caleb and some other friends, including Coach Don Blair.

"Uh, Dean, can I…uh, ask you about Don's involvement in your deal at um…Milton with McCormick."

Dean stopped pealing potatoes and sat down. "Do you want me to tell you the truth or sugar-coat it?"

"Uh…the truth, all of it." Bobby softly replied, not knowing if he really wanted to know the whole truth.

"The coach knew everything, but I think since he has never been in a situation like that, I uh…think he chose to look away. You know, not to be involved. Maybe McCormick threatened him too. I never asked him though." Dean remarked, "Honestly, I think he's pretty good guy and probably learned his lesson too. McCormick, on the other hand, was pretty messed up."

"What did he do?" Bobby asked, "Did he make you perform sexual favors on him?"

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes, "I have known McCormick for a few years now. He used to pick me up at the truckstop and take me to a nearby cheap motel. First, he would have me kneel down in front of him while he read the Bible."

Dean paused, "Next, he would want a blowjob, made me look at him the whole time, even when he shot his load into my mouth and made me swallow. He preached about how he was going to _save me from evil and to stop sinning_."

Dean chuckled, "How ironic is that crap! He would be principal by day, churchgoer and pervert by weekend. What an asshole he was by hiding behind the Bible. I wasn't the one who is a father, husband, principal and churchgoer who was paying an underage male prostitute for dirty sex in a cheap motel on the wrong side of the tracks. But then _I am the sinner who needs to be saved _by preaching the Bible."

Bobby sighed and motioned him to continue.

"Then, he would do me hard, pounding me until I couldn't walk. Sometimes he would choke me or push me face into pillows so I couldn't breath. So he would scream '_Lord save him from Evil'_ during his orgasms while he spills all over me. Lastly, he would take a bath with me, scrubbing my entire body to _rid me from evil_. He would cuddle me until the water turned cold, give me my money and drive away."

Dean continued, "He paid real well, so at the time it was worth it. I never expected that he was a principal though. When my dad and I walked into Milton and I saw him…I just froze in disbelief."

"I don't think I should go on the hunting trip after all. I'm real sorry that I put you through that stuff again." Bobby took a deep breath, desperately trying to remain calm. "Dean, you are a real good kid and I wish that you could have had a childhood like Sam did."

"Thanks Bobby. But I don't think you should cancel your trip. At least not because of me, coz I'm fine, you know, with Coach Blair."

Bobby grabbed his thermos and headed outside. Meanwhile, Dean didn't know that Sam had been listening to the whole conversation and tears were flowing from his eyes. He still can't believe what a horrible life Dean had and promised to always make it better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

William and Emily enjoyed spending time with Dean that he spent almost every weekend with them. They would go to museums, observatories and other cultural sites around the state, often inviting Sam, Jo and Adam to come along. The grandparents really got to know their grandchildren and vice versa. Emily was on the top of the world, because she suddenly felt needed by people who loved her.

William and Emily were stunned to realize that Dean had won the _Willshire Award_, not piecing together that he was _that_ Dean Smith. They even bought one of his paintings for William's study and begged him to do another. Emily made one of the rooms into a studio for Dean and even cleared space for him in the greenhouse, thus he could create a masterpiece outside if he wanted too.

When Dean got the flu and it hit him like a ton of bricks. It attacked him suddenly when the whole family was having their regular Sunday dinners at the Harvelles. Emily insisted that they leave Dean there, so the other kids wouldn't get sick. Ellen demanded on staying too, but her parents stated that they would not hear of it.

Dean was moved into the guest room, all sweaty and feverish. About 2:00 am, the vomiting began and by 8:00 am, he was running a very high fever and was restless. This would repeat itself all through the night.

The following morning, Emily found Dean sleeping in the bathtub wrapped in towels. Since he was finally sleeping, she didn't have the heart to wake him up. He even looked better; as a result, she decided to finish some needlepoint that she had started. When Emily returned about an hour later, she heard Dean sobbing in the bathroom. He was full of vomit, as was the tub, the sink, the toilet…the smell was incredibly intoxicating, Emily actually threw up in her mouth. Dean was trying to clean it all up, but his hands were trembling and his voice was hoarse. "I'm sorry. I'll clean…up…sorry." More tears were flowing and then he collapsed.

"Dean! Dean!"

Emily pulled him into the fresh air of his bedroom then grabbed a wet towel for his face and then ran out to the staircase. "William! William! Help me! William! Theresa! Help me!"

Emily caressed Dean's cheeks, "Can you hear me? Dean!"

He gently opens his teary eyes, "Sorry."

Theresa ran in first, with William right behind her.

"Emily, what happened?" He questioned, "I thought you said he was getting better."

She explained to William what happened and they decided to take off his dirty sweat clothes and put a clean pair on belonging to Sam. Both had horror in their eyes when they saw his back. They gently washed him then put him back in bed, while Theresa cleaned the bathroom. William called his personal on-call physician, who was now on his way. They thanked Theresa and told her that she can leave for the rest of the day once the doctor arrived and they would pay her for a full day.

The doctor examined Dean and left medicine for him to take. He explained that it was the 48 hour flu, but because of Dean's past and current health problems, it will be the 96 hour flu instead. He stated that Dean was still a little underweight and because of the medical problems, the medicine that he had lately didn't help, but was expected to make a full recovery. Emily asked about Dean's back and he said that he would look into it and call William in a few days to meet with doctors and hear their advice.

The entire night, Dean was very restless, sweating profusely, as his hands and face were clammy, making him delirious.

"Dean, try to relax, so you can sleep tonight." Emily soothingly replied, "Please relax, honey?"

"I'm scared Grandma, so very scared."

Emily was in shock that he called her grandma. "What?"

"I'm scared; am I going to die Grandma?"

"No baby, you are not going to die!" she cried.

"Grandma, hold me."

Emily climbed into bed with Dean, holding him tighter than ever. "Better, baby?"

"Yeah, that's nice Grandma." Dean closed his eyes, "Grandma?"

"Yes."

"Grandma, I love you!"

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean slept through the night while Emily held him and smiled, because she now knows that he loves her as much as she loves him.

The next afternoon, Emily was with William in the study where they talked about Dean's future. It was decided that they want to speak to him about having him call them his grandparents.

Soon, Emily found Dean in the laundry room, lying by the dryer. "Dean, what are you doing out of bed? You still look a little flushed."

"I'm better now and I wanted to clean my room and do the laundry." He declared, "I made a freakin' mess everywhere and I'm very sorry, Mrs. Harvelle."

Suddenly, Emily felt like she had been slapped. _Did he just call her Mrs. Harvelle?_

"Dean, please go rest and I will finish the laundry."

No Ma'am, you have done enough. You put your lives on hold for someone useless like me." The sick teen remarked, "I'm sure you guys want me out of here ASAP, so I called Ellen and she will be here at 6:30 pm."

"Why do you want to leave us?"

"Duh, so you won't have to look at me…I'm disgusting."

"But Dean, I…we really want you to stay."

"Oh, do you have any chores or laundry that you want me to do?"

"No Dean! You're not listening!" Emily cried, "Please stay!"

"Why?"

"So you can get well." She said as he slightly nodded, "I will call Ellen for you."

"Okay, I guess."

Dean stayed for two more nights, then Ellen asked them to bring him home. Dean looked much better as everyone hugged him.

William took a hold of Emily's hand, "Excuse me everyone, may we please have your full attention? Please sit down, because we have an announcement. Emily and I really loved having Dean in our house and we would like him to come and live with us. What do you think, Dean?"

Dean had a look of concern on his face and took a deep breath, "What? You want me to…I can't…I won't. I really, really like Theresa and she needs that job…her job, because she has three children, no husband and her parents are living with her. I just could never take, uh, her job. Never!"

William and Emily have hurtful looks on their faces. Emily walks toward Dean and put her hand on his cheek, "No Dean, we do not want to _hire you_, we want to _adopt you__!_ It would be such an honor to be your adopted guardians. We love you."

Dean suddenly felt tears running down and removed her hand off of his cheek, "But, why?"

"Because you are a very smart, talented, funny and beautiful young man who deserves to have a name and family that will treat you with honor, respect and all the love that you merit." She proudly announced.

Dean was now embarrassed, giving a slight smile as William sat next to him. "Dean, we know that you will need time to make a decision, but please note that Emily and I have taken in all aspects and we will do our very best to make sure that you are healthy, happy and financially secured for life. As you all know, Emily and I are not _spring chickens_, but we are in great shape for our ages, so this might be a concern for you. It might be embarrassing having us as your guardians, but our attorney advised us that we can adopt you as our grandchild, so we would be your legal grandparents. Does this sound good to you?"

Dean glanced around the room as everyone's mouths were opened and speechless. The room was very quiet, until Emily asked, "Does anyone have anything to say? Ellen? Bobby? Sam? Dean?"

Adam finally blurted out, "You old people want to adopt Dean? I thought only young families can do that, you know, like us? I thought we were going to? Or can't we because Dean is in love with Sam?"

Bobby snapped, "Shut up, Adam, since you are not helping!"

Emily walked toward her youngest grandson, "Adam, you are right. But apparently a lot of older people are adopting their grandchildren because of unemployment, divorces, money troubles and incarceration."

Ellen cleared her throat, "Mother, Dean, Bobby and I need to talk about this in private and I will call you tomorrow. Plus, I want Cas and Dr. Erica to weigh in."

"Oh, of course Ellen and take all the time you need." Emily replied, then looked at the teen, "But Dean, either way, William and I would be honored if you call us Grandfather and Grandmother." William and Emily kiss all four kids and were walked out to their car by Bobby and Ellen.

Sam stood up, irritably looking at Dean, "What the heck was that all about?"

"Sammy, I have no idea, but its pretty cool, huh?"

"What? No!" Sam cried, "It is a terrible idea, because they are going to take you away from us!"

"Dude, Chamberton is only 25 minutes from here." Dean glanced at Jo and Adam, chuckling, "Well, 45 minutes if Sam drives and only fifteen if _Ellen Andretti_ is behind the wheel." Jo and Adam laugh, but stop when Sam looked pissed.

"Dean, I can't believe that you are actually considering this."

"Sam, Of course I'm considering it. We all know that Bobby and Ellen are not 100% comfortable around me."

"Not true!"

"Yeah Sam, it's true! William and Emily understand my art, cooking, my love of history and I feel that I don't have to be phony around them." Dean added, "Plus, I'm living with my boyfriend and we haven't even been on a date. We are terrified to kiss, thinking that Bobby will kick me out. But all that would change."

"You think that grandmother will let us date?"

"Sure do, Sammy! That woman has more gay men around her than Liza Minnelli."

Sam and Jo laughed, while Adam stated. "But, Dean, I will miss you!"

"Hey little dude, I'll see you all the time. During school season, it will be everyday. We'll still be family, except that it would be legal." Dean started laughing uncontrollably.

"Dean, what is it?" Jo asked,

"I just figured out that I would be Ellen and Bill's adopted younger brother and your guys' uncle as well as Billy, Ethan and Emma's too."

All four of them are laughing so hard that they fall to the ground, crying and snorting.

"What's so darn funny, you idjits?" Bobby demanded, but no one was able to answer him.

The next morning, Dean told Ellen that he was really considering it. Ellen said she was disappointed and saddened. First, she told Dean that she was jealous of him.

"I always wanted a real relationship with my parents; I wanted them to take interest in my schooling, my family and me. I had a governess raise me and my brother and they never wanted us around. I always felt like an outsider in my own home. And now, they like being with you, take you places and want to adopt you. They know full well that I want you in this family, so now they are taking you away from me. It's not fair and I am mad as hell!"

"I'm sorry Ellen and I don't want to hurt you. I love this family and I love you. But, Adam was right last night, I'm in love with Sam. I know it's not right and I am confused as ever, but my heart melts around him. I know Bobby would freak if he heard me say that, but it's true." Dean paused, looking her directly in the eye, "I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you. Ellen, you gave me a second chance to have a life…a good life. You sat by me in the hospital, at therapy and in court. If the whole _Sam factor_ was not an issue, then things would be totally different. Sam needs a mother and I need you in my life, but as a friend, not a mom."

Dean added, "I'm sorry about the way you were raised and if you honestly do not want me to be adopted by them, I won't consider it. The ball is in your court now and I will do whatever you want. I'm being upfront with you, but Ellen, I just wanna say that I really admire, respect and love you."

Dean gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek and left the room. After considering all the information, Bobby and Ellen invited Cas and Dr. Erica over along with William and Emily. They all sit down with the four kids and everyone got a chance to say what was on their minds. Everyone was being straightforward, including Sam who said that he loves Dean, making him say the same. Bobby was very agitated and Dean explained to him exactly what he told Ellen earlier.

At the end of the gathering, it was finally Dean's decision and everyone had tears in their eyes as they were hugging and kissing. William and Emily even apologized to Ellen for being terrible parents and she forgave them and they promised to do the opposite of raising Dean.

Bill and Marilyn were not happy with the news and even had a court order to stop the adoption, but it was dismissed and they did not go to the adoption hearing.

A couple of months later, the judge ruled that William and Emily Harvelle were now the legal guardians' of Dean Smith Harvelle. They celebrated a lot; first they had a party of certain family member and close friends. The next day, William took Dean to get his driver's license and he proudly smiled as it would have his new name on it.

Then days later, the Singers and most of the Harvelles drove to Serenity Falls, so Dean could tell Dan, Deanna and Debby Smith that he had been adopted and he took their last name as his middle. The cemetery was very small, clean and peaceful. Emma, Jo and Ellen brought three dozen roses, one for each grave. Also, Ethan, Charlie and Adam made small windmills and planted them next to their headstones. Sam wrote poetry about love and laid them next to the flowers. Grammy and Grampy prayed and sang Christian hymns, while Uncle Caleb played acoustic guitar and Bobby the harmonica.

Dean showed them around town and a lot of people were glad to see him. In fact, they had an impromptu block party. Almost everyone in the town showed up with food and they were entertaining Dean's new family with the school band, the church choir and karaoke. At one point, Emily and William were a little tipsy and sang _(They Long To Be) Close To You_ by Richard and Karen Carpenter. Everyone turned red and laughed; even Adam had snot shooting out of his nose.

Since it was getting late, they were asked to spend the night, therefore, William rented out the entire bed and breakfast inn. There were only eight rooms, so it was Emily/William in one with a connecting room with Jo/Emma; then Bobby/Ellen with a connecting room with Adam/Ethan/Charlie, (who giggled most of the night and had to be warned several times); Grampy/Grammy; Caleb; Sam and Dean shared the two twin bed room. They promised no _hanky panky_ and they ended up talking most of the night and were checked on by all.

At one time during the night, Dean was reading the town's monthly newsletter, while Sam was sleeping. Bobby came in and wanted to know why Dean wasn't sleeping. He stated that he was too excited to sleep, but was glad that everyone let Sam and him share a room, because he didn't want to be left alone.

"I've been alone my whole life and now I have a big family who I love very much. Who could blame me for not being able to sleep?"

Bobby walked over to the bed and leaned down to give Dean a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Dean and I'm glad that you are so happy." As he walked away, Bobby turned around, "Oh and don't worry, I will never kiss you again. I was caught up in the moment. And don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill ya, you idjit."

Dean smiled as Bobby left the room. Sometime during the late night, Dean must have fallen asleep with the light on. Next thing he knows its 9:30 am and the boys were bouncing off of Sam's bed and onto his. With one eye open, Dean quietly asked, "Why in the fucking hell are you in my room, at…" Dean tried to focus on the alarm clock. "At nine fucking thirty in the fucking morning?"

"You're in trouble…you said the 'f word'. Ethan stated. "Yeah and you said it three times. Boy, you are gonna owe fifteen dollars to the swear jar." Charlie declared.

"Well if you don't fucking like my mother fucking attitude, then get the hell out of my mother fucking room, you cock-sucking shit faces! I'm trying to sleep, bitches!"

All three boys laughed, while Charlie reminded Dean, "Now its $45.00. Dean threw one of his pillows at them. Adam tossed it back and said, "Dean's always a grouch in the morning and he's a real pussy to get up."

"Fuck off, Adam!"

"You fuck off Dean!" Adam shouted, "Oscar, the fucking grouch!"

"Adam Robert Singer!" Grammy yelled, "You watch your language or I'll wash out your filthy mouth with soap! You be hearing me, young man! Now what do you have to say to Dean?"

"Nothing, Grammy!" Adam replied, "He started this whole mess, right Dean?"

"Its okay Adam, I forgive you."

"You're the shit face, Dean! You pussy!"

"Adam Robert Singer!" Grammy pulled Adam by the collar, "Sit down next to Dean and apologize…now!"

"NO!" Adam held his breath. Charlie looked at Ethan, "I think we're up to $75.00 now."

While Grammy wasn't looking, Dean gave Adam the finger. Now fiercely pissed off, Adam attacked Dean while he was lying next to him. "Why are you being a shitty dick today?"

"Adam Robert Singer, stop it!"

"You wanna know why, you little shit face? Because you are always waking me up early with that bitchy giggling…dickheads!" Dean mumbled more profanities.

"That's $115.00 now."

Dean stood up, yelling, "Dammit, go to hell, all of you?"

"$120.00"

"That's it; I'm gonna fucking kill you…both!" Dean looked at Charlie and Ethan, who ran out of the room. "Good riddance!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door, mumbling more profanities.

"Now its $130.00" Charlie screamed from the hallway. Dean opened the door and the boys take off.

Dean turned around to Adam and Grammy, "Get out!"

Adam started to get up, when Grammy pushed him down. "Dean, I don't think that you are mad at Adam. So, what's wrong? Maybe we can help."

"I had…I'm not mad at Adam or the boys. I had…just go." Dean sighed, "Please, just go."

Grammy motioned for Dean to sit next to her on his bed with Adam. "Please, just sit." Dean sat then Grammy put her arm around him. "Dean, what's wrong. Please tell us."

"I had this nightmare that I, uh, lost all of you…just like I lost the Smiths. I was alone again and you all died because you loved me, like they did. Whenever I love…" Tears were now slowly falling from his eyes. "Whenever I love someone, they are taken from me. Bobby told me last night that he loved me and kissed me goodnight. So, why does God hate me so much?"

"Oh my darlin', God doesn't hate you! And we will never be taken from you. Dean, you are good luck and we're so lucky that you found us. We love you and you will never to be alone!" Grammy stated, "I would never lie to you. You'll always have us…forever. I love you very, very much! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Grammy. I understand and I love you too."

"Dean, horrible things happen in nightmares, but that's all it is…just really bad dreams. Now boys, if sumthun like this ever happens again, talk it out with each other. Or call me or Grampy, we're only a dime away…got it, boys?"

Adam stood up and hugged Dean. "I'm sorry little dude, I was totally out of line. Forgive me?" Dean cocked his head and Adam gave him a playful slap.

"Oh by the way, Grammy, phone calls are not a dime anymore, we just use our minutes on our iPhone." Dean jokingly replied while looking at Adam, who chuckled.

"Darlin' I think you meant to say, _my_ phone, not _I_ phone." Grammy suggested.

For a few seconds the room was silent until Dean and Adam burst out laughing and this went on for many minutes. "What on earth are you boys laughing at? I don't understand and it's a little rude too."

Dean was crying, "Sorry Grammy. We're sorry, right Adam?" Adam nodded his head, then asked, "Dean, did dad really kiss you goodnight?"

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? I told you that was _our _little secret, you little shit! Damn idjit!" Bobby furiously replied, walking into the room. "Balls!"

"Now its $140.00" Charlie screamed again from the hallway."

Dean and Adam busted out laughing again. This time, they roll onto the floor for several minutes.

"You fuc…"

"Robert Samuel Steven Singer Jr!" Grammy interrupted him, "You watch your language or I'll wash out your filthy mouth with soap! You be hearing me, young man!"

Bobby was cursing up a storm as entered the hallway. Charlie reminded everyone, now it's $150.00."

Bobby barked more profanities, then "Balls! Balls! Balls!" More cursing as Bobby was now chasing Ethan and Charlie, who yelled back, "$180.00."

Dean and Adam were laughing so hard that they can't open their eyes, move or breathe.

Later, after Dean showered, he joined everyone in the dining room where they were waiting for him to eat. Adam filled everyone in on _everything_ that happened this morning and they were laughing just as hard. Grammy got teased for her _I_ phone comment and Bobby for giving Dean a kiss. The whole way home, Bobby kept mumbling profanities.

Charlie gave Dean, Adam and Bobby the final total from the trip when they all arrived back _Magnolia Hills._ The new grand total was $210.00! And all three guys cursed at the same time.

"The new, new final grand total was $225.00." Charlie declared. All three give Grammy the money for the swear jar, then Charlie and Ethan told Grammy that they want the money to go the homeless shelter for unwanted and missing animals. Everyone else also put in their money as well and Bobby gave $2,000.00. "This will be pre-payment for future swearing…it's enough for at least 12 months."

Grammy negatively waved her finger.

"Okay then, 6 months."

Grammy negatively shook her head.

"Three months?"

Everyone yelled, "No!"

"Fine then, it's for two months."

The crowd yells "No!" again.

"I don't have to take this ***************** from no one. FYI, assholes, I'm doing it for the f*****g animals! Balls! Balls! Balls!"

"Robert Samuel Steven Singer Jr! You watch your language or I'll wash out your filthy mouth with soap! You be hearing me, young man!"

Now the crowd was laughing their butts off as Bobby was being disciplined by his mommy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It was a beautiful warm Tuesday afternoon, but also a day that Dean has been dreading. It was end of that semester and report cards were being given out. He sat in his first period class slowly opening the envelope and just stared curiously at it. After reading it several times, Dean's heart sank.

Sam tapped Dean's shoulder. "Hello, is anybody home?"

Dean looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Dean, I have been asking you, what did you get?"

"Sorry Sam. I'm kind of spacey…uh, I got…it's not very good. You know…I uh…never mind, it's not worth mentioning." Dean stuttered, folding it back up.

"Come on Dean, hand it over."

"Just don't laugh, okay?"

"I would never laugh." Dean gently tossed it as Sam excitingly opened it and a huge smile came across his face.

"Jeez Sam, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"This is awesome!" he exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you. Dean, you should be proud of yourself."

"Not funny, Sam."

"No Dean, I'm being serious."

Sam points to lines on the report card. "You got…"

**Algebra II- C  
><strong>**Art History - A ***  
><strong>**Biology- C  
><strong>**Home Economics/Child Development- A ***  
><strong>**Journalism/ Creative Writing- C  
><strong>**Latin- C  
><strong>**Mechanical Engineering- A ***  
><strong>**Music Appreciation- A ***  
><strong>**Physical Education and Nutrition- A  
><strong>**Spanish II- C  
><strong>**Social Studying of World History and Cultures- A  
><strong>**United States of America History- A**

**(*** = Elective Class)**

Dean slightly smiled and took it out of Sam's hand. "What did you get, Sam?"

Sam squirmed in his seat, "I got…" Sam mumbled then cleared his throat, "I got all A's."

"Mmm…that's good, Sam. Really good."

After school, Sam dropped off Dean at home. As soon as he walked in, his grandparents were waiting for him. They both smiled and greeted him. "Welcome home, Dean!"

"Uh…hi…something wrong?"

Emily gave him a big hug, while William playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Dean, your grandmother and I are eagerly waiting to see your report card."

"Oh. Uh, here." Dean handed them the letter. "I'm sorry."

Both read it with gushing smiles on their faces. "William, do you see all these A's? I am very impressed."

"Yes Emily, I am very much liking what I'm seeing. Dean, this is very impressive and we are incredibly proud of you that we are throwing you a party tonight, where you will receive your presents."

"Sir, I don't think I deserve a party, so can we cancel it?"

"Dean, we are extremely proud of you and we are not canceling anything."

"Did you not _read_ the report card? Four of my A's were elective classes, so they really don't count." Dean huffed, "My real grades were terrible, so why in the heck would I get a party and presents?"

Emily walked toward him with a serious look, "Dean, you have been through a great deal lately and you managed to get really good grades, therefore, this is why we are celebrating with the family tonight."

"You should throw a party for Sam…he got all A's!"

"Dean, we are very proud of Sam and in the past we have given him presents and parties, but tonight is _your_ night." William stated, "Your grandmother and I know how hard you worked, trying to keep up with everyone else. You deserve this, so now go upstairs and finish your homework and put on clean clothes for dinner. The party starts at 6:00 pm sharp!"

Dean made his way down the stairs at 5:59 pm, when he noticed everyone was gathered below waiting for him with big smiles on their faces. Now moving cautiously, he was pulled the rest of the way by Adam, who remarked, "Hurry Dean, hurry!"

"Adam, slow down." William said, "Your grandmother and I want to say something first."

"Dean, we are so proud of what you have accomplished lately and this is for you." Emily stated as she handed him a small black box with a big red bow. Dean uncomfortably opened it and it contained a car key with an _**AC/DC**_ key- chain.

William gentle grabbed his neck, "Dean, your new car is outside…let's go take a look."

Everyone walked outside, where there was a brand new fully-loaded shiny black Mercedes with a giant red bow and several red & white balloons that read _Congratulations_ on them while they were lightly blowing in the warm breeze.

Adam beamed, "I picked out the car color and the key-chain."

Emily smiled while holding Adam's hand, "Yes he did. Adam said it was very important to get the right key-chain, thus he picked out your favorite boy band."

"GRANDMOTHER!" Adam, Jo and Sam screamed in unison.

"What?" She confusingly questioned. "Why are you nitwits shouting?"

"Grandmother, **AC/DC** is _NOT_ a boy band!" Adam declared, while everyone was laughing, including Dean.

Emily shook her head, "Whatever. Dean, why don't you take it for a quick spin around the property? However, you may not enter the main road, not until you read the entire owner's manual with your grandfather."

"I can't ma'am. I don't deserve such an extravagant gift, it's so expensive. I would rather have that money go toward my…I mean to pay for…never mind." He softly replied, "I just really can't take it, but thanks anyway."

Dean sulked as William walked over. "Dean, the car is Emily's present, but this is mine…open it." William handed Dean a thin beige envelope and he slowly opened it. Without saying anything, Dean's eyes tear up, and immediately looked away.

"Son, Dr. Charles Jameson McGregor will meet with you next week and together all of us will decide how we should approach your skin grafts surgeries. You can wait until you are eighteen or we can do it over winter break or in the summer, whatever you want. You will no longer have to worry about having your back fixed, now that we have the best plastic surgeon in the world on retainer."

Dean folded up the envelope and with a big smile, started hugging everyone. Adam pulled him to the car, "Finally Dean, lets see what this baby can do!"

Everyone laughed and Dean rubbed his head, "Here Adam, you drive." Dean threw him the key, while Emily screamed, "No!" Everyone laughed again. "Oh, very funny! Let's give grandmother a heart attack…you nitwits!"

Dean flashed her a big smile, raising his eye brows. "Now,_ that_ was funny."

With Jo and Adam in the backseat and Sam riding shot gun, Dean slowly backed up, then peeled down the long driveway while honking.

All four were laughing inside the fast-moving car, when they heard a soft buzzing noise. "Oh, that is your in-car phone ringing." Sam commented. "It's probably grandmother…she insisted you have one."

"Which button?" Dean asked, while Sam pointed.

"Thank you for calling your neighborhood _Pizza Hut_, will this be delivery or carry-out?"

"Oh, that is real mature young man." Emily _criticized_. "Dean, you are in a moving vehicle, as a result, you need to be seriously focused. Do you understand?"

"Sorry Ma'am. Did you say this was delivery or carry-out?" Dean repeated while looking in the backseat, where Jo and Adam were quietly giggling.

"Dean! This is your grandmother and I need you to be serious while you are in a moving vehicle."

"I'm sorry, Grandmother; I just couldn't resist teasing you." He taunted, "Besides, I owed you another one for calling **AC/DC** a boy band. So, what's up?"

"Honey, I was just worried. All of you have been gone for a long time. I thought maybe something had happened."

Sam yelled into the speakerphone, "Grandmother, we have only been gone for about twenty minutes!"

"Oh, I am sorry; I thought it had been longer." She replied, "And stop shouting, Sam. Do you like the car, Dean?"

"Yeah, a lot!" Dean said, stepping on the accelerator.

"Alright, please be home for supper in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, fifty minutes." Dean smirked.

"I said fifteen minutes, young man…not fifty."

"Yeah, yeah, fifteen minutes…bye."

All four started laughing again, as Dean reached 90 mph.

About twenty minutes later, Dean steered the Mercedes back down the long driveway, where he parked next to Bill's SUV.

Sam frowned, "I didn't know Uncle Bill and Aunt Marilyn were coming!"

Adam pointed, "Oh man, Billy's here too! I thought he was away at school."

"Guys, it'll be okay. I guess that they are my family now too. At least Ethan and Emma are cool." Dean added while exiting his new car.

Bill came over, "There's the so-called man-of-the-hour!" Billy walked up behind him, "Dad, don't you mean the _whore-of-the-hour_?" Both laughed as Sam screamed, "Shut your fat face, Billy! Why are you even here?"

"Well Sammy, you _ass licker_, we're here to celebrate Dean's report card. So Dean, who's better in the sack, Grandmother or Grandfather?"

Sam was so furious that he punched Billy in the nose and injured his hand in the process.

"Sam, what the hell is the matter with you?" Bill yelled, pinning Sam up against the wall. Adam ran over and kicked his uncle in the leg. Marilyn stomped over and grabbed Adam by the neck, pulling him inside the house, while Jo, Ethan and Emma quietly follow.

Dean physically moved Bill aside and straightened up his boyfriend. "Sam, are you okay? Let's go inside and get some ice for your hand."

Emily walked into the foyer, "Dean, what happened to Sam's hand?"

"I punched that asshole!" Sam declared as Dean rolled his eyes.

Bill walked in, "I need a damn drink! Now!"

William finally got everyone calmed and all went into the dining room for a buffet style supper and eventually have pie. There were light conversations, mostly about the restaurants, school and sports.

Bill and Marilyn uncomfortably watched Dean gently rubbing Sam's sore hand and gave both of them a look of disgust. Ethan askedDean for a ride in his new car, then Emma begged him too.

"Absolutely not!" Marilyn screamed to both of her children. "Neither of you are to go anywhere with that pervert! Never!"

With tears building in his eyes, Dean quivered, "I would never hurt a child! You can say a lot about me, but I'm not a pervert! I like Ethan and Emma, so I would never ever hurt them. And I don't appreciate you talking to your kids about me…uh, in that way. Do you understand Marilyn, I am NOT a pervert?"

"Why are you guys even here, just leave already, you ignorant witch!" Sam barked.

"Shut up, Sam and don't talk to my wife that way…you faggot!" Bill shouted.

"Now Bill, you shut the hell up!" Bobby growled.

Adam immediately added, "Yeah, shut the hell up!"

"Ellen, are you going to let your kids behave this way? What kind of a _mother_ lets her sons talk to their uncle and aunt that way?" Marilyn scoffed, "And you let your gay son hold hands with a whore at our dinner table…unbelievable!"

Ellen frantically responded, "As a matter of fact Marilyn, I am extremely proud of all my children, including Dean! Sam's right, you are an ignorant witch!"

Marilyn pushed her desert plate across the table toward Ellen, "I have never been so disrespected like this, ever! Bill and I are taking our children and we are never returning!"

"Mother, Father I hope you are now happy that you decided to chose a whore over us!" Bill stood as Marilyn and the kids head for the front door. "We can't be around him. He ruined Stan McCormick's life and now he'll do the same to you both. He's trouble and making you both look like damn fools!"

"Stop it Bill, just listen to yourself!" Emily loudly explained, "He is an innocent child, who had a terrible life, but he is a part of this family now…our family!"

"Mother, you are blind and stupid!"

"No Bill!" Emily exclaimed, "If Marilyn, Billy and yourself cannot respect Dean as a member of this family, then you will lose the love of this family and that will be_ your_ fault.

Bill shook his head and scoffed, "I cannot believe you chose _him_ over your own flesh and blood. I hope you both can live without ever seeing your_ true_ grandchildren again." Bill attempted to leave the dining room, but William roughly grabbed his arm. "Now Son, I think you need to cool off, because you are stating that we will never be able to see our grandchildren ever again. If this is true, be prepared for a nasty custody battle. Emily and I will always fight for the ones that we love and right now, I am truly disgusted by you."

Bill pushed his father's hand off of his arm, "I will take them to the moon before you and _my so-called-loving_ mother can get your filthy hands on them."

Then Bill looked at Ellen, "I'm now selling my half of the chain, so pay up by the end of the week or watch the bids start rolling in…partner!" He gave a quick glance at Dean and Sam, who were still in the dining room and flipped them off.

William and Emily quickly apologized, then William went into his study to call his attorney. Sam and Dean decided to take a ride in the Mercedes where they talk about Dean's guilt over his grandparents losing a relationship with the twins.

"I can't believe that Bill would keep Emma and Ethan from them. It's just not fair and I have to do something."

"No Dean, just let grandfather's attorney handle it. I'm just glad that mom doesn't have to be in partnership with him anymore and better yet, no more stupid Billy!"

Dean slightly laughed as Sam put his hand on Dean's thigh.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam seductively glared at him. "Sam, are you coming on to me? If you are, stop it. It's creeping me out. If not, then you are having a stroke or something."

Sam licked his lips, moving in closer while still watching Dean drive.

"Sam, I repeat what are you doing?"

Sam moved his hand up Dean's thigh toward his crotch as Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes and both of them slightly shift.

"Sam, are you crazy? What were you thinking? Are you _seriously _trying to give me a hand-job while I am driving my new car and confessing my feelings about the family argument?

Sam still seductively glared at him. "And stop staring at me with that creepy-stalker look and say something, you bitch."

"Okay, Jerk."

"Sam really, what were you thinking? We decided that we would wait until prom night, you know after your birthday, because we will both be eighteen and all of my medical tests will be by then evaluated too."

"Sorry Dean, but I can't wait _that_ long. It's over a year away."

"Why now?" Dean questioned, "What's the rush?"

"Because Uncle Bill, Aunt Marilyn and Billy all think that we are lovers and since we are not, why wait. I love you and we haven't even been on a date."

"Dude, you know why we can't be lovers now. Do you need to talk to Dr. Erica again? And we can go out on a date, but it won't end up with me making love to you." Dean stated. "Before you give me those weirdo looks again, just remember how awful things would be if I gave you some STD, all because we couldn't wait."

"You're right, but I just wanted to show you how much I really do love you."

"Oh and you were_ also_ going to show me how to crash-up my new car! Good luck explaining that one to everybody… you nitwit."

"Did you just call me a nitwit?" Sam chuckled, "You're sounding a lot like grandmother now."

"Shut up, Sam! I'm taking us back, before you try something else. So keep your hands to yourself, comprende?"

The next day at school, Sam officially asked Dean out on a date. Dean started laughing hysterically, but since Sam was serious, he agreed.

On that Friday night, Sam arrived at his grandparents' house about 6:30 pm and was very nervous. He came in and made small talk with his grandmother, while waiting for Dean, who was taking a spin in his new car with William, since they had finally completed reading the entire owners' manual. When they arrived back, Dean quickly showered and was ready to leave with Sam around 7:30 pm.

As they were walking toward the front door, Emily asked Sam if he was feeling well, since he looked flushed.

Completely embarrassed, Sam walked Dean to the Escalade, where there was a delicious smell of burgers and fries." What's all this, Sam?"

"Well Dean, I thought we would drive up to _Risen Ridge_, park and watch _Raiders_ on Blu-ray, while we eat-in. I got burgers, fries and a large meat pizza. Plus we could make popcorn in the microwave and I have root beer in the mini-frig with vanilla ice-cream in the freezer- which equals a root beer float."

"Man Sammy, you got everything covered. I'm curious though…isn't _Risen Ridge_ also known as _make-out point?_"

Sam played dumb, "Oh really, I didn't know that."

Dean laughed as he hopped into the vehicle.

They park near the edge, where there were not a lot of cars and since the moon was so full, the sky was beautifully lit up. Both sat in the backseat as _Raiders_ started playing, while Dean started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Dude, slow down. We have all night." Sam stated as he was rubbing Dean's knee. With a piece of pizza in his mouth, Dean playfully slapped Sam's hand away.

After almost three hours of watching movies and eating, Sam inquired, "Did you eat the last slice of pizza?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"That's okay, because I will taste it in you." Sam leaned over and inhaled Dean into a deep, rough kiss that seems to last for an hour.

Finally, Dean pulled away. "Sam, I need to breath." He paused. "Damn dude, I thought you were going to suck out my lung or something. Suddenly, you are like a feisty little wildcat."

Sam smiled and started again. "Jeez Sam, slow down. This isn't a race you know and I think you bruised my lips and tongue."

Sam gently caressed Dean's lips with his fingers, while slowly kissing his neck. This made Dean slightly moan and for the next two hours they were making out like a bunch of horny, foolish teenagers.

It was now very noticeable that Dean was hard, so Sam unzipped Dean's blue jeans, pulling out the erected penis. Dean closed his eyes and was off in fantasy land. This made Sam move to the floor and couldn't believe how big it was…even his eyes were bugging out. However, before anything could happen, Dean pushed Sam off of him. "Sam! Stop!"

"But Dean, I haven't started yet. I want to please you…you know, sexually."

Dean ignored him and started to jerk himself off. Sam's eyes widen as he watched Dean eventually reach the climax. Only in his wildest dreams he could imagined how hot and sexy Dean looked to him right now. However, Sam didn't understand why he wasn't erected and that there might be something seriously wrong with him… and his penis.

Dean cleaned himself off with napkins and looked pissed. "Sam, you shouldn't have done that! What's wrong with you! Why do you suddenly have a death wish?"

"All I wanted is to be with you, Dean."

"Hey Poindexter, you are so stupid! How many times do I have to warn you that I might have a sexually transmitted disease? Huh?" He questioned, "Sam, I don't know what I would do if I got you sick or something. I'm only doing this because I love you and want to keep you safe. Please tell me that I didn't get any semen on you?"

"No Dean, I'm fine…really."

"Well, just to be safe, you are coming with me to the hospital tomorrow and get tests done. No arguments!"

"Yes, your majesty." Sam's smile lighted up the vehicle. "So, I really excited you?"

"Yeah, you did. You shouldn't have, but you did. You were great, except that my freakin' lips and tongue hurt."

Both laughed and finished watching Dean's favorite actor in _The Shining_. They decided to call it a night when Sam thought Dean was doing really bad impressions of Jack Nicholson and Bruce Willis, to which Dean stated the opposite.

Sam dropped his date off but called him an hour later. "Dean, I can't stop thinking about you and how huge you are. I'm thinking about it right now."

"Sam, are you jerking off while you are on the phone with me?"

"Uh…um yeah."

"Phone sex?" He questioned, "Really Sam, what's next a picture of your dick?"

"Um, if you want me too, it's ready now."

"I'm sure your dick is not camera shy, but you need to focus, Sam. We can't make love or anything else…got it? I'm hanging up now and don't call back since its past three am and you need to be here at ten. Don't say anything, just focus, okay. Bye."

Sam was focusing alright…

The next morning, Sam picked up Dean again and in the hospital parking lot with the windows down, they start making out like wild animals, until Dean heard people talking. They were staring and making comments as the lovebirds were hot n' heavy.

Dean pulled out his chapstick, "Lets go in, Sam and oh, by the way, thanks a lot for making my neck look like a friggin' school-girl-in-heat! Hickeys…yuk!"

Dean met again with his plastic surgeon, while Sam sees Dr. Erica, who also took blood samples from him. She explained to Sam that Dean's mental state cannot handle a sexual relationship at this time.

"Dean had to have sex everyday for the past seven years or so…he needs to find himself. He needs stability, so he can learn how to have normal, loving relationships. Sam, if you love him, you cannot pressure him. Sure, making-out seems harmless, but then it leads to something like last night. Sam, you didn't have any protection, but yet you planned the whole evening. Dean was trying to protect you, but first, you need to protect yourself. You and Dean must take your relationship extremely slow. I am not preaching, just explaining. Do you understand what I am trying to say, Sam?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm very sorry, it's just that I love him so much and I don't want to lose him."

"Sam, I think Dean knows you love him, but you just might lose him, if you don't slow this relationship down."

"You're right. I won't push anymore and I will talk to him."

Sam waited for Dean in the hospital cafeteria. "How did it go?"

"Well, I am going to start skin grafts in a few weeks." Dean replied. "Did you give blood samples?"

"Yeah. I also talked to Dr. Erica. I want us to take this relationship slower…pace it out. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Is it cool with you? Is this really what you want, Sammy?"

"Absolutely, because I want to be with you. And it's Sam."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

William and Emily were very excited to have Ethan and Emma visit them for two weeks, thanks to an arbitration meeting between them and their son and daughter-in-law. The only stipulation was that Dean could not be there, so he took back his old room at the Singer house. Adam and Jo was loving having Dean stay with them for two weeks and kept him busy with games, gossip and making him cook.

However, Sam was not thrilled. He could feel Dean's presence everywhere and boy did he smell good too. Sam couldn't concentrate and who could blame him, since the most gorgeous guy in the world was living with him again. Sam wanted to hold him; kiss him; lick him…just be near him. But with the entire Singer family watching their every move, plus his grandparents was calling every twenty minutes, so being with Dean was out of the question. The only thing Sam was able to do, was to take a lot of cold showers.

When the two weeks was up, Dean happily moved back home and when he arrived, Parker Wells was leaving. His grandparents explained that they hired him to find information on Bill and Marilyn for the upcoming trial.

Dean went to his room and starting thinking about his father's trials. It was just a few months ago that his dad had received an appeals trial, since the first one had him convicted to fifteen years in maximum security prison. But the week before Dean was supposed to testify, his father dropped the appeal and took the fifteen years. Dean never knew why, but figured someone had gotten to him. Dean tried to get his dad to see him, but John refused. Dean doesn't want the twins to go through a trial like he did, so he came up with a plan.

"Grandmother and Grandfather can I ask you something?"

"Sure Dean and its _May I ask you something_?" Emily replied with a slight smile.

"There is this school…an art school…in uh, Denver." Dean paused, clearing his throat. "May I attend the _Grant-Fuller Culinary/ Design/ Media/ Visual Arts Education Academy_ in Denver, Colorado next semester to further along my career aspirations?"

Emily and William looked at each other as neither could speak.

"It is a great opportunity for me, but it's real expensive. I think that is why there is an opening next semester, since it costs…never mind. It's a stupid idea, since I probably couldn't get in anyway."

"Nonsense, you could do whatever you want." William stated, "But Emily and I want to know why so soon. Why do you want to go now? Are you being bullied at school?"

"No, I'm not. I just saw that amazing place online and really want to go."

"Well Dean, if this is really what you want, Emily and I will not stand in your way. We are not sure about you living that far, so we really need to discuss it further and do research on that school."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Dean, I wish that you would wait until next year and what about Sam?" Emily questioned.

"Well, I think this would be best for everyone and a long-distance relationship would be a great test for us too."

"Honey, I will miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you guys too, but at least you will have Ethan and Emma to keep you company."

William and Emily looked at each other and now figured out what is going on.

"Well, I am going up to my room and look at the website again, so goodnight."

Both of them slightly grin, "Goodnight, Dean."

The next morning, Parker joined Emily and William in the study to tell them that Bill has had money trouble for months now. "Bill and Marilyn have been selling off their assets for the past several months and even took out a third mortgage on their main property. They already sold two houses, a yacht, three luxury auto mobiles and several pieces of jewelry. But, I cannot find out why. They have no known mob ties or outstanding loans with banks, et cetera. So I need to ask, do they have a gambling or drug problem, either past or present. Please be honest, since it will help faster to figure out what is going on."

Both William and Emily answered, "NO!"

"Sorry, but I had to ask. I've already inquired about this to several sources and they agree with you, including Ellen and Bobby." Parker commented, "How about blackmail? Do they have a deep dark secret?"

William answered, "No, nothing like that. Both are just normal people. Maybe we should just ask them."

Emily agreed and they decided to meet with their son later in the day at one of the restaurants. But when they arrived, Bill was not there. The manager told them that Bill received a phone call about fifteen minutes ago and stated the he was leaving for the rest of the day. Emily and William then head over to their son's house only to find no one there.

They then decided to head home and talk with Dean about his announcement. They played along with him, but explained to him that he had to wait until next year, thus, Dean returned to his room the rest of the night, not wanting to talk anymore.

Around one in the morning, Dean was awakened by a man's voice and turned over to see a flashlight.

"Dean, please don't be afraid. It's me, Parker Wells and I am here with the FBI."

Dean was now focused enough to see Parker standing over his bed and two men standing in the doorway with the hallway light on.

"Dean, there has been an uh…incident involving Bill and Marilyn." Parker paused to turn on the small lamp on the night table. "They were murdered tonight and their children are missing. Dean, may the FBI take your phone and computer, so we can trace them in case we hear from the children or the kidnappers?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean pointed to his desk and one of the men took the laptop and phone. "Where are my grandparents?"

"They are at the crime scene with Ellen and all three should be back here in fifteen minutes. We have this house and the Singers place heavily guarded by the FBI, so all of you are safe. Dean, you can get dressed and meet us downstairs, but stay off the phones and computers, okay?"

"Yes, Sir. Does Sam know?"

"Yes, the FBI is there too. Your grandparents wanted a familiar face to wake you up, therefore, I volunteered and I hope I didn't scare you"?

"No, Sir and thanks."

As soon as Dean was entering the sitting room, his grandparents and Ellen were walking in. All have been crying and Emily was leaning on Ellen, while William was toting a pet carrier. Dean hugged his grandmother and gently sat her down then kissed Ellen.

Dean, are you okay?" William softly asked.

Dean nodded.

"Meow, meow." Everyone looked at William, who opened the pet carrier and out popped a big orange cat. "Meow, meow."

Ellen glanced at Dean and slightly chuckled, while Emily motioned for the cat to come to her.

William picked up the carrier, "Dean, could you help me bring in the items for Robby in my car?"

Dean and William walk outside, where there were several members of the FBI and local police watching them.

"Dean, thank you for being here for us. It has been a horrible night and I do not know how we are going to make it through." William grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. "I am so scared for the children and why have those bastards not call? Why?"

Dean hugged him, but William suddenly pulled back. "I will give them everything…anything they want. Money, airplanes, this house…anything!"

"I know, I know. But we need to be patient, okay?" The teen responded, "Especially for grandmother and Ellen…and Robby too."

This made William crack a slight smile. "Dean, do you know anything about cats? What do we do with all of this stuff?"

Dean smiled, "I think so, but how hard could it be? Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Well, a neighbor girl, Mandy, told us that she watches him whenever the family went out of town. So, when the police were done processing the cat, they told us to bring him home. That is when Parker and other cops went inside to get this stuff, because Mandy told them where everything was. It seems he only likes a certain type of litter, has special diet food, likes to be walked with a blue leash and eats out of a green bowl." William laughed, pointing at the items in the trunk.

"Well, we don't want that big, humongous cat to eat out of the wrong dish, even though he could shed a few pounds." Dean jokingly stated while picking up the green dish. "Funny, it doesn't seem like Bill and Marilyn were cat people."

"Oh, they hate cats or I should say hated cats. Until Robby saved their lives and then it was all about that cat. He has his own room, personal groomer and therapist plus gets a massage once a day by some Latin hunk, who speaks_ feline_." William laughed, rolling his eyes.

"How did Robby save their lives?"

"Well, Bobby, Ellen, Bill and Marilyn took all the kids on a picnic in the mountains one day about seven years ago. Bobby and Bill were unloading the cars, while Sam was playing Frisbee with Jo and Billy. Ellen started setting up and Marilyn sat with the three toddlers on a blanket. She was playing _peek-a-boo_ with Emma and Ethan while holding a sleeping Adam. As Marilyn removed her hands from her closed eyes, she was very startled to see a huge rattlesnake wrapped around Emma's tiny body. Emma screamed bloody murder, but before anyone could do anything, a skinny orange tabby attacked the snake and they fought until the snake bit the cat. By then Bobby had grabbed the snake off of the bloody cat and killed it. All the kids and Marilyn were screaming and crying."

William shook his head, "Sam and Jo begged their dad to get the cat help and Marilyn insisted that Bobby go find an animal hospital, hence he scooped up the dead snake and the injured tabby and found help."

William paused, "Hours later, the whole family met up with Jo, Sam and Bobby at a veterinarian's office. They were told that the cat was going to make a full recovery and could be released in a few days. Marilyn told the doctor that she was hiring a private detective to investigate the cat. She didn't want him to be taken away from a loving family, but she decided to adopt him if he was homeless."

Dean and his grandfather slightly chuckled, "Parker investigated and found him to be homeless, so he was able to bring the little guy to Marilyn. But when Ethan and Emma saw him they cried, because they thought he was dead. Marilyn explained that Bobby killed the snake, not the cat. And that this cat was special, because he was a hero. When Emma held him she said, _'Robby, Robby you saved me and then Uncle Bobby saved you. I love you Robby.'_ Bobby was not thrilled to have the cat named after him, but he just could not resist the twins. So that is the long story of how Robby Singer Harvelle saved everyone's life at the picnic."

"Wow Grandfather, I heard bits n' pieces about the hero cat, but its kind of cool to hear the whole story. I didn't know that Parker was a pet detective too. I'm gonna tease him about that later. I guess that I really didn't know Marilyn and Bill that well. I mean, the last time I saw them we had an argument that I can never take back. I'm very sorry for that, but I can make it up a little by taking care of that cat for the twins and Billy, so when they get back Robby will be in good shape."

Dean sat down on the bumper, "Grandfather, you said the cat had to be processed. Does that mean Robby witnessed the murders? What exactly happened?"

William sat down next to his grandson. "All I know is that a neighbor heard constant meowing for an hour and then decided to investigate. She and her husband found Robby walking up and down the street meowing and leaving bloody paw prints everywhere. At first, they thought he was hurt, so they brought him home knowing that Marilyn would be upset to learn that Robby was outside by himself. Then they noticed blood on the front door and went back home with Robby to call 911. The police then called the FBI and Parker, who then called us and Ellen. If only, someone had noticed Robby earlier then maybe we could have a better lead on the kidnapping. I mean, those neighbors should have known better, because Robby was trying to be a hero again tonight."

Dean hugged his grandfather and they then take in all of Robby's stuff. On their way to the mudroom, they see the orange tabby being stroked by Emily. Dean decided that there was no way that he would be leaving for Colorado any time soon. After all, he had an important job to do. He will be taking care of the hero cat who witnessed a horrifying double murder and triple kidnapping. Dean now prays that another hero will bring his cousins back safely to them and their beloved pet.

Hours later, Dean cleared the breakfast dishes from the dining room and threw away all the food, since no one ate anything anyway. Parker had a worried look on his face and called everyone into the sitting room.

"The FBI and I are concerned, because we have not had any contact from the kidnappers. However, we feel that maybe, just maybe the kids got away and are hiding somewhere in the neighborhood. Do any of you have any type of information to add about where they might hide?"

William and Emily shake their heads _no_, while Ellen added, "There is a park nearby, so I know they like hanging out there."

"Well, the police already have the park under surveillance." Parker remarked, "How about you, Dean. Do you know where Billy and the twins hang out at?"

"I honestly don't know, sorry." The blonde male replied, "But, I do have a question though. Why wasn't Billy at college?"

"He dropped out about a year ago."

"What Parker, we did not know that?" William stated, looking at Emily.

"Yes William, he dropped out and I guess he moved back home. I thought you knew this, so I never mentioned it."

Dean added, "Well, I don't think he lived at home, because Jo mailed him a birthday card and the address was near the university."

"Dean, are you sure?" Parker questioned, "What was the exact address?"

"Sorry Parker, but I don't remember. All I know is that Jo forced Adam and Sam to sign the card and I took it to the mailbox later. You need to call Jo and ask her."

Parker was on his cell phone with an associate who was at the Singer house. He spoke with Jo and received the address. "The FBI is going to send a team to that house and we will know more in about thirty minutes or so. Dean, this is a good lead, so can you remember anything else? How about friends of the twins?"

"The only friend that I have ever met is Charlie." Dean replied.

"Who's Charlie?"

"Parker, Charlie is my nephew." Ellen interrupted, "Bobby's brother, Caleb, lives with his son on a farm in South Dakota near Bob and Beth."

"Has the twins ever been to South Dakota?"

Dean and Ellen both said, "Yes" at the same time.

Parker handed Ellen his cell phone. "Call all of them now and see if they heard from them. Then tell them that we are sending a team to search their properties and to track their phone and computers." Ellen called them, while William gently put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Thank you."

The head person in charge of the kidnapping arrived and Parker showed him in. "Everyone, this is Agent Rufus Turner and he is in command."

"Sorry to meet everyone like this, but I have important news. I had just left the house near the university and it is officially a crime scene. We found Billy's two roommates dead and the house has been a meth-lab. So that means the house and neighborhood are under quarantine. I will know more later in the day." Emily started crying. "Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle, but I have issued a warrant out on your grandson, Billy. He is now listed on the _FBI's Most Wanted Top Ten_ and we will bring him in either way."

"Agent Turner, there is no way that Billy did all of this. He loved his parents and would never hurt his siblings."

"Sir, I don't think you really knew what kind of a monster he really was. We found disturbing videos of Billy coked-out online, papers in his house with non-sense ramblings and a small portion of his DNA at both crime scenes, plus no ransom demands. He has the twins and I am going to find that crazy monster before he hurts them?"

Ellen stood, "Do you think they are still alive?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we do." The agent confidently stated, "Since none of their blood was found, we still believe that they are alive and with the nationwide _Amber Alert_, we should be closing in on them soon."

William stood next to Ellen, holding her hand. "What can we do to help?"

"Sir, I think maybe you and your wife should hold a press conference and plead to Billy to turn himself in and let you know where the twins are. But make him believe that he is the innocent victim in all this and you want to help him. I will schedule the press to be here within the hour." Turner's cell phone rang and immediately left the house.

William sat back down next to Emily and Dean. "I cannot believe that this is happening. How could we not know about…everything?"

Turner returned, "That was the agents in South Dakota and so far no sign. But we will keep looking there and the Singer family will be protected too."

The press conference went exactly the way that the FBI wanted it too. Plus the _Amber Alerts_ were rolling in with good tips.

Finally, Agent Turner and the other agents started grabbing their gear. "We have a big lead on the twins in Austin, Texas and think they might be heading toward the border, so we gotta move fast!"

"I am coming too!"

"No Mr. Harvelle, you stay here."

"No Agent Turner, I am coming to get my grandchildren and you are not going to stop me!"

Turner shook his head and William followed him to the waiting helicopter, as Emily and Ellen both latched onto Dean.

The lead turned out to be a mistaken identity, but the helicopter couldn't return because of bad weather.

Later that night, Parker and another agent take Ellen home, while Dean tried to get Emily to relax, so they decided to take a ride in Emily's car, but a man immediately stopped them.

"Ma'am, I am Agent Nick Monroe of the Omaha, Special Crimes Unit. I think you both should really just stay inside."

However, Dean started the engine anyway and with the FBI following them, Emily began to cry again.

"Oh Dean, why can't we find them; it's been too long?"

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

Then Emily's car phone rang, making Dean push the button, "Hello, this is Dean."

Screaming and crying on the other line, "DEAN! DEAN! We're scared, help us, help us. He has guns, so hurry!"

Emily yelled, "Ethan, Emma where are you?"

Dean slammed on the brakes and ran to the car following them. "The twins are on the car phone, so start tracing it! Now!" He ran back to the car. "Hey guys, where are you?"

More screaming and crying, "We don't know!"

Dean calmly said, "Okay listen, are you in a car, room, what?"

Ethan answered, "We are in a hotel room, hiding under the bed. Away from Billy, because he has a gun."

"Alright that's good buddy. Are you on the hotel's phone or a cell?"

Emma shyly replied, "The hotels."

"Good honey, does it say something near the buttons, like a name or number or something?"

The twins pause, then Ethan stated, "It says the _Tore_…_Toreador Motel Des Moines_"

Dean motions to the agent at his window, who then called it in. "That's good Ethan; we are sending the police there now. Where is Billy?"

"He's…he's outside the door." Emma cried.

Dean put the information into the navigational system and started the car. The agents get him to stop, but only long enough for Agent Monroe to get in the backseat. "Dean, you have to stop the car."

"No agent, my grandson is right. We are driving to Des Moines, Iowa to get my grandchildren!"

Agent Monroe called it in and his partner is following behind them.

"How long until you get here, Grandmother?" Ethan asked.

Before Emily answered, Dean replied, "Soon very soon." As he pushed the accelerator peddle.

In the manner of minutes, Dean had a fleet of FBI and Police cars in front and behind him, as he managed to keep the cruise control at 105 mph. With all the traffic blocked on the Interstate, the normally 2 ½ hour trip only lasted about fifty minutes.

By now though, Billy had barricaded himself inside the motel room with the twins and the phone was accidentally hung up. Emily was beside herself and prayed most of the trip. As Dean pulled up to the motel, (which now said _Red Motel_, because the lights were burned out in some of the letters), Agent Monroe jumped out and was motioning for Emily to come to a nearby van.

"Mrs. Harvelle, this is the agent in charge Assistant Director Keiser and he wants you to speak to Billy."

Emily was handed a phone and it rang ten times before Billy answered it. "Stop calling me you bastards!"

"Billy, this is your grandmother! Are you all okay honey because I am worried about you?"

"Oh really, you old witch…so now you're worried. Well, you can go to hell…all of you!"

"Billy, what's wrong? We are you acting this way? What happened?"

"Well Grams, I began playing the ponies, then I started using coke and was forced into making meth, while being kicked out of school and out of my family. I don't have any friends, a job and uh, my life basically sucks. So, anymore questions witchy witch?"

"Billy, this doesn't sound like you. What can I do?"

Laughing sarcastically, "Well Emily, I owe drug cartels, loan sharks and the mob over thirty million dollars for failed businesses from the last few months. Dad tried to pay them off, but he was late again with the cash, so with an interest rate of 2,000%, I now owe a lot. Plus, you gave some of my inheritance to that whore, so I'm now running."

"But Billy, we would have helped. I will pay off everyone right now, just please turn yourself in and let Emma and Ethan go."

"Just so you know, Grandmother, I'm trying to protect them. Mom and Dad were murdered and we took off. I have been keeping them safe from all them…you know."

"Yes honey, I know. You are such a great big brother and its time for you to come out."

Billy hung up, while the agents re-dialed, but no answer. A few minutes later, the motel room door opened and slowly walked out Ethan and Emma, who were immediately grabbed by agents. The door closed and a gun shot loudly goes off. The agents kicked in the door, searching it and gave hand signals that it all over with.

Emily and Dean rush to hug the twins, while police motioned for them to get into the waiting ambulance. At the hospital, they were joined by William, Parker and Agents Turner and Monroe. Billy's body was in the morgue and William went to say good-bye. Ethan and Emma were questioned by the FBI, then were given sedatives and were told to stay the night, as Dean, Emily and William all slept in the same room with them.

The next morning, William had a private plane take them all home and promised the twins that they would be safe now. They arrived back at the Harvelle House with the entire Singer family waiting and no trace of the FBI ever being there. William's attorney showed up later with custody papers that were to be filed immediately.

Emily, Jo, Adam and Ellen all helped the twins settle into their rooms with Robby following them everywhere. It was decided that Emily would sleep with both of them in a huge California King bed for the next several days.

Meanwhile downstairs, William and Dean told Sam and Bobby the whole story about Billy's bizarre involvements that led to four deaths.

Sam asked, "I guess that I really did not know Billy all that well. I thought I did, but…I mean, he was involved with the mob. How can that be?"

"How do you think I feel? My own son would not come to me for help, so why would my grandson." William admitted, "Hell, I did not know he wasn't in college anymore. I saw them almost every Sunday, yet I did not know a darn thing. We could have helped, you know."

"William, you know how hard-headed Bill was. It's touch for a man to ask his father for help, so I would imagine that Bill wanted to handle it himself." Bobby shook his head, "But, he probably didn't know how much trouble Billy was in."

"So Grandfather, did Billy actually kill anyone?"

"No Sam, he did not. It looks like the men that he owed money to, murdered his parents and roommates. Parker said probably to _send a message_ to Billy _to pay up or you're next_."

"Do you think those men will come after you guys?" Dean quietly inquired.

"No, I had Parker pay off the debt. So, we are all safe now."

"Why you idjit! That was stupid and you'll never see them prosecuted for the murders of Bill and Marilyn now!"

"Bobby, I could not care less about capturing those men!" William snapped, "All I care about is keeping my remaining family alive. So they do not get arrested, but my family is safe!"

There was total silence until Jo and her mother walked in. Ellen asked, "What's the matter?"

"Your husband thinks I made a mistake to keep my family safe."

"Oh no, what did you do, Father?"

"I paid off those bastards to keep my family safe and that is all I am saying about this from now on." William responded, "Does everybody understand me?"

"Bobby, kids I think its time for us to leave now." Ellen hugged her father. "Mother is sleeping with the twins tonight and I will be back in the morning. Goodnight, Dean." Ellen then hugged him too and left with her family.

"Grandfather, is everyone really safe now?"

"Yes, Dean, because I paid those men over 100 million dollars to secure our safety, plus I hired several former agents to watch us while they are undercover. Don't tell anyone, not even your grandmother. I just want us to be watched for a few months until Parker tells me that everything is under control." William explained, "And I mean it; I will do anything to keep this family safe."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thanksgiving was quiet, even though the Harvelle House was packed with relatives. Caleb drove down with Charlie, Grammy and Grampy, while Marilyn's Uncle Zachariah, (who was in early stages of Alzheimer's), flew in from Colorado to see the twins for the first time since the murders. No one seemed like celebrating and Emily out-did herself by putting up four Christmas trees. She even dressed Robby up as a Pilgrim, which did make everyone laugh. But the twins just could not stay happy for long and they began to feel most comfortable with Dean, probably because he wasn't treating them like they were going to break.

After a long week of a full house, Emily began projects with the twins. However, nothing was being accomplished. Emma did take an interest in art while Dean was painting in his upstairs studio. Dean gave her basic art lessons and she turned out to be a natural, thus, he gave her projects to do. Eventually, Dean signed her up at the community center with Jean-Pierre. Not wanting to be left out, Ethan asked Dean to help him excel in sports, mainly baseball. Since it was snowing, Emily rented them an indoor batting cage twice a week. William was very happy about the twins keeping busy with Dean, but felt sorry for Emily, who was left out. So William tried to keep her busy, especially with helping Ellen manage the restaurant chain.

The entire family was back again for Christmas and New Years and this time several cousins brought their wives and children. It was a full house and much more cheery than it was at Thanksgiving. Emily made sure that everyone had at least fifty presents each to open.

Dean opened the craziest presents from green boxers to red pajamas with feet…the look on his face was priceless. But the best part was when she gave all of her grandchildren, including Charlie, lookalike Elf outfits that happened to match Robby's. Dean said a lot of obscenities and then was forced to add cash to Grammy's swear jar. Emily called them "nit-wits" and then pretended to cry, so to make her happy they _all_ posed for pictures wearing the silly elf outfits. Dean was so humiliated that he poured himself and Sam a beer. Bobby put his arms around them and let them finish the beers while laughing hysterically.

"Grandmother, Bobby is jealous that he doesn't have an elf suit." Dean joked. "Can he wear mine?"

"Oh course Dean, that is incredibly nice of you."

Bobby flipped him the bird, while Dean pointed and laughed.

"Oh by the way everyone, Dean was drinking a beer a few minutes ago." Bobby stated, pointing to Dean.

Grammy stomps over and grabbed Dean by the ear. "Dean Smith Harvelle, I'm going to wash your dirty mouth out with soap and you will never drink a beer until you're twenty-one!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Dean cried. "But it was Bobby's idea and Sam had one too!"

"What the hell, Dean!" Sam screamed, just as Grammy grabbed his ear too.

Ellen grabbed Bobby's ear, "You were letting them drink…on Christmas Eve?"

By now everyone was laughing and Emily overheard Ethan tell Emma that this was the funniest Christmas ever, making her very happy. Even Uncle Zachariah thought that this was a comedy sketch, therefore, Emily just let it play out. But Sam, Dean and Bobby all had their mouths washed out with soap by Grammy. At the end of the night, Emily told everyone what the twins had said and Sam and Dean were no longer in trouble.

On New Year's Eve, the Harvelle House was packed with almost everyone in town and they were going to set off fireworks too. At the stroke of midnight, everyone sang and kissed. About one in the morning, the younger kids were put to bed, while Dean took Sam for a ride. Dean parked his Mercedes and told Sam that it was now midnight on the west coast and wanted a New Year's kiss, which Sam was happy to do. They talked about how their winter vacation was almost over and what to do now.

"Well Sam, I was supposed to have my skin grafts done, but I had to cancel. So, I might start them over Spring Break, unless you want to do something?"

"I think we should go with Jess and everyone to _Mount Emperor Mountain Ranch_ in Kansas. We went a couple of years ago and it was real fun. That is where I had my first…" Sam paused, looking guilty.

"That is where you had your first what?"

Sam gazed out the passenger window and began to quietly tap his fingers.

"With what Sam?" Dean questioned. "C'mon, you can't leave me hanging."

"I'm sorry, but it's where I had my first kiss, you know with uh…a guy."

Dean started to smile, lifting Sam's head up. "Well stud, tell me all the juicy details."

"Dean, this isn't funny. I feel like I cheated on you."

"Sam, I didn't even know you then, so you didn't cheat. So, just tell me already… everything."

"Dean, that is not…"

"Sam, just start from the beginning."

"Okay, uh, Jess and I were dating back then and we decided to go. Everything was perfect and we even decided that we were going to make love under the moonlight on a boat. Well, everything was good, until it was time to…you know and I couldn't go through with it. So we just sat there and talked and that is when I confessed that I knew I was gay. She smiled and held me; I mean she was really there for me." Sam paused, looking at Dean.

"Hey Sam, have you ever seen Jessica naked?" The blonde male inquired, "I mean, she's totally hot and stacked." Sam immediately gave his boyfriend a pissed off look. "Sorry Sam, uh, keep going."

"Jess asked me what type of guy I was into and I mentioned that I really liked our cabin monitor, Gabriel. He was seventeen with brown hair and piercing eyes, plus he was a real trickster. He always made me laugh and I guess maybe it made me flirt too. Gabriel came to our cabin with an _Ouija Board_ and no one wanted to play, but Jess and me. After we were done messing around with it, Jess asked the board if Gabriel wanted to kiss Sam and it pointed to _yes_. So, he leaned over and kissed me. It was quick at first, then he pulled me into a longer one and when it was over, Jess started to holler, which made me even more embarrassed."

Sam stopped talking, then Dean motioned with his hands to continue.

"Gabriel and I would take walks and it always ended up with us kissing, but I just couldn't go any further. I didn't love him and he knew that is what I wanted. On the last day, he was talking like Humphrey Bogart and said to me '_Here's looking at you, kid'_. That made me smile and he never heard from him again."

"That is so romantic and I think I'm gonna cry."

"Very funny Dean, you're the jerk who made me tell you the story."

"I was just kidding, I was being a trickster." Dean joked. "Aren't you even curious about where he is now?"

"No, not really. It was such a long time ago and the present is _so_ much better." Sam said, leaning in for another kiss.

Moments later, Sam asked Dean if he want to go to the ranch and Dean explained to him that if they go, nothing was going to happen. It was decided that they will not go. But Sam insisted on spending the whole day with Dean on his birthday, even if it was just to cuddle. Dean thought it was corny, but gave in.

On January 24, Emily and Ellen threw a small party for Dean at the _Pizza Palace_, just like last year. It was important for Dean to keep the twins happy and occupied, making Sam feel left out. But Dean saved the next day for his boyfriend and they went snowmobiling by themselves and even built a fire to make S'mores. Sam got his wish and cuddled Dean, while Dean's wish had already came true last year…he had people in his life that he loved and they loved him back.

Sam, Jo and Adam gave Dean a telescope for his birthday and was using it when Sam called at the end of the week.

"Hey Dean, whatcha up too?"

"Dude, I'm just bird watching with me new telescope." Sam heard Ethan giggle in the background.

"Dean, its January, so you can't be bird watching." Sam inquired. "What are you guys really doing?"

"Oh Sammy, I'm very fascinated with our neighbors' architectural features. Their amazing and very bouncy."

"Dean, you're not making any sense. What are you guys doing?"

Emma entered the room with Emily and noticed that Dean was letting Ethan look through his telescope. Emily suggested, "Let her take a quick look." The young girl moved Ethan out of the way, shrieking. "Grandmother, they are looking at a naked girl…with no clothes on!"

Emily pushed everyone out of the way. "Oh my goodness, that is Pamela Barnes! Herbert and Rebecca's daughter, who must be home from her tour." She huffed. "And you boys are watching her undress…I am very disgusted and disappointed. You nit-wits." William! William!" Emily went to the hallway, yelling for her husband.

Dean picked up his phone, "I think I have to go now, Sammy, so I'll call you later."

William entered the room, "What is the matter, Emily?"

"Dean and Ethan were watching Pamela, from next door, undress in that new telescope." Emily pointed to it, making William glance through it.

"Oh my…uh, this is very unacceptable boys and you are both grounded for two weeks."

Emily shook her finger at them and gently leaded Emma out of the room, while whispering for William to talk to them. The tired grandfather closed the door, "What the heck were you boys thinking? And to do it in front of Emma."

"Well, I think you know _why_ we were doing it." Dean mocked.

"Do not be smart with me, Dean and you are still grounded. Do we need to talk about _the birds and the bees_?"

"No Sir, but Pamela knows we were watching her. She was putting on a dance for us, like a stripper."

"Dean, an adult woman would not strip in front of children."

"Grandfather, I swear she knows."

"Well, even if she does, just stop it. I will not raise a bunch of peeping toms, understand me?" Both nod their heads_ yes_ and then Robby jumped to look out of the telescope. William left the room mumbling that they now have a peeping cat.

Dean called back Sam. "Dude, I'm grounded for two weeks."

"I think you deserve it and I can't believe that you were watching Pam undress…uh, why?"

"Duh Sammy, why do you think? She's really sexy and she knows we're watching, so she started moving like a stripper."

"Dean, are you getting excited watching her? I mean do you…"

"No, Sam!"

"Pam used to be our babysitter, so it is kind of gross that you are watching her."

"Hey Sammy, did she ever give you a bath?" Dean joked.

"Dean, you are totally sick and perverted. And it's Sam!"

"Yeah, I might be a little twisted, but what's Ethan's excuse." Dean inquired while messing up the young boy's hair. All three laughed.

That night after dinner, Emily answered the door. "Look everyone, Pamela stopped by."

Pamela sat next to Dean, while Ethan's mouth is open-wide. "So Dean, we finally meet?"

"Huh?"

Pamela smiled at everyone, "Oh honey, I know you have been watching me."

"They watch you undress and get naked." Emma blurted out.

Pamela laughed, while Dean blushed. "I'm sorry, Ma'am and it will not happen anymore."

"Yes, Dean, this is correct and tell Pamela that Ethan and you are also grounded." Emily replied.

Pamela responded, "I'm used to have people watch me, especially on tour, because there is no privacy. If you wanted to get my attention, you could have just stopped by."

Dean shrugged at her, while Ethan asked her all about her life as a musician. About an hour later, Pamela decided to leave unless anyone else has a question.

"Yeah, Pam, I would like to know who _Jesse _is and if it is still _forever_?" Dean questioned.

Pamela stood and started laughing, "So, I guess that telescope of yours has some type of zoom lenses to let you see everything, uh everywhere. Oh and with Jesse, well it wasn't forever."

"His loss." Dean chuckled as Emily and William walked Pamela to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes****: **Thanks again to everyone who has been reading or reviewing this story. I_ 'pulled_ _a Chuck Shurley'_, but instead of writing myself in, I wrote in _my_ big orange tabby cat named **Robby**. He is my hero...and a peeping tom too.

**FYI****:** I was told that _cat_ translates to _kissa_ in Finnish and _hunter_ translates to _cazador_ in Spanish. So, this is how I got my pen name, but I would _never_ hunt a cat to hurt them...just to kiss them. Lame joke, I know, but I have _**zero **_tolerance for anyone who abuses or neglects animals!

Chapter Fourteen

It was decided that Ethan and Emma would now join Dean and everyone at Milton as the new semester started. Dean was very over protective of them and even got suspended for fighting over an innocent misunderstanding. But he promised his grandparents that it would never happen again. Dean loved being a big brother and the twins love him too. It was also obvious that Sam felt left out, but he knew that Emma and Ethan needed him more.

One day directly after school on a Friday, Dean and Sam decided to take their younger siblings and Jess to the _Pizza Palace_ to eat and bowl. It was getting really crowded by seven o'clock, so they decided to have Dean make them dessert at home, plus they would watch a suspense movie. And since Dean had never seen _Speed_, Adam decided that would be the one to watch.

However, when Sam pulled his Escalade in front of the Harvelle House, they saw a strange-looking man knocking on the front door. "Dean, do you know that guy?"

"No Sam, but all of you stay here while I find out what he is doing."

Everyone looked at the windows and Ethan yelled, "That's Uncle Ash!"

The twins jumped out of the vehicle and ran to him, with Dean and Sam right behind them.

"Well,_ hey_ to you both, too." Ash stated, "Wow, you guys are big now."

"Uncle Ash, what are you doing here?" Emma happily asked.

"Well Em, I wanted to see ya guys and talk to your grandparents about how things are going…_so how are things going_?"

Ethan and Emma hugged him and laughed.

"Hey man, I'm Dean Harvelle and do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dean opened the front door and made sure everyone was inside before he scanned outside to see where in the heck the undercover security are, since they just let a stranger come to his door. He was also wondering if he should call his grandparents, who are at a fundraiser until midnight or later.

"So Ash, why are you visiting the kids this late?" Dean probed. "And where are you staying? Maybe we could have met in the morning somewhere."

Well Deano, I just arrived from the bus depot, so I haven't found a place yet and I wanted to see the kids tonight." Ash responded, "Are we gonna have a problem, dude?"

"No, we aren't gonna have a problem _dude_. Dean chuckled, "I was just wondering and my name's Dean."

"Got it…D-E-A-N. Dean it is."

"So Ash, how are you related to Ethan and Emma?"

"Well Dean, I'm the step-brother of their mother Marilyn. My daddy, Tony Giles, married her momma, Karen, so we became a big happy family. When I was a teenager, Marilyn got married and had kids. So, we really only saw each other on birthdays and holidays and then I went to MIT."

"What…MIT?" A confused Dean inquired.

"Yeah Dean, it's a school in…"

"I know where it is, Ash; but you got to be kidding me, this guy's no genius, he's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean stated while pointing at Ash.

Ash smiled and replied, "I like you."

"Thanks." The blonde teen remarked, "Hey man, by the way, uh I, dig the haircut."

"It's all business in the front and party in the back."

Everyone laughed as Dean slightly grinned, then excused himself and Sam to go make the dessert.

"Take your time boys and I'll watch all the pretty women for ya." Ash said. "You can trust me, okay Dean?"

Dean nodded his head as they walked into the kitchen to make the brownies. "Sammy, I don't trust him! He creeps around my house at night, plus who wears a mullet now days anyway. Have you ever met him before?"

"Maybe, I'm just not sure." Sam stated, "He seems pretty funny though."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Ted Bundy, David Berkowitz and John Wayne Gacy were _the life of the parties_ too. He is giving me a bad-vibe and I don't like it. I'm going to invite everyone to the dining room for dessert and then when we are all done eating, I'll send the girls and the kids to start the movie and then I will kick him out, okay?"

"Sure Dean and I got your back."

"Well Sammy, just don't try to get in my pants again while you are back there."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Both smiled at each other and everyone finally headed into the dining room for brownies and milk.

"Hey Dean, how did ya know that I freakin' love brownies?"

'Sorry Ash, but these are not _those _kinds of brownies."

Sam, Jo and Jess giggled, while Adam asked, "What other kind of brownies are there?"

Everyone laughed except Adam and the twins, who were now stuffing their little faces with chocolate.

Before Dean could get his plan into gear, Ash pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "This was delivered to me by a lawyer handling Marilyn and Bill's estate." Ash handed Dean a key.

"What does this open?" Dean curiously asked.

"I have done research on my computer and found out that it is a storage-locker key in Sydney Heights, close to Marilyn's old house." Ash replied. "Does anybody know what is in there and why she wanted me to have it?"

All heads shook _no_.

"When are you going to open it?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I was gonna do it tonight. Is it too late now for me to go or for all of us to go?"

"It's too late for the gals and kids, but I could go with you now." Dean replied.

"But, we wanna go too!" Adam, Ethan and Emma yelled at the same time.

"Yeah right, I'm gonna bring three kids and two gals to a storage locker at night. Why don't we just go sleep at a prison or play hide n' seek at a mental hospital." Dean sarcastically remarked.

"Everyone just calm down and I don't think anyone should leave tonight for Sydney Heights." Sam calmly stated as Dean was giving a pissed off look.

"Sam's right, let's all go in the morning and now we can go watch the movie." Adam suggested.

"Thanks Adam, so who wants popcorn?" Sam inquired, while the kids screamed.

Soon, the movie was over and Sam thought it is time to head home.

"What time should we be back in the morning, Dean?" Adam wondered.

"Adam, I think only I am going to go with Ash."

"That's not fair!" Emma cried. "There might be something in there for us too. I mean, it's our mom's stuff, so I might want something…you know, to remember her.

"Honey, I know but it might be dangerous."

"Oh shut up, Dean! You're trying too hard to be macho and you sound like a jerk!" Jess firmly stated.

"Bitch."

"What did you call me?"

Dean had a shocked look on his face, as Sam intercepted. "Jess, he said _bitch_, because that is what he says to me after I say_ jerk_ and you said _jerk_, so he replied_ bitch_. Understand?"

"No Sam, I don't understand because that does not make any sense. And _all_ of us are going tomorrow morning, so Dean and Ash, be ready at 10:30 am!" Jessica ordered.

Dean started to say something, making Sam put his hand over his mouth as William and Emily then entered. "Look Emily, we have a full house. What is everyone up to? And who is this?"

"Grandfather, this is Uncle Ash." Emma announced while pulling Ash toward him.

"Well look who it is, Emily. Ashland Giles, how are you, son? It is nice to see you." William and Emily shook his hand, then they guide everyone into the sitting room.

"So Ashland, why are you here?" Emily questioned.

"Ma'am, I came to see the kids and ask you what is in a storage-locker in Sydney Heights, because Marilyn left me a key in her estate."

William and Emily confusingly looked at each other and shaking their heads. "I have no idea Ashland. William replied, "why not just open it and see."

"Well Sir, _all_ of us are going tomorrow morning at 10:30 am." Jess stated while looking at Dean.

"So, all of you are going on an adventure…sounds like fun." Emily happily said. But please be careful, especially of spiders."

Sam gathered everyone to the door and left, while Emily invited Ash to spend the night, much to Dean's dismay.

Later that evening, while Emily and the twins show Ash to his room, Dean confronted William. "Where in the hell were the security teams tonight? They just let Ash walk right up to our door!"

"Calm down, Dean…"

"No I will not, Grandfather!"

"Dean, just listen. The security teams already alerted me when Ashland appeared near the house, since they have facial recognition programs. I told them that it was okay, since I already knew that the attorney was trying to locate him for the estate."

"And you could've warned me! I almost had a heart attack! I thought that the security was gone and we were on our own."

"Sorry, I should have told you, but you did real well and I am very proud." William stated. "However, you cannot live your life in constant fear."

"Well Grandfather, I must say that you are a heck of an actor. I really thought that you were shocked to see Ash here." Dean remarked. "Was grandmother acting too?"

"Thank you Dean, but unfortunately I had a lot of practice_ acting_, between Emily's constant changing of her hair style and color. I still do not know why women insist on changing their appearances, especially when they look fine in the first place. And she does not know anything about my hiring the undercover security teams, subsequently, she was generally happy to see him."

"What about the storage-locker in Sydney Heights?" Dean questioned. "Should we still go?"

"I already had Parker check it out and it is a bunch of old junk from Tony Giles' miserable life."

"Like what is there and what did Tony do?"

"He was an old drunk, who never had a dime to his name and only married Karen for her money. However, she did love him and Ashland very much and that is why she sent him to MIT to further his brilliant mind. Tony tried to invent every silly gadget to get rich fast, but all it did was leave Karen to pick up the pieces. I honestly do not know why Marilyn kept all of it though. I do know that she loved Karen and Ashland, it's a probably a sentimental thing."

"So, it's safe for all of us to go then?"

"Sure, but make sure no one gets hurt and I will have the undercover teams follow you too."

"Thanks, Grandfather and goodnight."

The next morning, Sam arrived at 10:15 am with Adam, Jo and Jess. Dean was packing snacks in the kitchen, while Theresa was getting Ethan and Emma ready. Ash was just now getting up, so he took a quick shower and everyone was ready to leave at 10:30 am sharp. Dean pointed to his watch as he opened the Escalade door for Jess, and she gave him the finger while he laughed it off.

Dean decided to let Ash ride shot-gun, as a result, he wiggled his way in-between Jo and Jess. As Dean was putting on his seat belt, his hand _accidentally_ reached the inside of Jessica's thigh.

"Excuse you, but what in the hell are _you_ doing with that hand of yours?" Jess snapped, removing his hand.

"Sorry honey, I was uh, looking to buckle my seat belt in."

"Well, it doesn't go in _there_!"

"Sorry, my hand must have gotten confused." Dean now buckled in correctly. "Safety first," He replied while giving Jess a perverse smile.

"And who are you calling_ honey_, you sexually-twisted jerk? And don't say _bitch_, because I'll slap you."

"Oh…promise! I would love for my _sexually-twisted_ self to receive a kinky slap from a hot babe like you." Dean playfully mocked.

"Sam, your boyfriend is creeping me out…again." Jessica stated.

"Now Dean, what did I tell you about _playing nice with others_, especially ones that would _kick your ass_ from here to Australia?"

The kids and Jo laughed, while Ash was listening.

"Hey Sammy, I think I should tell you that _your boyfriend_ is in the mood for a _good ass-kicking _from a hot blonde with big…uh, Smurfs." Dean turned to Jessica, "I'm a big fan of the Smurfs, especially when they are on you." He smiled while pointing to her very tight Smurfs t-shirt. Jess gave him the bird, again and he laughed…again.

Ash confusingly inquired, "Sam, is Dean really your boyfriend?" Sam nodded as Ash asked again, "Dean is your boyfriend, like _boyfriend_. I mean, like a boyfriend/boyfriend couple?" Sam nodded again, while Ash continues, "You guys are boyfriend and boyfr…"

"Yeah Ash, he's my damn boyfriend!" Dean loudly demanded. "So what's your freakin' problem mullet-head?"

Jo nudged Dean in the side, while Jess gave him a pissy-look.

"Hey guys, I-I-I wasn't saying…I mean." Ash stuttered. "Listen, I was just wondering, because you guys don't look or act gay…you know what I mean?"

"If you want to know if we are _flaming fags_, well we're not. So, shut your trap or I'll do it for you!"

"Dean!" Everyone screamed.

"Dean, he was just asking. You really need to watch your mouth, you're making too much of an innocent question. I'm sorry Ash." Sam said while looking in the rear-view mirror at his beau. "Let's change the subject before my hot-headed boyfriend loses it."

"Let's sing!" Emma excitingly yelled. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, Ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall.…" Everyone was loudly singing, much to Dean's dismay.

While looking up, Dean threw up his hands into the air, "Please, just take me now!" The singing got louder, plus a sudden jab in his side from Jess.

Finally they arrived at the storage-locker in Sydney Heights and everyone exited out to stretch. Dean walked over to locker thirteen and held his hand out to Ash for the key. Now that it was unlocked, Dean entered first, flipping on the light switch. It was a little dusty and unorganized, but everything seemed harmless, so he motioned for everyone to come in. The girls mentioned how cold and dirty it was, while Ash complained about his allergies. Everyone began to look through the many boxes and Dean was thinking to himself that his grandfather was right…there was nothing here but sentimental junk.

Almost an hour passed, when Sam and Jo found love letters and song lyrics. They read some of them aloud and when Jess asked who wrote them, Sam replied, "David Shulps."

Dean asked, "So who is David Shulps?"

Everyone nodded while be confused.

"Alright then, I'll go get Ash's laptop and let's see what the MIT scholar can come up with." Dean suggested as Sam tossed him his key and when Dean returned with it, Ash immediately started finding information.

"Well, I found David Shulps and he died 22 years ago at age nineteen in a motorcycle accident on the interstate and he was survived by his wife Norma Jean Davis and two year old daughter Dana Shulps." Ash glanced up to see Dean holding a picture of a dark-haired baby girl. "Yeah, that's probably Dana." Ash replied.

Dean held up another picture of a brunette teenager looking down at the baby girl. "Does anyone know this gal…I mean woman is?" Dean then smiled at Jess, who rolled her eyes at him.

Ethan took the photograph, "I think that's mom with dark hair."

Ash and Emma closely looked at the picture and then at each other. Ash remarked, "I think he's right, because it does look like a young Marilyn."

Sam found a bigger picture of a young family turned it over and read out loud. "_Dave, Norma Jean and Dana at her first birthday party in Glen Haven, Colorado_."

"Oh man, Marilyn was born there. And our mom, Karen, her maiden name is Davis. Marilyn's maiden name is Stratton though, because her father and Karen's first husband's name was Crawford Stratton. Could this really be her with another family?" Ash said in disbelief.

"No! No way!" An outraged Ethan screamed at Ash. "My mom doesn't have another family!"

Dean kneeled down in front of Ethan and Emma. "We don't know anything yet, so let's not yell, okay. We are going to sort all of this out, but we need to be calm and Ash deserves an apology."

Ethan hugged Ash and apologized, as does Emma.

"Ash, can you look up Marilyn's birth certificate, as well as Dana's and let's go from there." Dean suggested, trying to keep everything calm.

"Sure, but I'll need a few minutes."

"Fine, so I will take the twins to that side and Sam, Adam and the gals will sort over there." Dean proposed as Jess was giving him the bird again, which he laughed off…again.

"Wow, this is cool!" Adam broadcasted, "Sam, can I have it?"

"Sorry Adam, but all this belongs to Ash and maybe Ethan and Emma too."

Emma jogged over to see Adam holding a beautifully wood-carved box with a rabbit's foot in it.

"Adam, what is that?"

"It's a lucky rabbit's foot."

"Yuck, a foot from a dead rabbit!" she exclaimed, "That's disgusting and cruel, so I don't want it."

"Hey Ash and Ethan, can I have it?" Adam asked.

"It's cool with me, as long as Ethan doesn't want it." Adam looked at Ethan who shook his head _no_. Then he looked back at Ash, "Thanks Ash, I think this will bring me good luck." Adam put the rabbit's foot in his jacket pocket, while setting the box by the door with other stuff that they are going to bring out to the Escalade.

Jo found more lyrics, while Sam discovered a jewelry box with baby hair that is the same color as Dana's in the already found pictures. Jess held up another image of Dana, but this one is a professional portrait from a studio.

Sam takes that photo and showed Jo, "I have seen this picture before and I think it is from our childhood. Does it look familiar to you?"

Jo examined it closely, "You're right, but I can't place it. But I think the one that we saw was a huge oil painting."

"Yeah Jo, you're right. Why can't we remember?"

Dean suggested, "Did you guys see it in a museum or something?"

Both sighed. "I don't remember Dean, sorry."

"That's okay Sam, but it's a start."

Ash lets out a quiet whimper.

"What did you find out, dude?"

"Dean, it's not good. I mean Marilyn's birth certificate was an adoption one. It says _Marilyn Davis Stratton_, because Crawford adopted her at thirteen. I found her real birth certificate and it says _Norma Jean Davis, born in Glen Haven, Colorado, on November 22, 1964 to mother Karen Marie Davis and father unknown_. It just doesn't make sense. First of all, Marilyn's birthday is November 22, 1967, not 1964 and…everything just doesn't fit…the name, age and time-line."

"I hate to say it, but it fits like a glove." Dean added, "I think Norma Jean Davis became pregnant at 13, 14 or 15 and got married to David Shulps who was a few years older and had Dana. When David unexpectedly died, Norma Jean and her mother, Karen, couldn't raise a two year old, so they gave her up for adoption. Then I think Norma Jean changed her name to Marilyn and her age back to thirteen before Karen met Crawford or maybe he did it. After all, he was loaded and having tons of money can change legal documents. Plus it's very easy to not look your age and the 7 is right above the 4 on any keyboard. So, 1964 could have easily been changed to 1967. And back then, it might have been shameful to be a single mother, even if she was a widow. It looks like Dana would be somewhere around twenty-five years old now. We don't have any verification, so let's pack up some of this stuff, go eat and we will talk to Ellen and our grandparents later tonight to get more information."

"Yeah guys, Dean's right, we will know more later. So, who's hungry?" Sam cheerfully asked. Ethan and Adam yelled, but Emma and Ash were real quiet, until Sam started to make goofy faces. Sam picked up Emma, while Jo put her arm around Ash.

The whole gang loaded up the vehicle at the storage locker and headed to the nearest _Harvelle Roadhouse Restaurant & Bar_. As soon as they walked in, people were cheering, balloons were falling and flash-bulbs were going off. The chain manager hugged them all and proudly announced that they were the one-millionth customers at that particular restaurant and that they would receive free food for life at any _Harvelle Roadhouse Restaurant & Bar_.

Adam held up his rabbit's foot, "I told you that this was real lucky! And we get free food for life!"

Dean messed up Adam's hair and smiled, "Little Dude, we_ already_ get free food for life…is your brain on today?"

Dean shook the manager's hand, "Sir, we cannot accept this, since we are related to the owners. I'm Dean Harvelle and these are my cousins, the Singer family." Dean proudly showed the manager his driver's license. (Dean always shows it off, because he likes his new name a lot). "So, you will have to give all of these prizes to the next customers."

The staff looked sad, until the next family finally walked in.

All eight of them sat at a large round booth in the back and order tons of food. Emma was real quiet, as a result, Dean asked her what was wrong.

"I think my mom has another daughter, so maybe I have the big sister that I always wanted. I'm sorry Jo…that was inconsiderate."

"That's okay and I know what you mean. It's hard being the only girls in our family, even the cat is a boy. So, it's you and me…_girl power_." Jo and Emma high-fived each other.

Jess was eating waffles with maple syrup. "Hey Jessica, I would love to lick syrup off of your warm body sometime."

"Sure Dean, then I will put you in a coma after I bash your face in!"

Everyone _oohs_ and _aahs_, making Dean blush and added, "Well, I guess it would be worth it then. I would rest peacefully after licking you and you would enjoy it too."

"Dream on, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Oh no, you didn't. If you ever call me _that _again, I will definitely bash your face in!"

"We are not going to start this again…uh, Ethan how's the cheeseburger?" Sam inquired.

With his mouth full, "Fine, but can I have dessert too?"

"Yeah, we all can get some."

Adam screamed, holding up his rabbit's foot again, "I told you that this was real lucky! We are gonna have dessert!"

"Adam, be quiet and use your indoor voice, plus put that disgusting thing away, since we are trying to eat."

"Okay Sam, but soon you'll want to hold it, because it makes you real lucky."

"Adam, I'm already lucky. I have my family, my best friend and my boyfriend all at this table. Plus, I made a new friend and we are lucky to have him here too." Sam looked at Ash, who nodded.

The kids go to play a retro _Pac-Man_ arcade game, while the rest stay at the table.

"So Ash, did you ever find Dana Shulps' birth certificate online?" Dean asked curiously, while drinking a cup of black coffee.

"It was searching and should be done by now." Ash pulled out his laptop, "Yep here it is, and it looks like she had a sealed private adoption so I can't access it from here. I will need to be somewhere that has some type of limited access and I might be able to hack into then."

"Why don't we ask Parker later?" Dean suggested while eating a donut.

"Who's Parker?"

"He is a P.I. that my mom has hired and he helped find the twins too."

"Okay, call him, Sam."

Dean intervened, "Whoa, lets chill. I thought we were going to wait until we have talked to everyone tonight, then we can call him."

"Yeah Ash, I think Dean's right. I can call him tomorrow if needed." The tall brunette stated, "Are you guys ready to go now?"

"No wait, I was going to order a cinnamon roll with another cup of coffee."

Jess sneered, "Seriously Dean, you already had a double bacon cheeseburger, chili fries, onion rings, two pieces of pie, vanilla ice cream, two sodas, cheese quesadilla appetizer, three cups of coffee, a donut and now you want more. I don't want you throwing up on me, so I'm riding shot-gun. And you better not fart either!"

Sam waited as Dean ordered and Jo and Jess took the kids to the restrooms and then they are finally back on the road. Dean was now seated in between Ash and Jo, then he started with spit balls aimed toward Jessica who snapped back at him, "You're very immature, so stop it and grow up!"

"Or what?"

"You know what I'll do, you little punk."

"Dean and Jess, both of you stop or I'll turn this car around." Sam stated while Adam remarked, "Funny, because that is what dad always tells us when we are on a road trip."

"Yeah Sammy, you are like the dad, and that means that Jessica is the mom." Dean joked, "So, Mommy, will you breast-feed me tonight?"

Jess unbuckled her seat belt, "That does it, I'm gonna bash your head in!"

"Oh really, just try!" Dean announced as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Honestly, you both are acting like bratty children." Sam suggested with a firm tone. "Both of you just be quiet and don't move."

"Well, she started it!"

"No dumbass, you started last night when you called me a bitch!"

"I didn't call you a bitch, I just said_ bitch_. And besides, Sam already explained it. Anyways, I call a do-over."

"What are you, seven?"

"I'm putting my foot down…I'm being serious- this ends now. Both of you will be quiet and don't move!" Sam said, a little louder this time.

"Dean, you wanna hold my rabbit's foot? It will bring you good luck, so Jessica doesn't bash your head in."

Jess loudly laughed, while Dean shook his head_ no_.

"Sam, I know how to get everyone to play nice, let's sing." Emma yelled again.

At the same time, Dean and Jess both shrieked, "No!"

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, Ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. .." Jo, Sam, Ash and the kids are loudly singing.

While looking up, Dean threw up his hands into the air again, "Please, like I said earlier, just take me now!" The singing got louder, plus a sudden playful jab in his side from Ash, who was now really getting into the singing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jo called Ellen and told her to be at the Harvelle House with Bobby for dinner, because they want to talk to everyone about what they found at the storage locker. They finally arrived and Dean started making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, because that was what the kids wanted.

As everyone gathered in the dining room, Sam and Jo began to tell what they had found. Plus, Adam showed the rabbit's foot, which got him in trouble, because he brought it to the dinner table.

Ellen looked at the photos and stated that she did not know anything, as did Emily and William, but Dean suspected his grandfather was acting again.

Emily insisted on hiring Parker to look at the information, but Ellen suggested not to. "Mother, if Marilyn did give her up, she is probably happy and might not know, so why would we rock her boat then?"

"But Mom, would if she had a terrible life like Dean had and we could love her…she would have someone who cares." Sam said.

"Sam, I think it is pretty unrealistic that she is being abused."

"Ellen, I think Sam is right." Emily remarked. "If she does not have anyone, then maybe she would be welcomed to the idea of having a big, loving family enter her life now."

"Mother, I just don't know."

"Fine then, I'll call Parker, if that is good with you Ashland?" Emily inquired.

"Yes Ma'am, do you think he could come tonight?"

Emily called Parker who arrived in time for Dean's strawberry shortcake dessert, which made Jess ask him, "Are you going to eat that too? Your stomach has a bottomless pit."

"Sorry that my eating habits bother you so much, but I didn't have enough food to keep me full when I was growing up, so I'm making up for it now. I'm no longer food-deprived…sorry that I'm disgusting you with my tummy being full."

"Oh Dean, I'm very sorry." Jessica cried while hugging him tightly. "Can you please forgive me, please?"

"I think I could accept your apology if you don't stop hugging me." Dean replied, while he was patting her on the butt.

"You are a filthy con artist who is never getting my sympathy again!" Jess screamed at him, then punched him in the stomach. "You're a snake and I hope you throw up all that garbage that you stuffed your repulsive face with!"

"Not this again…children, please stop your bickering. Enough already!" Sam declared, looking to his father for help.

"Dean, you sit there and Jessie, you sit way over there and not a peep out of either one of ya." Bobby ordered. "No talking, you idjits."

Parker was definitely amused by them, but quickly got to work looking at the old photos and the documents on Ash's computer.

Sam and Jo began to read out loud one of the songs that David wrote, it was called _Maybe a Baby, Babe._ The way Jo was humming it, Sam noticed that it sounded a lot like Pamela Barnes' biggest hit- _Hey Baby, Babe_. Sam then Googled the song's lyrics and sure enough, almost every word were exact.

"I'm going to go next door and ask Pam how she came up with the lyrics. Jo, you wanna come too?" She nodded and they head out the door, with Dean behind them.

"Dude, we can handle it. So go home and stop peeping on her."

"But Sammy, I can help." Dean pouted, as Sam and Jo rolled their eyes at him.

The maid showed them into the sitting room and then Pamela appeared in tight jeans and a tank top.

She hugged Sam and Jo as all are smiling and jumping up and down. Pamela then looked at Dean, "So, do you guys know that Dean is my #1 fan?"

"Sorry about that Pam, but my boyfriend here is interested in bird watching, but got um…distracted by your beauty." Sam said. "I have talked to him though, so everything should be safe."

"This is your boyfriend? Grumpy, you have weird taste, but this also explains why you never wanted to watch me undress." Pamela smacked him on the shoulder. "So, Sam and Dean, together…I never saw that one coming, but I'm still flattered that _someone_ wants to see me naked."

Everyone laughed and Pamela invited them into the dining room for drinks. Then all three paused and stared at the wall, leaving Pamela to ask, "What's wrong?**"**

"Oh man, what the…" Dean started to say, but was interrupted by Sam. "Pam, is that you in the oil painting." He asked while Jo was pointing to it.

"Yeah it is, why?"

All three sat down and have an alarmed look in their eyes. "What's wrong? I want you to tell me…now!"

"Uh Pam, were you adopted?" Sam quietly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"When you were about two years old?"

"Yeah, Sam. How did you know that?" Pam said, "I never told anyone, so how?"

Sam looked at Jo and Dean then cleared his throat. "Pam, I think I know who your biological parents were. I mean today, we discovered the evidence."

"What are you talking about? Who are my biological parents and what evidence?"

"Today we went through my Aunt Marilyn's old storage locker in Sydney Heights and found pictures of her and her other family." Sam opened the folder that they brought with a picture and song lyrics. "We found this picture of a young family." Sam handed her the photo of _Dave, Norma Jean and Dana at her first birthday party in Glen Haven, Colorado_. "I think this is you, plus we have the exact photo of that oil painting too."

Pamela examined the picture, caressing it.

Dean weighed in, "Pamela, we think that Norma Jean Davis aka Marilyn Harvelle became pregnant at 13 or so and got married to David Shulps, who was a few years older and had you. When David unexpectedly died, Norma Jean and her mother, Karen, couldn't raise you, so they gave you up for adoption. But we are not 100% sure though, but the pieces in this puzzle seem to fit."

Still holding the photo, Pamela asked, "Is this why you came over tonight?"

Jo held Pamela's hand, "No, we wanted to ask you a music question, then we all saw the oil painting."

Sam handed her the lyrics to her song, then David's list. "We found this and compared it to yours. So how did you come up with your lyrics?"

Pamela slightly chuckled, "Sam, I had a memory of a former nanny singing it to me when I was a toddler. Or I thought it was her…I guess it was Norma Jean, I mean Marilyn. I thought that my lyrics were a memory of my happy childhood, but I'm confused. I didn't even get the lyrics right. I honestly thought she was singing _Hey Baby, Babe_ to me, but I like David's lyrics better."

There was a moment of silence until Sam's phone rang. "Sorry, it's my mom." He answered it and explained her that there was a problem because Pam was upset. "My mom wants you to come next door to talk."

They head back home with a dazed rock star and Ellen met them at the door and suggested that they go into the dining room and talk to Parker. Pamela was introduced to Ash and Parker and she smiled at the twins.

Parker laid out all the photographs on one side of the table with the love letters and lyrics were at the other. The evidence was all out and Pamela examined them closely.

Parker proposed, "I think the only way to settle this is for a DNA test and I can have someone here within the hour if you want me too."

Emma sat next to her, "Please Pamela, will you do it?"

Ethan stood behind her, "But what if Pamela doesn't want us to be her family?"

Pamela jerked around, "That's not true and I always wanted a big family, which is why I babysat Sam and Jo. It sure wasn't for the money, its just that I wanted to take care of someone, since I was an only child and my parents were older than most of my friends' parents." Pamela hugged the twins and told Parker to make the phone call.

Since everyone was serious, Adam just had to mention, "It would be really gross if Ethan was Pamela's sister, since he had watched her undress."

"Adam, you idjit, be quiet and keep your vulgar thoughts to yourself!"

"But Dad, I was just explaining…"

"Adam, shut up!" Bobby motioned for his youngest son to sit next to him.

Emily replied, "Well that whole peeping incident is Dean's fault, thus, Ethan is not totally to blame, but he does know better."

"Pamela, I'm still very sorry for all that and I have stopped." Dean remarked.

"Dean, you are going to be quite a heartbreaker someday and I just might want to write a song about you."

"Oh you can't Pam, because someone already wrote a song about him. It's called _HEARTBREAKER _by Pat Benatar." Sam replied with a silly grin.

"Oh Sammy, that was_ so_ funny." Dean jokingly responded as everyone laughed.

The technician took DNA samples from Pamela, Emma and Ethan and then he and Parker left.

Ash inquired if Pamela wanted to take the other songs to record them. She said that she just wanted to read them for some time and then maybe she could make a demo. Pamela decided to head home, and Ash, the twins and Emily walked her home while Bobby and Ellen left with their kids and Jess.

Dean now had privacy to talk to his grandfather. "Please tell me the truth; did you know any of this? And remember, I know what a good actor you are."

"Dean, I swear on Bill's grave that I did not know any of this information. However, I suspected something, but not this,"

"Why did you suspect something?"

"Well, when Bill first met Marilyn, her background was all messed up. My P.I. said it was because of the sloppy record keeping in the small town of Glen Haven, Colorado, plus Crawford adopting her. So, it seemed to check out and it was dropped." William explained, "Next thing I knew I was being told that I was to be a grandfather, therefore, Marilyn was perfect in my book and I loved her too."

"But you did know that Marilyn was adopted and you failed to mention that, why?"

"Because when I found out, Karen and Crawford begged me not to tell, because Marilyn's real father was a dangerous creep and I felt that it was not my place to tell anyone, even Bill and Emily."

"So, who was the father?"

"I honestly do not know Dean and even though it maybe a real mystery, lets just leave it alone, since the man might be very dangerous and that is last thing this family needs."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But Grandfather, what if they all want to know who he is and they start digging for information."

"Well Dean, then I will have to block them. You let me know when they are close and I will set up phony information to throw them off. Like I told you before, I will do anything to keep my family safe and now that includes Ash and Pamela."

For the next couple of weeks, Dean had been trying to keep busy. Since the DNA tests showed that Pamela was definitely related to Ethan and Emma, they spent a lot of time together. Dean even drove Pamela and the twins out to the Harvelle Mausoleum to visit the graves of Marilyn, Bill and Billy several times. Plus Ash and Pamela have decided to record most of David Shulps' songs and since Ash was a guitarist, they decided to tour together during the upcoming summer. And Pamela and Ash were writing a book about Marilyn's life, so they decided to make it into a movie too. Pamela's parents and William were financing everything and will also be the producers. Emily even hoped to be on _Oprah_ too.

Pamela and Ash also bought Dean, Adam, Ethan and Emma guitars, drums and keyboards and gave them basic lessons. Mostly they just played for fun, but Sam often said that they sounded like alley cats fighting. The quartet even had t-shirts printed with their band name- _Salt n' Burn_. Adam came up with the name, but no one knew what it meant.

Sam was very busy with soccer, the debate club, the school newspaper and helping his parents around the house, while the twins were with Ash and Pamela, so this left Dean alone and jealous. Dean often thought of why he was jealous, because it didn't make any sense. In his entire life he had never been jealous, then why now. At this very moment, his life is perfect, hence, why does he keep asking himself…_why am I jealous_.

During his last two doctor's appointment, Dean was told that he was losing weight and since it was not a medical issue, then maybe it was psychological.

_Oh great, now I have a mental illness like my mom. I'm crazy, so my grandparents will lock me up. Is this why I'm jealous, because of a mental defect? Then my grandparents won't let me see Ethan and Emma, plus Bobby and Ellen definitely will forbid me to come around, especially to see Sam. Oh man, I'll never see Sam again…but maybe it's for the best. Sammy doesn't want to be with a mental freak, so he should be with someone normal, like that Gabriel._

The doctors and his grandparents informed Dean that he was to now meet with Dr. Erica again four times a week. _I'm so crazy that I need to meet with my former shrink FOUR TIMES A WEEK! I must be borderline nuts or do they think that I'm gonna commit suicide, just like my mom. Why not just lock me up and throw away the key? _

Dr. Erica explained to Dean that he's not crazy, suicidal or jealous and that becoming a big brother so quickly made him over-protective.

"Dean, you are now in a stable, loving home and you are experiencing normal feelings. You are not what you called yourself -_a mental freak_…you are a normal teenager from a normal family. However, something is bugging you and it's not jealously. I am going to help you work through it and together we will solve it. We cannot have you getting sick again, so let's get started and figure out why you are feeling this way." Dr. Erica said with a big smile, however, Dean's not buying her crap.

Sam's birthday was tomorrow, but Dean wanted to surprise him a day early. He invited Sam and Jo over to listen to _Salt n' Burn_ practice, but when Sam arrived, Dean told Sam to look in the refrigerator and when he did, there was a picnic basket.

"Happy Birthday, Sam, I'm taking you on a picnic."

"Dean, this is awesome. Finally, we're going be alone."

"Jo's gonna watch the kids and I'm gonna watch you." Dean twitched his nose at him.

"Hey Dean, before you go, take my lucky rabbit's foot and _you'll get lucky_." Adam giggled, throwing the foot to Dean, who puts it in his pocket.

Dean drove them to a nearby duck pond on the property, where it will be secluded, except for the undercover security teams, but he doesn't care about them now. Dean just wanted to show Sam that he was a normal person, not a mental one.

"Dean, I'm so glad that we are alone. We can never find the time anymore, its like fate was pulling us apart."

"Yeah Sam, I know what you mean and I missed you a lot."

"I think about you all the time too." Sam admitted with a smile.

"Ditto."

They began to eat the items from the basket and Sam was even feeding Dean grapes. "Dean, what should we do for summer break, since the kids are going to camp for six weeks and Jo will be in Arizona with Jess?"

"I don't know what ya have in mind?"

"How about we go away?" he suggested.

"Where to, Sam?"

"How about…" Sam's phone rang. "Oh, its just Jo…it'll go to voice-mail."

"What were you gonna say, before your phone…" Jo now called Dean's phone. "I better answer. Hey Jo what's…oh crap! We'll be there in two minutes and don't move him!"

Dean started running to his car, with Sam right behind him. Dean peeled out, going over 80 mph in a matter of seconds.

"Dean, what in the hell happened?"

"Jo said that Adam fell down the stairs and is hurt!"

Dean slammed on the breaks right in front of the door as Sam and him rush inside to find Jo holding Adam at the bottom of the stairs as both were crying.

"Hey buddy, where are you hurt? Dean calmly asked.

"My left arm…it hurts like hell!"

"How about your head or stomach?"

"No, just my stupid arm!"

Theresa explained that she called an ambulance and it should be here any minute. Dean told Jo to get in his car, while he moved it so the ambulance could get in and that they will follow Sam and Adam. Dean then informed the twins to stay with Theresa.

At the hospital Adam was freaking out, because he wants his lucky rabbit's foot back, so Sam found Dean in the waiting room, getting it from him. Bobby, Ellen, William and Emily arrived and were curious about what happened. While Ellen was in with Adam, Bobby brought Sam out to the waiting room.

"What in the hell happened?" Bobby demanded.

With teary eyes, Jo explained that Adam was running down the stairs, while she was in the library with Ethan and Emma.

"Well, where were Sam and Dean?" The weary father questioned.

Jo glanced at them, "Uh, they were out."

Bobby looked at them too. "Sam, where in the hell were you and Dean?"

"We were on a picnic, near the duck pond."

"What…you were where?"

"Listen Bobby, we were just a few minutes away eating lunch by the pond and nothing happened."

"Dean, I think you're a liar! Why would you tell me that noting happened, when obviously something happened? What the fu…"

"Dad, stop it! You are taking this out on Dean for no reason, because nothing_ did_ happen."

"No Sam, you stop it! The lying, the love affair, everything stops now! Your indiscretion with Dean caused your brother to be hurt and now you will pay!" Bobby yelled, "You are grounded until further notice… and that means NO DEAN!"

"But Dad, what is wrong with you?" Sam cried. "You're being totally unfair!"

"Just shut up, Sam and sit over there!"

"Bobby, don't take it out on Sam, when the whole thing was my idea." Dean remarked, "I'll take the punishment, okay?"

"Yeah Dean, I'll punish you…by keeping Sam away! My youngest son got hurt because you wanted to be alone with my oldest son, so why don't you go work that out with your shrink of yours."

"Now Bobby, that was an inconsiderate statement and you owe Dean an apology." William demanded.

"William, you raise Dean anyway you want, but when he hurts my kids, the gloves come off. Sam is forbidden to see Dean, got it?"

Ellen came out with a nurse pushing Adam in a wheelchair, "We are ready to leave now."

Bobby grunted, "Jo and Sam, get in the car and don't say a word."

Emily and William walked over to Adam who was showing off his blue cast. "Hey Dean, you wanna sign it?"

"Maybe later and I'm real glad that you are okay."

"Oh course I'm okay, now that I got my lucky rabbit's foot again. I had real bad luck when I gave it to you." Adam responded, "Did you have good luck with it, then bad luck when you gave it back to me?"

Dean just nodded. However, he _did_ have very bad luck, now that he can't see Sam anymore and Bobby thinks he's mentally crazy.

Ellen called Dean the next morning and explained that Bobby was going to cancel Sam's party if he shows up. Dean agreed not to attend, but Emily and William were allowed to bring the twins. Dean can't believe how messed him his life has become. _I guess Bobby is right to keep his family from a mental freak._ Dean just sat in his room the rest of the night wondering what fate has in store for him now.

Sam was real depressed at his party and even tried to call Dean from Jessica's phone, but no answer. When the party was over, Bobby informed Sam that he was going to be grounded the entire summer and that he will be staying with his grandparents in South Dakota the entire time.

"But Dad, that's not fair! Why are you doing this to me?" Sam barked, "It's because I'm gay and I love Dean. You are a bigot and you're not gonna break us up, got it!"

"Sam, watch your tone and damn straight, you're gonna break up with him!"

"I hate you!"

"Ya, well as long as you are safe, I can live with you hating me, so now go to bed."

"You are not being fair! Mom, say something?"

"Sam, just go to bed already."

"Wow Mom, that was real helpful. So, I guess I hate both of you." Sam stomped his way to his bedroom, slamming the door.

At the next school day, Sam told Dean everything. Dean pretended that it would work itself out, besides he will be getting the remainder of his grafts done during summer vacation, so South Dakota would be good for Sam. Eventually, Dean went to cry in the bathroom. _Oh man, I am nuts! I'm crying at school like a little girl, why?_

Then on the last week of school, Dean received his final report card and his grades were exactly the same as last semesters. _What a loser! You can't even manage to get one good grade! Your grandparents are gonna be so disappointed with you…just like your dad. No wonder he hit you, because you never learn…you make mistakes over an over. You're gonna lose the twins to Pamela and Ash; you're gonna lose Sam; you're gonna lose the love from your grandparents. Bobby and Ellen already think that you are a loser, so Dr. Erica won't be able to help. And why should you waste the surgeon's time fixing your back, you should keep it as a reminder of what a loser you are. You're not jealous…you're just a stupid, no good, waste-of-human-life loser!_

On the last day of school, Sam hugged Dean good-bye and reminded that he loved him. Dean just nodded. Bobby then drove Sam to South Dakota while Dean just sat at the duck pond thinking about Sam.

William reminded Dean the next day of his skin graft appointment, which Dean said that he cancelled.

"But why Dean, I thought you wanted this done during your summer vacation."

"Yes, Sir, but I think it's best not too. I should keep it as a reminder of what things were and that is who I am."

"Son, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah it does and you know it. I'm a loser who needs to learn not to be happy."

"Dean, you are scaring me!" William shrieked, "You are NOT a loser!"

"Grandfather, are you blind? Look at everything that has happened…Bill, Marilyn and Billy are dead; Adam broke his arm; Sam's grounded in South Dakota."

"Dean, none of those were your fault…why do you think that?"

"Because, it's true."

"Dean, I am calling Dr. Erica now, because you are scaring me."

"Oh course I'm scary, because I'm a mental freak and I need to be locked up."

William hugged him tight, "Dean, stop saying stuff like that." William called Dr. Erica, who immediately came over and talked with Dean for over three hours. She also gave him a sedative and wanted to see him at the hospital in the morning.

William and Emily take Dean to the hospital in the morning and they all meet with Dr. Erica. The only thing that they could agree on was that Dean needed to be admitted right away to the psych ward. _I knew it! I knew that I was nuts and they are gonna lock me up in the looney-bin and throw away the key_.

Dr. Erica immediately began Dean on individual therapy, group therapy; family therapy and medication.

Dean admitted to Bobby and Ellen in family therapy that he was in love with Sam, but deep down he knows that they are right to keep Sam away from him because he was a crazy loser. Bobby and Ellen were in tears and explained that they loved him and that he was _not_ a crazy loser.

For the next eight weeks, Dean had been in so much therapy, that he actually said nice things about himself and that made everyone smile; for the first time, he actually started feeling better. He even showed other patients how to finger paint; it was messy, but fun.

But the nagging question was and is- _why does he feel jealous and like a loser?_

By the end of summer, the kids were home from camp, while Jo and Jess returned from Arizona. Caleb and Charlie then drove Sam home and Bobby and Ellen immediately took everyone over to the Harvelle House. Sam didn't understand why, but it didn't matter, because he gets to see Dean. Sam hasn't talked to him all summer and Dean never answered his emails or texts either.

William and Emily invited everyone into the sitting room to explain where Dean was.

"Well, your grandmother and I wanted to tell you that Dean is safe and will be home in time for school. He is spending time at _The Maple Grove Psychiatric Facility_ and he wants everyone to know that he is doing fine."

There was silence until Sam softly said, "What? Why is he there?"

Emily sat next to Sam, "He wanted someone to talk to about what he was feeling, therefore, Dr. Erica thought that this was best."

"Did he try to commit suicide?"

"Oh heaven's no! He was feeling uh…depressed. Dean thought everyone hated him and he…"

Sam interrupted his grandmother, "Dad, you did this to Dean! I still hate you!"

Emily firmly took a hold of his hands, "No Sam, This is no one's fault! Dean had a lot of negative thoughts going through his mind and Bobby and he worked everything out in family therapy."

"How long has Dean been there?"

"He has been there all summer, but your grandfather and I visit him almost every day. He misses you, but knows that he has to get better first."

"And no one thought to call and tell me!" Sam asked, "Uncle Caleb, did you know this?"

Caleb shakes his head _yes_.

"That is just great! My boyfriend is in the freakin' hospital, but no one tells me! I hate all of you!" Sam ran up to Dean's bedroom, slamming the door. He wept in Dean's bed, while holding his pillow. About an hour later, Bobby entered to tell him that it is time to head home.

"Go to hell, Dad…just leave me alone!"

Bobby started to talk, but just left Sam to spend the night. Actually Sam stayed in Dean's room for the next four days, because that was when Dean will be coming home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was finally the morning of Dean's arrival and Sam wasn't going anywhere until he saw him. Bobby and Ellen came over about noon with Jo and Adam, however Sam stayed in Dean's room, refusing to speak to them. At 1:00 pm, Ethan informed Sam that they're home and both waited with everyone else by the front door. William and Emily walked in first, then a tall, blonde, slightly heavier Dean followed them. His hair was longer and he had a big smile on his face. Dean immediately dropped his bags and hugged Adam, the twins and Jo. Ellen then pulled him over for a hug too, while Bobby grabbed his shoulders.

Dean was incredibly overwhelmed that he didn't even see Sam at first then looked directly at him. "Sam! Oh man, I've missed you!" Dean moved fast toward him and they hugged. "Wow Sam, you look great…you're so buff and you got a tan. It's awesome to see you…you look…wow." Dean started to chuckle, hugging him again.

"Dean, I missed you too and you look good also."

"Thanks Sammy, I've been eating healthy crap and exercising. I even took up golf, archery and tennis."

Sam stared at Dean, "You play golf, archery and tennis?"

"Yeah, Sam and they're real sports too." Dean replied while raising an eyebrow.

Both laughed as Dean pulled him over to the couch. "So Sammy, how was South Dakota? And are you on steroids?" Everyone laughed at Dean's comment, even Sam.

"It was fine and no I'm not. I was just so frustrated at my parents, that I took it out on my chores."

"Oh Sam, you are not still mad at your parents?" Dean inquired.

"Like hell I am!" Sam growled, "I hate them and will never forgive them, ever!"

"Whoa Sam, chill. Bobby and Ellen were there for me and I owe them. They came out twice a week for family therapy with me and they took me out for my out-patient nights. We went to the carnival, movies and to the zoo." He paused, "Sam, they dropped everything to be with me and I begged them not to tell you. I didn't want to ruin your vacation and I didn't want you to worry. Please do not hate them, because I don't."

"But Dean, all this started because my dad doesn't want us together."

Bobby loudly explained, "Sam, I was wrong to accuse you and Dean of being inappropriate and I have apologized to Dean already. I was trying to tell you, but you won't listen."

"Whatever Dad, because either way, I still missed my boyfriend during summer break and we can never get that time back, you asshole."

"Sam!" Almost everyone screamed.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you?" Dean questioned. "I know that you are hurting, but you're mad at me, not your dad. Please Sam, forgive him already."

"No, Dean!" Sam ran back upstairs to Dean's bedroom.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" Dean took his bags up to his room, where he found Sam sulking on his bed.

"Sammy, Sammy. Why are you pouting?" Dean lifted his chin, but still a frown, then he sat down, holding his boyfriend for a few moments. "Sam, I want you to do something for me?"

"Sure Dean, anything."

Dean obtained a book from his bag and sat back down. "Sam, this is my journal that I was forced to keep every day that I was there. Then today, I had to highlight every page with Dr. Erica. The blue highlight represents the days that I was depressed, mad, et cetera, while the pink highlight has the days where everything was good."

Dean started to flip through the pages, "See how everything is blue at the beginning then its all pink near the end." Dean handed him the journal.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Sam, I want you to take it home with you tonight and read it. I think it will answer all your questions."

"No Dean, it's too personal and I'm staying here tonight."

"No Sam, you are going home to read it and I will see you in the morning to discuss it. No arguments just take it and go." Dean pulled Sam up, gave him a quick kiss and then together they walk back into the living room.

"I'm going home by myself to read this. Bye." Sam said as Dean walked him out to the Escalade then Dean came back in, sitting next to Ellen.

"Bobby, Ellen, I think once he reads my journal everything will be back to normal with him. He's stubborn, just like…" Dean pointed to Bobby and everyone laughed.

The remainder of the night was everyone talking about their summer vacations and this made Dean feel better about having to ask Sam to leave. And Adam was still talking about that darn rabbit's foot too.

Later that night, Sam was shocked by all of Dean's personal thoughts. He even read the journal again, before falling asleep. The next morning Sam arrived to see Dean, who ironically was not home.

"Sorry Sam, but Dean and your grandfather are at the country club playing golf and having brunch." Emily remarked, "However, they are expected within the hour. How are you feeling?"

"I'm confused Grandmother, so I want to see Dean."

"Is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"No, I will just wait in the library by myself, okay?"

"Sure, honey."

Dean and William returned home about an hour later, as a result, Sam headed into the living room to hear Dean tell Emily a funny story about a golfer who got mad and pushed his cart into the lake. All three were laughing, but stopped when Sam entered.

"Sam, you're here already." Dean joyfully replied, "Sorry, but Grandfather and I were running late, because this golfer was so mad…"

"Yeah, I heard you tell they story." The taller teen replied. "Dean, can we talk in private?"

"Sure Sam, but let me go change and you wanna sit by the pool? Theresa makes the best iced-tea."

Sam waited for Dean outside and then Dean appeared wearing shorts.

"Dude, I thought you don't do shorts."

"Yeah, they're corny, I know. But grandmother bought me new summer clothes while I was there, because she thought they didn't have laundry, so this way, I would have clean stuff to wear everyday." Dean stated. "Plus, I think it just gave her something to do."

"Well, they look good on you."

"I know." Dean chuckled. Sam playfully smacked him as Dean continued, "However, no one looks as good as _you_ do…a six-pack…sexy. I bet everyone is going to be looking at you Sam when we go back to school, I mean everyone…guys and gals."

Sam was now embarrassed and shyly asked, "Did you really play golf?"

"Sure did and grandfather even let me drive the cart and we got a ticket, because you have to be over eighteen. Then grandfather tore up the ticket and called the rent-a-cop a_ jackass_ and he got a vulgar language ticket too. Then he let me keep on driving…it was too funny. I'm actually pretty good, so we are going back every Saturday morning to play with 'Moe', 'Six-toe', 'Slim' and Jay."

Sam laughed, "Moe, Six-toe, Slim and Jay." More laughing occurred. "Let me guess Moe is a stooge; Six-toe has 6 toes on one foot; Slim is heavy; Jay is so average that he doesn't have a nick-name."

"Sorry Sam…but _all_ wrong. Moe's real name is Maurice; Six-toe _aka_ Toby, only has 6 toes left for both feet; Slim is really Jim and he's super thin-_aka_ Slim Jim and Jay _is_ his nickname, because he was born as Maynerd McMaynerd III."

Sam was laughing incredibly hard that his side hurt. "Dean, you're making that up. His name is really not Maynerd McMaynerd is it?"

Dean nodded his head and laughing continued.

"Anyway Dean, I read your journal twice and I'm confused." Sam seriously said. "Did you really feel that you were a loser, mental freak and that you should keep your back as a reminder of what things were and that is who you really are."

"Yeah Sam, everything in there is exactly what I was thinking. It's scary, I know because reading it all again, blew my mind."

"So, why were you feeling that way?"

"It was a lot if different things that added up to be one singular problem…my mom. I guess it all started at the storage locker and the pain that Marilyn-_aka_-Norma Jean felt by giving up her baby. I mean, she was just a child herself, but she knew that the baby had to go to a good home. Why my mom couldn't have done that? My brothers would still be alive if she wasn't so selfish. And she was given so much help, but never took it. If my mom would have stayed in the hospital maybe they could have helped her."

"Dean, is this too much, so soon to talk about?"

"No, I'll keep going. I was also jealous of Ash and Pamela, because the twins really liked being with them and you were busy, so I felt left out. Then Adam got hurt and Bobby was mad, that I was forced to miss your birthday. Sam, I really am sorry about all that, it was totally my fault."

"No Dean, it's my parents fault."

"No, it's not Sam, it was my entire fault. I had all this stuff racing in my mind and I should have talked it out with you…someone. I let it consume all of my energy and I lost weight, became fatigued and couldn't sleep. Basically, I was making my self sick and I didn't do anything. I had to learn the hard way, but I am so much better now. I'm on a diet, exercise programs and I will be going to group therapy twice a week."

"You're on a diet?" Sam teased. "You exercise?"

"Mock me, but I'm telling you…your boyfriend is a whole new man. If I may add, quite handsome too."

"Dean, I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Sammy."

"So, do you have anything planned for us today?"

"I think you should go home and talk with your parents." Dean suggested.

"Oh come on, no! I want to spend the day with you and watch you in your sexy shorts." Sam leaned in for a quick kiss. "God, I have missed that. I've been kissing your pillow all week, but this is much better." Sam saw Dean giving him a disgusted look. "Uh, sorry Dean, but I just missed you so much."

"But my pillow…I sleep on that."

Sam gave him the puppy-eyes look, making Dean kiss him.

"Do you wanna play tennis or shoot hoops or…" Before Dean could finish, Sam was kissing him again. Dean came up for air, "or that." Sam winked at him. "Sammy, we can't…remember nice and slow."

"Yeah I remember, Dean, so can I just hold you?"

"Sure, you wanna go sit in the gazebo?"

Sam started pulling Dean and they cuddled in the gazebo for about two hours, until Emma came over.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but grandmother send me out here to tell Dean that it is time to eat. She didn't want you to think she was checking up on you guys, but she has a food chart that had times for Dean to eat."

Dean moved himself out of Sam's arms, "Its okay Emma, I know that I have a strict diet timetable to follow, so thanks." Dean hugged her and then helped Sam up. "Are either one of you hungry?" Both nodded. "Good, because we're having skinless whitefish, spinach, crab stuffed mushrooms, tomato and cucumber salad with lemon/lime/mint pudding for dessert." Sam and Emma just stared at him. "C'mon, it'll taste good, I promise. Plus, it has high amounts of protein, less fat and no cholesterol. I have to eat more healthy, so I can watch my girlish-figure." Emma giggled as Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean proudly served his dinner and Emily and William are eagerly waiting, while Sam stared at the twins and all three say "Yuck!" at the same time.

"No use of foul language at the supper table and all of you will eat this wonderful meal that Dean has created for us." Emily ordered.

"Yes, Grandmother." All three said in unison.

Everyone actually enjoyed the meal and then went to play the game of _CLUE_. Around nine o'clock, Emily sent the kids upstairs for baths and then to bed. Sam and Dean went back out to the pool area to talk and kiss and kiss and kiss. At midnight, William came out to tell Sam that Ellen wanted to know if he was coming home.

"Dude, go home to talk to your parents and get a good night's sleep." Dean suggested.

"I don't feel like seeing them tonight. I had my first fun day in months and I don't want it to end." Sam stated. "Grandfather, can I sleep here tonight…in my room?"

"Its _May I sleep here tonight _and if your mother says its fine, then I'll agree."

William handed Sam the phone. "Hi Mom, I know it's late, but may I please spend the night here in my own room and I will be home tomorrow to talk with you and dad?" Sam paused while Ellen spoke. "I love you guys too and thanks." Sam gave the phone back to his grandfather.

"Well, are you boys coming in or what?" William asked, "I'm watching an old gangster movie, if you want to join me."

Sam glanced at Dean, "That sounds good, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied. "I'll make us a banana smoothie with pineapple juice."

Sam looked confused, "Umm, wouldn't that be a banana/pineapple smoothie?"

Dean pushed Sam inside, "Shut up, Sammy."

"Sorry Dean, but I missed teasing you. And it's Sam."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Sam went home and worked everything out with his parents. Dean was invited to eat dinner there once a week and spend the night if he wanted too. Sometimes Bobby and Ellen would send Jo and Adam over to spend the night with their grandparents and the twins, so this way they would get to spend time with Dean and Sam as a couple. It was awkward at first, but everyone seemed to adjust to the idea.

William and Emily were taking too many pictures of Dean and the twins, that they were almost late for the first day of school. "Wait! Dean, just one more picture."

"Grandmother, we gotta go now!"

"Please, it's your senior year and I want to remember this day." Emily pouted.

"Emily, let them go already." William remarked, "Good-bye kids and drive safe, okay Dean?"

"Yes Sir, bye."

Dean and the twins met up with Sam, Jo, Jess and Adam in the parking lot. "Well Sammy, how does it feel to be top dog at Milton?"

"The same, I guess."

"What?" Dean questioned, "Aww come on, we are gonna have so much fun, it'll blow your mind."

"Since when have you been _Mr. School Spirit?"_

"Duh, since I landed myself in the looney-bin."

"Dean, stop that!" Sam seriously demanded, "it's not funny."

"Chill Sam, I'm only kidding. I was told that laughter is the best medicine, unless you're in a straight jacket_, _then it's not funny anymore." Dean twitched his nose, making Sam slightly smile, then Dean gave him a quick kiss. Several people saw it, but they didn't care.

The day went by incredibly fast that the next day was already here. Sam and Dean were in the science lab, when Sam received a text from Jess…'_911-Adam called Mr. J. an asshole & he's now in w/ Prin Bell- called your mom-move your ass in here- NOW!_'

"What the hell?" Dean stated as he and Sam read the text. "Let's go, Sammy?"

Both excused themselves and headed to Principal's office, where Adam was sitting and Mr. Jones was standing. Dean knocked on the door and Principal Bell answered it. "Dean, Sam what are you doing out of class?"

"Sir, we're concerned about Adam." Dean replied.

"Well Dean, everything will be better once Mr. and Mrs. Singer get here." The principal stated. "So, you and Sam need to go back to class now."

"But Sir, Adam is my brother and I want to help."

"Sam, please just go…" Principal Bell said but Adam interrupted him by yelling, "Sam, help me!"

Dean pushed the door open and then Sam knelt in front of his little brother, "Adam, what happened?"

"Sam, they took my rabbit's foot and won't give it back." Adam cried, "I need it for good luck, but they…they're assholes!"

_"_Adam Singer!" Principal Bell loudly said, while closing the door.

"Adam, what is going on with you?" The older brother asked.

"I told ya, Sam, they took my rabbit's foot and won't give it back!"

Sam hugged his little brother, while Dean asked, "Why did you take his lucky rabbit's foot?"

"Well Dean, Mr. Jones repeatedly told Adam to put it away or he'll take it away, then as you might already know, he called Mr. Jones an asshole."

"Sir, I think that this might be my fault. I had the rabbit's foot when Adam fell down the stairs and broke his arm, so having it makes him feel, you know safe." Dean sincerely said, "why can't we just forget about this and all of us will go back to class, because I'm sure Adam is real sorry."

"Dean, it doesn't work that way. Adam will be punished and we will only discuss it with his parents." Principal Bell argued. "Got it?"

"But Sir, I think what Dean was saying, is that Adam's still a little scared about his arm, so can you just give it back to him, like uh now?"

"Sam, I will only give it to your parents when they get here. Now both of you leave or you'll be suspended too."

Sam and Dean were leaving as Bobby and Ellen walk in. They all briefly talk, until Principal Bell guided the parents into his office.

About thirty minutes later, Sam received another text from Jess…_"Parents took Adam home- suspended 2day & 2morrow, w/ detention all next wk. Sorry._"

"Oh boy, he's gonna get it now." Sam remarked to Dean, who then replied, "Ask Jessica where the rabbit's foot is."

Jess texted back_…"in your mom's purse."_

Dean drove the twins over to see Adam before they head home, but Bobby said that he was grounded.

Sam called Dean after dinner, "Adam is going crazy over that darn rabbit's foot, it's like he can't function without it."

"Does he have it?"

"Now he does, because he was screaming and crying, so mom gave it to him and now he's sleeping."

"At eight o'clock?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah Dean, I guess the little guy is tired." The tall brunette said. "But I wanted to tell you what I found online."

"Is it porn involving clowns or midgets?"

"What?" Sam barked, "No dude, your mind is filthy."

"Sorry Sam, please continue."

"There is this site that mentions mysteries of the unexplained and one of the items was a rabbit's foot in a wood-carved box with Latin symbols, just like Adam has."

"But, this was one of Tony Giles crazy get-rich-schemes, so it's not even real."

"Well anyway, I called Pastor Jim and he was looking into it for me, but he just text me to meet him tomorrow at church." Sam replied, "Jo and I are going, do you wanna tag along?"

"Did he say what he found?"

"No, just to come over after school without Adam."

"Wow, that's mysterious." The blonde teen remarked, "Yeah, I'll go with you guys."

"Good. So what are you doing now, Dean?"

"Oh, I'm just looking at these pics of this hot guy on my iPad…ooh yummy."

"What guy?" Sam demanded. "Dean, who are you looking at?"

"Sammy, it's this hot guy from South Dakota with these amazing abs and tight butt…"

"Very funny Dean, you think that you are a riot, don't ya?"

"Sam, I'm friggin' funny and adorable too."

"Whatever, I'll see you in the morning."

The next day after school, Sam drove Dean and Jo to meet with Pastor Jim, who was waiting for them. Sam showed him the box, but Adam still had the rabbit's foot.

Pastor Jim started to explain, "This box and rabbit's foot was a replica of one that was used hundreds of years ago. The story has been told that a witch put a spell on the box and foot and then passed it along to fellow witches. It was meant to be a selfish spell…meaning that you would have good luck once and you would be so grateful, that you would pass it along for someone else to have the good luck. But if you don't, then your luck turns bad, very bad."

"So, how do you get rid of it?" The taller teen asked.

"With what Sam?" The pastor inquired. "The foot, box or luck?"

"Well Pastor Jim, all of it. Adam is obsessed with it and he's getting into trouble now."

"I have another theory too." The clergyman explained. "It was said that once you and your loved ones have out used the luck, you could bury it in a shallow grave near a good luck shrine of a bad spirit, wrapped in a wedding dress with Holy Water."

"What the fu…" Dean was interrupted by Jo saying, "What in the heck does that mean?"

"Guys, I know this sound weird, but we have a place like that around here."

"Where and should we do it?" Sam questioned.

"Sam, it's in Black Rock, South Dakota, so it's not that far from here. And yes, we should do it and soon, but the only thing is Adam has to bury it." He added, "I will follow you home and talk to him."

Upon walking into Adam's bedroom and before he said anything, Pastor Jim handed the youngest member of the Singer family a Saint Christopher medal on a silver chain. Adam looked dumbfounded, as a result, Pastor Jim talked to him. At first, Adam wouldn't listen, but realized that it was becoming a problem, so he decided to bury it with everyone's help.

The next day, Dean and Sam went to buy a wedding dress and couldn't believe how difficult it was. The saleswomen kept ignoring them and giggling, but then realized that they were serious. One lady even held up a wedding dress along Dean's side and said, "It looks like you are a size fourteen, are you going to need a veil too?" Dean shot her a look that made her bring the dress straight to the cash register.

That Labor Day weekend, Bobby drove his family and Pastor Jim in the Escalade, while Dean, his grandparents and the twins followed. Along the way they picked up Charlie and went to Black Rock.

Pastor Jim found the shallow grave near a good luck shrine of a bad spirit and asked for the other items.

"Hey Dean, where's your wedding dress?" Sam teased his boyfriend.

"Shut the hell up, Sammy, or you'll end up wrapped in a wedding dress with Holy Water buried in a shallow grave near a good luck shrine of a bad spirit."

Everyone laughed, but got focused once Pastor Jim asked for the items again. Finally Adam buried the box, rabbit's foot and all of its luck. They all head to a picnic area down the road and stay there most of the day. Then drive back to Grammy and Grampy's house, where everyone will eat dinner and spend the night.

The next day, Dean was closely watching Sam do his chores.

"Dean, are you gonna help or just sit there and watch me?"

"Sorry Sam, but its like watching porn. I'm the rich, good-looking hot virgin girl, who is falling for the poor farm boy and my daddy is not gonna like how you rode me like a bucking bronco."

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Sam questioned. "Just stop fantasying and get working."

"Yes honey, whatever you say." Dean mocked.

"Smart ass jerk."

"Bitch."

Later that night Dean's back hurt, therefore Sam gave him a massage and boy did it feel good…so good that Dean fell asleep. The next morning, Dean woke up to massive sunlight and Sam smiling at him.

"Where am I?"

"Dude, you fell asleep on the loveseat in the sunroom while I was giving you a massage."

"Oh…sorry Sam. All that work made me tired, but I did enjoy it though. However, I now know why you are so buff."

"Dean, I was getting very aroused when my hands were all over your body, your soft, warm, great smelling body." Sam admitted. "Plus, I was watching you sleep most of the morning and getting hard then too."

"Wow Sam, that doesn't sound creepy at all."

"I don't care how it sounds; all I know is that I love you, Dean."

"I know you do Sam and I love you back. But all of that is still creepy."

By Tuesday, everything was back to normal and Pastor Jim even went to Milton to tell Mr. Jones and Principal Bell that Adam was in therapy at the church and no longer had the rabbit's foot. Adam apologized again and was let off of detention for the remainder of the week.

At school on Wednesday, Anna was handing out invitations to her _Back to School Party_ that she was having on Saturday. As she handed Sam his invitation, he noticed that it said _**To: Sam Singer & Dean Harvelle.**_

"Anna, you are inviting us as a couple?"

"Of course Sam…it's a dance/make-out party. So are you bringing your boyfriend or not?"

"I'll have to ask him, but we have never been invited as a couple to anywhere before." The tall brunette said. "Are any other same sex couples going?"

"I don't know any others, sorry." She replied, "just come anyway, okay?"

"I'll let you know soon and thanks."

Sam told Dean about the party and he accepted. Sam was amazed that Dean actually wanted to attend. That Saturday night, Dean picked up Sam and they were off to Anna's party. Sam noticed how great Dean looked wearing black jeans, a teal long-sleeved shirt and cologne that was driving him crazy.

Anna answered the door and briefly showed them around. Everyone was staring at them and a few people laughed, while some shot them dirty looks. Sam noticed that Dean had a smile on his face the entire time and even took Sam's hand to the snack area.

"It looks like this is all I can eat because of my diet." Dean said while pointing to a tray of cheese and crackers.

Sam got them both bottles of water and sat by Jess and her boyfriend, who were eating chips. Dean offered Sam cheese and crackers, but he declined. Dean started to feed them to him anyway. At first Sam was uncomfortable, since certain people were watching, but Dean gently padded the back of Sam's head and he became relaxed. So relaxed, that he pulled Dean into a long deep, deep kiss. The room seemed to go dark and then saw stars when he opened his eyes.

"Wow Sam, what in the heck was that? I think that was the longest kiss in history." Dean asked. "Have you been practicing on my pillow again?"

Sam was numb, "What? No, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I guess that kiss was…"

"Sam, are you okay? You look frazzled. Do you need more water?" Sam nodded, thus Dean headed back to the snack area, where there were some of his old teammates.

"You wanna beer, Dean?" One said laughing, while Michael yelled, "Hell no, Dean only likes girly drinks, just like his girly men, I mean girly man. So Dean, is Sam everything that you want in a woman?" All laughed and one even tossed pretzels at him. Dean never said a word, grabbing the water and walked back to his table.

They followed him, "Hey Dean, we were talking to ya and you just walked away like the little girl bitch you are."

Sam was turning red. "Shut up Michael, why don't you guys just leave us alone?"

"What the matter, Sam, you wanna be alone with your girlfriend?"

"Shut up and leave us alone!"

All were laughing, making a circle around the couple, "So Sam, obliviously you are the male in this so-called disgusting relationship that you have."

Jess immediately stood up and screamed, "Leave them the hell alone!"

Well, now that got everyone's attention and the music even stopped, as Anna walked over. "What's going on?"

"Anna, why did you invite fags to your party?" Michael asked, while other guests snickered.

"I invited_ all_ my friends, so if someone has a problem…well then, it's_ your_ problem."

Everyone suddenly got quiet and the team went back to the other side of the room, while Anna motioned to start the music again. Sam mumbled "Thanks" to her and sat back down next to Dean.

"Sam, you really need to keep quiet and I could have handled it."

"Are you made at me, Dean?"

"No Sam, I just wanted to handle it myself." The blonde male quietly remarked. "Never mind, just drop it, okay?"

An hour passed when Anna dimmed the lights and played love songs, as everyone got into their make-out positions. Dean saw how sad Sam looked, and he held him tightly and then they began to kiss. They were making-out so passionately, that they hadn't notice anyone filming them. Finally the party was over about midnight and Dean dropped off Sam at home. But an hour later, Sam called Dean.

"Oh man, you need to look at my homepage. Oh man, oh…" Sam cried.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Dean, just go to my home page already!"

Dean opened his laptop and saw Sam's home page. "Where did you get this?"

"Someone took a video of us making-out at the party and it's gone viral. I mean, read some of this crap that was posted by people we don't even know. They are saying horrible stuff and some want to kill us!" Sam exclaimed, "I mean, why are they doing this? I'm scared Dean, they want to kill us!"

"Whoa, calm down! Sam, take a couple of deep breaths, okay? It's not that serious, just pranksters. So what, if they have a video…its no big deal and I'm not worried…are you okay now?"

"No Dean! These guys are creeps and they're dangerous!"

"Sam, please calm down already."

"No, I don't know what to do."

"Please calm down and we will figure it out in the morning, I promise."

"Yeah okay, you're right and I'll call you in the morning." Sam added, "I love you, Dean."

"I know you do, Sam and I love you back."

The next morning, Sam came over for breakfast and later they talked privately with their grandparents in the study. They show them the video and all the messages and both were horrified. William called Parker Wells to start an immediate investigation, while Emily held her grandsons.

Parker called later stating that the initial reports conclude that the video and the original posting were from Michael, but there was nothing legally that the police can do. William was frustrated as well as Sam, but Dean made them feel better.

The next day at school, William and Emily drove Dean and the twins to school to meet with Principal Bell, Michael and his parents and of course, Bobby, Ellen and Sam. Parker was already there waiting for everyone in the Principal's conference room.

Principal Bell initiated the conversation, then Parker, Sam spoke next followed by Michael and finally Dean. Michael's father then began to say stuff about gays and that set everyone off. There was so much yelling that the school nurse came in with a bullhorn, "BE QUIET!" Since there was now silence, the nurse left, but handed the secretary her bullhorn on the way out.

Another thirty minutes pass and all that has come from this meeting was that Michael would be given one-more-chance, and if he blows that, then he will be kicked out for good. No one else was happy, except Michael and his family.

Sam found graffiti on his locker, while someone put naked pictures of Dean as a child in all the bathrooms. Dean was shaking at first, but several people had helped him take them down and Principal Bell called for an immediate school assembly. He talked about how no one at this school was to be bullied and that everyone was going to be reprimanded for those pictures.

A livid Principal Bell was now addressing the upcoming punishment:

"It is very applauding to me that someone thinks hanging pictures of an abused child is funny! Well its not, and all of you will pay…starting today! I want a ten-thousand word essay on why someone should not be bullied." Students cried out how unfair that was.

"I am canceling all extra curricular activities!" The entire arena was now displeased.

"I am canceling all sporting events!" The entire arena was yelling.

"I am canceling all educational events, including all field-trips!" The entire arena was appalled.

"I am canceling all Homecoming festivities!" The entire arena was chanting "No, that's not fair!"

"I am canceling all Halloween festivities!" The entire arena got somewhat quiet as he continued.

"And as of right now, I am canceling all of the other upcoming holiday festivities! Plus, during your winter vacation, I will want a fifteen-thousand essay on why students at this school thinks its okay to visit a porn site and copy pictures of a child being abused!" He briefly paused.

"And since we are wasting this entire day, you will be forced to make this day up. Thanksgiving is usually a four day weekend here at Milton, but you will attend school that Friday, because you will be given tests all day that will be 75% of your final grade for that semester! If you do not show up on time, your fellow students will have to do an essay on why other students are so selfish. If one person doesn't show up, then it will be a one-thousand word essay. If five people do not show up, then it will be a five-thousand word essay and so on. Plus, if you absent on that Friday, you will have detention after school for the next eight weeks and you will also have a fifty-thousand essay due at the end of each week."

The entire arena was yelling, screaming, chanting and some of the little kids are crying. Plus the facility, were stunned and mad too.

"Therefore, for the rest of the day, you will go back to your first period class and begin to write that ten-thousand word essay that is due today. And at lunch, there will be _no_ talking among_ any_ students. If you are talking, you will have detention after school for the next four weeks and you will have another ten-thousand word essay. Do I make myself clear! This crap will end and I want it to end today! No go to your first period class and NO TALKING in the hallway…you have four minutes!"

Everyone was displeased and head to class. At lunch, everyone was giving Sam and Dean dirty looks. After they were done eating in silence, Dean pulled Sam up and kisseed him, right in the middle of the cafeteria. A stunned Sam pulled away, but Dean gave him another, longer kiss. When it's done, Principal Bell motioned for Dean and brought him into his office. He explained that he know why Dean kissed Sam, but thought it was best for him to go home for the rest of the day. His grandparents picked him up and Principal Bell explained to him that he doesn't have to do the essay and he was real sorry about the pictures and it was being investigated.

The only thing Sam could think about was how glad he was that his Uncle Caleb showed him how to shoot cans with an old revolver while he was there over the summer. In his essay, Sam mentioned the only way to stop students from being bullied, was to stop Michael…with a bullet.

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

It was almost the end of the first period class the next day, when Principal Bell, head of on-campus security and four police officers entered the class room. All the students were looking at each other and the police; Dean looked at Sam and both nodded in the confusion.

Principal Bell walked behind two policemen and all went straight to Sam. "Sam Singer, stand up now and put your hands behind your head." One of them said. Sam slowly did what he was told, then he was frisked and handcuffed immediately.

Then Principal Bell quietly said, "Dean, stand up too." Before he could respond, a policewoman tapped him on the shoulder and he stood, while she frisked him, then the other two police officers took their personal items.

In the hallway, Dean demanded, "What the hell are you guys doing? We didn't do anything, so why are you arresting us?"

"Dean, you are not being arrested…just be quiet until we get to my office, okay?"

By now, the bell had gone off and every student and teacher was watching Sam and Dean being led through the hallways like _Public Enemy #1 and #2._

Once they were in the office area, they both could see Parker, Ellen, Bobby, William and Emily waiting for them in the large conference room. In the lounge area, was Michael and his parents, while Jo, Adam, Emma and Ethan were in the vice-principal's office.

Dean's mind was racing, _what the hell is going on? Why is everyone here? Why do they look like we committed murder or something? What's up with Sam, he's not focused or saying anything! What the hell? _

Everyone stood up in the conference room and Ellen tried to hug Sam, but a policeman told her to sit down. In fact, everyone was told to sit down, then Emily took a hold of Dean's hand and he sat in-between her and William.

Principal Bell began speaking, "Dean, while you were sent home yesterday after the horrible picture incident, the remainder of the school had to write an essay. Well, this morning, I read Sam's essay and that is why we are here. Sam, we are checking all of your lockers, your vehicle and all of your personal items that we just collected from you and Dean. Sam, I am going to ask you one time and one time only and I want you to answer us honestly, okay?"

Principal Bell looked at Sam, who nodded. "Sam, did you bring a fire-arm or any another weapons to school today?"

Sam put his head down, making Principal Bell asked again. Sam slowly glanced around the room and all his family have scared looked on their faces, including Dean.

Principal Bell snapped his fingers in front of Sam's confused face, "Do you understand what is going on here today, Sam? Did you bring a fire-arm or any another weapons to school today?"

Sam started to speak, but put his head down again. Bobby stood up, "Sam, tell us what you did!"

"I…I didn't do anything, I don't think. I mean…it just happened too fast. I mean…I don't know."

"Sam, what are you trying to say?" Principal Bell replied, "Did you hurt someone?"

"No Sir, it's not me, uh, I mean…never mind."

Principal Bell shook his head, "Mr. and Mrs. Singer, talk to him. We need to know what he did."

Bobby moved one of the policemen aside and pulled his son up. "Sam, what is going on?" But, Sam never says a word; therefore, Ellen came over and hugged him.

Principal Bell turned to Dean, "Did Sam give you a weapon to use on Michael?"

"No! No, he would never hurt anyone! What is wrong with you people?" Dean walked to Sam and Ellen. "Sam, tell them that you would never hurt anyone."

"But Dean, I think…" Sam started to sob.

"What Sam, you think you what?" Dean caressed the back of Sam's head and asked if they could talk alone.

"Absolutely not! Sam, is going to be arrested soon, if he does not start talking!" Principal Bell yelled, which startled Emily.

Parker stood up, clearing his throat, "Principal Bell, officers, parents, I think Dean is right. Let's give them five minutes alone and five minutes only."

Everyone reluctantly agreed to leave for five minutes.

"Sammy, you gotta tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"Dean, I think I did something, but I'm not sure. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Sam, you're the only one who is gonna get in trouble, so just spill it."

"I think I told someone to kill Michael today." Sam declared.

"What? Who?" The blonde teen demanded of his beau, "Sam, who did you tell?"

"I mentioned to someone that I was going to bring my dad's gun to school today and kill Michael, but before I left the house, that person called saying that he wanted to do it. He had it planned for months that he was gonna kill him, but always chickened-out. Then he saw my homepage and that's when he said that he wanted to kill Michael."

"Sam, who is this guy?"

Sam looked away, as Dean gently pulled his head back around. "Sam, who is this guy…because we gotta stop him? Sam, he's gonna hurt someone innocent or himself. Please Sam, I hafta to know."

Sam tried to look away again, but Dean forced him to look at him. "Sam, tell me now!"

Sam started to shake to Dean's frightening tone. "Its…its Ron…Ronald Reznick.

Dean gently padded the back of Sam's head and eased him onto a chair, waving everyone back in. "Sam said that Ron Reznick was going to kill Michael here today at school, but Sam never brought a weapon or anything else to school today…he's uh, innocent."

A police officer sneered, "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Principal Bell immediately looked up Ron's schedule. "Got it! Ronald Reznick is in room 1313."

Dean blocked the door, "Wait! You're gonna spook him and Ron might start firing or something. Please let me talk to him first, please?"

"Oh my goodness, Dean…no!" Emily cried.

"Grandmother, please." Dean stated. "Ron is my friend, one of my only friends. In fact, he helped me yesterday take down those pictures."

"Dean, your grandmother is right, so move it." Principal Bell remarked.

"No Sir, I need to do this, please?"

"Everyone, I hate to say it, but Dean is right." Parker stated. "I'll go with him, but Dean, I would have to stand by the doorway, okay? I won't say anything, but watch."

"I guess that would be alright, Parker, but no one else."

Everyone reluctantly agreed again to Dean, who took off with Parker to room 1313. Dean walked in as the entire class and the teacher looked at him when he closed the door.

Dean walked toward the teacher, "Ma'am, you need to take your class and leave now." Dean pointed to the door, where she saw Parker, Principal Bell and the police out in the hallway. However, she doesn't say or do anything, as a result, Dean calmly told everyone to leave as he slowly walked over to Ron's desk.

"Hey buddy, can we talk?"

"Yeah, what's going on, Dean?" Ron asked.

Parker motioned for all the students and their teacher to the door, then after they are out, he closed it with himself inside.

"Dean, who's that?"

"Ron, this is my friend Parker, he's here to help. I think you know why we're here. Please give me your weapons, because no one is gonna get hurt today, okay?"

"Dean, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Stop it, Ron! You're my friend and I wanna help, please let me help. Ron, this is gonna end here and now."

Ron had tears in his eyes, "But Dean, I have to stop him. Michael is evil and I have something that will stop him."

"No Ron, you're not. Michael will get what's coming to him, but not like this." Dean added, "Ron, you're not a killer, so hand it over before the police make you."

"Dean, I'm sorry, but I can't." Ron reached into his jacket pocket and suddenly there was a pop as Dean jumped him. The police busted in and immediately handcuffed Ron, who was looking at Dean. "Oh my God, I shot Dean! I shot Dean!"

Parker ran over to the injured teen, trying to wake him. "Dean! Dean! You have been shot! Dean, can you hear me!" Parker was shaking him hard.

After a few seconds, Dean started gasping for air and turned to his side. "Fuck, that hurts!"

"Well yeah it hurts, because you got shot." Parker chuckled, "your grandparents are going to kill me."

Dean snorted, "Hey, _no one_ is dying today, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Parker smiled, shaking his head.

Dean was trying to remove his bullet-proof vest, but it hurt so bad, that Parker insisted that he doesn't move. About five minutes later, an EMT team attended to Dean.

"But, I don't need to go to the hospital." The teenager pouted.

"Oh man, Dean, stop whining. It is protocol after every shooting, so let them do their jobs already." Parker said, looking at Principal Bell.

"Whatever…just tell my family that I'm okay, but mention to Principal Bell that I was shot and I need to be off school tomorrow."

"What was that, Mr. Harvelle?" Principal Bell sarcastically questioned.

"I was just kidding, Sir." Dean tried to laugh, but was in obvious pain.

Dean was being wheeled through the hallways, with everyone staring at him…again. Suddenly he grabbed Principal Bell's arm, "What about Sam?"

"Dean, it's an on-going investigation, therefore, don't worry and get yourself better."

Emily rode with Dean, while William, Jo, Adam and the twins followed in his car. Meanwhile, Parker stayed with Sam, Ellen and Bobby, whose attorney has arrived.

The rumor going around school and the internet was that _Ron shot Dean, who is now dying and Sam will be arrested for trying to kill Michael._

Everyone involved were then taken down to the police station, where the investigation continued. Ron was arrested for bringing a gun on campus, while Sam was being arrested for threatening to kill Michael, but let out a bond a few hours later. He will have a preliminary hearing on Monday and would be suspended for the next four school days too.

Dean was released from the hospital after six hours, because Emily insisted that he had every test and x-ray to see if he had been hurt. Plus, he was forced to see Dr. Erica to conclude that he wasn't traumatized.

Dean explained to Dr. Erica and his grandparents that he was fine and the only thing that traumatized him was _the mean nurse who shoved a gloved-finger up his ass_. William found this amusing and decided that Dean was to be released.

Dean's chest hurt so bad that he fell asleep before Sam could call him back. Dean woke up in the late afternoon to see his grandmother watching him sleep.

"Good afternoon Dean, how do you feel?"

"I guess I'm okay." Dean quietly replied, "What time is it?"

"It's a little after three o'clock." She said. "Are you hungry?"

"What? Where's Sam?"

"He's at home, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to see Sam."

Emily handed him the phone. "I'll bring you some soup and toast."

"Hey Dean, how are you?" Sam said, answering his phone.

"I'm okay. Sam, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I was worried about you. Dean, I'm so sorry that you got hurt. This is my entire fault and I'm truly sorry."

"Sam, I'm fine, so no need to apologize." Dean stated. "Did they arrest you?"

"Yeah, I pleaded not guilty and have to go back to court on Monday, plus I'm suspended until then, I guess."

"Oh man, that sucks. I wish you would've told me all of this, so I could have fixed everything. But Sam, don't talk to anyone about this, even me, okay?"

"Yeah, I've already been told that. But if this goes to trial, you will have to testify against me." Sam sadly stated.

"Don't think about that now, just try to get through Monday, okay?"

"Okay Dean, but can I see you today?"

"Sure, I'll be right over." The blonde teen then started moaning while trying to get out of bed.

"Dean, are you hurt?" Sam questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sammy, I'm fine. Oh bloody hell that hurts!" Dean complained in a British accent.

"Dean, what happened?"

"I'm fine, Sammy."

"Then why are you speaking with a British accent?"

"Sorry dude, I'm in a little pain."

"Dean, don't move I'll come to you."

About twenty minutes later, Dean's bedroom was filled with every Harvelle and Singer family members, including the cat. Everyone was fusing over him and Sam held his hand.

"Damn you guys are acting like I'm on my death bed. I'm fine, really. How did you guys get here so fast?" Dean looked at Sam's grinning smile and then glanced around the room, "So, I guess that Ellen Andretti drove over here, because Sam told ya that I was dying, right?"

Ellen took his hand, "Sweetie, how do you really feel today?"

"Well, like I was shot in a bullet-proof vest yesterday."

Everyone laughed, with Adam being the loudest. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Dean, do you wish that you had that rabbit's foot for good luck?"

Bobby responded, "Not that crap again."

Dean sat up, "Hey Adam, I already had good luck and I think we should donate some money, so all police officers wear the best bullet-proof vests that money can buy."

"Absolutely Dean, I will write a check out today." William replied.

"Thanks, Grandfather."

After everyone watched Dean eat his soup and toast, Sam asked to talk to him in private.

"Hey Sam, I need some good, solid food. I don't have the flu or a cold; I was shot, so why in the hell am I eating this crap. I need a bacon cheeseburger, fries and several pieces of pie." He complained. "Can you hook me up?"

"But Dean, what about your diet?"

"Sammy, I'm allowed to have the things I want on special occasions. So, I think getting shot is a damn good reason…now go."

"Dean, I don't know. I'll ask grandmother first." Sam left and returned in about ten minutes.

"So Sam, what's up?"

"With what?'

"Why are you over here, what's wrong?"

"I kept thinking that I got you killed."

"Sam, I told ya that I'm okay. Come here and let me hold you." Sam sat next to Dean on his bed. "See, it's all better now."

"Yeah Dean, this is nice." Sam paused, "I think I might end up in jail, so I'm scared."

"Sam don't be, because you're not going to jail. I went to jail before, so that's how I know that you don't belong there. You made a bad judgment, but no one got hurt."

"But you did, Dean…you were shot!"

"I know that Sam, jeez lighten up." Dean sarcastically replied. "I will testify on both your and Ron's behalf, okay?"

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Sure Sam, I would even go to jail for you too."

Emily and Ellen walked in with the food as Sam got up.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"Watch your language, young man!"

"Sorry Grandmother, what the heck is this crap?"

"Dean, _this crap_ is lean turkey breast on whole-wheat bread, with a garden salad, a whole grapefruit and strawberry jello." Emily replied.

"Sammy, I asked you to do _one _thing."

"Sorry Dean, but they out-numbered me." Sam quietly said, "my uh, hands were tied."

"Yeah, my ass they were."

"Dean, your mouth is…"

"Sorry Grandmother…my butt they were." Dean stared at Sam, who was cracking up with his mom.

They both left as Sam sat back next to Dean. "You want me to feed you?"

"Touch me and die bitch…you trader. Oh by the way, I now decided that I would never go to jail for you."

"Just shut up and eat, jerk."

Dean called Principal Bell late Thursday afternoon and asked if he could come to school tomorrow and take off Monday instead, thus Principal Bell agreed to the idea, but only if Dean was well enough to return.

William drove Dean and Emily to see Sam and Ron before the hearing where they were sitting in the hallway outside of the courtroom with their attorneys and parents. Then the bailiff asked everyone to come in and sit down, so they could start.

The judge, Lucille Hansen, was a fifty-six year old former army nurse, who was known to be the toughest judge in family court, but she was also one of the fairest. She never wanted to send a juvenile to prison, but sometimes, there was no other option.

Judge Hansen heard from the attorneys first, then Principal Bell, after that Sam and finally Ron. Next was a twenty minute break, then Parker gave his statement followed by Dean. Two court appointed psychiatrists testified against Sam and Ron, which appalled everyone and this led to another twenty minute break. During this time, Dean excused himself to make a phone call.

The hearing started again and Dean waited for the right time. Accordingly, when the judge said that this would now be a trial for Family Court, then Dean stood up. "Excuse me, Judge Hansen, may I say something?"

"No, Mr. Harvelle, and please take your seat."

"But Ma'am, I have some very useful information that will help you in your difficult decision." As soon as he said this, the door opened and Dean waved in Dr. Erica. "Please judge, may I introduce psychiatrist, Dr. Erica Cartwright."

"Dean, we already had two court appointed psychiatrists testify today, therefore, we will not need a third."

"Judge Hansen, please let me speak for ten minutes…please." Dean bit his lip, pouting.

"Oh Mr. Harvelle, you remind me of my four-year old grandson right now."

"Thanks, Judge." Dean said with a big smile.

"Dean that _was_ not a compliment." Judge Hansen replied, while her bailiff and several other people quietly laughed.

Still smiling, "Sorry Ma'am, I thought it was."

"Alright Dean, I will give you five minutes, starting now."

"Thanks, Judge. I wanted to tell you about a time that Michael and I got into a fight at the 'Pizza Palace'. He wrote something on my forehead with a Sharpie and this frazzled me so much, that while I was walking home, I never noticed a swerving minivan that hit me. Then around this past spring, I had all this stuff racing in my mind and I should have talked it out with someone, but didn't. I let it consume all of my energy, so I became fatigued, lost weight and had insomnia. Basically, I was making my self sick and I didn't do anything. That is when my grandparents and Dr. Erica enrolled me at_ The Maple Grove Psychiatric Facility_. I'm on now a diet, exercise programs and I am going to group therapy twice a week." Dean paused thinking his five minutes was up, but the judge motioned for him to continue.

"Okay, thanks. I know Ron wants to be in banking, like his dad and Sam wants to be a lawyer, so he could help abused children. I was an abused kid, who spent time in jail and I'm gonna tell you, it's not for them. It was really bad, but not as bad as my home life was. So if Ron and Sam would be sent there, I can guarantee that their lives would be over and they wouldn't learn a damn thing from it. But if they could work with Dr. Erica and the staff at _Maple Grove_, then they could get better like I did. So, I asked Dr. Erica to come here today, so you can listen to her expert advice. Thanks."

"Well thank you, Dean, that was very interesting and I will hear from the doctor now.

Dr. Erica now stood next to Dean and softly adding, "Good afternoon, Your Honor, I am Dr. Erica Cartwright from _The Maple Grove Psychiatric Facility_ and I believe that the staff and myself will help Ron and Sam through this ordeal, since we solely concentrate on patients under twenty-one. We have group, family and one-on-one therapy sessions, plus we maintain your physical health as well. Our patients eat healthier foods and we have regular activities, so by exercising, it takes pressure off of one's troubles, thus leaving your mind to be clearer. We also have classrooms, so students will not be behind in their school studies and we have a success rate of 98.4% of our patients graduating high school."

"Well, thank you for being here doctor and have you ever treated Sam or Ron?"

"No Ma'am, but I have spoken several times with Sam about his relationship with Dean."

"Dr. Cartwright, I will let you be in care of Ron, but do you have another colleague that can treat Sam?"

"Yes, Your Honor, my supervisor, Dr. James Ellicott, was also the chief psychiatrist at the _Roosevelt Asylum_ until the state closed it down and then he started _Maple Grove_ in memory of his father."

"That sounds wonderful doctor, but I would need to meet him and you in my chambers after lunch today…would this be possible?"

"Your Honor, he has patients today, but could we meet over video talking instead?" Dr. Erica suggested. "I have a direct immediate link to his in-office webcam."

"Yes, of course. We will be adjourned for a one hour lunch and I will meet with Dr. Ellicott and Dr. Cartwright. Then I will meet with everyone else back in here at two o'clock. But Mr. and Mrs. Harvelle, please bring Dean home and do not come back. I think we have had enough of Dean Harvelle for one day." Judge Hansen stated, while her bailiff and several other people quietly laughed again.

Dean was eagerly awaiting Sam's phone call and at 6:18 pm, he finally called.

"So Sammy, what happened? Are you going to the slammer or the looney-bin?"

"Very funny Dean, but Ron and I really wanted to thank you for everything, since we are off to _Maple Grove_ tomorrow morning. They are going to evaluate us for two weeks and report back to the judge and we will know then. But she later said that we were going to juvy if you hadn't done what you did, so thanks again."

"Oh man, am I relieved or what. That is good news Sam and I'm glad that I could help."

"The judge thought that you were charming, so I'm glad that you were on our side and I'm gonna miss you." Sam admitted.

"Dude, it's only for two weeks and it will fly by in no time, I promise,"

"Dean, I really want to see you tonight, but my parents want to have family night with just us five. Are you mad?"

"Oh course not, like I said, I will see you in no time. Sam, just relax and enjoy your family night.

"I love you, Dean."

"I know you do, Sam and I love you back."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Sam had been away for two weeks and will have to stay for another two, according to Judge Hansen. Sam had a hard time at first opening up to Ellicott_, _but the doctor talked to him about how mental therapy has evolved over the years. Dr. Ellicott even explained how his own father practiced electric shock and other incredibly inhumane ways of treating the mentally ill and how he was going to be different and better. Sam really liked the honesty and began to confess his feelings to his therapist, a man he now considered to be a friend.

The most difficult session were the ones involving his dad, because deep down Sam knew that his own father was deeply embarrassed and disappointed in him. But by the third week, Bobby acknowledged his thoughts about his oldest son.

Dr. Ellicott spoke first at one of the family therapy sessions stating that Bobby wanted to make a speech and doesn't want to be interrupted by Sam or Ellen.

Bobby stood up and moved across the table to face Sam and Ellen. "I want to start off by saying that I have the best children in the whole world and I'm very proud of them. Sam, I know the reason that you are here is because of me…it's uh, obvious that you have_ daddy-issues_ and for that, I'm extremely sorry."

Sam tried to interrupt, "No Dad, you are…"

Dr. Ellicott cut him off, "Sam, you agreed to let your father talk…please, no more interruptions."

Bobby continued, "Sam, its true. I am the main reason for your problems and I want us to work it out, starting now. I don't want a relationship like your grandfather had with Bill. I mean, Bill wouldn't ask his own father for help trying to pay off the mob and he's dead now, so William is beside himself. Sam, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. You were having problems with Michael and you asked your boyfriend and grandparents for help before me."

"But Dad, I…"

"Sam, just stop! I'm the asshole idjit, who wouldn't listen and now you are hurting. I knew from the time you were a little boy that you and me were different. I like baseball and football, you like soccer and swimming. I like to hunt and fish, you like books and writing poetry. My dad and I never talked about our feelings, because back then, guys didn't, especially with their fathers. I know you have tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen."

Bobby sat next to Sam, "I'm gonna work real hard on our relationship, because I want you to be able to come to me for anything. And I mean anything, whether its relationship advice about Dean or problems with another school mate. Please Sam, I really am gonna listen and try to help. I love you so much and I'm very sorry."

Sam leaned over and hugged his dad and then his mom, who was crying. They talked and began the long road to recovery, just taking one step at a time.

Dr. Ellicott now felt Sam would be an ideal candidate for out-patient therapy. But things at Milton have really changed since Sam had been gone. The first thing that happened was since the football season had been cancelled, Michael and nine other players have transferred to a rival academy.

Dr. Ellicott and Dr. Erica met with Principal Bell and thought that the punishment for the school was too harsh and they strongly believed that a valuable lesson had been learned.

Accordingly, Principal Bell reinstated all extra curricular activities, sporting events, educational events, all field-trips and all of the other upcoming holiday festivities, including Halloween.

The fifteen-thousand essay on why students at this school thinks its okay to visit a porn site and copy pictures of a child being abused will not be enforced, but instead they will have a one week in-classroom sessions about child abuse and another week on being bullied at school.

However, Principal Bell will still make it mandatory for the students to make up that day when all of this started on the Friday after Thanksgiving.

But before he announced all of this to students, faculty and parents, Principal Bell requested Dean to stop by his office after school. He asked Dean to be starting quarterback and team captain for the Mavericks, but only if he could get medical clearance. Dean was shocked at first, but told him that he would let him know in the morning. The teen went home to discuss it with his grandparents and they called his doctor and all said it would be good. Dean let the principal know the next morning.

Principal Bell made his long announcement, mostly hearing cheers at first, followed by silence about that Friday make-up date and then he finally he broadcasted that Dean Harvelle was going to lead the Mavericks to another undefeated, but short season as the new starting quarterback and team captain. Plus, the academy will have Homecoming festivities next weekend, making the entire school cheer, something that no one has heard in the last four weeks.

Dean met with Coach Blair and the football team after school and they soon realized then that some of the players would have to play both offense and defense, making Dean be quarterback and safety. They studied plays and decided that they were going to win every game, knowing that they will never make the playoffs. Coach Blair asked Dean in private if he should resign, but Dean explained to him that all was forgiven, because he had moved on.

Sam returned to school after his four weeks were up at _Maple Grove_ and Dean convinced him to play wide-receiver and a defensive back. The Mavericks won their Homecoming game and Dean was voted Homecoming King with Anna as Queen. They posed for a lot of pictures, including one for _USA TODAY_, which Emily framed.

It was now the last regular season game just before Thanksgiving and the Mavericks were playing their biggest rival, the Cramsey Cornjerkers, Michael's new team. Dean gave a pep-talk in the locker room just minutes before the game was to start.

"We are gonna win this game tonight to show everyone that The Mavericks will never bow-down to bullies!" The team yelling, "Yeah!"

"We are gonna win this game tonight for Ron!" The team yelling, "Yeah!"

"We are gonna win this game tonight to prevent the Cornjerkers to enter the playoffs!" Team was cheering.

"We are gonna win this game tonight to show Michael that he is a dick!" Team was screaming, "Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick!"

"Let's go win and win big!" Dean was cheering with his teammates.

However, the Mavericks were losing at half-time 21-10, but Dean and Coach Blair got the team going again, by chanting "Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick!" And for some reason, everyone seemed to have more energy now.

The teams were all tied in the fourth quarter and with four minutes left on the clock, Michael threw a 52 yard pass that was caught. While in the huddle Dean began chanting "Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick! Michael is a dick!"

They were shouting this as they lined-up and Michael looked frazzled. He went back to pass and his linemen blocked so well that he had time to look around, but no one was open, except his running back that was standing in the end zone waiving his arms. Michael smiled and threw the bomb right towards him, but Dean ran in from out-of-nowhere to intercept and began running all the way down the field! The Mavericks blocked him and Dean outran everyone, including Michael.

Small portions of the crowd and the team were cheering as Dean spiked the ball and the scoreboard showed 35-28. But there was still over three minutes left and Dean didn't want them to score again. At the two minute warning, Dean and the defense were pumped, but they knew that Michael would not give up.

With forty-six seconds left, Michael was in shot-gun formation and began to look for an open receiver. However, he never saw Sam coming straight for him with a bitter look in his eyes and slammed him to the ground, causing him to fumble. The football suddenly became a _hot potato_ and eventually ended up in Chuck's hands and he ran with the ball for 39 yards and dived into the end zone.

Chuck got immediately got up, screaming, "This is for Ron! This is for Ron!" Then the entire team and coaching staff ran to him also chanting, "This is for Ron! This is for Ron!"

The referees cleared the field and made the Mavericks kick the extra point, which they did, but three seconds were left on the clock.

Dean huddled everybody up and said, "We did it! We beat those bastards and I said we were going to do it and do it big. They think that we are going to kneel-down and let the clock run out, but we're not, okay? So, I want everyone to run to the left and I will run with the ball to the right and let's score!" The team cheered again.

Dean had a gushing smile and they are lined up, making it looks like a kneel-down. But then, the defense was completely stunned by the entire offense running left, thus, they stumbled over each other trying to run after them. However, no one seemed to notice Dean running on his way to the end zone, where he did a little dance and threw the football into the air. It was finally over and they were celebrating, but the referees cleared the field again and made the Mavericks kick the extra point, which they did…again. The final whistle was blown and the real celebrating was happening. The Cramsey Cornjerkers shook their heads and couldn't believe that they lost at home 49-28 and they would not make the playoffs.

All the Maverick players and coaches were in the locker-room still cheering, when William and Emily entered.

"Grandmother, you can't be in here." Dean stated while pointing to some of the half naked players.

"Oh my…where are their clothes?" Emily shockingly questioned, while hiding her face.

"Duh…locker-room, so why are you in here anyway?"

William stood near the coach and had everyone's attention. "Dean, I wanted to announce to the players, that all of your families are eagerly waiting for all of you to come out. Therefore, it's been decided that we are going to have a party at the _Pizza Palace_ for everyone!" The crowd started cheering. "Call your friends and family members and tell them to meet us there, because I have rented out the entire place. The buses leave in twenty minutes! Now get ready and we are all very proud." William and Emily kissed Dean and Sam goodbye and left.

The buses show up at the _Pizza Palace_ about thirty minutes later to a cheering crowd and are led indoors, where there are banners and balloons and most of the school. The coach and Dean make speeches, as well as William again, but the most surprising speech came from Principal Bell.

"I want to congratulate this entire team for bringing back school spirit to Milton and show that the Mavericks are not wusses." That made everyone laugh and then he continued, "I am going to reward everyone by letting us take off next Friday, so we can have a four day weekend over Thanksgiving. I am proud of the team, the students, the teachers, the parents and I am very proud to be the principal at Milton." Everyone cheered and hugged him.

Everyone ate pizza, cake, ice-cream and had snow-cones; plus, they bowled, sang karaoke and had an incredible amount of fun, that it was now past one in the morning, as a result, the night officially ended.

Thanksgiving was much happier than last years and several out-of-town relatives came and went. Dean and Grammy made the entire meal, except for the pumpkin pie, because Jo wanted to do it and it was delicious.

For their winter vacation over the Christmas holiday, the entire Singer and Harvelle families went to Vail, Colorado to ski. They rented a villa that had twelve bedrooms, but Emily put up eight Christmas trees all through out the house. Uncle Caleb even brought his new girlfriend along and she wasn't intimated by the big family at all.

Sam and Dean were kept real busy, but managed to slip away for a few hours one night. Sam had a private dining room waiting for them, with all healthy items for them to eat, except for dessert. Dean toasted Sam and was real stunned when the server brought out peach pie.

"Sammy, you ordered pie for me. That is awesome and my tummy thanks you."

"Well Dean, anything to make you and your tummy happy. But, you have to do one thing for me though."

"What's that, Sam?"

"I want you to slow dance with me tonight…here after dessert."

Dean shot him a look of disgust as Sam said, "Okay, and then no pie for you." Sam took his plate, calling for the server.

"Whoa, wait…okay, I'll do it." The blonde male stated, "bitch."

Sam smiled as he handed Dean back his plate, "jerk."

Both finished their dessert and Sam guided Dean to the dance floor, where they danced for almost an hour. The first song that played was _Maybe, I'm Amazed_ by Paul McCartney.

"Dean, I want this to be _our_ song, okay?"

"What Sam, I don't…"

"Please Dean, I will always think of you when I hear it, okay?"

"Yeah Sam, it'll be _our_ song."

"See, that wasn't too bad, right?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The vacation came and went, then Dean had skin grafts for the remainder of the time and next thing he knew that it was his eighteenth birthday. Dean received access to one of his trust funds and that unfortunately made the news.

Emily had the biggest party ever and it had to be held in a ballroom at a local hotel. Plus, it would be for Jessica too, since she also turned eighteen.

The most unique present was a song that Pamela and Ash had written and recorded for Dean and Sam. It was called _My One Love Forever_ and they sang it. Sam asked Dean to slow dance and he did. At first, it was awkward, but then other people began to dance, hence, Dean felt at ease.

Then a messenger showed up with a special letter delivery and handed it to Dean. It was from his dad and Dean didn't know if he should open it. He slipped it in his pocket and kept having fun. Everyone stayed at the hotel that night and in the morning they would have a birthday breakfast buffet.

Dean was late, because he was reading the letter. John mentioned how much that he missed Dean and wish he could be there for his birthday. John also said that prison was real bad and that he was beaten everyday by other inmates and guards and that he wanted to see him before he was killed. John left a number of his attorney and if Dean wanted to see him, then he could call the number and schedule a visit. That was what Dean was doing, when Sam came in.

"Dean, who were you just talking too?"

"No one…lets go eat because I'm starving."

"No, really." The brunette questioned. "Who were you talking too?"

"Honestly Sam, it's none of your business, so drop it already." The blonde snapped.

"It was that letter, wasn't it? Who sent it?" He demanded, "who sent it, Dean?"

"It was my dad, okay. So, like I said, drop it."

"What did he want?"

"Jeez Sam, why are you being so darn nosey?"

"Because Dean, I don't want you to get hurt." Sam sincerely said. "What did he want?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, what did he want?"

"He wants to see me, because he's afraid that he is going to be killed and he misses me."

"What the hell, you're not going to see him, right?" He inquired, "Dean, are you?"

"Yeah Sam, I made a schedule visit for tomorrow, okay?"

"No, it's not okay! Are you crazy? That man will hurt you again!"

Sam, that man is my dad, so yeah, I'm gonna see him tomorrow. I'm going to go eat, are you coming or what?"

They go eat, but Sam told his grandparents and parents what happened, then later that night at home, William and Emily tried to talk to him.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore! I'm gonna see my dad in the morning, so there is nothing else to be said. Good night, Grandmother and good night, Grandfather." Dean said, heading up to bed.

"William, I thought you had taken care of John Winchester already?"

"Yes Emily, I thought that too. I gave that sick bastard ten thousand dollars to drop his appeal and he agreed never to see Dean again. I guess he found out about Dean's trust fund and wants more."

"Well, you pay off that creep and tell him never to contact Dean or us again!"

"Yes Emily, I will handle all of this in the morning." He replied. "Please do not worry."

The next morning, William drove Dean to see his dad, while he visited with his friend- the warden. Dean was taken into a private room where he was told to sit. Behind the glass, he saw his dad being led by two prison guards who have his hands and ankles shackled.

Dean cannot believe how bad his dad looked- his hair was almost all gray, including his facial hair; he was thinner; he had bags underneath his eyes that made him look like a boxer; his eyes were red and glossy, but he suddenly had a big smile on his face. John pointed to the phone, causing Dean to pick it up.

"Wow Son, you look great. I mean you look healthy and happy…are you?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm good. How are you?"

"Well, you know…uh, hanging in there. I wanted to thank you for seeing me; I have missed you so much. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday. Wow, I can't believe that my baby is a man now."

"Thanks Dad, I wanted to see you too."

"Dean, did you have a good birthday?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What did you get, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, lots of things, you know. The singer, Pamela Barnes, she is the sister of my cousins…they are more like my little brother and sister though. Anyway, Pamela wrote and recorded Sam and me a love song, so that was cool."

"Uh, is Sam your boyfriend…the same Sam that got into my face?"

"Yeah, that's him and we're a couple." The teen replied.

John's smile just got bigger, "Well Son, I'm happy that you found someone. Does he treat ya good?"

"Yes, Sir, Sam is the best and so is his entire family. I really love them all, especially him."

"Do you live with him?"

"No, not anymore since I was adopted by his grandparents, William and Emily Harvelle."

"Son, do they treat you good?"

"Yeah, they are great. I really would like you to meet them one day, in fact Grandfather is here today, so maybe later."

"Yeah sure, but Dean, I really need to tell you how sorry I am." John admitted, "I was a terrible father who never did anything right. I'm just happy to see you here today."

"Thanks, Dad and I'm glad to see you too."

"Do you still play ball?"

"Yeah, on and off at Milton. We just won all of our games this season, but it was shorten due to several incidents at school, but all is good now. I was also voted Homecoming King, it's dorky, but I had fun."

John chuckled, "Of course, they voted for ya, because you are the best. Do you have a scholarship to college?"

"No, Sir. My grades are not that good, plus I had some health issues, so my grandparents are gonna pay for me to go to NSU with Sam."

"Dean, it only seems like yesterday when you were born. Your mother didn't even know she was pregnant until her fourth month, but by then the damage was done. We didn't stop drinking, smoking or doing drugs, plus we didn't have any money for vitamins and we skipped doctor's appointment. When Mary went into labor in her sixth month, I didn't think that you were going to live, so we kind of gave up on you, but your brothers and you were fighters."

"Dad, are you saying that I was a preemie who had an addiction?"

"Yeah, you were and that's our fault. Actually, you were supposed to be born on April 23rd, so I guess that is why you always acted older." Both quietly laughed.

"Dad, do you want to see me on a regular basis or just today?"

"Son, I would love to see you all the time, if you wanted to. But if you are going away to college, then I will take any time that you can spare."

"Sure Dad, I would like that."

The guard tells them on more minute. John put his hand on the glass, "Dean, I'm very sorry and I love you more than life itself."

Dean now put his hand on the glass over John's and smiled. "Dad, I love you too."

The door behind Dean buzzed and opened as the warden and William walked in.

Dean waved them over. "Dad, this is my grandfather, William Harvelle. Grandfather, this is my dad, John Winchester."

John gave a slight wave, while William just nodded. The warden explained to Dean that his time is up. "Bye Dad, I'll see you real soon."

"Bye Son and thanks for coming."

Dean asked the warden if he could make regular scheduled visits, and he invited Dean to his office to discuss it. "Grandfather, I'll meet you in the lobby, okay?"

"Sure, Dean."

William then sat down and picked up the phone, while watching John sitting back and grinning. "Well Winchester, I bet you think that you won this one…but think again."

"What's the matter, Harvelle, afraid that you are gonna lose Dean to me?"

"I am not afraid of you. Winchester, you are a sick bastard and you are never going to see Dean again!"

"Wrong! Wrong! That little prick loves me…he wants to see me." John gloated. "Pretty soon, I will have him do everything to get me out of this hell hole! He would do anything for me, you know?"

"You are wrong! Dean is a loving boy who somehow still needs you approval and love. I am going to ask you, one time and one time only…how much to never contact Dean or us again?"

"Oh Harvelle, you don't think ya could buy me off again, do you?"

"Shut the hell up and how much?"

"I will take fifty million dollars and I want out of here…today!"

"You've got to be joking!" William sneered. "You are a jackass if you think I got that much cash."

"Oh, I know you do and I want it. Or maybe I can take it from Dean's trust fund."

William stood up, "You bastard! Are you really going to bring Dean in all this? What kind of a father does that?"

"Fuck off, Harvelle!" John started to stand, but William waved him down. "I will give you one million dollars in cash tonight and you will be transferred far away to a minimum state facility. Honestly, that is all I could do. Is this a deal or not?"

"Ten million."

"No, Winchester."

"Okay Harvelle, I will do it for three million."

"No, one and that's final."

"I want three or no deal."

"Fine Winchester, I will give you three million dollars in cash tonight and you will be transferred far away to a minimum state facility. I want you to sign legal papers stating that you are to never contact Dean or us again, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice doing business with you."

"Winchester, I hope you burn in hell over and over." William left while John was laughing the whole time.

Dean showed up alone the next day at prison and was told that John had been transferred. Dean was so livid that he's pulled over on the way home for speeding and got into a scuffle with the officer and was arrested. William and Emily came to bail him out, but he refused to leave. They argued and Dean told them to leave him alone, because he knew that they got rid of his dad. William managed to get the charges dropped after _talking_ with the young policeman.

At home, Dean was walking up stairs to his room. But his grandparents wanted to talk to him. "Dean, come back here and let us explain."

"No! Both of you shut your mouths, because I don't believe a damn thing that you have to say!"

"Dean, come down here now!" William barked.

"What Grandfather, maybe you should pay me off too! I know that you paid off the warden and now that cop, but you really think that I'm okay with all of this shit?"

"Dean, stop it and listen to your grandfather."

"No Grandmother, why should I?"

"Young man, you are being a damn fool! Winchester asked _me_ for money to have him stay away from you." William admitted. "Yes, I paid him off, just like the policeman. I will do anything to keep you safe."

"You're lying, so why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth and I have proof." William held up the legal papers that John signed.

Dean came back down, looking at the documents. "You paid him three million dollars to stay away from me, but why? He wasn't hurting anyone; he just wanted to see me."

"No Dean, he heard about your trust fund and wanted some of it. I know this hurts, but why did he wait so long?" The grandfather questioned. "You turned eighteen and he heard dollar signs. I am truly sorry and I will make this up to you."

"Yeah sure, but at least I'm worth three million." Dean threw the documents into William's face and ran up to his bedroom, where he stayed for the next two days.

Emily finally convinced him to go back to school, but Dean still wasn't talking to his grandfather. In fact, his relationship with Sam was also strained, until Sam has a panic-attack at school. Dean tried to calm him down, but Sam had to be taken to the hospital anyway.

The doctor were afraid of a relapse and he admitted Sam for the night. Dean insisted on staying after visiting hours, though the staff tried to have him removed. But that was when his grandfather stepped in and demanded to speak to the chief of staff.

"If my grandson wants his boyfriend to stay with him, so he can get better, then he is going too. I give this damn hospital an incredible amount of money therefore, I want you to do whatever Sam says!"

Dean spent the night holding Sam and apologizing to him. Eventually, Sam fell asleep and was released the next morning. Everything at home and school went back to normal and Dean forgave his grandparents and realized that they were just protecting him and his trust fund.

The school year finally flew by and it was now May 2nd…Sam's eighteenth birthday. They had a big party on a yacht, where there was dancing, singing and drinking. There were many people and they were having much fun, that the party lasted until the sun came up. But, Sam got so wasted that he threw up on Dean...twice!

Sam woke up in the late afternoon with a massive hangover, however he was extremely excited, because next weekend was the prom and that means _ finally_ he was going to make love to Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The Harvelle's brought Dean to the Singer house on prom night, so they could take pictures of him, Sam and Jess. They rented them a limo; therefore, no one had to drive. Emily also reserved the very best hotel suite in the city for Sam and Dean. She really did not want it to happen, but since it was going to anyway, it was best to do it in style and not like the way Dean has had it in the past.

The actual prom was just ok...according to Dean and Sam, but they did have fun. Sam danced with Jess most of the night, since her new boyfriend had to leave town with his parents for his grandmother's funeral. Meanwhile, Dean only slow danced with some of the cheerleaders. He did, however, save three dances for Sam and Dean did_ The Hustle_ with Jess when they played disco. When Sam was dancing with Jess, Dean came behind her and started a _weird 3-way sex dance _that eventually became uncomfortable for everyone, then it was decided to call it a night. While in the limo, Sam asked Dean why he didn't want to dance with him more. Dean shot him a look that said _enough-already_, and he dropped it, babbling about the music, decorations, et cetera.

Finally, they arrived at the posh hotel and since Dean already had the key-card, they breezed by all the people waiting to check in. Before Dean opened the door, he turned to Sam, "You want me to carry you through the threshold?" Sam rolled his eyes and pushed him in.

The room was a huge two story with a wall of windows looking down over 30 floors. The living room is the first area that they see, then a small kitchen, an office area and a massive California King Bed with an adjoining bathroom. Upstairs was nothing but windows and had a large heart-shaped waterbed with a heart-shaped hot tub next to it.

Sam immediately started to kiss Dean and pushed him on the bed. "I'm ready now. I want you inside of me now." Sam started to take off his jacket and tie, until Dean stopped him.

"Whoa, stop. Take it easy stud, we have to prepare first." Dean got up, grabbing his bag and started to unpack. He pulled out condoms, lube, gum, breath mints, peanut M&M's, Gatorade, whiskey, gin, tee shirt, jeans, comb and smiled as his dark blue briefs were swinging from his fingers.

"First things first, Sammy." The blonde stated. "I find it very relaxing to take a hot shower and then we could unwind with a couple of shots..."

Sam interrupted him, "But I don't want to be drunk!"

"Chill, Sam. I won't let you get drunk. Trust me, okay?"

"Of course, I do." The brunette replied, "what's the M&M's and Gatorade for?"

"Duh, we will need energy fuel."

Sam shyly smiled, as Dean gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, unless you want to use the shower first?" Sam nodded, leaving Dean to take a fifteen minute steam shower. Meanwhile, Sam put on music, ate the candy and stripped down to his shirt and briefs while sitting in a chair next to the bed. When a fully dressed Dean opened the steam-filled bathroom, he shook his wet hair on Sam, making him jump up and Dean started laughing.

"What's so damn funny, Dean?"

"Dude, you look like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_...all you need is some sunglasses."

Sam walked over to the full length mirror, instantly turning red and started to laugh as well. He then jogged over to his bag and turned around with sunglasses on and started to rock out, just like Cruise did. Dean was laughing and whistling as Sam collapsed next to him on the bed.

"Alright Mr. Cruise, do you want to take a hot shower...it's really relaxing?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sam took a quick three minute shower, but blowed dried his hair for 35 minutes.

Sam emerged from the bathroom and sat next to Dean on the bed, who stared at him, "Finally Farrah, I thought I was going to have to entertain myself." Dean held up his hand. Sam had a confused look on his face, making Dean put his hand in front of Sam's face, "masturbate."

"No, I got that part. What does Farrah mean?"

Dean chuckled, "Farrah Fawcett-Majors was an actress who had gorgeous long locks and spent hours on her hair...like you do, bitch."

"Very funny...jerk."

There was an uncomfortable silence and then Sam quietly stated, "I'm ready, Dean. I want you inside of me, now. And I don't want to use condoms. You have been tested so many times, that I know you are healthy."

"Sam, I dunno. Dr. Erica says we should use them."

"I know, but it'll be okay." Sam softly said. "I love you."

"Alright Sam, if you are sure. But first, you have to be relaxed." Dean got behind him, giving a shoulder rub. "Damn, dude! You are too tight…relax already."

When Dean stopped rubbing, Sam opened his eyes to see his beau pouring shots of whiskey.

"Trust me, Sam, it'll loosen ya up." Both have three shots each. "Are you sure that you are ready for this? There's no going back you know."

"Oh God, yes!"

Dean rolled his eyes, kissing him on the neck with his hands all over Sam's six-pack and slowly took off his shirt. Sam eagerly kissed him back and took off Dean's shirt too. Sam unzipped Dean's blue jeans, while Dean wiggled his hips and Sam slowly pulled them down. Sam started to kiss his flat stomach and pulled down Dean's sexy dark blue briefs with his teeth, which made the blonde whimper. Sam slowly caressed his boyfriend's soft, but firm rear, while noticing a huge erection.

Dean pulled Sam onto the bed, where their hearts were beating faster than ever.

"I want you inside of me."

'Sam, I think I should go first…you know, I'll be bottom first." Dean chuckled, "_bottom first_…it gets funnier every time I say it."

"But, why you first?"

"So you could see, uh feel, you know. What I would do to you. It's not the same as watching porn you know."

Sam sighed, "Okay. Are you ready for me to enter you now?"

"Dude, you don't have to be so formal. Don't worry, you'll get in."

Sam nervously laughed.

"Relax Sam, you're gonna love this part. Put this on your fingers." Dean tossed him the lube.

"W-w-w-what?"

"Duh, Sam."

"I'm not sure what to do…" Dean grabbed his hand, slicking it with lube. "Dude, you got to open me up." Dean nodded to Sam, who was now turning white as a sheet.

As Sam was moving his finger in and out, Dean quietly instructed him to use two fingers. Sam obliged and within minutes Dean stated, "Three fingers, Sammy. Push them in harder and faster." Sam did as he was told and was now finished.

"Alright Sam, let's see how your dick would look inside of me."

Sam tried to, but froze.

"Now, Sam."

Dean turned around, making eye contact with Sam, who then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Sam washed his hands then splashed cold water on his face. "Oh man, this can't be happening, not again!"

A naked Dean knocked on the door, "Are you okay, Sam?"

"Fine."

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

Sam unlocked the door and sat on a chair in front of the long vanity sink.

"Sammy, do you want to leave?"

"No. No!"

"What's wrong then?"

"I…I…" Dean put a robe on and cradled his head. "Dean, I can't get an erection…again!"

Dean chuckled. "Jeez Sam, that's it!"

Sam looked up at him, "No Dean, you don't understand. This happened before, on our first date. I can't make it last long. It has a mind of its own."

"Duh. Sam, I'll show you how, okay?" Dean removed his robe and pulled Sam into a long, deep kiss.

Dean then started licking and lightly biting Sam's right nipple, which was already perky and escalating in excitement. Sam loudly moaned with sensual pleasure as Dean moved to the left nipple, then repeating the process. Dean moved his lips down to Sam's six-pack abs and licked his navel.

Finally, Sam was making love to the only person in the world who mattered to him.

Sam was watching himself and Dean in the mirrors and this made Dean sensually moan, to which Sam imitated. After ten minutes, Sam had a massive orgasm and fell back into the vanity chair, screaming, "Oh man, that was awesome! I mean, that was amazing! Totally awesome!"

Dean stood up, gazing back at him, "Congrats Sam, you're no longer a virgin and you had kinky bathroom sex too."

Sam's heart was beating so loud, that he was still screaming. "That was awesome! Just that it was amazing! Totally amazingly astonishingly awesome!"

"Sam, you do realize that there are more letters in the alphabet than A?"

"But Dean, it was awesome, right?" He questioned. "Was it, you know okay?"

Dean shook his head at him and began to cleaning up the mess. "Yeah Sam, it was great. But damn, how much semen does your body have? You got it on the floor, the mirror and I might have to take another shower too.

"Dean, I think I need that Gatorade now, I'm kind of light-headed."

"Sure, but we should…" Dean paused as he walked over to the hotel bathroom phone. "Let's order some room service first." Dean picked up the phone. "Damn dude, you squirted your semen all over the phone too…it's like a sprinkler."

Dean wiped it off and dialed, "Yes, this is the Rockefeller Suite and I need to order room service to be delivered immediately." Dean paused while the employee spoke. "Yeah, I'm ready. We'll have a chicken club on a wheat pita with potato salad and a double-bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and fries. Wait no onions on either sandwich and can you fry an egg on top of the burger?" Pausing. "Great. And remember, no onions." Dean paused again and chuckled, "Yeah, you're right…my sweetheart would murder me if I killed the mood with my breath." Dean listened again, "Ten minutes, that sounds great and thanks."

Dean helped Sam to the sofa and gave him the beverage and returned to the bathroom to clean himself off. Ten minutes later, Sam let in a pretty blonde woman in her early 20's pushing the food cart.

"Sir, do you want me to set up or leave it on here?"

"Just leave it on here and thank you very much." Sam handed her a twenty.

Dean came out in matching robes, "Aww, don't we look like honeymooners."

Sam rolled his eyes as they sat down and immediately gobble up all the food. "Dean, what about your diet?"

"Like I said before, I can go off my diet for special occasions."

"But, how did you know what to order for me?"

"Sam, you said that the chicken pita and potato salad were your favorite items to get here whenever we would pass by this hotel."

"I can't believe you remembered what I liked."

"Of course I would. The two true loves of my life are you and food."

"Are saying that I am your true love?"

"Yeah, you and food. Sam, I love you and this was my first time too. The first time I have been with someone that I really love."

"I love you too, Dean." They start making-out on the couch.

Dean walked Sam over to the bed, laying out stuff to prepare him. "Dude, you need to think of a safe word, okay?"

"Huh, wh…what?"

"Sam, you need to think of a safe word."

Sam mumbled something and looked like he's about to pass out, therefore, Dean repeated himself. "Sam, you need to think of a safe word. You need a S-A-F-E-W-O…"

Sam interrupted him, "I heard you the first time. Are you saying what I think you are saying- that I need a safe word to use during sex?"

"Duh, so what is it?"

Sam looked around the room, "Uh, how about refrigerator?"

Dean snorted and laughed real loud while shaking his head _no._

"Okay, stove."

"Sam, that sounds too much like no." Dean stated with another snort. "Dude, you need a short word that doesn't sound like- _no; yes; go; stop_…understand? By the time you say refrigerator, I could rip ya apart. Got it?"

"Will you pick for me, Dean?"

"Jeez Sam, a smart nerd like you…um, how about- _five, red, nine, six…"_

Sam screamed, "RED!"

"Holy cow, Sam! Don't be screaming yet; I haven't even inserted anything!" Dean snorted and laughed again. "So ya must be a screamer, huh? I think I like that. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Sam replied as he took Dean's hand.

"Sam, I have four things that you need to remember at all times. One- you need to be relaxed; two- you need to keep breathing; three- you have to memorize your safe word; four- you need to trust me. Okay, now repeat that back to me."

"Dean, first I want to say that I totally trust you. I need to be relaxed, breath and my word is red."

"Good and I need to ask you if you are sure that you are ready, because there is no going back."

"Dean, I'm ready now and I love you."

"I know you do, Sam and I love you back."

They make love and then Dean cuddled with a sweaty Sam, who doesn't say a word. After fifteen minutes, Dean asked, "Sam, are you gonna be okay?"

Sam quietly replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sam, are you sure? You know that you can tell me anything…is uh, there something on your mind? Was it what you expected?"

"Well…" There was a brief pause and then Sam started talking again. "I think it was the way I expected it to be, I mean it hurt and felt good at the same time. I can still feel you inside me and it was gratification and uncomfortable…I mean. I don't know, is this uh, normal feeling?"

"Yeah, everything you are feeling is normal, but are you okay?"

Sam turned to Dean, "I'm fine, you know physically and mentally. But, how was I in pleasuring _you_?"

"Sam, you were great and I think once you have rested then everything will be clearer." Dean leaned in for a long kiss.

After a few hours sleep, Dean was awakened by his boyfriend. "Sammy, what time is it?"

"Dean, it's around three in the morning."

"Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah Dean, its something." Sam pointed to his erection.

"Oh, I see and I guess you want me to take care of that for you."

Sam excitingly nodded and before Dean knew it, they give each other oral sex and made love twice. It was now ten in the morning and Dean was awakened again by Sam and his erection. Finally, its almost noon and Dean was starving.

Dean yelled to his lover who's in the bathroom, "Sammy, do wanna eat in or go to the restaurant?"

"Both Dean, because I'm starving!"

"Okay, do you want cereal and toast before we go?"

"Yeah and I will be out in a minute."

Dean was making the quick meal, when Sam came behind him. "Oh Sam, not again! How many damn boners do you get every day? You could start your own sperm bank already. I guess you want me to take care of that for you"

Sam gave him the puppy look, and Dean caved in…again. About thirty minutes later, Dean pulled the taller male to the sofa. "Sam, are you ready for your cold toast and warm cereal now?"

"Yeah, because I'm starving."

"Oh course you are. Sam, you haven't left me alone and I'm gonna need some serious refueling." Dean stated as he was chugging Gatorade.

They have a huge lunch and took a nap. Dean mentioned that their check-out time was 7 pm and he decided to take a shower at 5:30 pm. When he comes out of the shower, Sam was upstairs watching television on the heart-shaped waterbed.

Dean was coming up the stairs, "Sam, do you want to take another shower before we check-out and head down to the restaurant or shall I just order room service?" Dean saw Sam tearing up and he hadn't heard a word Dean said, because he was watching _Titanic_.

Dean flopped onto the waterbed, "Sammy, are you crying? It's called _Titanic_, so that alone should tell you what happens."

"Shut up, Dean!"

"I'm sorry, you want me to throw you a life preserver?" Sam gave him the bitch-look that makes Dean cringe. "Sorry Sam…too soon." But, before the brunette could say or do anything, Dean wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Sam liked this and got comfortable…too comfortable.

Sam had _another_ erection and this time it blocked Dean's view of the television. "Sam, are you kidding me…again!"

"Sorry, like I said, it has a mind of its own."

"Obviously."

"Sorry Dean, I will just go take care of it."

"No Sam, stay." Dean remarked. "I'll take care of it…again. Then I will take another shower…again."

They got into positions to give each other oral sex and eventually Dean cums first and when Sam was finished, he rolled over making waves in the waterbed and started screaming, "I won! I won!"

"Sam, what in the hell are you talking about?"

"I won! You came first, that means that I lasted longer…longer than you, so I won."

"Sam, calm down. You know this screaming orgasm that you are now having, is gonna cause another boner and that means yet more semen!"

"Dean, you can joke all you want, but I still lasted longer, so this is a victory for me. I want to shout it from the rooftop! You said that you teach me and it worked."

"Oh yeah, blame me. You know in college, the walls are thinner, so Sam, you might want to learn how to keep it lower."

"Dean, can we have sex every night?"

"Sure, but we won't. We'll be stressed, tired and probably sick of each other." Dean commented. "It'll be like being married- sex once a week and oral once a month."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam paused, "Dean, what's the difference between you having sex with men and sex with women?"

"Dude, if you have to ask, then why in the hell are they letting you graduate in two weeks?"

"Dean, I'm being serious. What was it like with Bela or Ruby?"

"Sammy, all I can say is that being with you was the best, because you are the only one that I have ever loved and that makes a big difference. Being with women is much easier, because they don't have semen like you do. Actually, no one has a much as you do."

Sam laughed and began to say something, but Dean continued. "Being with someone that you love and care about is the big difference to me. I'm really glad that I met you and that we are here tonight together in a special way."

"Wow Dean, that is very poetic of you." Sam remarked, "I'm glad that we are here together too."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I got most of that crap from a _Hallmark Card_ that I was gonna give ya tomorrow."

"You're a sentimental jerk."

"Thanks, bitch."

They made-out until the phone rang and it was the hotel manager wanting to know if they want to spend the night again. They really wanted too, but the two lovers knew its time to get back to real life and all this love making will have to wait until another day…or maybe until tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Bobby and Ellen were extremely proud when Lilith Gellar asked Sam to join her on stage at the graduation ceremony, since they were both valedictorians. Sam was embarrassed at first, but Principal Bell patted him on the back and told him to join her.

"I want to thank Lilith for inviting me up here; however, she is the only true Milton Valedictorian. Unfortunately, I made errors in my judgment and had to some of my schooling at Maple Grove. I missed several weeks of school, but I learned so much. I want to thank everyone for their love and support, especially my parents. They have taught me how to live and love, but I want to show them that I will be a responsible adult who will help the world and not hurt it. I love them and want to make them proud, so I am off to Nebraska State University to study business and then enter law school. A big thanks to my family and to everyone here at Milton, especially Principal Bell. Thank you." The crowd was now cheering as Lilith and Sam toss their caps into the air as everyone else now does.

Bobby and Ellen threw Sam, Dean and Jessica a big party and unfortunately Adam sneaked beer and threw up on Sam…twice. Dean stated that it was pay-back and laughed the whole time as Sam was cleaning up the mess.

And before they know it, the summer had past and they were off to college. Bobby and Ellen hugged and kissed them good-bye, while Emily cried the whole time. Sam and Dean hugged their siblings and William gave them each several thousands of dollars, so they will have cash when needed.

They were in their dorm room located on the third floor. The suite had a sink, mini-frig and microwave with a sofa and chairs nearby. There were three bedrooms and a bathroom. One room belonged to their new roommate, Ed Zeddmore, while Harry Spangler was in another, and this left Dean and Sam with the last one. The room had a double bed, two desks and two closets with a window overlooking the library entrance.

They soon fell into a routine of classes, friends, parties and of course, making love. They went home once a month for Sunday dinner and church.

Dean was third-string quarterback and was even starting as the season finished. However, by the time spring break came, Dean realized that he was he was failing three classes and had to buckle down and even hired a tutor named Lisa Braeden. In fact, he studied so much that he hardly saw Sam, even though they still shared a bed. Dean was very lucky to have passed all of his classes and he didn't have to make up anything in the summer.

Meanwhile, Sam had made tons of friends and was even going to Europe with them in the summer. Dean just went home and tried to keep busy. Sam would call every day at first, but by the end of the summer, Dean would only get an email or text once a week.

As the next year went on, they slowly drifted apart, mostly due to school studies and different interests. Sam joined _GLERA_, a gay/lesbian group that dealt with supporting and receiving equal rights. Dean quit football and spent most of his time studying with Lisa or hanging out with Ed and Harry doing goofball things. Yet by the end of the year, Dean's grades were still average and one was borderline of him failing.

As a result, Sam decided that they should move and their grandparents bought them a three bedroom townhouse close by the university. One bedroom will be theirs while the other two became an office for each. Ellen and Emily spent time with them and decorated each room.

Sam was right, moving did have an impact on Dean's grades and he passed. But he decided to stay for summer school and try to receive extra help, because failing would not be an option for Dean Harvelle.

Dean spent most of his summer with Lisa just hanging out, while Sam took off again, this time to the Bahamas. Every time Sam would call he would talk about his new friend, Richard and the more Dean heard about Richard, the more he hated him.

A few weeks later, Dean was finally introduced to the man his boyfriend had been raving about. Dean met them one afternoon for coffee and Richard was not what he expected- Richard was very tall, like Sam, but was not as buff. He had jet black hair, deep blue eyes and a goatee, which made him look years older. Richard spoke with confidence; however, Dean thought it made him sound more arrogant than intelligent. It seemed that Richard knew everything and loved to debate, making Dean speculate if that is why Sam and him hit it off. Dean's main concern was Richard constantly interrupting Sam, telling him what to do and even ordered for him. Dean kept thinking, _why would Sam let this man be so intimidating_. It really didn't matter though, because if Sammy was happy, then he was too.

The third year began and it seemed like they never saw one another. Sometimes, Sam would be up late studying and would just sleep in his office and vice-versa. Sam even tried inviting Dean along to be with his _GLERA_ friends. But Dean did not like most of them, especially Richard. The final straw came at a dinner they were having at the townhouse, when Richard began talking to Dean about 'coming-out' publicly as a supporter of _GLERA_.

"You know Dean, you have a lot of followers from your football days, so you could really help us out by telling everyone that you are a gay adult and a member of the NSU football team." Richard loudly mentioned.

Dean told him that he wasn't interested. However, Richard kept pushing, until Dean exploded. "You know what Dick, you need to learn how to except the word no."

"Very funny Dean, you're uh…in denial, but funny. And I think that you know that my name is Richard, not Dick."

Dean laughed, "Oh, I'm the one in denial. Is that what you are trying to tell me, _Richard?_"

"Dean, I know that being abused by men in your past might have made you bitter about gay men, but we are not like them. We are just like you and you are like us."

"I'm not gay… so stop telling me that I'm just like you."

Richard burst out laughing as most of the guests did too. "Oh, you're not gay, Dean? Then what do you call your relationship with Sam?"

"I say that we are friends who love one another."

"Dean, Dean, Dean…you are G-A-Y and that's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, you should embrace it." Richard tried to hug Dean, who pushed him away. "Sam, your boyfriend needs our support and he won't let us."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore and if try to hug me again, I will punch you in the face. Got it, _Dick?_"

"Yeah man, I got your number, but I'm not going to stop until you are on our side."

"Whatever." Dean huffed, "Sam, I'm gonna go upstairs, so good-night."

The guests quietly watched Dean go up the stairs and then there was immediate chatter. "Oh Sam, you have a lot of work to do with that one."

"Thanks Richard, but I think Dean needs space to absorb everything."

Later that night, Sam tried to talk to Dean, but he didn't want to. After that, things became more strained with their relationship. Both had separate friends, interests and even studied differently.

In addition, Sam was with Richard a quite amount of time that he often spent the night several times a week. At first, Sam would call to explain that he was tired or they were doing stuff. But then, the calls stopped and it became brief text messages. Sam would come home in the morning to shower, grab his things and head off to the campus. Sometimes, he would have a quickie with Dean, often without saying a word.

There was a period of three days in a row when Sam would come home in the morning and bend Dean over while he was trying to get dressed, take a shower, then leave for class and repeat this the next morning…while a word was not spoken by neither one.

However on the fourth morning, Dean was waiting for him. Sam entered the bathroom and began to bend Dean over again.

"Sam, just stop, because I have something to say." Dean looked to his impatient boyfriend who rolled his eyes and sighed, "What is so important that it can't wait until I am done making love to you?"

"Are you kidding me, Sam?" The blonde male huffed, "This isn't making love…its you bending me over. I'm not a sextoy anymore, you know."

"Seriously Dean, if that is what you are mad about…then here." Sam pulled down his briefs and bended over the sink.

"Stop it, Sam! You're not listening!" Dean exclaimed. "I know that you're sleeping with Richard and I just don't want to be a convenient part-time fuck here and there. I want a full-time boyfriend or nothing at all from you." He briefly paused, watching the hurt in his lover's eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sam put his clothes back on and sat down on the vanity. He had a couple of tears, but quickly wipes them away. "I'm sorry. Dean, I know that you're mad and I didn't want to hurt you. How did you uh, know that I was sleeping with Richard?"

"Sam, I can just tell and I'm not mad. I will always be your friend and I wished that you would've told me." Dean cupped his chin, "I just hope that you are using protection, because I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We are, I swear. I just don't know what to do now." Sam quietly stated. "You're the one that I love, but he makes me…uh, happy. I feel needed when I am with him and I'm stronger because of that. Richard and I have many things in common and being with him is all that I can think about. I'm very sorry, Dean…so, what next?"

"I think I should move out, because we need time apart." Dean replied, looking down. "Everyone kept saying that first love was hard, because sometimes you just have to let go and that's what we need to do. I want us to stay friends, okay."

Sam stood up and hugged him. "Dean, we will always be friends and I'll always love you." They hugged again and Dean started to walk away, "Hey Dean, I think you should stay and I'll go. I think I'm gonna move in with Richard."

"Sure Sam, you want me to help you?"

"No Dean, I will do it later. I love you."

"I know you do Sam and I love you too."

Sam grabbed his bag and was off to class, leaving Dean just standing there. What was once a long, beautiful friendship that blossomed into love, was now gone. That was it…a five minute conversation in the bathroom and the relationship had just vanished. Dean was devastated, because deep down people who he truly loved always ended up leaving him.

Sam moved in with Richard and saw Dean once in a while, here and there. They usually alternated weekends that they would see the family and no one at home really liked Richard either and Bobby blamed himself, but supported his son.

Days became longer, but the nights were endless. All Dean could think about was how much he loved and missed Sam. He tried to keep focused on school and family, but it was extremely hard, especially every time he would see the happy couple together.

Dean was hoping Christmas vacation at home would be a good chance to talk to Sam without the influence of Richard and maybe they could work something out. Dean's class schedule allowed him to beat all of the holiday traffic and even had time to stop and buy last minute presents. He spotted a rare edition of poetry that Sam often mentioned was his favorite and he had the cute gal behind the counter at the book store wrap it up in Sam's favorite color- navy blue. Things were now starting to look up, thus Dean was in a very jolly mood, even singing Christmas songs on the drive home.

Dean soon got settled into his room and the twins were asking a million questions- _Did he buy them presents? Are Sam and he back together? What are they doing for New Year's Eve?_

Dean answered their entire question marathon and they were finally off to Ellen and Bobby's for dinner and hopefully to see Sam.

Everyone hugged and kissed Dean and he was incredibly glad to see him. Grammy revealed that she took his advice on the menu and Ellen mentioned that Sam had a big surprise for them when he got there. Dean took this opportunity to chat with Jo and told her his plan to get back Sam. First, Dean was going to tell him how much he loved him. Second, Dean was going to give him the poetry book. And lastly, he was going to ask Sam to move back to the townhouse. Jo gave Dean a big hug and couldn't wait for Sam to be here already.

About an hour later, Sam came through the front door. His cheeks were rosy and he was carrying a gigantic bag of gifts. After hugs and kisses from everyone, Sam slowly walked over to his former lover. They hugged and exchanged pleasantries, but Dean could not help to notice how attractive Sam looked.

After they were finished eating and right before some of the gift-exchanging, Sam had an announcement. "I wanted to tell everyone in person that I am in love and I'm gonna do something about it."

Jo had a gushing smile as she held Dean's hand and he looked excited too.

Sam continued with a goofy grin, "Well, I'm in love with Richard and we are moving to India at the end of the school year."

Everyone was stunned, but not like Dean. All he could do was firmly squeeze Jo's hand. She eventually had to pull away, but then gently caressed his hand. Everyone was silent, until Adam blurted out, "what the hell!"

That got everyone's attention and Ellen stood up, "Sam, what are you thinking?"

"Mom, I'm going to move to India to be with Richard, because I love him."

"Sweetie, what about college?" Ellen questioned, "don't you still want to be a lawyer?"

"I'm gonna transfer there and then enter law school in two years at Stanford."

Bobby had many negative thoughts, but chose to keep it to himself. William finally spoke, "Sam, are you really going to throw away your college future for some boy?"

"Grandfather, he's not a boy…he's the man I love and I want to be with him. And my education will be continued in another country. Then Richard and I will be back in two years so I can enter law school." Sam paused, then added, "trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Jo cleared her throat, "What about Dean?" Dean shot her a look, but she continued. "Are you just going to leave him?"

Sam looked confused, "Jo, I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't you still love Dean, then why are you leaving?"

Sam and Dean were both very uncomfortable, therefore Grampy told them to go talk in private. However, the doorbell rang and Richard entered carrying presents. Sam excitingly walked toward and kissed him. Suddenly the entire room glanced at Dean watching the couple.

Bobby stood and welcomed Richard, while everyone else remained silent. Richard sat next to Sam, as he explained what was happening. A tensed-filled thirty minutes came and went as the happy couple were giving details of the upcoming events and then there was an awkward silence.

Finally, it was decided to now open the presents and the children were the only ones who were happy. The adults all pretended to be in high spirits, but they were not.

Emma was the _Official Elf_ in charge of handing out the presents and when she handed Sam the present that Dean had bought, he tried to get it back. Emma told him to sit down and handed him a present. Dean opened the bag and it was after-shave lotion from Sam. Dean tried to crack a smile, but after-shave lotion…it was like a slap in the face.

Richard had his arm around Sam as he was reading the card Dean had given him.

_**Sam,**_

_**I immediately thought of you when I saw this and it made me very happy. I have missed you so much and I'm really sorry for everything that has happened. However, I do feel that this time apart has been a positive outlook on what our relationship was and I think it is time for us to explore a new beginning.**_

_**I am asking you now if you had enough time to think and if you are ready, it would be an honor for me to invite you to move back in. I'm deeply in love with you and I want to make our relationship work.**_

_**I will support any decision that you make and we will always be friends.**_

_**Dean**_

Sam had the most shocking expression on his face, but never looked at Dean. Richard removed his arm and ordered Sam to open the present, which he failed to do at first. Then Richard started to unwrap it, but Sam took it from him and did it himself. He cracked a smile when he saw the book and his eyes meet with a glossy-eyed Dean.

"Wow Dean, this is awesome, thanks. But…"

"Wait a minute Sam, before you speak. I wanna ask Dean something." Richard turned to him, "So Dean, you think you could buy Sam a book and all is forgiven? What about all the interests Sam has, especially the ones that you disapprove of. Are you going to support him?"

"Uh…Richard, this has nothing to do with you, so butt out." Dean said, in a quite tone although he was fuming.

"Dean, this has everything to do with me." Richard commented, "I love Sam and he loves me and we are moving away, so you better accept that now."

"Richard, please stop!" Sam begged, "I want to talk with Dean now, in private. Uh, please just wait here."

Sam picked up the card and the book as he followed Dean into the media room. "Dean, I don't know where to begin. I mean, uh…I had no idea."

"Sam, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to tell you this in private and then give you the book. I embarrassed all of us and I think I will leave now."

"No Dean wait, because I wanna say something." The brunette male said. "I really do love you still, but I am in love with Richard. I should have told you all of this sooner, but I just can't believe what you wrote. Its very beautiful and I don't know what to do about it."

"Don't do anything Sammy, because you aren't the one with the problem. I think you should just go live your life the way that you want to and I'll be fine."

"But…"

"No buts Sam, just be happy and safe with your new life that you have planned. I really am very happy for you." Dean hugged him and left without a word to anybody.

No one wanted to celebrate the holidays, but Emily insisted on singing carols. Richard held Sam tight, while Dean pulled his car over a few blocks away and cried. He knew his heart was breaking, since he had lost the love of his life forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

It was the first week back to school from holiday vacation and Dean tried to avoid seeing the happy couple on campus, but he ended up bumping into them at the coffee bistro.

Dean was standing in line at the crowded gathering place, when he heard, "Ouch!" He turned around and saw Sam sitting at a table by himself, apparently burning his mouth on the hot coffee. Dean took this opportunity to speak with his former lover without Richard.

"Hey Sam, are you okay?"

Sam glanced up to see him standing there and was embarrassed. "Dean, it's good to see you. How have you been?"

Dean was fully aware of why Sam burned his mouth, because he has a cut lip with stitches. "Oh Sam, what the heck happened?" Dean pulled up Sam's chin to investigate.

"I got into a small scuffle with protesters at a _GLERA_ rally in Iowa. Its no big deal and I'm fine now."

"Well Sam, you don't look fine. Did they catch the thug who did this? Did you have any other injuries? What did the doctors say?"

"Wow Dean, you sound like my parents." Sam joked at his friend's many questions. "The police caught the joker who did this to me and he was a drunken redneck. I have a couple of cracked ribs, but I'm fine, really, so need to worry and the doctors say everything will heal soon."

"I can't believe that Bobby and Ellen didn't tell me." Dean wondered, "Or you…Sam. I'm your friend and I always will be here for you, so please call me when you are hurt and maybe I could help."

Richard came up behind Dean, "Oh don't worry there man, I'm the one who takes care of him, so you can run along now."

"Well _Richard_, I will leave when I am good and ready!" He exclaimed. "Sammy, are you sure you're okay?"

"Hey man, he told you a million times that his name is Sam, not Sammy. So, respect him or leave."

"Richard, go to hell!"

Richard sat next to Sam, holding him in a tight hug, "Nice come back there Dean. I'm gonna say this one time only, leave Sam the hell alone or I'll make you!"

Dean pushed the only chair between himself and Richard and with his nostrils flaring, "Go ahead Dick, make me!"

A few of the nearby patrons glared at them, making Sam softly speak, "Please Dean, just leave. I mean…uh, leave us alone. I'm with Richard now and you got to accept that and move on."

Dean stood there with his blood pumping and stared into his former lover's eyes, "Okay, I'll leave for now, but I will always be here for you." Dean gave a defiant stare to Richard as he left the building.

On the way out, he kicked a recycle bin and people moved out of his way. He was so angry that he has to stop walking and inhale several deep breaths. Now that he can think straight, he decided to call Ellen.

_"Hello Dean."_ Ellen stated cheerfully as she answered her phone.

"What the hell is the matter with you and Bobby?"

_"What are you screaming about?"_

"What am I screaming about? I'm furious that you guys didn't tell me about Sam's injuries, so that's why I'm screaming!"

_"Sweetie, I still don't know what you are talking about?" _She questioned._ "Did you say that Sam was injured?"_

"Yes, he fucking injured!"

_"Oh my, is he okay?" _Ellen exclaimed_ "What happened?"_

Dean briefly paused, gathering his thoughts, "I just saw him and he has cracked ribs and a fat lip that required stitches. Sam said that this happened at a _GLERA_ rally in Iowa and that he told you."

Ellen quietly answered_, "My son told me that he was pushed at the rally by a drunk guy and cut his lip open. I asked if he was okay and said that it was nothing, in fact, he was joking about it. I had no idea or I would have definitely called you. I am going to drive up right now, so where is he?"_

"I left him at the coffee bistro with Richard and he's mad at me, because I almost got into it with that Dick."

"_I will call you later and thanks Dean. I love you."_

"I love you too, Ellen."

Dean received a phone call from her later that night and Ellen explained that Sam said he was fine and that his parents should just leave, because he's a man now and has a boyfriend to take care of him. They leave but ask Dean to keep an eye out for their oldest son and he agreed.

Dean spent his 21st Birthday with his family and just had a quiet dinner with pie. (Sam couldn't make it, because Richard was giving a speech in Kansas at a _GLERA_ gathering). However, Harry and Ed had other ideas and picked him up later to hit all the bars near campus. By three in the morning, Dean was incredibly drunk, a nice brunette waitress at one of the bars, walked him home and even spent the night with him. When Dean opened his eyes in the afternoon, he saw a figure looking down at him.

"Sammy, is that you?"

"No Dean. Here, drink this."

Dean was handed a cup of coffee and focused enough to see that it was Lisa standing next to his bed.

"Hey Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Well Dean, you and your buddies got wasted that I felt you might do something stupid, so I came home with you."

"Thanks, I guess…I uh, drank to get my mind off of things, sorry."

"You mean, get your mind off of Sam, don't you?"

"Yeah, that seems right. Its hard thinking about him and Richard, you know." Dean stated, "Plus, he will be leaving the country in a few months too."

"Oh really, why?'

"It seems that _Richard _has an internship with a world famous architect and Sam is following him."

"Dean, I think you better get your head together and soon, because the next person that brings you home drunk, could be harmful."

"Yeah, you're right. Spoken like a true friend and I owe you one."

"Well, you can start by drinking your coffee, then eat a well-balanced breakfast and take a long shower…you smell like a toilet."

Dean chuckled, "Yes mom."

Lisa smacked him on the side of the head, "Smart ass. I will be back with the food, while you shower."

He grabbed her arm, "You wanna join me?" He asked with a big smile.

"Maybe another time, Casanova."

As the hot water fell onto his back, Dean cannot but wonder why this was happening? _I love Sam and he loves me, so why is fate pulling us apart again._

Before he knew it, tears were flowing as he slumpped down. Dean was sobbing and he couldn't stop. Minutes later, Lisa came into sight, turned off the water, put a towel around him and they cuddled until he was able to gather himself.

Lisa became his best friend from that moment on; he even brought her home to meet his family. Of course, everyone adored her and she made an impact on Adam, who had his first crush. Lisa and Dean did everything together, except make love. She really wanted to, but his heart was with Sam and she didn't want to be a rebound lay either.

Then the most dreaded day of the year came…Valentine's day. Dean picked up Lisa after her shift from the bar and took her to a secluded bed n breakfast in the Rocky Mountains. It had great views and excellent amenities. However, the next day they saw Richard and Sam, which made everyone involved uncomfortable.

Richard spoke first with a sarcastic chuckle, "So, I guess your not gay after all, huh Dean?"

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good and you remember Lisa."

"Yeah, of course." Sam replied, "It's nice to see you, Lisa. Are you guys up here, uh together?"

Dean nodded his head, making Sam reply, "Oh that's nice, but I didn't know that you were, um dating."

Before Dean could speak, Lisa interrupted, "We are just friends."

Richard laughed, "Well Sam, let's leave these two _friends_ alone." Sam was being led away by him.

Dean turned to Lisa, "Sorry about that. I had no idea that they were here. Do you wanna leave?"

"No, but do you?"

"No, I just hope we don't see them anymore."

Later that night, Lisa slightly cut herself on broken glass in their room. Dean headed down to the lobby and told the owner, who asked his wife where the first-aid kit was.

"Oh, I left it in Room G with that nice man whose boyfriend fell in the shower and busted up his cheek. I'll go now and see if they are done with it."

A concerned Dean questioned her, "Excuse me, Ma'am, but isn't that Sam Singer and Richard Wentworth's room? I'm only asking, because Sam is my cousin and he's quite clumsy."

With a big smile, she answered, "Why yes, it's their room and your right, he is clumsy. Well just yesterday, he fell down in the parking lot and has a big bruise along his right side. I wanted to call for help, but he explained that he has two left feet." She laughed and excused herself, then returned with the kit in a few minutes.

"Ma'am, how is he doing?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, just fine. In fact, he was sleeping, so better not disturb them tonight."

Dean took the kit and fixed up Lisa's finger. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong with Sam.

The next morning, Dean knocked on Sam's door, however a maid explained that they checked out and left. He hurried to the parking lot to find Richard's car, except it was gone. He tried calling, but it went to voice-mail.

As the days went on, Dean tried to talk to Sam in private, but Richard was always there. And Sam doesn't come home for Sunday dinners anymore. He explained that since his family was not going to accept his boyfriend, he will only return on holidays and birthdays. However, Bobby and Ellen could not come to terms with this, thus, they went to see them. They would take the couple out to eat and try to talk, although Sam wasn't sharing.

Dean and Lisa spent spring break in Malibu, while Sam went with his lover to visit Richard's parents in Florida. Sam sent an email to his parents saying that the Wentworth's were very hospitable and their home looked like a Norman Rockwell painting. Actually, the Wentworth house sounded _too_ perfect and that made Ellen feel uneasy.

When Dean and Lisa returned, Bobby and Ellen spent a lot of time with the new 'couple' every other weekend. But with May 2nd approaching, Dean couldn't help feeling like a nuisance around them. Sam was their son, not him.

Even though Sam invited him to his birthday dinner with the family, Dean decided that it was best to decline. Except, Sam had called him personally and he reluctantly agreed. As a result, he and Lisa were going to the Singer House for Sam's birthday dinner.

Everyone was depressed because Sam was leaving for India soon, so it seemed more like a funeral, than a birthday party. After almost two hours of waiting for Sam to arrive, Bobby called him, but no answer, and decided to call his son's boyfriend.

"Richard, hi its Bobby Singer and we are waiting for you and Sam to arrive." Bobby paused as Richard was speaking. "Oh god, how is he?"

By now, everyone was panicking, and Ellen leans in to listen to the phone conversation. After five minutes, Bobby and Ellen have a look of shock and sat down. Neither one can spoke, causing their daughter to quietly ask what happened to Sam.

Ellen grabbed her hand, "Jo, your brother was beaten up tonight at the rally in Lincoln. It seems that some people got very violent toward the _GLERA_ members and Sam became a victim. He is in intensive care and Richard told us not to come until morning. I, uh…" Ellen began to weep.

William stood up, "The hell we are going to wait until morning! I am gonna call us a driving service, so we can be there for him. Plus, I am calling Parker to investigate, so we can catch those bastards!" William exited the room to make his calls, while Emily held Ellen.

Dean was in such shock, that he couldn't even move, making Lisa to guide him into a chair. Dean soon realized that he had to be strong for his family, therefore he collected himself and began to console the younger kids. Then he moved onto Bobby, who was still just sitting there, speechless.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

Bobby slowly looked him in the eye, "No, I'm not. My son is near death, because I'm an idjit. I'm a terrible father, who was not supportive of his son and he is hurt because of me. I'm the jackass who deserves to be punched, not him." Bobby started to shed tears.

Dean held him, "You are a great father and Sam loves you very much, so stop beating yourself up. No one could have seen this coming."

William had the entire family gathered up and they were heading to the hospital. Lisa insisted on coming and Dean kissed her. "Thanks and I think I might have to lean on you, again."


	23. Chapter 23

**Editor's Note: **I am **VERY** sorry to everyone that received story or author alerts about **Chapter 22**, only it was not that chapter, but Chapter One instead. I made an error in editing and **Kinthinia** was there to save me! I mentioned several times that I am very computer illiterate and boy does it show. Anyway, a big thanks to **Kinthinia**...again.

Chapter Twenty-Three

After almost three hours, they arrived at the hospital around midnight. William insisted on meeting with a doctor, while Bobby and Ellen wanted to see their son. A young doctor recognized Emily and had them all come in the conference room to speak with the physician in charge, Dr. Wilson. The young doctor, Corey, explained to his superior that Emily was the one who started a program where underprivileged students could receive special grants to enter medical school and that he was very grateful to her.

After conversing about Sam's injuries, Dr. Wilson decided it was okay to let Bobby and Ellen see Sam for a few minutes, as long as they would remain silent.

Both walked slowly into the intensive care unit to see a black and blue figure hooked up to several machines. _Was this thing really their son?_ Sam was a beautiful boy with a big smile on his face, but this creature was nothing but bruises and cuts. Ellen even noted that he looked like Dean did after his father raped him.

The frightened couple walked toward their son and each caressed one of his hands. Ellen stroked Sam's forehead and with tears in her eyes, she leaned down to kiss him. He was breathing on his own and she listened to it for a few moments. Bobby was beside himself…parts were angry, scared, sad and happy. Yes, he was happy that Sam was alive and he could tell his son how much he loved him.

At a slow pace, Corey walked in and tapped Ellen on the shoulders and told them it was time to leave. Both parents gently kissed their oldest son good-night and returned to the conference room, where a police officer was speaking.

Detective Anderson shook their hands and began talking, "Well, we have no solid leads yet and we are still actively investigating this incident. We are interviewing a lot of witnesses and sorting through all of the videos and pictures that were filmed. The crowd did get unruly toward the end of the rally, but so far the evidence doesn't show any violent outbursts. I have a theory that Sam might have been the sole target, so can anyone think of why?" He glanced around the room and everyone seemed to be clueless.

William spoke first, "Sam is the most gentle, caring person and I know that he does not have any enemies."

"Well that's a start, but how about an old boyfriend?"

Everyone then looked at Dean and Parker spoke up, "Sam's old boyfriend is Dean Harvelle and he had nothing to do with this." Parker pointed to Dean. "He was at the Singer House with everyone here."

Detective Anderson stares at Dean, "Well, it seems like Sam and you had a falling out, because he was sleeping with someone else and this made you mad, so you tried to get him back with a love letter…correct?"

Dean took a deep breath, "I see that you have been talking with _Richard_. Yes, we broke up because he was sleeping with Richard; yes, I wrote the letter because I wanted him back; no, I was not mad and I even told that to Sam several times."

The detective made notes and sent a text. By now William was very irritated, "Why don't you find the scum who did this and stop interrogating my grandson. Dean loves Sam and would never, never hurt him, understand?"

Detective Anderson stood up, motioning Parker to join him in the hallway, "Folks, this is an on-going investigation and I will be back at noon to speak with Sam." They leave while everyone was stunned.

William stated, "That man is a jack-ass and wasting time thinking Dean is involved."

Richard showed up at nine in the morning and sat with the family. Sam woke up around ten and was moved to a private room. Bobby and Ellen spent time with him, followed by William and Emily, then briefly with Adam and Jo. Richard was sitting with him when Anderson and another detective questioned Sam for about forty minutes and then left stating that he doesn't remember anything, but was definitely holding something back.

Bobby came over and asked Dean to go see Sam, because he will be able to get him to open up. Dean agreed and left Lisa's side to be with the man that he loves.

Dean knocked on the door and entered quietly, noticing a guilty look that exchanged between Sam and Richard. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, you know- better."

"That's good and I'm very relieved. We are worried about you, so Bobby asked me to come in here and ask you what happened."

Sam glanced at Richard, then back at Dean. "Well, I got into a fight and obviously lost." Sam tried to laugh, but it hurt too much, as a result, he just moaned. "Dean, you can leave now and tell everyone that I will be okay."

Dean walked to Sam's bed, "I want you to tell me what really happened. I told you before that I can never be mad at you and I mean it, so spill it."

Sam immediately looked at Richard, who was giving him _the look_. Dean started to process what he was seeing and he knew that look- _the look_. All the people who abused him in the past gave him a look that said _I will kill you if you open your mouth and tell what I have done to you!_

Dean put one hand on Sam's hand and the other on his forehead, "Sam, did Richard do this to you and I want the truth."

As tears began to flow Sam gently took Dean hand, nodding _yes_ and then looked away. Dean's watery eyes make contact with him and the sobbing began for both of them.

Richard stood up, "I already apologized to Sam and he forgave me, so I think you should leave now."

Dean ignored him and continued to be connected with Sam, but Richard was very impatient. "Dean, I said that this is over now and I want you to leave. Sam and I need to work this out together and I am gonna get help, you know counseling and stuff."

Dean sarcastically sneered, "Oh really, therapy is your answer. I think a prison cell would be a better fit. You did this, you son of a bitch, and you're gonna rot in jail for it too!"

"No Dean, stop it. I already accepted Richard's apology and he's not going to be arrested. It was my fault and he forgave me too."

"What the hell Sam!" Dean exclaimed. "You're the victim, so how can it be your fault?"

"Dean, you don't understand. I made him angry and I got punished for it."

"Sam, listen to yourself!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "Oh man, you sound just like me after what my father did."

"Now wait a damn minute!" Richard growled, "I never hurt Sam like what your dad did to you!"

Dean turned around and snapped, "Oh really, asshole! Take a good look at what you did!" Dean then grabbed Richard by the neck and pushed him into Sam's face. "You did this to him and you're gonna pay!"

Dean shoved him to the ground, taking a hold of his shirt and began to bash his face in.

Sam was yelling, "Stop! Stop!" and pushed the nurse call button repeatedly. A nurse entered and then yelled into the hallway, "Security, security!"

Bobby, Ellen and everyone heard that and ran into Sam's room along with the armed security guards. It took five of them to secure Dean and have him handcuffed. Dean was still fighting to get free, "I'm gonna kill that bastard, you hear me…I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Several medical staff then ran in to assist Richard, who was beaten to a pulp. They managed to stabilize him to be transferred to the emergency room. One doctor treated Sam, who was now incedibly upset, that several tubes and stitches were broken.

At this time, Dean was being arrested by police and was having his rights read to him. William and Emily followed behind him as he was lead out to a police car.

Bobby and Ellen rushed to Sam's side and tried to get him calm, but he had to be sedated.

Detective Anderson came into the room, "Sam, I need you to tell me everything, now."

Sam was looking down the entire time, as Ellen gently lifted his chin to make eye contact with the detective.

"Sam, tell me what happened in here."

Sam slowly closed his eyes and he was now asleep. Bobby whispered to the detective, "They had to sedate him, sorry."

Detective Anderson received a text and motioned for the Singers to join him in the hallway. "My partner is riding with Dean, who says Richard is the one who beat up your son and that Sam confirmed it. Do you think that your son is in an abusive relationship with Richard or did Dean make this up?"

Ellen firmly grabbed the detective's arm, "Dean would never lie, but we don't know anything about Sam's relationship with Richard. Sam saw how Dean was abused, so I don't know how he would let this happen."

At the police station, Dean was booked and being held without bond, since he was considered to be a flight risk because of his wealth. As he was sitting in the jail cell, he was piecing it all together. _How could I have been so blind and clueless? All the signs were there and I knew in my gut that something was wrong. If Sam dies, it's all my fault and I won't be able to live without him._

"Dean, I said can you hear me?"

He saw his grandmother outside the cell talking to him. "What did you say, I was uh, thinking?"

"Oh honey, I asked if you were alright, because I am very worried about you."

"Grandmother, don't worry about me, its Sam who needs you. How is he doing?"

"Sam had to be sedated, but he will be just fine. In fact, the doctor cannot believe how well he is doing. Sam has a few broken bones, cuts and bruises, but nothing really serious, like a head injury, therefore, he will be released in a couple of days."

"That's good and what about _Richard?_"

"He's in stable condition in the ICU, but nothing deadly."

"Well that's too bad; I wanted him to rot in hell."

"Now Dean, don't talk like that. If he dies, then you go to prison and I will be devastated."

Dean gave her a weak smile and sat there for a few moments. "How's Lisa...is she mad at me?"

"Oh no honey, she is just worried like we are. William is sending her and the children back home. In fact, I am going with them unless you need me here?"

Dean nodded _no_ and she continued to speak, "Do you want her to stop by before we leave?"

"No, just tell her that I owe her…again. She'll know what that means and tell the kids everything will work itself out."

William had his attorneys come down and in the morning they all met with Dean to come up with a strategy.

Detective Anderson met with Sam in the afternoon, who still refused to talk, but he explained what was going to happen, with or without his statement. "Dean Harvelle will be sentenced for the assault and battery of Richard Wentworth, while he will be sentenced for attacking you. Sam, you will be safe now and I suggest that you return home with your family."

Sam firmly spoke, "I'm not pressing charges against Richard, and uh, you can't hold him on those charges. The police have no proof, witnesses or statements, so don't threaten me with that ridiculous speech that you just made."

The detective slightly grinned, "Oh that's right, your father mentioned that you want to be a lawyer."

"Yeah, just leave and don't come back. I can handle this on my own, okay?"

"Sorry, but I still have to investigate Richard's beating, plus I am going to arrest him for filing a false police report."

"Whatever, but my boyfriend is not gonna press charges against Dean either and the other charge will be pleaded out, so Richard will get a fine and maybe probation."

Detective Anderson shook his head and left the room, then explained to the Singers that their son was not cooperating.

For the next two days, Dean was in a jail cell by himself, thanks to his grandfather's money. Detective Anderson explained to him that Sam talked to Richard this morning and they are dropping all the charges, so he was free to go.

"Wait, I don't understand." Dean questioned, "Why is Richard not pressing charges?"

"It seems that Sam Singer persuaded him not too, because he is not pressing charges against Richard Wentworth."

"No! No way! That's not fair…he beat the shit out of Sam, and I want him to pay!"

"Sorry Dean, but our hands are tied. Have a good day." The detective departed and Dean met his grandfather outside.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well son, it seems that Sam wanted to handle this on his own. I am very grateful that you are out, but my stomach cannot handle Richard being free."

"I'm gonna talk to Sam, so take me to the hospital."

They arrived and Ellen let Sam and Dean talk alone. Dean slowly sat next to him, who looked amazingly good, considering. "Hey Sam, you look so much better. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, uh, why are you here?"

"Sam, I think you know. Why in the hell aren't you pressing charges? He's gonna continue, you know."

"No Dean, I don't know. Everyone treats me like a baby…well, I'm not. I am a man who is having relationship trouble with my boyfriend. So, it's no one concern, but ours. I want to be able to work this out by myself, because I'm an adult."

"Sam, you can't work this out by yourself. Believe me, I've been there. Yeah sure, you might make him mad and then he apologizes. But the beatings will escalate and no matter how many times he says that he's sorry, he isn't." Dean briefly paused, "It's like being on a merry-go-round; when it stops you have to get off, if not then you keep going in circles. Do you understand?"

"I know what you are saying, but that's not me. I'm not you, and our situation is completely different."

"No Sam, we're the same. I really want to help you and I think you should press charges."

"No, because then Richard will send you to jail too. I will lose both of you and what would that accomplish?"

"Duh, it will lock up that asshole. I told you once before, that I would go to jail for you and I mean it. I'm not afraid, so do what's right."

"What about Lisa?" Sam questioned.

"What about her? She's tough and will move on. Lisa knows that I'm in love with you, not her."

Sam looked away, pulling his covers up. "I made my decision and that's all."

Dean stood up, "Is he really worth all this, huh?"

Sam took a deep breath, "Hell yeah, he's worth it. I love him, you hear me!" Sam slightly sat up, "Dean, you or anyone else don't really know him. Richard is very passionate about his family, friends and interests. He gets so focused on certain things that he can't concentrate straight, like being the _GLERA_ president and main speaker. He has schizo-affective disorder and used to have a substance abuse problem, but he is much better due to his medications and therapy sessions. We now realize that he needs anger management, so that is the next step. He needs me and I won't let him down, understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. I really do, but sometimes people with a mental condition can be harmful, like my mom."

"Jeez Dean, I can't believe that you said that." Sam sneered. "You and I have both had so-called mental problems...are we gonna be harmful too?"

"Sam, you know what I mean. Stop being that way and I'm speaking from years of experience." Dean retorted. "Anyway, this means that you are still moving with Richard to India?"

"Of course I am, we are leaving the Tuesday after Memorial Day. I'm going to be good, but I want you to be happy too." The brunette remarked, "I'm tired now, but I want to see you before we leave, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Sam, and I hope you are doing the right thing."

Dean met up with his grandfather in the waiting room, "Sam's not listening and is still leaving the country with him. I don't know what to do; how am I gonna protect him being so far away?"

"Do not worry about Sam, because I have hired a security surveillance team to watch them here and in India." William replied, "If Sam gets a hang-nail, we'll know it. I promised my daughter that I will do everything to keep Sam safe and I always keep my word."

Dean was relieved, but still wanted to help. He called Jessica at Stanford, telling her everything and explained that Sam will need a friend to listen, not to judge. She agreed and immediately spoke with him. Sam never really opened up, but he did keep in touch with her and Dean felt like that was a start.

Bobby and Ellen spoke with their oldest son the day of his discharge. They tried being compassionate, but Ellen ended up lashing out. She wanted to know why he let this happen and he should have pressed charges. Sam became agitated and told them to stay out of his life, but Bobby calmed them down. In fact, he told his son that he loved him and will support all decisions, including moving away with Richard.

Eventually everyone returned back home and Dean cannot believe what was happening, but he had to move on with his life. He managed to pass all of his classes and was there when Lisa graduated.

On Memorial Day weekend, Dean was helping Lisa pack at her place. She had received a job offer in Cicero, Indiana as a third-grade teacher. He then drove to the Singer House to say good-bye to Sam.

Bobby was grilling outside, while the kids swam. Uncle Caleb drove the family down from South Dakota and everyone tried to be cheerful. Dean was the last one to arrive and immediately saw Richard and Sam lounging together, as his blood started to boil. This was the first time that he saw either one of them since the hospital, but he just promised Ellen moments ago to be supportive.

The kids were splashing him and Jo tried to push him in the pool, but Bobby saved him by handing him a burger and chips. He made eye contact with the happy couple and slightly smiled.

Finally, he had the nerve to walk over and speak to them. "Hi guys, Happy Memorial Day." It sounded lame, but sincere.

Sam rolled over, "Hey Dean, it's good to see you."

Richard stood up, "Dean, I'm very sorry and I hope one day you will be able to accept my apology. I have a lot of work to do earning everyone's respect, including Sam." Richard sat back down and held Sam tightly.

Dean finally got a good look at the couple and noticed that Sam's body looked healthy and nearly healed. In fact, he looked damn good and Dean wanted him so bad, that he could practically taste him.

"Well, I'm gonna go change and mess around with the kids in the pool."

"I do not think so, young man. You need to wait an hour after eating, before you can swim." Grammy firmly stated to her grandson.

Dean started to laugh, "Well then, Bobby I'm gonna start eating again, so I'll have a double cheese burger with extra onions and a few hot dogs."

"But Dean, what about your diet?"

"Grammy, I told you several times that I can go off of it for special occasions and I think this is one, right?" Dean gave a slight smile, but was looking past her at Sam. _This is not a happy occasion; it's the worst day of his life… Sam's leaving with Richard and he's not coming back._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Dean was desperately trying to keep his mind of off Sam by continuing to stay busy. He moved back into his old room and immediately began sketching. Dean even sold several pieces, but his heart wasn't really into it…or anything else actually.

The summer started off with news that Ellen, along with her parents consent, had decided to sell the _Harvelle Roadhouse Restaurant & Bar_ chain to a European company who operated the _Paris Café_ chains. She had asked Dean if he would like to meet the main chef from the _Paris Café_, because they were having a taste test happening at one of the restaurants.

Ellen and Dean walked into one of the _Paris Café_ and are introduced to the chef. His name was Jacques De Laurent Jr. and was eagerly to get started, so Dean washed his hands, waiting for further instructions. Dean read about the famous chef, but Jacques was not what he had pictured. The chef was forty years old, but looked ten years younger. He was about six feet tall with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Jacques had a French accent, but obviously has been in the Midwest for a while since he was saying certain words that made Dean laugh on the inside.

Ellen explained to all that this was an experiment only and every suggestion would be taken seriously. The new owners wanted to take some of the Roadhouse menu items and remake them into French cuisine for the Café chain and vice versa.

Jacques immediately decided to remake the Roadhouse's most popular item-meatloaf and do a French twist on it and asked the Roadhouse main chef to do the same thing with beef bourguignon. Jacques then instructed Dean to do the same with their most popular appetizer- gougères and make it tasteful. Dean took the cheese puff recipe and put that American touch on it. He did what every guy in the U.S. would do…add bacon.

By the time everyone was finished eating the samples, the most popular item was Dean's gougères. Soon, it was time for brainstorming and Dean brought up interesting ideas, including one that both chefs agreed on. Dean suggested turkey meat as a substitute for some of the chicken and beef dishes.

Night had appeared and the chefs went back to work at their restaurants as Ellen thanked Dean for his participation. At ten o'clock, Jacques called him and asked him to come back to the café for some input on the recipes.

Dean arrived and the restaurant was less than half full. Jacques immediately greeted him and asked him to sit down for a drink. The two had been talking and laughing until the Maitre d' announced that it was closing time. Dean looked at his watch and sure enough it was now midnight. "Wow, I have been talking your ear off, I better get out of your hair now."

"Don't be silly Dean, I want you to stay. Would you like a night cap, upstairs in my apartment?"

Dean chuckled until he realized that he was serious. "I don't think that is a good idea, because I'm not looking for uh…" Dean cleared his throat, "A boyfriend, you know."

Jacques quietly laughed, "I am not either, but you are very easy on the eyes and I want to look at you while you are drinking the wine that I personally brought back. And besides, you are way too young for me anyway."

Dean stood up and smacked him on the shoulder, "Come on old man, pour me that drink."

As they were walking up the stairs Dean stated, "I know that you are checking my ass out."

Jacques replied in a guilty tone, "I guess you have eyes in the back of your head."

They walked into the one room apartment and Dean instantly noticed the queen size bed a few feet way, as a result, he planted himself into the leather sofa. Jacques handed him a glass of red wine and sat next to him.

Dean was aware of Jacques' eyes watching him. "You know J. J. if you stare at someone, it's considered rude."

"Sorry, but you are so beautiful and my eyes are in heaven watching you, especially how your lips embrace the rim of the wine glass."

"Oh J.J., you are making me blush…cut that out."

"Why are you calling me J.J.?"

"Your name is Jacques Jr., so in America you would be J.J."

Jacques laughed, "Yippy, I now have American nickname."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, except no one says _yippy_."

"Thanks to you, I have learned yet another thing. You are good for me and I would like to thank you with a kiss." Jacques took the young man's wine glass, setting it on the coffee table and moved in for the kiss. At first Dean, put his hand up to block, but ultimately gave in. After making-out for some time, Jacques lead him to the bed.

The chef removed the young man's shirt and unzipped the khaki pants, to find his erected penis. Even though Dean was saying_ no_, downstairs was saying _yes_. As Jacques was licking every inch of Dean's firm body, he was trying to take his clothes off as well. The touching and tasting foreplay lasted almost an hour, than it was time for love making. The Frenchman gently lifted Dean's legs over his shoulders and in a blink of an eye, the penis was a pleasurable awakening for his broken heart.

They laid there in silence until each one fell asleep. Dean felt very guilty and remorseful. _How could I have cheated on Sam? I'm not into dudes, so why did I do this? Is this a one night stand or what?_

Dean awoke to a delicious aroma and found Jacques serving him breakfast in bed. Dean was incredibluyhungry that he temporally forgot about feeling guilty and ate the entire meal. "You know J.J. - I could get very used to this."

Jacques leaned in for a kiss, taking the tray away and climbed in bed next to him. "Yes Dean, I could get used to this too. I want to share my bed with you again, would that be good for you?"

"Well, I don't know. What do you want from me? A relationship, one night stand, what?"

The Frenchman slowly sat up, "I don't do relationships or one night stands. I just like having sex whenever it's convenient for both of us. I am hooking-up with several others too." Jacques looked him in the eye, "What do you want?"

"I honestly don't know. This was an unexpected delight, but my heart belongs to someone else who dumped me."

"We could be just friends with benefits, like no strings attached."

"J.J., I think I need to think about this some more, but…"

Jacques interrupted him, "Don't say anything and just leave it alone. I want to send you an open invitation to be in my bed, anytime."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind and I guess I better go now."

"You don't have too." Dean nodded to him, as Jacques handed him his clothes. "Hey Dean, I'm not sure if you are into an orgy or not, but I am going to one tonight and I would really like to show you off. You would probably be the youngest one there, though but definitely the hottest."

Dean laughed, "I think I had enough of old man sex to last me for some time, but thanks…I guess."

They passionately kiss at the door and Dean was headed home. His grandparents knew that he spent the night at the café and wanted to question him, but he really did not give them an opportunity. Dean immediately showered and when he saw himself in the mirror, he felt ashamed. He still can't believe that he slept with a guy. He then took another shower and hoped that he could be forgiven by Sam, someday.

Weeks went by, but Dean did think about the Frenchman. Since he didn't know how to approach him, he let it pass. Ellen was doing another sample test and asked Dean to come, since Jacques did invite him, but he declined. Instead he stayed at home with Ethan and Emma, who were bickering. He later headed to the café and met up with Ellen and Jacques. However, Dean did not know that the chef had just told Ellen about their night of passion and she was pissed.

After the taste testing, Dean got her alone and tried to explain that he was not replacing Sam, but that he was just physically aroused. The dirty looks she was giving didn't help either, but went on saying that Sam was the one who left. Ellen later said that she understood, but wanted to know what he was doing with Jacques. He stated that he really did not know, but was going to spend the night here again.

Dean did spend the night and awoke to breakfast in bed again. Jacques admitted he did miss him and wanted to see Dean again, but he told the older man that he would think about it.

It was the 4th of July weekend and the entire family drove off to South Dakota. When they returned home, Jo and her college friends were headed off to the Orient. Emily was taking Emma to tag along Pamela and Ash's European tour, plus show her museums and landmarks, while William conducts business there. Bobby and Adam went to Alaska for a father/son trip and Ethan was getting private drumming lessons from Stewart Copeland of _The Police_ in London.

This left Ellen and Dean alone, so they decided to have a good time and not talk about Jacques or sex. But Ellen did mention at lunch one day that she and Bobby were having problems, because of Sam's situation.

"Bobby is still mad at me, because last week when Sam finally wanted to video chat with us for the first time that he has been in India; he insisted that Richard be there the whole time. I simply asked for alone time with my son and everyone got mad, including my husband. Then they asked _me_ to leave! However, I could hear everything from the next room and Sam told Bobby that he doesn't want to speak with me anymore. And he agreed!"

"So, Sam is okay…you know, physically?"

"Yeah, Bobby said he looks tired, but good. I really miss him and I want to see that beautiful face soon."

"Ellen, you have to be patient and your son is stubborn, just like his dad."

Both quietly laughed and she gave him a big hug, then she added, "Sam is not coming home for the holidays, so Bobby and Adam are going to India. My family is falling apart and there is not a damn thing that I can do, except watch from the sidelines."

Dean ended up spending the night at Ellen's in his old room as she cried on his shoulder. The next day he kept her busy with going to the movies and then head over to the café. However, they see Jacques kissing a man in a suit and lead him upstairs. Ellen immediately glanced at Dean and pushed him out the door, where they are talking in the parking lot. "That asshole, he can't possibly get away with that!" She started back toward the door.

"Wait Ellen, you don't know the whole story. We're not an exclusive couple, so I'm not mad, just embarrassed because it looks like I'm checking up on him. I slept with him twice and it was good…I mean, it was uh, something that I needed. I still love Sam, but I can't wait for him. What I'm trying to say, is that he moved on, so did I."

Ellen hugged him and demanded that he takes her to the _Pizza Palace_, so she can take her frustrations out on food and bowling. And she sure did…Ellen bowled a perfect game and ate two whole pizzas by herself.

Dean kept himself busy with his art and cooking, then Emily returned home. Dean found it suspicious and figured that she was checking up on him. It came to a complete surprise when she said something strange out of the blue, while Dean was preparing lunch with his grandmother. "Oh by the way Dean, we are having a guest for lunch today."

"Really, who?"

"Well, his name is Todd Hampton; he also goes to NSU and is on the swim team. I know his grandmother, Kitty and she and I thought you two should meet."

"Are you kidding me…is this a blind date?"

"I think you should meet someone and he is coming off a broken relationship too."

"What the hell, I'm not going on a blind date…with a guy!" He firmly stated. "Seriously, what in the hell were you thinking?"

"First of all, watch your language. Secondly, it will do you some good to meet new people. And lastly, he's coming for lunch and you will not be rude, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand and I know you want to help, but please promise me, no more hook-ups?"

"Sure Dean, I promise."

"Well, what in the heck does he like to eat and is he allergic to anything?"

"I just text him with your menu and he replied- :) – this means good right?"

Dean read the text and laughed, "Yeah, that's good, because he drew you a smiley face."

One hour later, Emily answered the door, showing him in. "Dean this is Todd Hampton and Todd, this is my grandson, Dean Harvelle."

They shook hands and Todd quietly laughed, prompting Dean to question him about what was funny.

"Dean and I actually met before at a dinner party at his townhouse for _GLERA_. But I take it, you don't remember."

"Sorry man, but I don't. I was kind of in a bad mood, because that _Dick_ pissed me off."

"Dean, you promised me that you would watch your language." Emily exclaimed.

"That's okay Mrs. Harvelle; Dick was the name Dean gave to Richard, who by the way was being one that night."

All three laughed and ended up having a great conversation during lunch. Todd explained that he was in a relationship a couple of years ago with Richard, but he broke it off and began seeing another guy named Mark, whom just dumped him.

Emily was showing Todd several paintings and stated that Dean made them.

"Wow Dean, these are great. Why aren't you doing this full-time?"

"I want to have my own restaurant and create food for people to enjoy. I love doing stuff like this, but it's just a hobby."

"I have to admit, I loved the food that you made for lunch and you can cook for me anytime."

"I'll hold you to that." Dean gave him a big smile as Todd blushed.

"Hey Dean, would you want to paint me, I could pay you for the time? I would like to give my grandparents something special for their upcoming anniversary."

"Oh I'm sure that is what they would want…a Dean Harvelle original." Dean snorted.

Todd was laughing so hard that he grabbed his side. Emily was walking him up the stairs while Dean was noticing him. Todd was tall and lean, and it's obvious that he was a swimmer. He had sandy blonde hair, sky-blue eyes that look like glass, long legs and has light pink, thin lips.

Emily showed Todd into Dean's art studio and he was memorized. Dean then followed them and continued to show him other sketches, thus, Emily excuses herself to give them privacy.

"So Dean, tell me about you? What does Dean Harvelle like and dislike, besides Richard?" The lean swimmer asked as he hopped into a lounge chair.

Dean planted himself into a bean bag chair and laughed, "Well, _Richard_ is definitely on the top of my dislike list. I love history, classic rock on vinyl, culinary and the arts, but my passion is my family. They are the reason that I have the energy to get out of bed and without them, I'd probably be dead."

Todd's smile turned into a concerned look, "Wow, you are serious, right?" Dean nodded as Todd continued. "I thought you were just another spoiled rich kid, but you have passionate interests. Why don't you want to be a part of _GLERA_? Richard is no longer this chapter's president, so you can't use that as an excuse?"

"Honestly Todd, I never thought of myself in that way."

"You mean as gay?"

Dean embarrassingly nodded, making Todd to explain, "Dean, do you know what _GLERA_ stands for?"

"Of course, _G__ay/__L__esbian __E__qual __R__ights and __A__cceptance_."

"That is the meaning of _GLERA_, but it stands for everything for everyone." Todd chuckled, "Did you know that almost half of all members are straight? I think it's important to spread the word of the organization, so would you want to help?"

"I don't know, what do you want me to do?"

"I think you should come up with some posters for a new campaign that we are having and you could create something bold and catchy, but original. Would you be interested?"

"Yeah sure, but who would I talk to about getting information?"

"The new president is Lilith Gellar and she was looking for someone uniquely creative."

"Lilith Gellar!" Dean exclaimed. "What the hell!"

"I take it that you know her."

"Yeah, she's a witch. Well, I take that back, she did something really nice for Sam at graduation, so I don't completely hate her."

"If you draw something, then I could take it to her and bring it back with her critique." Todd announced with a big smile, that seemed to get Dean's radar going.

"Hey dude, if you are looking for an excuse to come by, you don't need one." Dean suggested. "I'm giving you an open invitation, unless my grandmother beat me to it."

Todd blushed, "Yeah, I was looking for an excuse to come back, but I was serious about the poster. I really want to get to know you better and I still want you to do that painting for my grandparents."

"Okay, I will do the painting and the poster. I want to get better acquainted too, so would you want to come by tomorrow for a sitting?"

"Yes!"

"Damn, no need to yell. I think we should get started about 11 am, is that good?"

"Sure, what should I wear?"

"Hmmm, how about clothes."

"Oh Dean, tomorrow is going to be a very _long _day."

Dean laughed, "I think you should wear something comfortable and maybe their favorite color."

Dean soon walked Todd outside to his car and when he returned, Emily was excited. "Todd is coming here tomorrow afternoon and you are happy, right?"

"Yeah Grandmother, I am happy. He's very nice and we have some things in common. And before you ask, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Todd showed up the next afternoon wearing black jeans and a long-sleeve sapphire satin shirt with silver cuff links and a silk black tie. Dean took him up to his art studio and was now thinking about how Todd looked in his bathing suit and his mouth suddenly became very dry.

_Am I really checking-out this guy? I'm not into dudes, but he is different. Something about him is comfortable and familiar. Todd is nothing like Sam, so why am I lusting after him and his fine-ass body? Damn, I better start taking more cold showers, because he's not my type, right?_

A few hours passed and Todd started moving, thus, Dean decided to take a break.

"Sorry Dean, but my neck is stiff."

Dean walked behind him and gave him a message, which Todd thoroughly enjoyed. He turned around and led his lips into a deep kiss with the artist. Dean was expecting this, so he passionately returned it and then led the swimmer to floor. However, Todd bolted up and moved to the back of the room.

"Todd, what's wrong? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to take off my clothes back here, so they don't get full of paint. This is my grandma's favorite shirt of mine, and I don't wanna ruin it." Todd remarked as he's now completely naked.

Within a matter of seconds, they are all over each other. Todd took off Dean's shirt, while Dean acquired several packs of condoms and lube from his jeans, then pulled them off along with his briefs. Todd tried to get in position, but got paint on his stomach. Dean gently lied across him, rubbing the blue paint along his torso. Dean sat up, while Todd smeared both of their bodies with more paint and both were now hard.

Dean positioned Todd, penetrating him from behind. Dean was breathing very erratic that he could hardly hear Todd's sensual moaning as he pushed in and out. Both are sweaty and groaning to Dean's fast paced thrusts. The two young men each had multiple orgasms and after some time, they just lied there and held one another.

As the day was about to turn to night, Todd whispered, "I'm hungry…will you make me something?"

"Yeah sure, I think I will head down to the kitchen with blue paint and semen all over my body."

Todd laughed, "Well, that's _your_ own semen and what are you going to do about it?"

Dean laughed back, then led him into the bathroom. "My grandparents didn't want me to get paint everywhere, so they gave me this room with a full bathroom to use as my studio."

"That's a neat story, but did you have to mention your grandparents, because now I feel guilty."

"Whatever dude, I'm gonna wash your entire body…with my tongue."

While Todd was still laughing, Dean started the shower and then pulled him in. They washed each other until the water turned cold. They made it to the kitchen where Dean prepared a Chinese dinner and the aroma filled the house, as his grandmother and Ellen entered. They were all eating in the dining room and were asking them about the painting, causing Dean too keep looking at Todd and vice versa. Unfortunately, Emily asked why Todd was wearing Dean's clothes and he explained that they didn't want to get food on it. Dean hoped they bought that story and after dessert, the two young men returned to the nighttime studio.

"I lost the light, so you wanna continue tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time you want me back here?"

"I want you to stay the night... do you?"

Todd eagerly nodded _yes_ and they made out on the sofa until they were hard again. They found the way to Dean's bedroom and made love all night long. During his last orgasm, Dean screamed out, "Oh God! Oh God, that feels good Sam!"

Todd suddenly stopped, pulling out of Dean and turned over. Both men are panting and Dean saw a saddened look. "Todd, are you okay?"

Todd wiped a tear, "Please don't talk to me now."

Dean sat up and gently turned the swimmer's face, "Todd, I need you to look at me and tell me what's wrong."

"You called me Sam, so obviously you were thinking about him the whole time and I don't wanna be just another piece of meat. I'm not ready to be in another relationship, but being with somebody who is thinking about his former boyfriend is not what I had in mind."

"Todd, I'm very sorry. But I can honestly say that I wasn't thinking about him. I don't know why I said it, but I moved on. I don't want to hurt you, but I am telling the truth. If you can't accept my apology, then I understand. I would never hurt you or anyone like that. I'm a pretty honest guy, but I will respect any decision that you make. I want you to stay, so I can get to know you better. I am sorry, truly sorry."

Todd took his hand and pulled him in closer. "I believe you and I will stay, but I'm _not_ paying for the painting."

Dean quietly laughed and held him, "Yeah sure, but I'm glad that you are staying. I don't know too many people who like _Motorhead_, so I guess I'll have to hold onto you for sometime."

Both laughed and soon Todd fell asleep in Dean's arms. _Was I really thinking about Sam? I don't think I was, but I miss him so much. No matter how many guys make me feel good sexually, it's Sam who makes me completely satisfied. I need him and I wished he needed me, because I would travel all over the world just to see him. Sam, I really do love you. _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dean finished the painting of Todd and was even invited to the anniversary party, where he met the entire Hampton Family. In fact, Dean went sailing several times with Todd and his parents and sister. Ellen invited Todd to Adam's 14th birthday party, where he seemed to fit right in with the entire family. Bobby took several pictures and emailed them to Sam.

Over in India, Sam opened his email from his dad and was extremely homesick. He has been here for almost three months and was very unhappy. Richard insisted they stay home every night, and that leaves no time to meet anyone. Sam had a genuine smile as he was looking at each picture, but in one, there was someone in the background kissing Dean. He enlarged the photo and it was Dean kissing Todd Hampton.

Sam was incredibly overwhelmed, he had to brace himself. He kept examining the photograph over and over, but the evidence was clear. _Oh man, what have I done! I pushed Dean into another man's arm and I'm over here in hell!_ Sam wept quietly and deleted the picture, so that Richard will never know that his heart had been completely shattered.

Dean had been dying to ask Todd about his relationship with Richard, but was concerned about how he might react. One night at dinner, Todd mentioned that he received an email from Richard.

A very curious Dean replied, "Oh really, what did _Dick_ say?"

Todd chuckled, "He says that he misses you." Both guys are snorting like piglets. The swimmer continued, "He just said that India was the most beautiful place on earth and the he and Sam are meeting really interesting people."

"That's nice; anything else?"

"Yeah, he liked your first poster and said that Sam liked it too."

"Can I ask you something, uh?" Dean cleared his throat, "Did Richard ever become violent with you?"

Todd smile instantly turned into a deep look of concern, but didn't say anything, causing Dean to take his answer as a yes. "Todd, if he did hurt you, I need to know. Richard has been abusing Sam for some time and he won't leave him. If you tell me how you did, then maybe I could help Sam." Dean held his hands in the crowded restaurant, but Todd jerked them back.

"This is so embarrassing to talk about it now, can we wait until later?"

"Sure buddy, but I need to know." Dean stated, changing the subject, "I think I'm gonna order a vanilla shake, apple pie and a dozen chocolate chip cookies for dessert. What are you getting?"

"Wow Dean, that's a lot of food! Can we just share?" The swimmer asked. "And what about your diet that you are always gloating about?"

"Dude, I keep telling you and everyone that I can go of it for special occasion."

"What's so special about tonight?"

"I'm having dinner with the #1 swimmer of last year, plus he was voted one of the hottest, most eligible bachelors in Nebraska."

Todd shook his head in perplex and laughed as Dean ordered all that food and _more _to go. It was extremely embarrassing when he asked for _whip cream in a doggy bag_. The server looked at them and giggled as she wrote it down, knowing that it was going to be used in foreplay.

After a night of passionate and wild sex in the guest house on Todd's parents' property, Dean awoke the next morning to his lover cooking. Actually he was burning several items and the smoke detector went off, so they opened all windows and doors to drive the smoke out. Dean was laughing the whole time as Todd looked like a little boy who got caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Well Dean, are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am, but not for_ that_." Dean chuckled, pointing to the plate. "Are those runny things eggs and is that burnt leather supposed to be toast?"

"No, those are waffles." Dean was laughing incredibly hard that he fell onto the sofa. Todd joined him and they cuddle. As Dean was holding him tight, "Listen Todd, that was a very good attempt, but promise me that you will stay out of the kitchen, you know for _everyone's _safety."

Todd had a weak laugh, "I was trying to make something special for our upcoming talk…about Richard." Todd replied, sitting up and making eye contact with the man who just made him feel special hours before. "I want to tell you that I was in a violent sexual relationship with Richard. I'm so embarrassed, because I knew better and I kept letting it happen. He would always apologize and made me think it was my fault, so I forgave him. My parents tried to help, but I wouldn't listen, however, they never gave up. One night he forced me onto the bed, but I managed to get away and locked myself into the bathroom. He broke in and we fought…I uh, actually fought back this time and he fell. There was blood everywhere and I called 911… they uh, took him to the hospital. I was about to give an official statement when his parents arrived and told me that I was going to be charged for attempted murder! My dad eventually told me not to say anything and I moved out. Richard pleaded with me to help him, so he enrolled into a facility to work out his anger." Todd now looked down, "I really thought it worked and we became good friends. I would have never let anyone else get into a relationship with him, if he was still_ that_ way. If Sam got hurt, it's my fault, because I should have pressed charges."

Dean put his hand on Todd's back, rubbing it in a continuing circle. "No, it's nobody's fault but his. You were a victim and he used you, because he knows how to work you. But at least you got away and he can never hurt you again."

"Yeah, but what about Sam?"

"Would you mind if I tell Bobby and Ellen, because maybe they could tell Sam and that would be an eye-opener for him, I hope."

"No please don't tell them! I don't want them to know that I was a weak rape victim, because I'm not that way anymore."

Dean stood up, pacing for a few moments and sat back down next to Todd. "Richard raped you?" Todd nodded and started to weep. "Its okay, I will never tell anyone and I will keep you safe from him." _Now I wished that I killed that bastard!_

After almost thirty minutes of holding him, Dean's stomach let out a huge growl and both men laughed, "Well, I better make us breakfast before the wild beast inside of me fights his way out."

Todd shook his head, "How can you be hungry after all that food that you ate?"

"Duh, I worked it off by…" Dean was demonstrating how they had sex and Todd covered his eyes, "Oh man, just stop already and make the damn food."

Dean made a promise, but if Sam is in danger, he would break it.

They would sometimes talk about the abuse, but mainly Dean could just see the pain in Todd's eyes, therefore he never pushed.

Adam and the twins went to _Mount Emperor Mountain Ranch_ in Kansas, while Dean and Todd took off on a camping trip with Lilith. Actually the three of them spent a great deal of time together and became close. The two lovers shared a tent, while she complained about her small one.

"You know Lilith, you could always join us." Dean stated with a smirk.

"Sure, I really want to have a _Ménage à trois_ with two gay dudes."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah that's right, you're into chicks. But, try a penis once and you might like it. I'm willing to do you…uh, for the greater good. I will make a complete woman out of ya." Dean and Todd are laughing as she gave them a disgusting look.

"You know what, I think I'm good. And what a polite invitation to make me into a _complete woman,_ by _doing me._ You're both assholes and today I am proud to be a lesbian."

"Hey, let's go skinny dipping!" Dean proposed in a teasing voice.

"No! No way am I taking off my clothes in front of you pigs."

"Chill out Lil, I think Dean has a great suggestion." Todd replied as he was taking off his shirt.

All three jump into the lake naked and are splashing and having fun. Todd playfully grabbed Dean and they end up having sex in front of her. Lilith was appalled at first, but ended up enjoying it.

When they returned home a week later, Dean cannot believe how fast the summer went and that he was due to return to campus next week. The twins are back from camp and Dean received a blow from Emma. She explained to him what happened to her at a make-out party. "I kissed several people and I really like making-out with girls better."

Dean was in shock and all he could say was, "Huh?"

"I'm telling you that I kissed a girl and I liked it." She was singing like Katy Perry.

"What in the hell are you telling me?"

"Chill brother, I'm telling you, again that I kissed several people and I really like making-out with girls better."

"But you are so young…"

Emma interrupted him, "You can't be serious! How old were you when you first kissed?" But she suddenly realized what she had asked, "I didn't mean it and I am so sorry."

Dean hugged and sat next to her on the bed. "Honey, were you pressured or something?"

The soon to be fifteen year old giggled, "No, I wasn't peer-pressured into kissing half the camp. I was curious and wanted to experiment…I uh, found it very gratifying."

Her older brother just sat there and kept rubbing his forehead, as she continued. "When did you know that you were gay?"

"I'm not gay…don't ask me that."

"Okay, when did you know that you were bi-sexual?"

Dean continued to rub his forehead and quietly answered, "I have only been deeply in love once, so that is when the world changed for me."

"That really didn't answer my question, but I think I know what you mean. There is this classmate of mine that I am going to ask on a date. Her name is Robin and she has long red hair with porcelain skin."

"Oh little sis, you are gonna drive our grandparents straight to AA."

They sat there and laughed, but Dean made her promise not to have sex with anyone and she agreed, because she doesn't want to have a baby like her mom did at her age.

Over in India, Richard parents flew in and they took sides when the couple had an argument. Sam was punched in the nose by his boyfriend, who then took off with his father.

Mrs. Wentworth stayed behind and attended to Sam's broken nose. "You caused this and you should apologize to my son. You know he has a temper, but yet you talked back to him and that is why you were punished." She paused, "Sam, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Sam took the ice pack from her hand, "Yeah, Mrs. Wentworth, I am ashamed that I moved far away to be with your bully of a son. This is your fault, not mine! You raised that intimidating, spoiled brat and I'm leaving before one of us dies!"

She slapped him across the face, "Sit down Sam Singer and you will apologize to my son! Or there will be hell to pay! You're the selfish, spoiled brat and you will learn to respect the man that you love or you'll be sorry! I should know, because I have been there many times. So just be quiet and do what you are told."

Sam suddenly saw what the piece of the puzzle was missing. Richard was obviously raised in a spouse-abused relationship and probably did not know any better. Sam wanted to reach out and assist the helpless mother, but she gave a defiant look.

When Richard and his father returned, Sam begged for mercy and was for given. But this was not the last of it, because he was going to try therapy again for Richard and himself.

On the other side of the world, Dean got ready for his last year at NSU and moved Todd and Lilith into his townhouse. They spent a great deal of time together and talked about the future. Lilith was going to law school at Stanford, while Todd was going to medical school at Yale. But Dean's only future plan was to enter culinary school near Palo Alto, so he could be with Sam. Todd asked Dean if he wanted to be with him, but he never gave a clear answer, because he knew that they would grow apart. For now, the subject was dropped.

Dean was now a member of _GLERA_ and often spoke at rallies. However, he never called him self gay or bi-sexual. He also hit it off with one of Todd's exes, Cody McClellan and the three of them often drove to the events together. Cody is 5' 10" tall, has copper colored hair with warm brown eyes and several tattoos.

One night after a very successful event for _GLERA_ in Dallas, the three men had to pull into a cheap motel along the interstate due to excessive rain and fog. They went to check-in and discovered that there was only one room left with a king-size bed, but agreed to take it since they were wet, cold and tired.

The small room had red and white stripe wall paper, two chairs and a round table facing a black and white television. Todd walked into the bathroom and complained that it wasn't that clean, but Dean explained that it was better than some places that he used to stay at when he was younger. Cody took a shower first and then Dean, who wanted Todd to join him, but declined, stating that he was going to just wash up. It was getting late and as a result, the three young men sat on the bed and began to watch tv, when the sound went out.

Dean tried to fix it, but no luck. "Well, you wanna play cards or something?"

"Yeah, how about strip poker?" Cody suggested.

Dean looked at Todd who shrugged his shoulders and they set up the cards. Dean won the first five games, until Cody realized that they have been hustled. They then played blackjack, however, Dean won three games in a row.

"Dude, this isn't fair. You're the only one who hasn't taken anything off yet and I'm down to my boxers." Cody complained, "You have my rings, watch, socks, everything, so can we play something else?"

"Sure Cody, how about _Hearts_ or _Old Maid?_"

"Very funny, but I'm serious Dean. I wanna see you naked and I can't do that if you are winning every hand."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Dean stood up from the bed and pulled of his t-shirt, all while giving a beaming smile. He took Cody's left hand and had him rub it all over Dean's abdomen.

Cody liked this very much and started to move his hands down to unbutton the tight jeans that Dean was wearing. Todd unwrapped several lubricated condoms, handed them each one, while he took the last one. Cody tried to push the card hustler onto the bed, but he was stronger and before the copper-headed muscle man knew it, Dean was already inside him.

Dean motioned for Todd to come behind him and they were now riding each other. They took turns doing one another and each had several orgasms. Dean enjoyed watching Todd thrust his penis into Cody, as he was jerking himself off.

Ultimately, they had to take a break because the power went off due to the electrical storm and they needed energy fuel. Dean got himself dressed and went to the vending machines, where in the shadows, he saw a figure of Sam. _What the hell! I almost gave myself a heart attack, thinking that was Sam. Why in the hell am I still thinking about that bitch? Right now he would be calling me jerk and I miss that. I'm here having sex with two guys, yet my stupid mind is wandering about Sam…again. If I don't do something about this, I'm gonna end back in the nut house._

Dean dialed Sam's number and he was going to confess his love again and won't take a negative remark.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's…" Dean was cut off by the remaining sentence of the recording. "This particular network is down, please hang up and try again later. Thank you for your patience. This has been a recording. Hello. Unfortunately this particular network is down…" Dean disconnected and tried again, but no luck. He then buys the snacks and drinks and was headed back into the room, but was not sure that he wanted to continue the sex marathon.

Cody was sitting shirtless on the bed, while Todd was dressed standing. "Damn Dean, what took you so long, I was just coming to get you?"

"Sorry guys, but those vending machines were very temperamental." Dean replied as he layed the items on the table. They ate and drank everything and just looked at each other, then Dean spoke, "I hate to end this exciting night at this beautiful establishment." Dean was now pointing around the room, "But since I am the driver, I need some sleep. So would you mind if I call it a night, but you guys can continue to…" Dean was demonstrating how they had sex and Todd covered his eyes, "Oh man, I told you to stop doing that."

All three guys eventually fell asleep and were awaken by the beautiful sunrise peering through the cheap curtains. They got dressed and headed back to the townhouse, where Cody often joined them in three-way sex.

The holidays were approaching and Bobby was off to see Sam in India with Adam, much to Ellen's protest. But the day before they were to leave, Sam called his father and asked him to come alone, therefore, he did.

Dean knew that something was up and he volunteered to drive Bobby to the airport. "Bobby, I need to tell you something in private and please don't repeat this to anyone but Sam. Todd was in a violent relationship with Richard a few years back and he often beat and raped him. He eventually got away by fighting back, but I need ya to tell Sam this and maybe he will leave that monster."

Bobby had a concern, "Do you think Sam has been raped?"

"I honestly don't know, but I hope not. Please just get there and talk some sense into him. And you should also know that grandfather has hired undercover security to watch them in India, so if you run into problems, he said for you to call this number and they will help." Dean handed him the card and Bobby exited to the main gate.

Emily had everyone join them at her house for the Thanksgiving feast, including Todd and his family. They had a professional photographer take several pictures for an upcoming spread in the international magazine, _Food & Family_ and would also print several photos online too.

An eager Bobby met a driver that Richard sent at the airport to take him to see his son. Once Bobby arrived, both young men are happy to see him and Richard helped him inside. Sam showed his father around as Richard explained that they are eating in tonight, so Bobby can get over his jet lag. The night rolled on with lots of talking, eating and laughing, causing Bobby to think that Dean might have been overeating.

Bobby's phone was ringing, "Oh balls, it's my mom and I forgot to call her when I landed and she's gonna be pissed." Sam and Richard were laughing because Bobby was getting yelled at by his mommy. He then handed the phone to his son, "Grammy wants to speak with you." Sam was listening to her and after twenty minutes they decided to end the call.

"Grammy says that we need to log onto _Food & Family International_ to see pictures of their Thanksgiving at Grandmother's house."

"My mom actually gave you a web site address?"

Sam chuckled, "No dad, it was Charlie who said it. Grammy just held up the phone to him." All three are laughing about that sweet old woman. Sam pulled up the pictures and he could not believe that Dean invited Todd's whole family to be with him. Richard noticed the shocked factor on his lover's face, but used it to his advantage.

"So, I guess everything that I heard about Todd and Dean is true then. It must be serious if the Hamptons like Dean."

"Yeah and didn't you once date Todd?" Bobby curiously asked.

"Yes Sir, we lived together several years ago and we are still friends."

"Why did you break up?"

"Dad!"

"No Sam, its okay." Richard responded, "I found out that he was sleeping with someone else and he broke up with me."

Bobby nodded, but felt like he had been given a load of bullshit. He decided to get Sam alone. "Richard, I hate to bother you, but I really need a beer or two."

"Sorry Sir, but we don't have any. I can buy you some tomorrow though."

"Richard, would you mind going out now to buy it. I'm a little jumpy from the damn turbulence from that idjit plane ride."

Richard glanced at Sam, "Okay, but I will be back in no time. And Sam will help you get settled in."

Bobby lightly smacked him in the back and smiled, "Thanks son, you're the best host."

Richard smiled back and started to leave.

"Oh and Richard, bring back some chips and pretzels too." Bobby said. "And none of that damn lite beer either."

Richard snorted, taking his keys off the mantle.

Bobby waited until the coast was clear, "Okay Sam, lets get you the hell out of here!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Bobby was now scrambling to get his bag, frantically waiting by the door for his son. "Come on Sam, we need to hustle." But his oldest son was just standing there with a confused expression. Bobby snapped his fingers in front of his pale face, "Sam, we need to go."

"But Dad, I need to stay and help Richard get better."

"No Sam, you are coming with me…now! I have been the worst father and I promised you that I would stand by and support you, but I can't do that anymore. Richard raped Todd Hampton and he just lied to my face moments ago, so I feel that you are in extreme danger." Bobby was now pleading with his son, "Please, lets go back to the states."

Sam had a tear flowing, but still hasn't moved, then his father pushed him toward the door.

"Dad, is that really true about Todd?"

"I'm afraid so. I am very sorry, but you can't help him anymore."

"But Dad…"

"Please Sam, let's just leave."

Sam headed toward his father at the door, but suddenly stopped. "I need my laptop, books, clothes…"

"No Sam, I'll buy you whatever you need later."

Sam handed him the computer, "But, I need my book…from Dean." Sam jogged into the bedroom, then returned with it and shoved it into the computer bag. "Oh wait, I need…"

"Sam, just leave it!"

"No Dad, I have to get Richard's gun. Its what he used when he got mad at me." Sam now has a look of fear across his face and has just turned white as a sheet.

"Sam, did Richard fire a gun a you?"

Sam slowly shook his head no and softly said, "It's what he _used _on me."

Bobby was not sure what he had just heard, as he calmly asked while holding onto his son's shoulder, "Did Richard rape you with his gun?"

Sam was trembling and began to weep. Bobby sat down the bags, hugging his son, "I'm here now and I'll help you get away from that madman, but we have to leave immediately." He took the fragile young man to the door where they picked up the rest of the bags and walked out the door.

About halfway down the street, Richard spotted them and began running toward them with his Colt Revolver. But the two men ran into the town square and hid in a doorway, while Bobby called the number on the card, stating they need help. He explained where they are and was told not to move, because a team would be there in minutes.

Father and son were trying to be very quiet, but both were rapidly breathing and just stood there like sitting ducks. All they could do was pray and hope the team would be there soon. However, a shadowed figure was slowly approaching and they just held their breaths.

Within seconds, Richard appeared with his revolver pointed at Bobby. "Well Sir, where in the hell are you taking my Sam!"

Bobby moved one foot closer to the gun, "_Your _Sam! He doesn't belong to nobody, especially you! Richard, I'm assisting my son home, because you are a sociopath!"

Richard laughed out loud, "Yeah right." He turned the gun onto his boyfriend, "Sam, I want you to come back home with me, now." Though, the only thing Sam could do was stare at the gun without moving or saying a word. "Sam, move your ass back home or you'll be sorry!"

"Richard, fuck off!"

Richard turned the gun back to Bobby. "No, you fuck off Bobby!" He raised the revolver and shot him in the shoulder.

Sam snapped out of his trance, holding his father. "Dad! Dad!"

Bobby slowly got up with his son's assistance, "Sam, I'm okay."

"Richard, what is wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill us?"

"Oh Sam, I'm not trying to kill you, just your dad." Richard then shot his boyfriend's father in the chest and he voluntarily fell.

Sam desperately tried to hold his father, but the madman pulled him up by the hair. "Sam, you made me do it! It's all your fault that you're dad is dead! You should have fucking listen and came back home. Now get your shit and let's leave!" Richard then kick Sam's computer bag to him and the book that Dean gave him fell out. Richard saw that, "What the hell Sam! You're still thinking about Dean?"

"I hate you Richard and I'm never going anywhere with you ever again!"

Richard started laughing, pulling Sam out of the doorway, when Bobby's hand wrapped around Richard's ankles and without warning, he tumbled to the ground.

Bobby slowly sat up, "Sam, run!"

Sam glanced down at his injured father, "No Dad, I'm not leaving you!"

"Sam, get the gun!"

The two young men were sliding toward the gun, when suddenly, there was a shadowed figure with a flashlight.

"Richard Wentworth, you try to touch that gun and I will blow your head off!"

Another figure appeared, picking up Sam, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but my dad has been shot twice!" Sam lead the way, as the man leaned down next to Bobby and opened his shirt.

The man quietly laughed, "Sam, your dad has only been shot once and its not life threatening, but it'll hurt." He then held up the flask that was in Bobby's shirt and it was leaking. "The flask however, is DOA."

Sam helped his father up and Bobby commented, "Damn, I loved that flask."

Sam chuckled, but then see several men pick up Richard, who was now tied-up and gagged. "Where are they taking him?"

The man replied, "Somewhere special, but I have to get you guys to the airport immediately." Two other men picked up their bags, while a third held onto Bobby with Sam. The six men were walking at a fast pace through the town square, but Sam kept looking back to Richard. As they were turning a corner, Sam heard a thunderous splash and turned to see the men standing alone on the pier with no Richard.

Sam stopped and looked at the man, "Did they dump Richard into the pier?"

The man glanced at Bobby, saying nothing. Sam became hysterical and making a scene. "We have to go back! Now!" The man looked away,while Sam was pleading to his father, "Dad, they just threw him in there…alive!"

"I'm sorry son, but he brought this on himself. Let's uh, board the damn plane."

"No Dad, this is murder and I can't be apart of it!"

"Get on the damn plane or I'll shoot you!"

"Wow, that makes sense…shoot me, so my boyfriend doesn't. What is wrong with you people?"

The man walked up to Sam, "You are correct and I will help you do what's right." He leaned over and violently shoved a syringe into Sam's neck, who immediately collapsed into the man's arms.

"What the hell did you do to my son?"

"Mr. Singer, it's just a semi-mild sedative and he will be awake in an hour. I'm sorry Sir, but we can't be messing around, since the authorities have probably been notified."

The six men then take off in the private plane and William called Bobby, who explained what happened. He told his father-in-law everything and they decided the next step was to call Sam's doctor.

Little by little, Sam came around and was focused enough to see his father eating with that man.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" His father asked. "Are you hungry?"

Sam could not believe them. "How could you guys have an appetite after murdering somebody?"

"Sam, you don't know all the facts." The man stated.

Sam sneered, "What fucking facts?"

The man sat down next to Sam, "My name is Nate Fowler and I have spent months gathering up all of this information." He handed Sam a red-rope file that was over stuffed with documents and photographs. "I suggest that you read_ all_ of this and I will sit here if you have any questions. But first, we need to show you a live-feed from your house that you shared with Wentworth."

Nate opened the laptop, where Sam saw Richard all wet and tied up in their house with several armed men surrounding him. Sam was very relieved, but frightened at the same time.

Nate whispered to the scared young man, "Do you want me to close it?" Sam nodded as he continued, "Do you want to speak to Wentworth, if so, they can here us."

Sam cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Richard."

Bobby yelled from across the aisle, "Sam, stop it! You have nothing to be sorry for! That so-called_ man_ is a fucking monster, who should have been killed tonight!"

"Dad, _you_ stop it! We are not murderers! And I am very sorry for what happened to _all_ of us tonight!"

One of the armed men removed Richard's gag, asking if he wants to say something to The Singers. However, he shook his head.

Sam replied, "That's okay Richard, you don't have to say anything. I think our relationship is, uh, over and for that I am truly sorry. I really did love you and I desperately wanted to help you, but my dad is right…I can't be with you anymore."

Both men were locked into each others eyes and weeping as Sam continued. "I promise that _no one_ will hurt you anymore…right, Nate?"

Nate looked into the web-cam, "Richard Wentworth, as long as you stay away from Sam Singer, his entire family and _all_ of his friends, you will not be hurt. Also, if I hear reports that you have harmed anyone else, then there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?"

Richard softly spoke, "Yes Sir. And I'm sorry too, Sam and I love you very much. I just hope that one day you will come back to me."

"I love you, but this is good-bye." Sam then closed the laptop, slowly unfastened the red-rope file and began to read. About an hour later, Sam hasn't said anything, but his face was showing concerning disapproval. He stopped reading about half way and asked for a soda.

"Dad, did you read this?" Bobby nodded, as he continued, "I was so stupid to be involved with that lunatic. How did he get away with it all of these years?"

Bobby moved to be seated next to his oldest child, "Sam, you're not stupid. He just knew how to get things done his way, by using people…uh, sometimes with violence." Bobby's phone rang, "It's probably your grandfather calling back."

"No Dad, don't tell him! I don't want anyone to know!"

"Sam, I already told him, because he sent in the team to get us. Relax, he won't tell anyone." Bobby answered the phone, putting it on speaker once he said that Sam was awake.

William explained the plane will land in Provo, Utah- USA and they will stay at an elite hotel for the night. William and Dr. James Ellicott will fly in around ten to take them to the sister clinic of Maple Grove, called 'The Bradbury Residence Psychiatric Clinic'. He promised not tell anyone that Sam had left India, especially Ellen and Dean.

William also mentioned that Sam could join 'Brigham Young University' anytime at his convenience, since he just made a very sizable donation.

Sam continued to read the file, when a look of panic appeared on his face.

His concerned father asked what was wrong and then noticed that his son was looking directly at the Colt Revolver.

"Hey Nate, I need you to put _that_ gun away right now." The young hero saw the pain in Sam's eyes and put it in his backpack. Bobby continued, "Nate, I also need you to melt that damn thing down and bury it below the sewer some place where no one will ever see it. That gun was used to rape my son and I need you to do it ASAP. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes Sir, I understand and I will take care of it personally."

The plane landed and they are taken to the hotel, ordering room service in. Sam pleaded with his dad not to tell anyone and Bobby swore on his life that he wouldn't. The next morning, William and Dr. Ellicott brought Sam to the clinic and without delay, he began therapy.

Bobby felt real good about leaving his son there for six weeks, but explained to his father-in-law, he still needed to be in Provo. The two men hire a real-estate agent and buy a house between the clinic and the university. Bobby moves in days later and William told his son-in-law they need to come up with a plan to stay there. The story that will be told was they are investing in real-estate in California, Nevada, Oregon and Washington, therefore each one needs to fly out every so often to watch their investment.

William also disposed of Sam's phone and bought him three new ones…one with an India number; one has a Utah number (for Sam's school and personal life), while the other has a California one, just in case a family member saw it.

At home during the Christmas holiday, Bobby had been very vague about his Thanksgiving with Sam and Richard. He just said they are very happy and safe. Ellen was also furious that her son will not call her.

Dean wished that he had just got on a damn plane and went to see Sam, but Bobby kept saying how good his son was doing. Dean decided that he would just have to learn to suffer in silence.

Dean spent New Year's Eve with Lilith and Todd in Hawaii with several other GLERA members. Dean slept with a young local surfer who looked exactly like Jessica and he thought her name was Starla or something. It didn't matter, because she would just be another one night stand, which he had been having lately.

Valentine's Day was approaching and Dean didn't want to be with anybody, but Sam. Finally he decided to go see Sam in India, but Bobby sent Dean an email where it mentioned that _**Sam said he and Richard were married in a union ceremony in Australia**._ Dean was devastated, as was the family, but Bobby thought Sam needed more time alone to decide what he wanted. The mental stability of his son depended on everyone believing this story.

The night on February 14th, Dean just drove around until he ran low on fuel and pulled into a 24 hour quick mart, where he filled-up and decided to get a six-pack, heading back to the townhouse. Inside he saw a beautiful woman with long red hair and big green eyes, wearing ripped sweat pants and a faded _St. Elmo's Fire_ t-shirt. She had a basket full of beer, cookie dough, frozen pizza, half gallon of vanilla fudge ice-cream and was at the counter asking for tequila.

Dean walked up behind her, "It looks like someone is having a party."

She turned around with her hair falling to one side, "Yeah, I guess that you can say that. It's a party for one."

Dean glanced through her basket, "Are you sure it's for a party and not a suicide?"

She started to giggle and continued, "I should have said it's for a pity-party for one."

"Now what could be so bad, that you would add all of those unnecessary calories to that hot figure of yours?"

She was laughing so hard, she started to snort and that made both of them laugh.

"Today is February 14th and tomorrow is the 15th." She paused, he tehn gestured for the lovely lady to continue. "I have no man in my life for Valentine's Day and tomorrow is my birthday…my uh, 40th birthday. My family and friends think that this is a good thing and want to celebrate. Why in the hell would I want to celebrate _that _with people…in public? I would just rather have the pity-party for one."

Dean shook his head, "Wow, that is the worst excuse in history. Someone as hot as you should be out shaking her booty in front of everyone's face and shout I'm fucking forty and I look damn hot but you can't have this." Dean was shaking his ass, and that made her giggle more. "I want to introduce myself, I'm Dean and I wanted to be alone tonight because I can't have the person who makes me happy, so I am anti-Valentine's Day."

She reluctantly shook his hand, "I was told not to talk to strangers, especially ones who try to pick you up in a quick mart at ten o'clock at night."

"But I'm no longer a stranger. I'm Dean." He said giving her his famous pout.

"Oh, you look like my three-year old niece."

"Thank you."

"That was_ not_ a compliment." She started to chuckle while smiling at the handsome stranger. "I am Val and I'm forty years old in two hours."

"You have got to be kidding me! Your name is _Val_?"

She causally replied, "_Yeah_ it Val and _yes_ it's short for Valentine...so, get the damn jokes out of the way."

"I honestly have nothing to add, but its kind of neat, in a coincidence way."

They just stood, looking each other over, then Dean asked, "Do you want to get a hotel room tonight, so we could ring-out the lover's day and ring-in your b-day?"

"I don't go to motel rooms with strangers. I'm forty, not fourteen."

"Well, I hope not, and then I would be off to jail. Like I said earlier, I'm not a stranger. Plus I said _hotel_ room, not _motel_. We could get a room at the Four-Seasons…it has an in-suite bar, frig and a stove." Dean pointed to the items in the basket and pulled it to the check-out portion of the counter, where he payed for all the items. "I'll take these in _my_ car and if you really want them, then you can follow me to the_ hotel_.

Val gave up, following the black Mercedes to the hotel and they then rode up to a suite on the nineteenth floor. She found it suspicious that he already has the key-card and against her better senses, she followed him inside.

Dean pre-heated the oven and took over two bowls with spoons to the counter as they began to eat the ice-cream. He then opened two bottles of beer and placed the pizza in the oven. "I'll put the cookie dough in a few minutes. Want anything else?"

She nodded and kept digging into the vanilla fudge. They sat there, eating everything until the grandfather clock in the room strikes midnight, then Dean sang '_Happy Birthday_' to her and she just melted into his arms.

Dean immediately lead her to the bed, takng out the condoms from the nightstand, as she was removing his shirt, then hers. Val couldn't get both of their pants off fast enough, because deep down she needed this. She wants this.

The red-headed beauty wrapped her long legs around the handsome stranger as he introduced his long, thick penis. Her mind was racing about everything from how _good it felt_ to_ she couldn't believe that she was with a complete stranger_. Dean made her feel so good, she had multiple, but fiercely loud orgasms. One time she actually passed out from the extreme pleasure, but then continued by getting on top of him.

Dean was amazed how soft her skin was and still couldn't believe that she wasn't his age. Dean wished that the night would never end, because then he would know that his heart was still breaking.

The next morning, they woke up at the same time and just starred at each other for several minutes, until she smiled. "That was the best birthday present ever and I want to thank you for coming to my pity-party for one." Dean smiled back and kissed her, then led her into the bathtub.

They ordered room service and didn't know what to do next. Val spoke first, "I never asked what you do for a living?"

"Nothing, I'm in school."

"Oh God, please tell me your not in high school?"

Dean laughed out loud, "No honey, I'm a student at the university."

"Sorry, it's just that you look so young."

"So do you. Have you ever been with a college-boy…or girl?"

She playfully punched him, "A mature woman like myself, never kisses and tells."

"Oh really, let me do this." Dean took her lips into his and asked her to stay another night.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get home to see Blaine."

"Who's that?"

"He's my pet rabbit and he probably misses me. I promised him that we would watch a Kevin Costner marathon together…his favorite movie is 'Field of Dreams'. He is named after my ex-boyfriend, so I don't hold that against him."

Dean was cracking up, then she started up too. Finally it was time to say good-bye and Dean gave her his number, stating they could hook-up whenever, since he was renting this suite just to have sex. Val kissed him and would never feel that special ever again. The handsome stranger definitely knew how to please a woman…over and over.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sam was starting to feel comfortable with his new therapist, Dr. Aaron Fuller, that he actually opened up for the first time in weeks. The main thing Dr. Fuller stated, "Sam, you are never to call yourself stupid or dumb again."

Dr. Fuller listened to Sam as he was telling about the evidence that Nate had found against Richard and still found it hard to believe it.

"From what I have read in the file that Nate had compiled, it said Richard had befriended us because we all were in relationships and had boyfriends with different interests, so he could take advantage of this type of situation."

Sam stood up to look out the window over looking the beautifully maintained yard. "Dean and I had other interests and when he refused to join me at _GLERA_ events, I took this personally, that I started to resent him. I did everything I could think of and he blew me off, so I turned to someone who was there for me."

"Sam, are you stating this is Dean's fault?"

"No, I mean, uh. Yeah, it was partially his fault and I'm still mad at him."

"I see, so if he was here today, could you forgive him?"

"Yes, of course I could, because I love him very much, but he'll never forgive me."

"Sam, I think we need him here for our next session."

"No! No way! He's moved on with Todd and I don't wanna ruin that."

"But, your father said that Dean still cares for you and would be here for you."

"My dad just said that to make me feel better about being with Richard, because I was so stupid...I mean wrong about _that_ man."

Dr. Fuller briefly pauses to write, "Sam, tell me more about _that_ man."

Sam sat back down, "Well, Richard manipulated things to get his way and I fell for it. I just don't know how it escalated though. One day he was very supportive, and then the next day, he was hitting me. At first, it was a quick slap across the face, but then he would punch, kick, choke, push, and bite me. But one of the worst parts was the verbal abuse and it made me feel very mortified."

"Richard obviously used verbal behavior to coerce, threaten or humiliate you and the others."

"I felt alone, isolated and afraid most of the time in our relationship. I was convinced that the abuse was somehow my fault and all this could have been avoided if I was smart enough to know what to do."

"The purpose of the abuse is to maintain control and power over one's partner."

"I know that now, but he was incredibly dominating. I tried to leave once and he took that damn gun and_ used_ it on me. I was so ashamed, embarrassed…I let it happened."

"Abuse often occurs and is most dangerous when one partner in a relationship seeks to leave, therefore, you are not to blame."

"I read in the reports that when the others tried to leave, he used _that_ gun on them. One guy even stated he was tied for days and Richard tortured him with electrical shock to his private parts and non-stop enemas. Another said he was raped with _GLERA_ posters and two statements involved Richard and his father taking turns with someone tied up." Sam reached for a tissue.

"Sam, we can take a break." The young man nodded, as the doctor continued, "Alright, we will continue, but I want to hear what happened to _you _and not the others today, okay?"

"Yes Sir, but it makes me sick to think that I loved that man."

Sam and his therapy would continue for several more weeks. His stint at the clinic lasted until April. He then entered BYU for summer classes. He remained as an out-patient and between therapy, classes and time with his father, his plate was full. Sam regained his life back from a controlling lunatic who abused him in many ways, but there was something missing…someone missing from his life.

In the meantime, Dean was getting ready for his upcoming graduation and was off to Denver, Colorado to enroll in culinary school. He continued to sleep with anyone in his free time, often which included Todd, who was getting worried about Dean's behavior.

One night at a frat party, someone slipped Dean a date-raped drug. He's not sure who, but half the party took turns with him. This included men and women, but videos of this went viral, as Jo became very worried and called her mother.

Ellen showed up two days after the party to speak with Dean at the townhouse with Jo, Todd and Lilith.

Dean was laughing at first, but when Ellen made him sit down while they gathered around him, he now knew this was serious.

"Sweetie, we are svery worried about you and your careless attitude. We know that you are hurting over a broken relationship, but you are letting your self be taken advantage of."

Dean tried to give a big smile, but he was not doing a great job of hiding his pain. "Well, I want to thank everyone for your warm concern, but I'm fine. You can just leave now, because I have a date." He tried to get up, but Ellen pushed him down and pointed her finger in his anxious face. _How was he going to get them to leave him and his broken heart alone?_

"No Dean, we're not leaving, until you admit that you have a problem!"

"I don't have a damn problem."

"You were drugged, then gang-raped by half of the people at a frat party and they showed it online!"

"I was not gang-raped and those roofies were mine."

Ellen and Jo exchanged looks and both had to sit down. Jo softly asked, "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Duh, so I would have fun and boy, it was something I'll never forget." Dean said this with a sincere tone as everyone seemed to buy the ridiculous lie. "I only wished I could have enjoyed it more, so maybe next time I wont take as much."

"Sweetie, what in the hell is the matter with you. Sex, drugs and violence…are you trying to slowly kill yourself?"

"No!" _Yes!_

"Are you in therapy?"

"No mommy, not anymore."

Ellen shook her head in frustration. "You are in serious need of an intervention, so I'm calling my parents."

"Hey, what is this…a tea-party? I thought this was _my_ intervention. Please don't worry them and I will get back with a therapist, okay?"

"Are you just saying this for my benefit?"

"No!" _Yes!_

Ellen hugged him and handed him the phone as he could make a therapy appointment. Dean was happy when she left, because he could now hide his pain through anonymous sex. That night, he screwed some guy in a bar restroom while he was waiting for the cocktail waitress to finish her shift. Dean never got either one's name, but it did make him feel numb for the time being.

Dean graduated with the entire Singer and Harvelle families surrounding him, but he wasn't complete without Sam. He said a long goodbye to Lilith and Todd and all vowed to stay in touch. Dean asked Lilith to let him know if she saw Sam at Stanford.

After spending the month of June messing around with the kids, he headed off to visit with Lisa, who just gave birth to a son Benjamin on June 2nd. After staying there for a week, Dean moved to Denver into a one-bedroom condo blocks away from the school.

Most of the residents were students and he hit it off with a guy named Paul. He was 5'9" tall with a crew cut and was a body builder, but Dean was more attracted to his 2010 Roadliner motorcycle with sapphire-blue trim. In no time, he taught Dean how to ride and he returned the favor by_ riding_ him.

Being on the bike on the open road, finally made Dean feel something and he was enjoying every minute of it. Sure he could go out and buy a new one, but using Paul's was part of the rush.

However, Dean devoted most of his time and energy to learning; even became an intern at a local bistro to earn credits and worked there seven days a week.

Sam loaded up with extra summer classes, as he would be on schedule for his fall entry at Stanford. His only concern was his father, who was now living with him during the week and headed home to be with Adam on the weekends. Sam often expressed sadness for his part in his parents' unhappiness.

A few months after Bobby and Sam were settled at their new condo in Palo Alto; Sam called his mom and told her to visit. Ellen was very happy and relieved, she left immediately

Lilith spoke to Dean on several occasions, but never said anything except that Sam was happy and healthy. Sam explained to her that Richard was still in India and they would be together soon.

Everything was going very well until the holidays approached and he was forced to go home. Dean tried to be jolly, but his heart was not into it. The worst part was when Adam told him that his parents were separated, then Dean confronted Ellen.

"What the hell is going on with you and Bobby?"

"That husband of mine is keeping secrets and won't let me help. I thought it involved Sam, but I don't know anymore. I did see my son last week at his home, so I asked him about Bobby and he looked guilty. Then his father arrived and Sam suddenly mentioned that he was interning all week at a law office in San Francisco, and he took off! I barely had one day with him and he left! Bobby wouldn't talk to me in detail, so I just went back home."

"Other than that, how was Sam?"

"He looked happy and healthy."

"I wish people would stop saying that. So, I'm gonna ask again…How. Did. He. Look?"

Ellen caressed his cheek, "Sweetie, he looked and acted like the old Sam. He was very happy and always had a big smile. My son told me that he loved and missed me, so I am thrilled. However, whenever I mention his father, he looked guilty and worried."

"Ellen, I'm really glad that you told me. But, do you think Bobby is having an affair?"

Ellen laughed, "I wish! If that was the case, then we could work it out. He's hiding something from me and Sam knows it."

"Could it be about Richard?"

"Yeah, probably. I honestly don't know."

Dean stayed until the 30th and then headed to Lisa's for New Years. He wanted to be there for the newly single mom. Her boyfriend was arrested for shooting a police officer during a gas station robbery that killed a clerk. He was doing life in prison and she was depressed.

Lisa tried to put on a brave face, but things were making her stressed. Dean played with Ben, while he sent her to a day spa. He started thinking about how he would be as a father, but Sam kept popping up in his thoughts.

At the end of the week, Lisa started stressing again, so he hired a babysitter and took her out dancing. They ate, drank and danced into the wee hours and met a guy who they smoked pot with. Both became buzzed, then they headed home in a cab and made-out the entire time. The happy couple paid the sitter, then were on each other immediately and nothing or_ no one_ was going to stop them.

Lisa always wanted him as her lover, but deep down his heart belonged to Sam. However, her life sucked and she wanted this, even with the knowledge of Dean's heart and soul belonging to another.

They had sex until the sun rose and they passed out from the exhausting evening. After a few hours, Dean awoke to the baby's cry and he held the little guy. When Lisa saw this she instantaneously prayed for Dean to be with her and Ben. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted him…needed him.

Later that night, Dean asked her to make love to him and she agreed. He needed to feel numb and hate using such a good friend, but felt that it was necessary.

Dean kissed her neck, while slowly unbuttoning her long pink night gown. She aggressively took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans. When she saw his erected penis, it became clear to her that he wasn't thinking about anyone else.

The night before they just had drunken sex, but now it was love making. Lisa melted in ecstasy as he was inside of her and she dreamed of the night never ending.

Dean wanted to show his friend that he was no longer craving for a man who was married to someone else. He made Lisa have orgasm after orgasm, and he seemed content. The next morning, he brought her breakfast in bed and talked about the future.

"Where are you gonna open your restaurant when you graduate?"

"Lisa, I honestly don't know. Ellen wants me to move back home and help me start one. I could use her expertise, but I don't know. What about you?"

"I am going to take some classes, so I could work with special needs students. And thanks to all the money that you have been sending me, I can afford to quit my job and hire a nanny. So that is what I am going to do starting next semester."

"Wow, that's great and I'm glad that I could help. Why special needs?"

"Well, you remember how I told you awhile back in one of our study sessions that I had a mother and sister who died in a car accident?" Dean nodded, as she continued. "What I didn't tell you was my sister, Lynn, had Down-syndrome. I always wanted to be a teacher because of that."

Dean kissed her, "I knew that you were a special person. I had a friend Jamie, who had that and I really miss him. I get an email from his mom once in a blue moon, since he hates computers."

Both laughed and Lisa asked, "Where do we go from here?"

Dean looked down, "I honestly don't know."

The confused couple decided to leave things up-in-the-air for know, while they could concentrate on schooling.

While checking in at the airport, he cancelled his Denver reservation and replaced it with a destination to Palo Alto. The whole way there, Dean was figuring out what to say. He mind was all over the place…everything from Richard to Lisa entered his thoughts. The trip didn't take long at all and headed to the address that Emma gave him several months ago.

Arriving at sundown, Dean paid the cab and was searching for the condo. Finally he saw the number on the side of the building and walked toward the Spanish-style three-story condominium.

He fixed his shirt and patted down his hair, as he followed the walk way. But his eyes soon fixed on a couple sitting on a swing in the gazebo holding each other. The blonde man kissed the dark-haired stranger and they were then cuddling, but Dean swore it was Sam. As he got closer, he heard the man's voice…Sam's voice talking.

Dean hid behind a palm tree and tried to listen, but they were interrupted by Bobby.

"Hey, there you guys are. Sam, the pizza is here, so when you and Drew are done talking, come on in."

"Yeah Dad, we're done talking. Are you ready to go in, Drew?"

All three men walked up the stairs to the second floor and closed the door. Dean was stunned…_Is Sam with that guy? What about that asshole Richard? And why didn't Bobby tell me? What am I going to do? Why in the hell does fate keep us apart?_

Dean sat down at a bus stop a block away, just thinking about what in the hell was going on. _I bet this is the big secret that Bobby is keeping from Ellen_. He then got on the bus and rode around until morning. Dean checked into a motel to get a shower and took a nap.

Finally, he decided to go back and talk to Sam. The cab let him off and he walked slowly toward the building, gathering his numerous thoughts. Dean spotted the two men fixing their helmets for their bikes and called out to Sam, who was riding away and cannot hear the crying out of his name. He tried to catch them, but was blocked in by a moving truck.

After he caught his breath, Dean decided to see Bobby and headed toward the condo again. He was knocking on the door, when a sweet elderly woman opened the door downstairs.

"Hey kid, there is no soliciting in this complex."

"Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, but I'm a classmate of Sam Singer and I was here to see him or his father Bobby."

"Well, Sam just took off with Andrew and will be back soon, so you can wait in the common area where they have snacks."

Dean was coming down the stairs, "Thanks. Have you known them long?"

"Yes, ever since they moved in here. Sam is such a sweet boy and Bobby is goofy, but Andrew is perfect. He helps me around the house, takes me shopping and drives me to my doctor's appointment. We would be lost without him around here…he's an angel."

Dean had just lost all the feeling in his legs and the blood drained from his face, as the woman asks him if he's alright. He thanked her, leaving immediately before anyone could see him. Dean took the bus back to the motel and fucked a maid who didn't speak English, but she knew what he was talking about. He gave her $500.00 and hailed a cab to the airport back to Denver.

Sam arrived back at the condo, where his neighbor spoke to him. "Sam, one of your blonde male school mates came by looking for you."

"Oh really Mrs. Bateman, because I wasn't expecting anyone. Did you catch a name or what he wanted?"

"No sorry, but he did ask about Bobby and Andrew."

Andrew spoke up, "I bet it was Chase, because I told him to meet me here when he got back from his grandfather's wake. I thought his flight didn't come in later, but he must have missed me."

Mrs. Bateman responded, "Andrew, I don't think that was your boyfriend, but my eyes are not as good as they used to be."

Drew saw a text and replied that Chase was not here yet, that left Sam trying to figure it out.

"Thanks for the work-out, Sam and for keeping company while my boyfriend was gone. You're a good friend for holding me last night when Chase called crying about his grandfather's death and there was nothing that I could do but listen and weep along with him."

"I'm glad that I was here to help you through that. You and your whole family have been good to me and my dad ever since we moved into your complex."

The two young men hug and Drew told Mrs. Bateman he will return shortly after his shower to take her shopping.

Dean was now convinced he was meant to be alone for ever and Sam would just be a wonderful, but faded memory.

The first thing Dean did when he arrived to his condo in Denver, was to screw Paul, then take the motorcycle and get on the open road to clear his thoughts.

But the intense thinking made it impossible to see the two cars illegally drag racing onto his lane. The last contemplation through his mind was seeing Sam for the first time at the homecoming game at Milton when he was fifteen years old and was the quarterback for the Cavaliers…then everything turned gray, before fading into black as he was flipping through the air and sliding down the highway.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

As he struggled to open his eyes, Dean only saw a foggy white scene. It appeared to him that this was heaven, then he must have died of a broken heart. As he turned around, Dean began circling the same spot. After a few uneasy moments, two young boys appeared and they were very excited to see him.

"Dean! Dean!"

He cautiously stared at them, finally noticing who they are. "Johnny, Eric...is that really you guys?"

The older boy answered, "Yeah baby brother, it's us and boy are we glad to see ya."

The three young men embraced and smiled.

"I have missed you guys so much."

Eric replied, "We have missed you too buddy. But...you need to go back."

"Huh?"

"Dean, you're not supposed to be here, not now anyway. You need to wake up from your accident and re-join your family." Johnny cheerily replied.

"What accident?"

"The motorcycle accident that you were in, remember?" Eric asked.

Dean confusingly shook his head, because he's not sure what was happening.

The two guys hugged him again, said good-bye and disappeared into the white fog.

"Wait, don't go! I want to see you...please come back!"

Dean's eyes fluttered as a woman and a man slowly appeared. He began mumbling, "Don't go", and was trying to move, but his body ached.

The man spoke first, "Dean, I am Dr. Esley and you are in the hospital because you had an accident." He then gives the young man a few sips of water.

The patient looked around, obviously confused, as the doctor continued. "Do you know what your full name is?"

Clearing his sore throat, he mumbled, "Dean...Dean Winchester."

The doctor then glanced at the woman next to him who whispered, "That was his old last name, before he was adopted by my parents."

"That's good Dean; now can you tell me what year it is?"

"Nineteen, ninety-uh. I mean twenty-uh..." Dean now paused. "I dunno."

Dr. Esley continued, "That's fine, but I am going to order some tests for you now."

Ellen stepped outside the room with the doctor, as a nurse prepped Dean for the ride to the third floor to receive x-rays and a cat-scan.

"Doctor, why can't he remember?"

"Mrs. Singer, like I said when Dean first came here, amnesia was always a possibility. But let's not jump the gun and just wait for all the tests to come back, alright?"

"Yes, but I'm just worried about my son. I don't think Sam could handle Dean not remembering him. They have been through so much, so I was hoping this terrible accident would be a blessing and help them get back together."

"Call your family and tell them that Dean will see them in one hour. Plus we will know more by then."

Ellen was waiting for her parents and son to join her in the hospital cafeteria. She bravely put on a big smile as she spotted them. Of course they are excited, and she doesn't want to rain on their parade, but they have to know before they see him.

They hugged and joined her at the table and all three were talking at once, therefore she decided not to beat around the bush.

"I will answer all of your questions, but let me speak first. The doctor sent Dean to have x-rays and a cat-scan, but his brain activity and vitals were very good. However, when the doctor asked him what year it was, he didn't know."

William enthusiastically stated, "Well, that does not mean anything. He has been in a coma for almost eight weeks, thus how in the hell would he know what the damn date is."

"Father, I wasn't saying that was bad, it just that he…"

"He what? Just tell us already Ellen, what did he say?"

"Father, please. It was hard enough to hear it, let alone say it."

Sam frantically looked at her, "Mom, what did Dean say? Did he say that he hates me? Because if he did, then you can tell me…I can handle it."

"No, he didn't mention you because when the doctor asked what his full name was, replied, Dean Winchester." Ellen started to cry, as her father moved his chair in closer to hold her. Emily grabbed a hold of her grandson's hand and told him everything will be fine.

After seventy minutes, the four of them were waiting for Dean to return to his room.

The nurse wheeled him in the room and his eyes are closed. Another nurse followed and informed them the doctor will be in shortly.

Sam slowly walked to Dean's bed and gently caressed his soft, warm forehead. As he opened his eyes, Dean only thought was he's in a dream. He took Sam's hand and tenderly kissed it with his pale lips. "Sam, I wish this dream was real, so we could be together for ever."

With immense smiling, William, Emily and Ellen now gather around Dean. Dr. Esley entered the room and started to laugh. "I take from these smiles, our patient no longer has amnesia?"

"Hey doc, he remembers me!" Sam loudly replied.

"That is good news, plus most of the tests came back positive for normal brain activity." The doctor then shined a light into his patients' pupils. "Dean, what is your full name and occupation?"

"Dean Smith Harvelle and I'm a trust-fund kid with no job."

Everyone in the room laughed, but Emily stopped and spoke in a sincere tone. "My grandson graduated from NSU and is currently enrolled in culinary education, therefore he is not a trust-fund brat!"

"Jeez Grandmother, lighten up. Obviously the doc knows that, but I'm not enrolled at school, I_ rolled_ on the bed in the hospital." Dean was laughing hysterically and crying while saying, "Get it…_rolled_, not _enrolled_?"

Sam, his mother and grandfather are laughing along with him and his stupid jokes, while Emily and Dr. Esley look on.

"How much drugs have you given him?" Sam inquired, as he was holding Dean's hand.

The doctor shook his head and telling them he will return in an hour with the rest of the tests, as everyone sat down and the questions began.

"What the hell happened to me, because I feel like shit?"

"Watch your language, young man!"

"Sorry Grandmother. I meant to say, what the heck happened to me because I feel like crap."

Sam was laughing, as Ellen answered for him. "Sweetie, you were in a motorcycle accident two months ago. You have several contusions, lacerations, road rash and fractures. And you re-broke your left hand again and will need another surgery."

"Oh man, I crashed Paul's bike. It was a sweet ride and I bet he's pissed."

William replied, "Paul is not mad, just worried. I told him I would call when you woke up. I paid for all the fines and bought him a new motorcycle."

"Yeah, that's good. Paul's a nice guy, but that bike was a dream." Dean paused for sips of water. "What types of fines were there and what happened?"

"Well son, you were weaving in and out of traffic at an unsafe speed when you were hit by two cars illegally drag racing. You were ticketed for speeding, unsafe lane changing and improper driver's license. Plus, your license has been suspended for ninety days and you need to attend class at the DMV. They were booked on several indictments and were given eight months in jail."

"Thanks Grandfather for handling all that, coz I really messed up this time. I was so upset from my trip to Palo Alto; I took it out on the road."

Everyone glanced at each other wondering if he does have a type of memory loss.

"Dean, you were never in California, so I'm gonna get the doctor."

"No Sam, I was there. I went to see you and that's when I saw…"

"When you saw what Dean?"

"It's when I saw you kissing Drew, your new boyfriend."

"Oh God, you're the blonde classmate of mine that my neighbor said was looking for me and dad. Dean, why didn't you stay?"

"Duh, I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Dude, he's not my boyfriend. Drew and I are just friends and we rented one of the condos that his family owns."

"Stop it, Sam! I saw you kiss him on that lover's swing you were on."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I kissed him, only because his boyfriend's grandfather died and he was very upset. Dad invited him for dinner and we were just talking, waiting for the pizza to arrive. We ordered Chase's favorite toppings and were celebrating his grandfather's life."

Dean bit down on his lower lip, "So, uh, Chase is Drew's boyfriend?" Sam nodded. "I guess I messed that up too. I'm sorry."

"I wish that you would have seen me, because I missed you."

Dean started to yawn, then Emily insisted on everyone leaving. The doctor noted that all tests showed he was on the road to a full recovery and could be released by next week.

Sam arrived with his grandmother the next morning, but had to wait for the nurse finishing up Dean's sponge bath. When she was done, they entered the room to see Dean looking white as a sheet.

"Oh my, what is the matter?"

"Grandmother, that nurse was rough. I mean real rough…on certain parts."

Sam started to laugh, but stopped when Dean shot him a look. Emily kissed him and left the room to speak with the nurse in charge.

"Sam, I want to ask you about Richard. Where is that _husband_ of your?"

"Dean, he's not my husband! Richard is a horrible human being and I never want to see him again!"

"Whoa, calm down. What in the hell happened?"

Sam reached for a tissue, "You were right about him. Richard kept beating me, then he would apologize and it all would start again. My dad came to India and save me. He brought me back to the states where I entered a clinic and then went to BYU."

"Wait a minute, you were in Utah? How long?" Dean questioned. "And you never married that scumbag?"

"Yeah Dean, I've been in Utah since the day after Thanksgiving and I was so ashamed of what Richard did to me, that my dad told everyone that I had married him."

"What the fuck! Sam, you've been here all this time. Is that the big secret Bobby was hiding from everyone? He broke up his marriage, you know."

"Yes, I know. But it's what he wanted to do to protect me. I was in a bad place and I just needed time away from everyone."

"You mean me!" Dean shouted. "You wanted time away from me, so why in the hell did you keep Ellen away. Sam, she was really hurting and Adam has been miserable."

"I know, that is why we have been in therapy for the last seven weeks here at the hospital. Grandfather even flew in my therapist from the clinic and we have been talking as a family. We all made mistakes, but we will work them out."

"Yeah Sam, we all have made mistakes, but you were the selfish one who started this fucking mess!"

Sam was astounded by Dean's statement. "What exactly is _my_ fault?"

"Duh Sam…**_everything_** is your fault, you ass. I came to you twice and you shot me down. Then I came to you again and found you kissing some guy. So yeah, this butt-load of mistakes began with_ you_ and you only!"

Sam stood, "I think I better go now, before we both say things that we can't take back."

"Oh yeah, that's it. Runaway like the little bitch you are! You tore this damn family apart and you think fucking therapy is going to get everything back to normal!" Dean exclaimed. "Sam, just go back to Stanford and leave me the hell alone!"

Sam fiercely walked back over to his friend's bedside, "No Dean! I'm not leaving you, so you can call me names and yell, but I'm staying put. I love you. I need you...and uh, I will wait for you as long as necessary."

Dean wiped tears away and turnd to Sam, "But what about law school?"

"I'm eventually transferring to NSU. I was thinking you could finish the culinary school here and then come home to Nebraska to open your restaurant with my mom's help. But in the meantime, I'm staying here with you." Sam said, adding a small smile, "Dean, you will need another surgery and physical therapy, so I wanna stay and support you."

"You would really do that?" Dean asked as Sam nodded. "But, you said Stanford would be better for the type of law that you want to practice."

"I know, but **you** are more important." Sam leaned down to gently kiss Dean. "Man, I really missed that. Dean, you do know that this was our first argument as a couple. We need to get in therapy right away, okay."

"Yeah Sam, I know."

Emily walked back in, "Well, I reprimanded that nurse! From now on, you will not have her to deal with."

"Thanks Grandmother, but I think Sam will take over as my nurse for sponge baths."

"Dean, was that really necessary?"

"Sure it was, Sam." Dean snorted. "By the way, where is everybody else?"

Emily sat down, "Well, Ellen and William are at the hotel and Bobby flew home with Adam, Emma and Ethan. We felt they were missing too much school, thus we have been taking turns staying with them. Even Bob and Beth are helping, by staying with the kids and taking them to school. Everyone was very glad to hear that you will be heading home soon. You are coming back home, right?"

"Yeah Grandmother, Sam and I have been talking about the future. But first, we need to meet with the psychiatrist and work out some stuff that was said or needs to be said."

"Dean's right and we just had our first argument, so we need to work_ everything_ out."

Sam and Dean got everything out in the open and the therapy sessions were very helpful. Sam admitted he resented Dean's refusal to join him at _GLERA_ events and told him _everything_ about Richard. Dean admitted he was using sex as a way to feel numb and that he _was_ drugged at the frat party.

As the months went on, Dean had surgery on his hand and graduated from culinary school in Denver. Around August, the happy couple first bought a four bedroom house near NSU, as Sam could concentrate on his studies.

Then they purchased a restaurant with an apartment upstairs near their grandparent's house. Dean oversaw the renovations and greatly improved the living quarters with his grandmother's help. It had three bedrooms, den and an outdoor living area on the rooftop deck. Dean wanted to have his grand opening for New Year's Eve, so he and Ellen hired staff, vendors and was working fiercely to meet the fast approaching deadline.

However on Christmas Day, Sam announced in front of his family and friends that he was in love with Dean and wanted to marry him in a union ceremony on January 2nd, 2012. At first Dean thought this was a joke, until he saw the tears in his boyfriend's eyes and accepted. Now all the women were planning the ceremony, as it came to Dean's attention that he must wear a suit and tie, to which Bobby and he complained about.

Dean's days were stressful as the new year approached, but he was excited too. The final touches were being put on the restaurant, while Sam and Emily had the wedding handled.

On the 28th, Sam sent Adam and Ethan to take his future husband to get the final fittings on their suits, while he finished writing his vows. Some of the guests would be in town soon, therefore he didn't want to be rushed. He had a lot to say, so these vows had to be perfect and nothing or nobody was going to ruin that day. Then there was a knock on their apartment door and Sam was completely stunned by who was standing in front of him.

Nonetheless,**_ someone_** would make it impossible for Sam to marry the man of his dreams.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Dean arrived back at his apartment about five hours later, to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table and his notepad was empty.

"So Sammy, I guess you're having a difficult time writing your vows. You should do what I am doing…rhyming. There once was this tall guy from Nantucket, who…" Dean suddenly stopped as he finally noticed his boyfriend's puffy and red eyes. Dean walks over, rubbing his back, "Sam, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Dean, I have good news and bad news to tell you, but I think we should go outside." He nodded and followed Sam up the stairs to their rooftop deck, where they sat at a round table.

"Alright Sam, tell me what is going on?"

"Dean, I can't marry you, because you need to marry someone else."

"Sam, I love you and no one else, so what the hell does that mean?"

"Dean, we have a visitor staying with us and I need to tell you several different pieces of news. Please uh, let me speak and don't interrupt me, okay?"

Dean nodded as Sam began speaking after clearing his throat. "Lisa is here with her son, Ben and her daughter…your daughter." Dean gasped, but motioned for Sam to continue. "The little girl's name is Jamie-Lynn and she looks just like you. She's almost four months old, has green eyes, blonde hair and even has that famous Dean pout. You could get a DNA test, but I don't think it's necessary. They are sleeping in the guest room right now, because their flight wore them out."

Sam paused trying to find the right words, "Jamie-Lynn was born a few weeks premature, but she is very healthy. She is extremely bright, focused and has a sense of humor. I was playing hid n' seek behind her blankey and she loved it. She's very normal…however, she has Down-syndrome and Lisa blames herself."

Dean tried to speak, but no words are coming out. Sam continued, taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand, "Lisa thinks she is being punished for having unprotected drunken sex with you, since she knew that you wanted to be with me instead. She also said that you guys were drinking and smoked pot, so that was another reason for the punishment. Lisa stated she didn't know she was pregnant until her fourth month, because of tremendous amount of anxiety that was going on with her. When she did find out, you had been in the accident, so she didn't want to add to your stress."

Dean had a tear flowing, thus Sam let him speak.

"Why didn't she tell me? I would have been there for them? Man, everyone in my life is keeping secrets sand I'm damn tired of it!" Dean pushed the table away from him. "But Sam, this isn't bad news, so why would you say that? This child is a blessing from heaven, not a mistake. Got it!"

"Yeah Dean, I got it. But, Jamie-Lynn _was _the good news and I haven't told you the bad yet. And it doesn't involve your daughter, okay?"

"Fine...what's the bad news?"

"Last week Lisa was diagnosed with an inoperable tumor located in proximity to the brain stem. She was given six months to live and it is her dying wish to have her children raised by loving parents. Lisa is terrified of losing them in the foster-care system, so she came here. We decided that you will legally marry her tomorrow and file an immediate petition to officially adopt Ben. You are already on your daughter's birth certificate, and that will not be a problem. My mom and Jo are bringing dresses over in the morning after Lisa's doctor's appointment. Grandfather had hired Judge Nancy Craft to officiate, and the papers will be on her desk in a couple of days."

"Wow Sam, I don't know what to say. Is she 100% sure of the diagnoses?"

"Yeah, sorry Dean, but grandfather wants her to see the best doctor in the country, so he's flying him in the morning. Grandmother will come over with my mom and Jo to watch the kids, while we take Lisa to meet the doctor. Dean, I know this is difficult, but we're in this together, okay?"

"Sounds like you have everything planned, but I am still going to marry you on-1-2-12. If we're going to be in this together, than let's do it as a married couple. I know its not gonna be legal, but it will show everyone and us that we are now a family of five."

Sam wiped away tears, "Sure Dean, I will still marry you and your kids. I love you."

"I know you do Sam and I love you back."

A couple of hours passed by, then Sam and Dean hear the baby cry, they then walked into the guest room to retrieve her, but Lisa was already holding her.

Dean gently sat next to Lisa and the baby on the bed. "Why didn't you call me? You shouldn't have gone through all of this by yourself."

Lisa was sobbing, while Dean held his daughter. "Hi there Jamie-Lynn, I'm your daddy and I love you and your brother very much. Plus, I love your mommy, even though I could kick her in the ass for being so damn stubborn."

Lisa and the baby both made noises, and that woke up Ben. Sam asked, "who wants ice-cream?" And that would be the cue to leave Dean and Lisa alone, as Sam scooped up Jamie-Lynn and Ben.

Dean handed Lisa a tissue and held her tight until she was ready to talk. She repeatedly apologized and they had a two-hour conversation.

"I have the risks for Down-syndrome on my side, so you are not to blame. Because of my age, I had a 1 in 1,300 chance of having a baby with it, plus my biological sister was a child with down-syndrome. And I drank and smoked pot…I'm a horrible mother! Jamie-Lynn is going to pay for me being a terrible person and I'm so sorry!" Lisa dove into Dean's chest and he held her while trying to get her to stop sobbing.

"Lisa, stop blaming yourself and don't apologize to me anymore. I love our daughter and I know she is a gift from heaven, so that makes her real special in my book, okay?"

She nodded and started to smile, as he continued. "You gave me an instant family, so I always will be every grateful. I will never let any of our children forget you, because you will be in our hearts always. I will love you and them until the day that I die. Sam and I will do everything to love and protect them, so all you have to do is be at peace with yourself. I will never blame you for giving us a family to love, okay?"

"I love you, Dean and I know that you guys will be a great family who will love one another."

Dean held her in silent for a while. "Well, are you getting hungry? We can find the kids and I'll make us something special."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Ben's favorite item is mac n' cheese and Jamie-Lynn loves smashed squash."

Dean chuckled, "I think I can handle that order. Why did you name her Jamie-Lynn?"

"I got the names from my sister Lynn and your friend Jamie, because they were special people like her. Is that okay? Do you think your friend will be mad or insulted?"

"Nah, he might get a kick out of it. I think it was a great idea and it's perfect. Is her last name Harvelle?"

"Yeah."

"Good and in no time that will be yours and Ben's too."

Everyone ended up having a nice quiet night and Emily even sent over baby furniture, clothes and toys. Their grandparents also informed them about their new living arrangements. Dean, Sam, Lisa and the kids will be moving into the Harvelle House tomorrow night, because their apartment has too many stairs, making it unsafe for toddlers. Emily had fully decorated everyone's rooms, including a pink one for the baby.

They arose early the next morning to meet their grandfather at the hospital to hear what the specialist had to say. Unfortunately, he confirmed her other diagnosis and told her to keep living day to day. William hired a full-time doctor and nursing staff to take care of her and the children.

When the four of them returned to the Harvelle House, Emily had hundreds of wedding dresses for Lisa to try on. She lit up like a Christmas tree and Dean was asked to leave, as she could pick out one. Jo, Emma and Jessica were trying on dresses too, plus Emily flew in Lisa's friends from Indiana. As Dean was leaving, he remarked, "_that there will be more people in the damn wedding, than guests attending."_

Bobby and William took all the young men away from the third floor to sit in the library talking and drinking before the big event. Ellen had the entire Parlor Room decorated for a wedding and the catering staff setting up in the formal dining room.

The judge and the guests began arriving, while Sam and Dean met with everyone. It was time for the wedding party to enter and the music began playing. Pamela was singing, whereas Ash was playing the acoustic guitar.

Jessica, wearing a long silk turquoise strapless bridesmaid dress, was the first one to walk down the aisle, followed by Emma and then Jo.

Bobby and Ellen were carrying Ben and Jamie-Lynn. Ellen and the baby were wearing the same color dresses, as everyone smiled and cooed at the children.

Lisa's teacher friends, Kate and Annette were next, followed by Lilith.

Finally the bride slowly walked in carrying a large bouquet of white roses and wearing a modern strapless white lace wedding dress. Her long dark hair was wrapped inside a diamond tiara. She was wearing small turquoise diamond earrings, while a diamond teardrop necklace was flowing into her cleavage. Lisa was beaming ear to ear and that made everyone happy.

As she was approaching her groom, Sam nudged Dean and both laughed. Dean was very happy seeing Lisa glowing and took her hand and then kissed it.

Judge Nancy Craft quietly told the guests to be seated as Dean kissed his soon-to-be bride again, this time on the cheek. "Mr. Harvelle, you must wait until I pronounce you married before you start kissing again."

"Sorry Judge, obviously we're impatient." Dean chuckles as he pointed to their children, making everyone laugh.

The judge shook her head, "Obviously." She paused while the guests continued to laugh and then started the ceremony. After saying their _I Do's_, she pronounced them- "Husband and Wife and _now _you may kiss your lovely bride."

The couple engaged in a long kiss, then walked over to kiss their children and walked back down the aisle to the formal living room for pictures by the fireplace.

William and Emily then lead everyone into the formal dining room to start on appetizers.

After eating dinner, the guests went back into the Parlor Room to dance while the cake was being set up in the dining room. Lisa and Dean danced with everyone there, but saved all the slow dances for each other. Sam was thrilled to see the couple looking very happy and he now couldn't wait for _his_ big day.

It was then time to cut the cake and both the bride and the groom tried to slam each other with slices of the cake. Finally they decide to give-up and they pretend to cut it. However, it was a distraction, because they each took a slice. Lisa slammed it in Sam's face, at the same time Dean did it to Emma. Everyone was laughing except Emily and Emma, who were appalled!

"What the hell was that, big brother?"

"Sorry Emma, but someone had to be the butt of it." Dean laughed whiletryng to get away from her, "I couldn't do it to Jess, Lilith or Jo because they would kick my ass." Laughing continued, until Sam and Emma returned after getting cleaned up and flipped Dean the bird.

The night soon ended, as everyone returned to their new bedroom suites. Dean asked Lisa if she wanted him to stay the night and she said yes. The groom held his bride all night long and fell asleep together. Sam and the kids brought them breakfast in bed and planned the whole day at the park.

As the days went on, Dean was getting ready for his opening-day. William, Emily and Sam took Lisa and the kids to check out future schools, including Milton. Then they interviewed for nannies, finally settling on two. Mrs. Meyers is a fifty year-old child care specialist and Nina Rayburn, a thirty year-old special education teacher.

It was now New Year's Eve and all their family and friends were at Dean's new restaurant and he named it after his parent's eatery, 'The Manhattan Grill Café'. There was a lot of food, champagne and fireworks, as the night was a huge success. Plus the next day was just as busy too, but Dean was still nervous about his wedding to Sam tomorrow.

Dean arrived at his grandparents' house late, therefore he slept in his old room after checking on the kids. Ethan woke him up in the afternoon, stating that their grandmother will not let Sam and him see each other before the ceremony. Dean laughed it off as he was getting dressed.

He arrived downstairs, to see his grandmother putting the final touches for the dining room.

"Good afternoon Grandmother, everything looks _divine_." Dean stated with a smirk.

"Good afternoon to you. And must you always make fun of the way I speak?"

"Yeah, I do. Sorry. But, I have never known anyone who uses that word like you do."

"Oh shut up. I hardly ever say divine, thus I do not know what you are talking about. Did you sleep well?"

Dean kissed her on the cheek, "Yeah, I slept well. I'm tired, but I will be okay. Was it really necessary for you to keep Sam and me apart? You do know that this is my second marriage in less than a week, so I'm gonna be a bigamist." Dean laughed, but stopped when his grandmother gives him _the look_. "Sorry, I thought it was funny. Uh, where's Sam?"

"He's getting ready upstairs with his parents and you must leave them alone. You can wait to see him at the wedding, right."

"Yeah, I can wait. What do you want me to do?"

"Go look into a mirror, you need to comb that messy hair of yours and fix your tie. I am going to help Lisa and the children."

It was going to be a very small wedding in the sunroom, with Pastor Jim officiating. Dean was talking with Ethan when he saw Sam enter the room with his parents. He saw a big, silly smile on Sam's face and started to laugh. _Man, I love that guy…goofy grin and all._

Everyone was being seated, while Lisa walked in with the kids. All were wearing pink, causing Dean quietly to question Sam, "_why in the hell were they in pink."_

The ceremony then began, while Pastor Jim spoke about how love was a circle and it cannot be broken. He looked at Sam for his vows.

Sam turned to the man he loves and speaks from the heart.

"**Dean, I'm completely in love with you and the idea of spending the rest of my life as your devoted partner. I have made plenty of mistakes, but as my best-friend, you have forgiven me. We have worked out so much together, I feel as I know you better, than I know myself. Our lives have changed so much since high school and college, so it can only get better. Because of you, I am now going to be a parent of two beautiful, gifted children. It's going to be very hard work, but we can try to be the best parents possible and with you by my side, the world is **_**our **_**oyster. Dean, you are my one and only and I love you very much." **

Dean then wiped away a tear from Sam's face and began to speak his vows. "Well, I guess I'm gonna wipe more tears away from my man in years to come."

Everyone laughed, including Sam.

"**Sam, I want to say that I know you do love me and I love you back. I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Sam, I consider it an honor and a privilege to be the one you have chosen as your life's mate. I promise to be a loving and faithful partner, to love you, respect you and be honest with you always. I promise to be supportive of your goals and as you grow intellectually, emotionally and spiritually. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad. I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses, to be a good listener and a safe confidant. I promise to always be the best partner and parent possible to you and our children. I will love you in thirty years as much as I love you today."**

Pastor Jim handed them each a ring, then pronounced them as loving partners and best friends, and they kiss each other. Suddenly the James Brown song '_I Feel Good' _started to blare from a remote that Sam had pressed and everyone started laughing.

Dean nudged his life partner, "Damn Sammy, that was awesome." Dean started to sing along._ "_Whoa! I feel good; I knew that I would; now I feel good, I knew that I would. So good, so good, I got you. So good, so good, I got you. So good, so good, I got you. HEY!"

Their family and friends enjoyed a nice sit-down dinner and then danced most of the night. Pamela and Ash played 'My One Love Forever' as the first song for Sam and Dean to dance to. As the night went on, Dean was exhausted. He was very tired that he never saw two pieces of cake coming toward him during the cutting of their wedding cake. Sam and Emma got him good too and figured that it was payback. Dean saved the last dance of the evening for Sam and it was Paul McCartney's 'Maybe I'm Amazed'. Sam always said it was to be _their_ song and since it was January 2, 2012- it was _their_ day.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Dean glanced at his watch and cannot believe they have been trick or treating for only thirty minutes. _Damn, I don't know how much more of this I can take._ He took a quick glance at Sam, who was still recording their children.

"Honey, don't you think we have enough of them. I mean, they're doing the same thing at every house."

Sam bewilderingly looked at his husband, "Well _honey_, I promised my mom and grandmother that we would show them what they are missing. Okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes and laughed at Sam's attempts to direct their son and daughter for the camera. Ben started to run to the next house, as Jamie-Lynn showed them her new plastic bracelet that she has just received from their neighbor, Mrs. Kingman.

"Looky Daddies, my new bacet."

Sam cheerfully remarked, "Wow, that is beautiful. Did you thank Mrs. Kingman?"

Jamie-Lynn nodded, "Yep."

Dean chuckled, "At least it's not more candy, but why in the hell did it have to be pink. Man, I hate that damn color."

"Uh, oh. Daddy, you say other bad words. You put money in jar or I'm tellin' grammy."

Dean shook his head and pushed her to the door at the next house, where her brother already was. He had to admit, they were too cute in their costumes. Ben was Batman and desperately wanted his little sis to be Robin. Jamie-Lynn agreed, but only if she could have pink hair with glitter. Eventually all see eye to eye and that was how they went out dressed.

It was very important to keep the children's mind off of the anniversary of their mother's death. Lisa died two years ago this upcoming November second and everyone was trying to spare them the pain of losing a parent at such a young age. Everybody was in high spirits when Lisa hanged on longer than six months, however, the last seven weeks of her life was filled with pain and unhappiness. She said good-bye to the entire Harvelle and Singer families and died with them by her bedside. Lisa was buried at the Harvelle Mausoleum and they visit her regularly.

Dean was thinking about how he wished their mother was here to see them. But, all he and Sam could do for them now was to give them a great home life with loving parents and that was what they were doing. If means watching them do the same thing over and over again at each house, then so be it.

Finally it was off to the church for their Halloween Party. Pastor Jim was the first one to greet them, followed by their grandparents, who were volunteering. Most everyone hugged and kissed Batman and Robin, both who expected treats. All the children won awards for their costumes and soon they were joined by Bobby and Ellen, who had a special treat at their house.

After the party, the gang headed over to the Singer house for the exceptional surprise.

Ellen had everyone's attention as they were eating pie in the dining room.

"Sam and Dean, we know that you have decided to move out of your grandparents' house and you are looking for a home close by the restaurant. Bobby and I want to give you both our house, so your kids can grow up here, like ours did.

Bobby and Ellen have big smiles on their faces, while Dean and Sam's were frowns.

Ellen confusingly inquired, "Are you guys happy about this?"

The two young men looked at each other and then shook their heads.

Sam replies first, "No, we're not happy about this! I thought you guys were back together, then why are you divorcing now."

"Oh sweetie, we're not divorcing! We are going to move in your apartment above the restaurant."

Ellen and Bobby hugged them, as everyone soon laughed it off.

"We talked it over with Adam and Jo, and they agreed to let you raise your kids here. Well, do you idjits want this house or not."

"Yeah idjits, what wanna do?" Jamie-Lynn added, as everybody was laughing with her.

Dean picked her up, "Hey darling, do you want to live here with your brother and daddies?"

"Sure! Can I have a pink room?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Uh, how about a blue room?"

"No Daddy, I wanna pink room!"

Sam put his hand over Dean's mouth and answered his daughter's question, "Yeah, you can have Auntie Jo's old room and we will paint it pink, just like the room you have now."

Ben asked, "What room do I get?"

"Son, you can have any of them. Adam and I had the ones on the left, whereas Dean had the one around the corner on the right."

"Can I have your old room and I will use Uncle Adam's old one as my Bat cave."

"Oh, oh…I wanna bat cave too. And paint it pink!" The little girl excitingly added.

These statements had everyone laughing very hard that they couldn't answer them.

Two days later, Sam and Dean drove their children out to the mausoleum to visit their mother. Both drew pictures and brought flowers, while Dean told them this would make her very happy.

As Sam told stories about Lisa, Dean was thinking about the memories they shared. One of his favorites was how Jamie-Lynn learned to walk and talk at the same time. She was seven months old, so this took everyone by surprise and of course, Sam recorded it.

Jamie-Lynn walked to her beaming mother, as Dean pointed. "That's your mommy. Can you say mommy?"

"Momma."

Everybody cheered, while Dean continued. "That's very good Jamie-Lynn. Now can you say dada, as he pointed to Sam?"

She wobbled over to Sam and put her finger up his nose, "Dada."

The cheering continued as does Dean. "Wow, that's great, sweetheart. Now come to me…I'm your daddy too." He stated with his arms extended.

Jamie-Lynn swayed back and forth, but managed to land in Dean's arm while everyone clapped. Dean asked, "Who am I?"

She cocked her head, shrugged her tiny shoulders and replied, "Dada?" It's more of a question, than a statement.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah Jamie-Lynn, I a dada too."

Even to this day, thinking about that makes him laugh. It was hard for them not having Lisa around, but they have found strength in each other to get by.

Having the support of his family has been the greatest gift, but being through all of this with Sam has made it bearable. Dean felt guilty for Sam giving up his dream as a lawyer, to raise their family. Dean insisted that he take courses over the summer the year after Lisa died, but Sam missed the kids too much and they were miserable without him. Sam tried to keep busy at the restaurant, but his mom and husband made him feel in the way.

However this year Sam started a course to be a paralegal and will be certified in a few months. He was also doing research for Parker Wells' grandson, Evan Wells, who recently took over his grandfather's investigative business. This made Sam feel like a man again and not a_ stay-at-home mom_, which Dean used to call him. In fact, the Wells and Singer families have been together a lot lately, mostly due to the dating of Evan's brother, Trevor and Jo.

After Thanksgiving, Sam and Dean move into the Singer House with their children. Emily and Ellen have been in charge of the renovations. Sam was out with his father and the kids in South Dakota, when Dean stopped by his new house to see the progress and was completely stunned at the master bedroom and bath.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"Dean, watch your language!"

"Sorry Grandmother, what the heck is this crap?"

Ellen chuckled, "It's your new comforter and accent pillows."

"Why in the hell is it pink and purple?"

"Dean that is salmon and lavender and we think they look great with your new paint color of russet." Emily stated.

Dean then walked into the master bathroom, "What the hell is this shit? Sorry Grandmother, what the heck is this crap?"

"Dean, you are grouchy and this _crap_ is your new bathroom. See how the jade shower curtain matches the towels, with a light olive paint." Emily had a hurt look on her face, then Dean hugged her and Ellen.

He then peeked into the kids' room and shook his head, while his grandmother asked for his opinions. As Dean rolled his eyes, "Well, Ben's Batman rooms are cool, but Jamie-Lynn's looks like a million bottles of Pepto-Bismol exploded."

"In that case, keep your opinions to yourself, young man."

"Yes Grandmother, but you know I'm right." He stated with one eye brow raised.

Christmas was finally here as Sam and Dean were woken up early by two very jolly elves. "Santa came! Santa came!" Dean sighed as they manage to find their way down the stairs and sat in front of the lit tree. Sam, of course, was recording the events while Dean explained to each child of the procedures. Finally, its time to open presents and both kids open one present at the same time.

Ben happily exclaimed, "Wow, it's the new Batman action figure! Thanks."

"I got Mannibu Barbie!" Jamie-Lynn yelled, showing the camera.

Sam chuckled, "Honey, its Malibu Barbie. Can you say that?"

"I addredy say that." The little girl replied as she sat back down next to another present.

Over an hour later, Sam was picking up the mess while Dean was making pancakes. Soon, they were at their grandparents' house for Christmas dinner and more presents. Everyone was there, including Jo and Trevor, who announced their engagement. Grammy was incredibly emotional, she had to sit down. Jamie-Lynn got mad at her Auntie Jo for making _Grammy wobbly_. However, all was forgotten when it was time to open _more_ presents.

Ben received a soccer ball and asked his dad for tips, so Sam took him briefly outside to show him some moves.

Jamie-Lynn got an Easy-Bake Oven and was ecstatic. "Yay, I can cook like daddy!"

Dean kneeled next to her, "Do you want me to give you some recipes?"

"No tank you; I wearn to cook better than you."

Everyone laughed, as Dean rolled his eyes at the cutest little girl in the world.

The night went on with happy memories, as they spent the night in their old rooms.

Now the moment Sam has been waiting for. "Dean, I know that we are not in our bed, but I want to give you something special. My gift to you is a spectacular evening of _whatever-you-want_ sex. All you have to do is tell or show me, okay. How does that sound to you?"

"Wow Sammy, that is definitely going to be my favorite present of the day. But what if the kids try to come in?"

Sam got up and locked the door, "I already have that covered. My mom, Emma and Grandmother will take turns watching them, so we can have a private night of fun."

"Okay partner, saddle up."

The night gwent on with all kinds of kinky sex and finally they collapsed in each other's arms. Sam missed his husband, due to the hours at the restaurant and wanted to show him that _the spark_ is still there. The two men really needed this night and what a wild night it was. Between the role playing, bondage/spanking and other fetishes, the night turned to morning and it was over too soon.

As the New Year began, Dean reflected on how great his life has been since his motorcycle accident a few years ago. He had a wonderful husband who kept him satisfied and two beautiful children who made him laugh everyday. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Sam and Dean walked Jamie-Lynn into the long hallway to her home room and since it was her first day at kindergarten, she was terrified and was trying real hard not to cry. They noticed other children holding onto their parents and some were sobbing.

Sam pulled his daughter off his leg, kneeling before her, "Honey, don't you remember how we have been talking about this wonderful day?"

She nodded, as he kept talking. "And don't you remember how excited you were, because she got new clothes, a backpack filled with school supplies and that really cool Barbie lunch bag. This is the day that you officially became a big girl and we are very proud of you."

Jamie-Lynn wiped away a few tears, "Yeah Daddy, I'm a big girl, so now I must weave you. But I hope you not sad to have me around to watch ya durrin the day."

Sam chuckleds as he wiped away his tears, "Oh Honey, you are such a smart young lady and I will miss you very much, but it will make me happy to know that you are making new friends and learning a lot."

She kissed him and then tugged on Dean's pant leg, making him kneel in front of her. "Daddy, you better keep him happy while I at school, kay?" His daughter then whispered to him, "He's gonna miss me, so I'm gonna make him sumthun' speckle."

Dean laughed and kissed her, as both men watch as their baby was being seated by the teacher's aid. "Sam, I think she is going to make you something special or she is giving you Spackle. Plus, we gotta keep her away from Grammy while she is learning proper English." Both laughed until the teacher closed the door.

They walked to the cafeteria, where the principal was meeting with some of the parents. Most of them stared as they found a seat. A woman sitting behind them tapped Sam on the shoulder. "Sam Singer?"

He turned around, "Yeah."

"Sam, it's me Rachel Nayv, from 'Mount Emperor Mountain Ranch'…you know in Kansas."

Sam stood up to hug her. "Rachel, wow it is so great to you…and you look fantastic! How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine and _you _look better than fantastic! Now I know why you were my first kiss." They both giggled as Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh Rachel, this is my husband Dean Harvelle and Dean this is my friend Rachel Nayv." They shook hands and she held out her left hand.

"I'm married too and we have a daughter, Lilly."

"Congratulations and we also have a daughter, Jamie-Lynn and she is in kindergarten." Sam showed her photographs while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Hey honey." Rachel was waiving someone over, "Honey, this is my friend…" Rachel was being interrupted by her husband. "Dean, Sam…hi."

Both men stood, seeing its Mr. Castiel and all three shook hands. Cas explained to his wife that they met several years ago.

Dean addded, "You don't have to lie to your wife, Cas, its okay." He then addressed Rachel, "I was being abused by my father when I was younger and it landed me in the hospital, where Cas helped me find a foster family. It just happened to be my friend Sam's family and the rest is kind of history."

She gasped, "It is a small world after all. I hope our daughters get along, so we can have play dates."

Cas asked, "You guys have a daughter?"

"Yeah, Dean and I got married and we have a son too."

"That is great and being a parent of a special child is so rewarding. We knew the birth mother before we adopted Lilly, so the process was fairly easy."

"Dean is the biological father of our daughter and we adopted her half-brother, because their mother died and we love them very much."

There was a moment of silence and then Cas added, "I'm glad that your life has turned out well, because I was worried about you at times."

The assembly started and the principal explained how all these children are special and having Down-syndrome will not slow down their learning abilities. As it ended, most of the parents sat at tables drinking coffee and Dean over heard a group of them stating_ that it was so wrong to let gay men adopt a special needs child, because what she really needs is a real family._

Dean just had to set the record straight, "Hey, I know that this is a free country and all, but keep your freakin' thoughts to yourselves. Especially when you don't know what in the hell you are talking about. My daughter is my flesh and blood and Sam is my partner in life, so _we are_ a fucking real family! Got it!"

The table was stunned and speechless as he walked away and Rachel started to clap, as did her husband and several others.

"Dean, that was awesome! You really pulled that stick out of their asses." Rachel then lightly smacked Sam on the shoulder, "You definitely picked a hot-tempered hottie!"

However, Sam was not impressed, "Yeah, but he should have kept his thoughts to himself."

The two couples decided to have a play date tomorrow after school at the Singer House and Sam was thrilled to meet other parents of special children. The year went on, as Jamie-Lynn decided she loved her school and her new best friend-Lilly.

Pamela and Ash were married in Los Angeles and everyone flew out to be there. Ethan and Emma were the Best Man and Maid of Honor, while Ben was the Ring Bearer and Jamie-Lynn as the cutest Flower Girl. Pamela also announced she was five months pregnant and they decided to name her Marilyn. That made each person very happy…except Jamie-Lynn, because now she wasn't the only baby girl anymore.

Between car-pool and his part-time job as a paralegal at a law firm, Sam's days were completely full. However, he still found time to write a book about his experience with domestic abuse and just found out that it was going to be published.

"Wow Sammy, that is amazing!" Dean cheerfully yelled. "We need to celebrate, so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, anything."

Aww c'mon, you're gonna be a published author, so pick."

"Well, I need to tell you something first. They want me to...uh, go on a nationwide book tour too."

"Okay, what's wrong with that?"

"Dean, that means I will be away from you and the kids for several weeks! I'm not sure if I can go or not."

"Sam, if you want to go, then go. The kids and I will be fine, so don't use us an excuse." Dean stated. "I think it sounds like a blast…maybe I could join you a few times too."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Duh, it will be like a second honeymoon, but without kids."

Both laughed and then Sam called his publisher. But Dean was secretly worried that his lover reliving that horrible ordeal with Richard.

Sam first began to tour the Midwest and everything went well. There were several demonstrators, but they were not violent. Then he went to the Pacific Northwest, followed by the entire state of California. Dean met him in Vegas, where they drank, gambled and saw lots of showgirls. Their nights were filled with plenty of uninterrupted, wild sex. Unfortunately, Dean had to return home and could only stay for a few days.

Next for Sam, he was off to Phoenix, Santa Fe and an entire week in Texas. Then he would come back home for ten days and fly down to Florida for a week touring every major city.

Everything was going fine, until Sam was at a signing in a book store at an upscale mall in West Palm Beach and then he looked up to see the last person in line was Richard Wentworth!

"Richard, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sam, I really wanted to see you."

"Why? I mean you shouldn't be here."

"Sam, can I talk to you in private." Richard inquired. "Maybe we could go have coffee and sit down somewhere private."

Suddenly Sam felt his pulse race and the blood drained from his face, causing his assistant asked if he was okay.

"Yeah Sera, I'm fine." San quietly replied. "But I'm going to talk with my friend here, so please don't interrupt us."

"Sure Sam, and I will see you back at the hotel in Fort Lauderdale then."

"Sounds good and I'll take a taxi back there."

Sam was packing up his stuff and had the strangest feeling. "Richard, I'll go with you, but we either stay here in the mall or go to the coffee shop across the street. I, uh…I'm not going to be alone with you in a car, okay?"

"I would never hurt you, but if that is what you want." He replied with a smile. "Sam, I will follow you...lead the way."

The two men walked into the food court and ordered from 'Starbucks'. They sat a table away from the crowd and Sam started to fidget with the sugar packets.

"Sam, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Sam sat up straight, looking his former lover in the eye, "Why are you here?"

"I read your book and saw on your website that you were coming here for the book tour and I needed to see you in person. I want to tell you how sorry I am and that I am still in love with you."

Richard tried to hold his hand, but Sam instantly pulled away. "I don't want you touching me, okay? We are just having coffee and nothing else."

"Sam, life without you has been miserable. I'm incredibly lonely and I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my thoughts every minute of every day and obviously you are thinking about me. Why else would you have written that book, unless you still love me as much as I do?"

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Sam shouted in digust. "I wrote this book to find closure to the horror that you put me through. I also thought this would help others who were in my position. It took me along time to face my demons and I nearly lost everyone that I love, because of all the lies me and my dad told. So, I am not still in love with you. I, uh…moved on."

"You mean you moved on with Dean?"

"Yeah, we're married and I'm in love with him and_ him_ only."

"Sam, I'm trying to have an emotional conversation with you about the love we once shared, so please don't bring him into this. I want to talk about us and if we could have a future together. I am very remorseful about the past and I have received help. And if you could remember all the good times from our past, then maybe you could answer me honestly."

"Yes, we did have some good times and I did love you very much, but you hurt me. It just wasn't the physical abuse that I remember, it was also the emotional and sexual that haunts me to this day. I'm very glad that you got help, but honestly it has nothing to do with me."

Richard took his napkins and shredded it in pieces, as his face turned red. "You know what, I'm trying to tell you the pain that you put me through and all you can think about is yourself! Sam, you are just lying to yourself. Stop being selfish and tell me how much I meant to you!"

Sam's hand started to tremble as the hair on back of his neck stood up. "I think this conversation is over. Richard, I'm glad that you are okay, but our relationship is over and we will never get back together."

Sam began to stand when Richard grabbed his hand, "Please Sam, don't leave me again! I love and need you."

"I said don't touch me!" Sam shouted, pulling his hand away. "I did love you but that's in the past. I've moved on, so should you."

"If you leave me again, then I will do something."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Sam, I'm threatening _me_."

"What are you saying...that you'll kill yourself?" Sam questioned.

"Maybe, but why do you care?"

"Richard, I think we should call someone. What is the name of your therapist?" Sam asked, taking out his phone.

Richard took it out of his hand and looked down at the screen saver. "So, these are your kids with Dean? I love kids and if you're worried that I might not be up to having a family, you would be mistaken."

Sam took back his phone and snapped, "You will never touch my children, got it?"

"You know, it would be awful if something were to happen to them. You would be all alone…like me, and solitary is unpleasant!"

"Are you fucking threatening my family?" Sam loudly questioned as a few passerby's looked at them.

"I was just stating a fact of life, so how could that be a threat?"

"I'm leaving and I never want to see you again." Sam added, making his statement ver clear, "If you ever come near me and my family, I will kill you with my bare hands! Do you understand me?"

"I guess you are going to runaway and hide all of your passion and feelings for me. But I will always be in the back of your mind, as well as your heart, as the great true love of your life that you tossed aside for a common whore. That man has a huge sexual appetite, so you and I both know that Dean will never be satisfied with just one person in his life."

Sam inhaled a deep breath, "If you really love me as much as you say you do, then why can't you be truly happy for me. I have a wonderful, solid marriage with two beautiful, great kids and a satisfying career. I'm helping people who were abused in relationships, but I can't help you anymore. Richard, this will be our final good-bye and I never want to see you again. I really do want you to be happy, but I can't help you."

Now standing, Sam added, "You are the only one who could help…just talk to someone, okay?" Sam then tossed his cup into the recycle bin and walked to the main door at the mall entrance, where he flagged down a taxi and headed to the hotel.

In his hotel room, Sam stared at the screen saver on his phone and then began to sob. An hour later Dean called, as he gathered up his thoughts. "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"Good Sammy, what's happening in the gator state?"

Sam cleared his throat, "Oh you know, the same as everywhere else. How are the kids?"

"They miss ya and wanna say hi, so hold on."

Sam could hear the kids argue over who was going to talk first and that brought a smile to his sad face.

Finally it was decided that the youngest would talk first. "Daddy, I miss you! Did you miss me more?"

"Yeah Baby, I missed you both so much it hurts."

"Uh oh, you betta put a bandage on dat. I'll blow you kisses from here to make it better, kay?"

"Thanks Jamie-Lynn, it feels better already. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you more than Barbie."

"That's so sweet."

"I uh put Benny on now, so bye-bye."

"Bye-bye."

Ben was talking about his day and that added a bigger smile on his face. But then he mentioned a pretty new waitress at the restaurant that Dean hired, causing Sam to think about what Richard said to him- _Dean will never be satisfied with just one person in his life._ If this was true, then how could Sam live without his one true love, thus he decided to cut the book tour short and be with his family that he loved so dearly.

Sam later called Jo, who was now married to Trevor. They were working as investigators and bounty hunters and he explained to them about his encounter with Richard. It was decided that Trevor and his brother Evan would keep an eye on the former lover, as it was guaranteed that he would not harm Sam or his family.

Dean was very pissed when Sam told him about Richard, he punched a hole in the wall in their bedroom. But Sam calmed down his husband when it was explained about how the Wells' brothers were on the case.

Ellen called Dean later that day to tell him she hired a new bus boy and he said that was good news. After Dean had hung up with her, Sam asked what the good news was.

"Ellen had to hire a new bus person because the other one had to move away to take care of her grandma. Anyway, your mom hired this Latin hunk who used to work at 'Bisbee's' and they're gonna be mad, because chicks only came to that restaurant to see him." Dean chuckled, "You know what Sammy, we have a hot staff, so you should come down and check them out in their tight uniforms."

Sam lightly laughed, but can't stop thinking what Richard said to him about- _Dean will never be satisfied with just one person in his life. _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Sam and Dean took a three week vacation in California during their children's summer break. They spent eight days and nights at _The Magic Kingdom_; then did tourist stuff in Los Angeles and San Diego, where they also went to see Ethan's band perform. The crowd at the 'Salt & Burn' concert was mostly teenagers and older, therefore Dean and Sam stayed behind the stage, so their kids wouldn't be in the way or harmed.

Sam kept hearing Richard's words about Dean, making him very jealous the entire trip of Dean flirting with everyone from Cinderella and Snow White to the roadies in Ethan's band. Deep down Sam knew this was his husband's fun, flirty side, but it hurt none the less.

The school year began with their daughter entering the first grade; subsequently Sam was now able to take a full-time position at the law firm. Dean often made the entire staff at the firm lunch, so he could steal time to be with his man. But sometimes, Sam wished he wouldn't come, because several of his co-workers had a crush on his hunky husband. Everyone raved about his cooking, smile and ass. _Dean will never be satisfied with just one person in his life_…those words would often enter Sam's mind.

As the weeks went on, both men were busy with their family and careers. Dean received two vague phone calls during the long Thanksgiving weekend, but never elaborated, therefore Sam never pushed.

While Sam was out doing last minute shopping one week before Christmas, he did an impromptu visit to the restaurant. It was crowded with shoppers like him, so Sam figured he would just say a quick hello to his husband and mother and then be on his way home. However, Ellen informed her son that Dean was up in her apartment meeting with some woman who drove several hours to meet with him again.

"Mom, what do you mean _again_?"

"Well Sam, she was here a few weeks ago too. Didn't Dean tell you?"

"Maybe, I don't remember."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stop in and said hell...just go upstairs."

"Okay, maybe I will say a quick hello."

Sam walked up the stairs, unlocked the security door and slowly moved toward the front door to the apartment. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just turn the handle. He mind was racing again with impure thoughts. _What if they are in bed? But what if nothing was going on and my face looks like a jealous bitch. Then he would definitely leave me, because I lost trust in him. Or did I?_

Sam gradually walked in, only to see a young African-American woman in her twenty's sitting alone on the couch and turned to face him when he opened the door.

"Uh hi, I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam, I'm Maya."

"Hi. What are you doing here in my parents' apartment?"

"I'm waiting for their son-in-law. Dean is in the den writing a personal letter for me, so he will be out in a minute."

"Okay, I'll just wait here with you if that is fine."

"Sure."

The two strangers awkwardly stared at one another and attempted to make small talk about the weather, sports and reality television. Finally Dean appeared and stopped in his tracks when he noticed his husband. "Sam, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just in the neighborhood and popped in to say hi. So hi."

Dean leaned over to kiss him and that made Sam feel importantly special.

"So, have you two met?"

Both somewhat nodded in confusion as Dean chuckled, "Well Sam, this is Maya Mosley and Maya this is my husband Sam Singer."

"Oh my…I had no idea." She confessed. "This is totally embarrassing. I mean, I would have been seriously jealous if my hubby was alone with a woman in an apartment."

Dean let out a big laugh, "Maya darling, my hubby _never_ gets jealous. And besides, how would you know, since you're not married." He continued to laugh, while she did too.

Maya stood as Dean handed her a large-size envelope, thanking him. He quietly added, "I hope this will take care of everything, so I want you to honor my wishes and don't come back."

"I understand." She replied, walking toward the door. "Sam, it was nice to finally meet you."

He stood, "It was nice to meet you too."

Dean walked her downstairs and then returned. "So Sammy, are you hungry?"

"No, I uh…who was that, exactly?"

"Do you have a short-term memory? That was Maya Mosley, you met her like five seconds ago."

"That's very funny, but you know what I mean." Sam remarked. "Are you hiding something?"

Dean shook his head, "I didn't want to bring this up until after the holidays, because I didn't want you or the kids to know, but Maya is my…"

"Oh my God Dean! How did this happen?" Sam yelled. "Is it because I took a full-time position at the firm? Or because I don't satisfy you sexually?"

Dean was now giving the most bizarre stare, as Sam started to sob.

"Sam, what on earth are you babbling about?" Dean glided his arm around him. "Do you think that I am having an affair?"

Sam was sobbing louder, "You must really hate me because I'm acting like a jealous freak. I'm so sorry; I have been feeling…uh, like I have…"

"Sammy, are you having your time of the month now?" Dean joked, but that made his husband turn away. "I'm sorry…that was insensitive, but you need to look at me and tell me what you are feeling, okay?"

He looked at Dean, "I did think she was your lover, but obviously I was mistaken. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure, but why? Sam, I never cheated on you, nor will I ever." Dean said. "But, something is going on in that big noggin of yours and I need to know what. I uh, think I have the right, since you falsely accused me of something unspeakable."

"Someone told me that you will never be satisfied with just one person in your life and I jumped to the wrong conclusion when I heard you were alone with a young woman. I realize now that I need to work on my own insecurities for the sake of our marriage and for peace of mind."

"Who in the hell told you that shit?"

"It doesn't really matter, because I'm the one who was thinking it. Sorry."

"No Sam, tell me who it was!" Dean demanded.

"Please don't get mad…I just want to forget about this whole event, but it was Richard."

"Richard! When in the hell did you see that fucker?"

"No Dean, I haven't seen him! He said it when I was in Florida and it just stuck in my mind. I don't know how many times I can apologize for thinking that."

"Well that is just fucking great! That lunatic is brain-washing you_ again_ and you neglect to share it with me. Did you forget about our fucking wedding vows too?"

"No! I should have told you about Richard's statement, but you are the one who hasn't been sharing either. Was Maya your vague phone calls?" He inquired. Of course, I'm paranoid of losing you to someone else, because not a day goes by where someone mentions to me about what a hottie you are. So there you have it, I'm a fucking jealous bitch!"

Both men are panting and sat on the sofa, thinking in silence. Finally, Dean took a hold of his husband's hand and caressed it.

"You're right Sammy, I was keeping things from you and I'm sorry. Maya's mother, Missouri Mosley, contacted me a few months ago. My dad was released from prison a while ago and is very sick. Missouri is his live-in nurse and she told me that he wants to see me, because it's his dying wish. I repeatedly told her _no_, but she is very stubborn, so she sent her daughter to tell me in person." Dean inhaled a deep breath, "I'm not sure if I really want to see him or not. I told Maya _no_, but I wrote him a letter to explain why. I also sent pictures of us to show him how happy we are as a family."

Sam held Dean tightly, "I wish you would have told me, so I could have helped you through this, but I need to work on my insecurities. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever and I mean it."

The two lovebirds worked on their relationship with therapy exercises and decided to make it their New Year's resolution to be honest with one another.

However, Missouri Mosley was one persistent lady. She drove herself to the restaurant and gave Dean an earful, he then called Sam to join them. Missouri stated that John would be dead within the next few weeks and as a Christian woman, she promised to make is dying wish come true.

Sam explained about the abuse Dean went through because of the Winchester parents and he shouldn't have to re-live it. She stated that she knew everything and John should be given the chance to be forgiven before he met his maker.

He decided to drive back with her to say farewell to his dad. Dean walked into the apartment and the first thing he noticed was pictures of himself and his two brothers. Ben and Jamie-Lynn often asked why he never had any childhood pictures, while Sam had millions. It was hard for Dean to explain to his children how some parents could be abusive like his, while others are very loving like Bobby and Ellen.

Missouri patiently waited until the young man was done looking at the photos and led him into a sun-lit bedroom where lied an older man connected to several tubes. Dean was shocked at the way his father looked and was afraid to approach him, since he looked like death. Maya stepped out of the room and patted Dean on the shoulder as she left.

The friendly nurse gently woke up her patient, "John, I brought someone here to see you." She then waved Dean closer and John's face beamed as he saw his youngest son. "You brought Dean!"

"Well, what did you expect? The boy tried to give me lip, but I wouldn't stand for it. You are both stubborn as mules, but I won." Missouri replied. "I'll leave you two alone, while I make you some lunch."

John tried to use some of his strength to grab his son's hand, as Dean helped him,making both smile.

"Dean, I can't believe you came. Especially after what I did to you and then I took money from Harvelle."

"I know that grandfather paid you off and you took it, but that's all in the past."

"But, I need to tell you how sorry I really am." John confessed, "Son, I'm going straight to hell and it's gonna be payback for every awful thing I have done in my miserable life. I know I deserve it, so I won't be afraid to meet the devil himself…well, because he must be inside me. I'm so sorry."

"Dad, I came to say good-bye only and I'm not expecting an apology. I forgave you years ago and came to realize that the past is the past. We can't change it, but we can move past it. Life goes on, so that is what I did." Dean added, "Sam and I are married and have two beautiful children, so they are the only people that I need to protect. I'm not a little kid anymore...uh, can't we just say good-bye and leave it as that?"

"Yeah sure. You were always very smart, so it's no wonder that you are a successful business owner. I really enjoyed reading your letter and seeing the pictures of your family, especially your kids…my grand-babies."

"I meant every word in that letter and everything I said today too." Dean paused, "Dad, I want you to move on with no regrets. It's the only way that your body and soul will have peace."

"Thanks and Happy Birthday, since it's next month." John sighed, "I also wanted to ask you about the money that I took. Dean, I want to give the remaining to Missouri and Maya for their hard work and support. They helped me when no other person would. Here I had all this money and no one to spend it on. Then I got sick and my money couldn't buy me health and happiness, but it could help them. Technically it would go to you, so would it be okay?"

"That sounds great and I like both of them very much. My family and I don't need it, so let's give it to the Mosley women." Dean chuckled as he sat down and glanced at Missouri "Ah, speak of the devil."

She snapped, "Boy, who on God's green earth are you calling_ the devil?"_

Dean sat up straight, losing his smile, "No one Ma'am. Sorry, it was a joke."

"Well, you better be sorry or I'll whip you into next week!" Missouri replied as she handed her patient his medicine.

"Yes, Ma'am."

She excused herself to retrieve the lunch and John started to giggle. "She's got ya running scared."

Dean whispered, "Yeah, that's true, but I'm not the one who is giggling like a little girl."

Both laughed out loud, but stopped when the nurse returned. Together, they enjoy the afternoon by playing cards, listening to classic rock and eating Missouri's soul food cooking.

Dean decided to spend the night and while he was dozing on the couch, Maya came to tell him that his dad just died. Dean slowly walked back into the room and kissed his father good-bye. After he gathered his thoughts, he hugged the two women and thanked them for their love and support.

Missouri handed him a small box of photographs and letters that John had left for him. When he returned home to his husband and kids, Dean proudly showed them the pictures and each one was put into a frame.

Finally every member of the house _now_ had their pictures on display.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

In one week it will be Sam's 35th Birthday and his husband had very special plans. The two men are in the Bahamas and have nothing to do other than be with each other in paradise. Dean felt that Sam has been stressed at work, so he wants this time together to be perfect.

One the first night on the island, as the two lovers held each other in bed after a wild night, they decided to call home to say good night to their children. Sam was speaking with his father, when his son couldn't wait to tell him about the day in the park.

Sam put it on speakerphone and they listened to Ben explaining how he met a new friend named Jesse. It seemed that this _new friend_ was amazing at throwing a football, and they played with other kids, while Bobby watched Jesse's younger brother, Joey. Sam and Dean told their son that they can't wait to meet his new friends.

Next on the phone was their daughter, who also had a great day in the park with her bestest friend, Lilly. (Sam tried to explain that _bestest_ was not proper English, but since Dean said it, so did she). Cas and Rachel even invited her to a sleep-over with Lilly next weekend and Jamie-Lynn was thrilled.

The two fathers smiled at one another as their children's lives are filled with promise and love, therefore they can finally start to relax, knowing there isn't anything at home to worry about.

The next morning, Dean rented a yacht and they sunbathed all afternoon. As night began to fall, the two soul mates were in a tropical ecstasy, not a single person in sight. The sea signifying the rhythm of the warm night with the tender movement of the waves embracing the yacht. The two sweethearts made passionate love and held each other underneath the stars.

They wanted to remain like this forever, but their other lives wouldn't be on hold forever…plus Dean_ was_ so damn hungry, since they ate all the food.

It was time for supper and Sam was extremely surprised, because his husband rented a private dining room with spectacular views. The meal was very scrumptious and then as the music started playing; Dean took his husband's hand to lead him to the dance floor.

Sam knew Dean hated to dance, but it meant so much knowing that he was making this sacrifice. Time flew by and it was one in the morning and Dean whispered into partner's ear, "Let's blow this popsicle stand, so I can make _more_ love to you." Sam smiled and followed his lover back to their room for another unbelievable night of passion.

For as much as the two life mates loved their island paradise, they didn't feel guilty leaving since they are on the way home to loved ones. On the plane ride, Sam frowned as he read a text message from work. "They want me to cut my two week vacation short, actually they insisted."

"What the hell! You still have three days left, so_ I'll_ insist you don't. I want to make love to you."

"For three days straight?"

Moving his eye brows, "Hell yeah!"

"Dean, even though that sounds great, but it is unlikely we will. You know, because we_ have_ kids."

"I know that, but I was hoping that our grandparents would take them."

Sam shook his head as Dean pouted, "Why not?"

"Stop pouting and join me back in reality." They laughed until Sam glanced at his messages again.

"Sam, if this job isn't working out, then I think you should find one that will. I hate to see ya so unhappy."

"Yeah probably."

The next few days were spent with the children, however, the men found time to make love, without being interrupted.

Sam met Jesse and Joey at the park and invited them to Ben's upcoming birthday party at the _Pizza Palace_. He asked the two boys for their mother to call him, then handed them his card. Jesse explained how she worked two jobs, so it would be better to email and Sam said that would be fine.

The entire family was at Ben's party, including Jesse and Joey. Dean was talking with Emma, who now owned an art gallery a few blocks away from his restaurant. Ben interrupted the conversation to introduce his dad to his two new friends.

But Dean's shocked face couldn't believe what he was seeing. He first shook Jesse's hand and then his shy little brothers. After a few minutes, Ben led them to the arcade and all Dean could do was stare at them.

He first studied Jesse, a tall but skinny kid about ten years old with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Then he focused on the little brother, who was very scrawny with dark brown hair and big chocolate eyes. Their worn-out clothes were either way too big or small.

Sam walked over to wave a hand in front of his husband's face. "Dean, can you hear me? Dean, are you okay?"

Finally, he noticed the hand, hearing the voice, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Yeah Dean. I have been talking to you for a few minutes and you were totally spaced, so what's wrong?"

"Sammy, I was watching those two brothers and I can't believe who they are."

"You know them? Who are they?"

Dean looked into his lover's eyes, "They're me and my brothers."

"What does that mean?"

"C'mon Sam, just look at them." Both face the kids in the arcade as Dean continued, "Look how skinny they are and they way the cling onto one another. Their clothes are old and don't fit, plus I betcha they will hide some of their lunch for later."

"Are you saying that they are being neglected?"

"And abused too. Did ya notice how they both are wearing long-sleeves in the summer?"

"Oh man, what should we do?"

"Sammy, its gonna take time to get them to trust us. Remember how long it took with me?"

"Yeah Dean and it almost cost _your _life, because we waited too long to help you. I'm calling the police now."

"No Sam, it won't do any good. We have to get them on our side first, so just let it play out."

As the party continued, Sam and Dean kept an eye out on the two brothers and made sure they had extra food and fun. The next day, they informed everyone of the evidence and kept an additional lookout for any trouble. However they decided to keep their kids in the dark about their new friends, at least for now.

The year went on with Sam still working at the firm, but it was a phone call from Lilith that would change his life. Lilith stated that she was coming back to Nebraska to spend the holidays with her family, but she needed to speak with Marilyn's children about a legal matter. Sam and Dean invited her to a pre-Christmas party at their grandparents' house.

When she arrived, Lilith asked if she could meet in private with Ethan, Emma, Pamela and Ash. However, each one stated that there will be no secrets therefore she could just speak in front of everyone. Lilith then explained how some of the portions of the meeting are sensitive and might not be suitable for children's ears, causing Bobby and Ellen to remove all the youngsters out of the room.

Lilith began speaking first, "I want to thank you for meeting me here during your holiday time, but it will be worth it since I have good news." She paused to hand out papers to each of the four people. "My law firm in Chicago had a client named Salvatore Vincent DeLucca and I am handling his estate. So…"

Dean interrupted, "You mean Vinnie, _'The Assassin'_ DeLucca…the mobster?"

"Yes, Dean and thanks for the interruption. As I was saying, we are handling his estate because he died a year ago and every debt has been paid, so his heirs will receive millions." She had a big smile, but no one else does and Dean looked awfully confused. "Well doesn't anyone have anything to say?"

"Did you meet him? What was he like? Did he really kill _'Hatchet'_ Martinelli or Bobby _'The Butcher'_ Bertinolli or…"

This time she cut off Dean, "I should have said, does anyone have anything intelligent to say?" Dean then flipped her bird.

After everyone glanced at one another, Emma finally asked, "What in the hell does this shit have to do with us?"

"Watch your language, young lady!"

"Sorry Grandmother, but really, why us?"

Lilith cleared her throat, "Well, the four of you are his legal heirs, since Vincent was the biological father to your mother, Marilyn. Given that she is deceased, it now becomes yours, so all of you will split about thirty million dollars. All the taxes have been paid, therefore the money is waiting to be spent."

Emma snapped, "I don't want anything from that murderer!"

Pamela, Ash and Ethan agreed with their sister and suggested she find other heirs.

Lilith was now mad as hell, "You rich people are so damn spoiled! Why can't you just be grateful and donate the fucking money to a worth while charity. But no, you want me to hold it up in some research to find other heirs. Well guess what, there aren't any! I always hated rich people like you, especially at Milton, because I had to work very hard just to be there, while your parents just wrote a damn check! Do you know what I could do with that money, huh? I could start my own practice and help real people…not like the ones at my firm. Stupid wealthy businessmen who cheat on their stupid wives, who spend too much stupid money on stupid clothes and Botox?" Lilith was breathing incredibly hard that she had to sit down and sip some water.

There was several minutes of silence, until Pamela said, "Okay, just do it."

Lilith inhaled a deep breath, "Do what?"

Pamela replied, "Take the stupid money and quit your stupid job to open a law firm and help real people."

Everyone quietly laughed, as Ethan added, "Lilith, I think it would be a great idea to open your own firm and help others who need it, so I think Pam is right…just take the inheritance."

"Okay I will, but with one condition." Lilith stood, "I want Sam by my side, because he knows what kind of practice I want to have."

Everyone then looked at Sam, even his husband was patting him on the back.

"Uh thanks, but I can't." Sam replied. "Lilith, I'm not a lawyer, so I wouldn't be much help."

"No, Sam, you would be a big help. I think you and I would be the best team, since all we wanted to do was help those in need." She stated. "Please, be by my side…we could be the new firm of 'Gellar, Harvelle and Singer'. What do you think?"

Sam smiled as everyone in the room clapped, and this brings Bobby and Ellen back in with the kids as they then celebrated the rest of the night.

Sam will finally have a career that he was meant to have, and maybe some of the people he could help will be Jesse and Joey.


	34. Final Chapter

Final Chapter 

A few months later, Sam and Lilith were in the process of hiring staff members. It was taking longer than expected, but they wanted the perfect employees. William even rented their office space for them in the town of Rapture, a blue-collar, lower-middle class area in Nebraska.

Dean brought his kids and Lilly to school each morning while Rachel picked them up and takes them to the park. Bobby or Ellen usually met them there, but lately Dean had been instead. He noticed a bruise on Jesse's cheek about a month ago and been spending time playing ball with the two boys and his son.

Dean explained to Rachel about his suspicions about them being abused and they both agreed not to tell Cas. He liked having her there to watch Jamie-Lynn, while he could concentrate on the boys. Plus, he really hated that damn _Barbie_. Dean asked how long until his daughter grew out of the _Barbie_ phase and Rachel commented that she _never _grew out of it.

Jesse showed up one afternoon at the park with a fat lip and Dean insisted on cleaning it up. They sat on the hood of his car and Dean explained how he used to get in fights too, but also how his parents hit him and his brothers. Jesse flinched and refused to make eye contact as Dean kept talking.

"You know, I'm a very good listener and I won't judge you. But Jesse, if you are in trouble or just wanna talk…I'm available any time of day or night." The older man slid of the hood, looking deep into the boy's eyes, "I really mean it, so here is a phone for you to have and all of my numbers already programmed into it." Dean handed him the phone, "And I will continue to pay for all the fees too. I uh…just want you and your brother to be safe and to know that we care." Dean put the first-aid kit back in the trunk and walked back to the field with Jesse, who never said a word.

Dean invited everyone back to the restaurant for dinner and when it was over the two boys were on their way home. Bobby took Jamie-Lynn up to the apartment and Ellen was busy with customers, therefore Dean took this time to speak with his son about his friends.

"Ben, I need to tell you some facts about your friends and I want you to listen carefully." Dean looked at his son nodding his head. "Okay then, I want to say first how much I love you and am very proud of the terrific young man you are turning out to be. Your mom would be very happy and I'm sure she's smiling down on you right now."

Dean cleared his throat, "Son, I strongly believe that Jesse and Joey are being abused and neglected by their parents, so do you have any knowledge of this?"

The young boy looked away, but with tears filling up his brown eyes, he whispered, "Yeah, I know."

Father and son hugged, then Dean wiped the tears away, as Ben spoke. "Dad, I promised to never say anything, but now I did, so I'm uh, terrible friend."

"No, you are not. I gave Jesse a phone in case they get into trouble then I could help. But, you telling me everything will be a better help."

"Okay, I'll tell ya everything."

Ben sat there for thirty minutes telling his dad how Jesse had cuts and bruises all over his body, especially on his back and arms. He explained that Joey was real clumsy and doesn't listen very well, so his foster parents get frustrated and try to hit him. But being the protective big brother that he was, Jesse took all the punishment. They used belts and cords to beat him, but can't say anything to anyone, because it had been said that they would be split up into different foster homes.

"Ben, where are their biological parents?"

"Well, Jesse's dad is in prison and Joey's ran off, so their mom eventually got irritated and left. When she returned, they were thrn in foster care, so she signed them over to the state. A social worker found Joey's dad and he was killed in Mexico, plus there are no other family members. Dad, all they have is each other and if that means Jesse gets hit, it's worth it, because they get to stay together."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know exactly how they feel." He paused, "Son, I need them to trust us, so we can help. Don't tell them about this conversation, okay? Its not lying, it's just trusting. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, they need to trust you, because you were abused like that too."

"I sure was, but I don't want them to wait until they are in high school like me."

Both just sat there and then went upstairs to have dessert with Bobby and Jamie-Lynn.

The next morning while the kids were at school, Dean met with Jo and Trevor at the new law office. Lilith and Sam hired them to find all information on the two boys, and they are now about to tell what they had found.

Trevor spoke first, "Jesse Curtis Martin is eleven years old and is in the 5th grade at Gerald Ford Elementary School, where his grades are considered below average. His biological parents are Curtis John Martin and Angela Saber Martin and he had an older brother named John Saber Martin, who died eight years ago. It seems Curt beat his oldest son into a coma and was eventually taken off life support, then he was sent to prison."

Jo added, "This left Angie to marry Brent Lockwood, because she was pregnant. Joseph Andrew Lockwood is seven years old and attends the same school in the first grade. Joey is also deaf in one ear and has dyslexia, so he is in special education classes, but is failing most of his assignments and will probably have to be in summer school."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean, who remarks, "Yeah, his brother is getting the shit beaten out of him, so I would be fucking failing all of my special-ed classes too."

"Dean, we are all on the same side, so just cool down, okay?" Lilith calmly stated.

"Yeah, sorry. What else do you guys have?"

Trevor motioned for his wife to speak, "When Brent took off, Angie turned back to drugs and often left her sons for months at a time. CPS investigated last year and they were removed, so she signed them over to the state when she finally returned. The boys are now with their sixth foster family, The Burton's."

Removing another folder from his brief case, Trevor took over speaking. "Henry and Frances Burton are both forty-five years old and have no biological children, but have been foster parents for ten years. However, they have been investigated and cleared several times. They have no background with special needs kids, so I'm not sure how they got Joey. Neighbors hear them yelling at all three kids, mostly at night."

Sam questioned Trevor, "You said_ three_ kids?"

"Yeah, they are also fostering an African-American boy named Cadet Blue Washington, who is eight months old."

Dean stood, "Well, isn't that just peachy. What in the hell are we waiting for? Lets fucking remove them already!"

"Yeah Dean's right, so I'll call Cas."

"No Sam, that's not how it work."

"Why not, Trevor?"

"Please Sam, just sit down…you too Dean." Trevor indicated. "We need to be organized."

The five of them decided their next move was for Dean to confront Jesse and ask the boy to file a complaint, then Lilith will file a motion for Dean to be his new foster parent. Once that was done, then Cas could be called.

Dean met his son and the boys at the park. Bobby and Ellen brought snacks for all the kids and Rachel was keeping the two girls busy.

Dean asked to speak with Jesse in private. As they were walking on the bike path, Dean mentioned how The Singer Family saved his life when he was being abused. Dean explained he knew how it felt and wanted to help. Jesse didn't make eye contact again, but said that he was fine.

Dean kept talking about his horrible childhood and Jesse could stop his by speaking up. "My family and I want you and Joey to come live with us, but you have to tell a social worker about the abuse."

Jesse sniffled, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, you guys are in trouble and I know what that is like. If something doesn't happen to stop it, then you will probably be dead and who would be there for your little brother?"

"You can't scare me."

"I'm not, I uh…trying to help you. Please, let me help."

Before Dean could continue, Jesse bolted. Everyone turned toward Dean and Joey began to run after his brother, but he wasn't fast enough. Dean grabbed the scared little boy, who was sobbing. Ellen held the frightened child as Dean called his husband.

Lilith immediately contacted Trevor and Jo, while Sam called Cas. The police showed up, so a formal statement could be made by Dean.

Detectives met Trevor and Jo at the Burton residence, but Frances stated she didn't know where her husband or Jesse was. Cas arrived to remove the baby from the premises and explained he also has custody of Joey too.

Dean turned up expecting to see Jesse, but Jo was concerned since he was no where to be found.

"Wait! I gave Jesse a phone with GPS, so I could find him." Dean took out his phone and Trevor told the police that the young boy was at an abandoned house about three blocks away.

Everyone headed over there and Dean prayed they are not too late. The police and detectives searched the entire residence and found nothing. However, Dean heard the boy crying. Trevor, Jo and Dean are following the muffled crying and soon discovered him deep in the wooded backyard. Jesse was tied up and beaten to a pulp, but somehow managed to cry for help. Dean asked him who did this and he whispered, "Henry."

Jo ran to get the emergency personal while her husband was searching for Henry Burton. As the injured boy was being pushed on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance, a gun shot went off and Jo went running to find Trevor. Dean felt it was more important to stay with the scared child and rode with him to the hospital.

About thirty minutes later, Dean was told by the doctors that Jesse would need surgery. Sam joined him there and they waited together for the youngster's operation to end. Lilith called to say Trevor shot and killed Henry Burton and Frances admitted to abusing the children, thus she was arrested. Cas has the baby in a children's hospital, while Bobby and Ellen are watching Ben, Jamie-Lynn and Joey.

Lilith also mentioned other legal matters, and it was going to be a very busy time for the two fathers. Once Jesse was recovering in a private room in the ICU, Sam decided to leave. Dean stayed so the young patient would see a familiar face when he awakens.

Sam returned home and explained to everyone that Jesse was going to make a full recovery and should be released soon. Joey was sobbing, but Sam calmed him down by showing him a video of his older brother sleeping. Finally, the little boy fell asleep in Ellen's arms.

Sam took this time to have a heart to heart with his two exhausted children and asked them if they wanted to foster the two brothers. Both loved the idea, prompting Sam to call Cas to get the ball rolling. Ben always wanted an older brother and Jamie-Lynn wanted to boss around her new little brother, but more importantly, they want the boys to be safe.

When Jesse opened his eyes, he saw a figure standing sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Once he was fully focused, the patient reached for him. "D…De..." He cleared his throat, "Dean."

"Hey buddy, how are ya feeling?"

"Dean, why are _you_ here?"

"Well you had an operation and I wanted you to see a familiar face, so you wouldn't be confused. You're gonna be okay, but ya will have to stay here for a few more days though."

"Where are my brothers?"

"Joey is at my house with my family and the baby is in the hospital a few miles away; you don't have to worry about them."

"I'm just glad that they are safe."

"Thanks to you, but why did you runaway from me in the park?"

"I went to see those bastards to tell them that we were leaving, so I tried to take Cadet Blue. But Henry grabbed me, and I ran. He followed me to that house and starting beating the shit out of me. I was gonna call you, but the phone fell out of my hands."

"Thank God I had your GPS set up, so we could find ya. Just so you know, Henry was killed and Frances is in jail...no one can hurt you guys anymore."

Tears were flowing down the young boy's cheeks, "Yeah but…we won't find a foster home that would take the three of us. Even though, I'm not related by blood to the baby, I kinda felt responsible for him. His stupid mom OD'd and no one knows who the dad is, so we're all he has."

"Son, don't worry about that now. Do you remember Rachel and her daughter Lilly?" Jesse nodded, "Good, because they are friends of mine and Rachel's husband is the man who helped me find a foster home. He's gonna help you and your brothers now, and everything is working out for the best. Please trust me, so I can help."

The doctor wanted to do an examination and the patient asked if Dean could stay.

An entire two weeks went by before the state temporarily allowed Sam and Dean to foster Jesse and Joey. Ben and Jamie-Lynn are very excited to show their new housemates around.

"That will be your bedroom and I helped painted it." The cheery girl explained as she gently led Joey into the greenish room. However, the youngster was scared and ran back to his brother. "Don't ya like the color, because my grandmother helped me?"

Jesse kneeled down in front of her, "It's not the room that he is scared of…it's the fact that it's _his_ room. We wanna…I mean, it's best that we sleep together. You know, so we can watch each other."

Jamie-Lynn patted him on the head, "Sure, that'll be okay with me."

Everyone laughed, as Sam intervened. "Well, it's pretty noticeable that our daughter thinks she is head of the household, but sometimes that is not completely true. Of course, it will be fine for you to share a room. Just pick out the one that suits you both best and we'll move the other bed in."

Ben showed them the second room, and Jesse asked where was Cadet Blue going to sleep, since there was no crib.

Sam glanced at Dean, who replied, "He's not going to live here. He's staying…"

Jesse ran over to hit him, "I hate you Dean! You promised to help us and you let them take my baby brother! I fucking hate you!"

"Whoa, calm down! I did help you guys!" Dean stated as he was holding the wild child.

Sam held onto Joey, who was crying. Dean took out his phone to show them videos. "Jesse, you interrupted me before I could show you this. Our good friend, Lilith, you remember her, right?" Both boys nodded as Dean continued. "Well she fell in love with the little guy and wants to adopt him. You know legally, so she could be his new mommy. Sam and I thought that this would be best, since we are not set up for a baby. I really thought you guys would be happy and we can see him all the time. They are gonna buy a new house close to here, plus Sam works with her everyday."

The videos were being played for the boys and they started to laugh.

Joey quietly asked, "Are you gonna adopt us?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other, replying at the same time, "Yes."

"But, why?"

"Well Jesse, like I told you before. I know what the hell you guys have been through, so Sam and I think we could help you. Our kids love you, so it felt like a great fit. And besides two of our best friends are Jo and Jessica, and that must mean something positive…you know like fate brought us together."

Sam added, "I think we are going to be a very happy family and things are going to get much better. We have hired private teachers to help both of you get caught up and a doctor is going to fit Joey with cochlear implants during the summer, so he could be able to hear. We are also gonna go on vacation to…" Sam, Jamie-Lynn and Ben all screamed, "Disneyland!"

Joey started to clap, while Jesse rolled his eyes toward Dean, who did the same.

Lilith and Sam started the legal work for all the adoptions, as everyone helped out. Emma spent a great deal of time with Lilith and the baby, as her grandparents were trying to push them together. They hate the _riff-raff_ that she brought home for dates and felt she could do much better. At first Emma only thought of Lilith as a friend of her brother's, but they had a lot in common, plus she loves the baby. Finally, their passion for one another took over and they moved in together in a new house near Sam and Dean.

The trip to The Magic Kingdom was exactly what the family needed. Jesse and Joey had a great time,and they even called Bobby and Ellen to tell them everything.

When Sam was recording Joey on one of the rides, he yelled into the camera- "Look at me Daddies, no hands!" Immediately the two men glanced at one another and smiled. However, they knew they still had a long road to go, but they were going as a family.

As the year went on, the two boys were in therapy, sports and were excelling in their school studies. Plus, they made new friends and joined several clubs.

Emma and Lilith were married in a small ceremony and they both legally adopted Cadet Blue, but changed his name to William Cadet Harvelle Gellar. Baby Will often spent the night to be close to Jesse and Joey, as they could still feel like brothers, instead of cousins.

Emma proposed an idea to Dean at the end of the year in front of everyone. "I really want to give birth to a baby and we want you to be our sperm donor."

Dean felt as if he was going to pass out and became speechless.

Lilith asked for his answer and he immediately declined. Emma started to cry, prompting their grandmother to inquire why.

"Because, it's gross!" Dean shouted. "I'm not gonna give my sis a baby…it's not natural."

"But Dean, you're the one we want and it's not going to be gross. All you have to do is make a small deposit and that's it. Maybe you will be inconvenienced for about ten minutes, but you'll make us very happy."

"I'm sorry Lilith, but my answer is still no. Why don't ya ask Sam or Ethan?"

Almost everyone yelled, "Yuck!"

"So, why in the hell is it okay for me and not them?"

"Dude, we're her blood family and that would make it some kind of incest...that's disgusting."

"Shut up Sam, since you're not helping! And besides, you're the one with massive amounts of sperm, so you should do it."

Everyone yelled again and Emily snapped, "Dean, must you be incredibly vulgar! I mean really…talking about Sam in that way."

"Sorry Grandmother, but its true and I'm not the one who started this line of vulgar talk."

It took several hours but Dean finally gave in and left his deposit the next morning at the fertility clinic. As soon as he walked into his house, Dean immediately wanted to take a shower. However, his husband was waiting for him in there…naked.

Another year passed by and Dean was restless in bed. The young girl next to him was snoring so loud that he couldn't get a decent night's sleep. Then Dean heard Sam sigh, making him sit up.

With a loud whisper, "Sam, I don't know how much longer I can stand this!"

"I know Dean, but her therapist said her jealously over the new baby would take time to get over. Unfortunately, she feels safe and loved by sleeping with us."

Jamie-Lynn snoring became louder, causing Sam to raise his voice, "Dude, did Lisa snore like this?"

"Yeah, but it was much worse. Sometimes I thought I was in bed with a train." Both men laughed and Dean continued, "If only you guys hadn't talked me into being that damn sperm donor, none of this would be happening. She would be okay and _I_ would be sleeping."

The next morning, Sam was trying to get his family ready for his cousin's baptism. The boys were upset that they had to wear a tie and his daughter didn't like her new shoes, because they weren't pink. Then his husband was still mad about being the sperm donor.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam demanded, "I want everyone at the front door in two minutes!"

Ten minutes later, Dean was bringing the kids down the stairs and all were still complaining.

Sam looked at his watch, demanding they get in to the van…now. Dean was still bitching about everything from the traffic to that stupid name.

"Dean, please stop saying that."

"Saying what Sam, that I hate that stupid name. Well guess what, I do!"

"Dude, there is nothing wrong with the name Dee Dee, so stop saying it. You should consider it an honor to have that beautiful blonde _mini-me_ named after you." Sam looked at Dean, who was now rolling his eyes in disgust.

Finally they arrived to the church and were seated up front. Pastor Jim baptized the baby girl and everyone headed back to the Harvelle House for a celebration.

Lilith and Emma arrived last and as they walked in, everyone clapped and cheered. Emma glided over to Dean with the baby in her arms, "Look sweetie, it's your uncle slash sperm daddy!"

"Very funny Emma. In fact, it was just as funny as the last time you said it. Why in the hell can't you forget this shit?"

"Dean, watch your language!"

"Sorry Grandmother, but its true."

Everyone laughed as Emma handed him the baby.

William raised his glass to toast the newest member of his growing family, "Here's to Dee Dee Harvelle Gellar and may she always know the love and happiness that she has brought us."

After Dean fixed a buffet dinner for everyone, he took the kids to the park with his husband.

Sam was on the phone with Jo and while watching Dean play Frisbee with their three sons. He started laughing when Dean and the boys saw two beautiful, busty women jogging by them. All four heads turned and watched them bounce by.

Dean chuckled, "Well, that is a great example of why you should get fresh air and not stay inside watching tv. It's mother nature at her finest…umm, yummy."

The boys laughed, as did Sam. He could never imagine life without them or his daughter, who was playing with her _Barbie_ nearby.

Sam hung up his phone and was listening to his soul mate answering Jesse's questions about how can he be gay, but loved looking a hot chicks.

"Son, I can't really explain it, but I loved being with women and I don't have feelings toward men. I mean…I never considered myself gay, however, I must be gay for Sam." Dean chuckled, as did the kids. He then continued, "I knew from the first time I saw him at a football game, that he was the one."

Sam was beaming, because he never knew that it was love at first sight for him too.

"Dad, it's kinda gross, yet I guess that is love." The youngest asked, "So when do _we_ go gay too?"

Dean laughed, "Joey, you just don't _go gay_. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Huh?"

"Little dude, you'll know when you're older. You guys need to be kids for a while, okay. Can you do that for me?" They nodded and continued playing.

Sam walked over, "I just got off the phone with Jo and they are ready for dessert. Dean, did you finish the baptism cake?"

"Aww Sammy, of course it's done. Plus, I have frosting left over, so you could lick it off of me later in bed."

"Ewwww…yuck!" the three boys yelled.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding so don't get your undies in a knot." Dean stated while giving his husband a seductive look…meaning, _you, me, frosting- tonight._

Sam warmly smiled back to him, "Alright stud." Then asked, "Hey guys, are we playing Frisbee or what?" The two fathers watched as the boys ran to catch it.

Ben yelled for their sister to join them, making Jamie-Lynn and _Barbie_ play too.

The two men held hands, as they smiled at one another.

"I love you Dean."

"I know you do Sam and I love you back."

The End

***** Thanks to****_ everyone_**** who read and reviewed this story. It really meant a great deal to me and I learned a lot! *****


End file.
